Destinados Al Secreto
by anita675
Summary: <html><head></head>CAPITULO 13 UP! ULTIMO CAPITULO AL FIIINNNN. Esperando que lo disfruten, que la ilusión no acaba! Saludos.</html>
1. Prologo

**No pensaba publicar tan pronto esta historia, sin embargo la situación lo amerita, me hubiese gustado escribir esta historia de otra forma pero ya estaba pautada de está forma. Quizás en una próxima historia (tarea para mí).**

**Historia dedicada a una personita, que independiente del camino a tomar, siempre será mi sobrina. Quizás el final del prólogo sea la premonición de tu destino, llegaste a nuestras vidas de esa forma, sin embargo en tu corazón siempre sabrás a quién pertenece tú regalo del día de las madres. **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Querer una vida no significa tomar las primeras opciones que tenemos frente a nosotros, sin embargo hay veces que para tener un sentido debemos errar para encontrar aquel sentido a nuestra vida. **

**Destinados al Silencio**

**Prólogo**

Caprichoso destino.

Muchas veces el destino nos juega trucos que a la larga solo provoca un sinfín de malas elecciones que afectan a nuestra vida de forma radical, dejándonos a la deriva sin saber bien que hacer. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger lo hicieron, sus caminos de una forma u otra fueron separados por decisiones apresuradas y guiadas por su racionalidad, y el afán de querer vivir de una vez por todas a causa de la guerra que ya llegaba a su fin, rehacer su vida con rapidez fue su opción y para su desgracia no la más acertada.

Y así fue. Harry se casó con Ginny tan pronto ambos salieron del colegio formando una familia joven, por supuesto y como es habitual los primeros seis meses fueron los mejores para ambos, lleno de amor y promesas de un futuro juntos, sin embargo aquello solo perduró por poco tiempo y antes de cumplir un año su matrimonio se había deteriorado considerablemente, la comunicación que ambos mantenían había disminuido considerablemente y los celos de Ginny solo causaban discusiones y malos entendidos que termino por matar el poco amor que ambos conservaban. En pocas palabras solo eran dos perfectos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, transitando una convivencia que ya no deseaban.

Hermione por su parte se casó con Ron, y tal y como había ocurrido con la relación de sus mejores amigos, el matrimonio simplemente era un vaivén de discusiones e inseguridades, el carácter de ambos sin duda alguna jugaba un papel fundamental, creando discusiones sin sentido y donde generalmente quien terminaba cediendo siempre era Hermione. Los besos y caricias, ya no existían al séptimo mes y su comunicación, que nunca fue buena, aquí técnicamente no existía.

A pesar de los conflictos y gritos vividos en sus respectivos matrimonios los mejores amigos encontraron en su amistad, aquella conexión que siempre habían mantenido en su tiempo de estudiantes y que en esos momentos se hizo más presente que nunca. Aquel vinculo les hizo abrirse a su mejor amigo y confesar sus inseguridades y temores, siendo escuchados y comprendidos sin juicio o reproche de por medio, siempre fue así y se alegraban que esa parte de su relación aún se mantuviese intacta. Muchas tardes se la pasaron hablaron y riendo, algunas veces de sus problemas matrimoniales y otras veces simplemente riendo o recordando vivencias de estudiantes.

Cada sonrisa, risa y abrazo entre ambos fue despertando cierto sentimiento que pulsaba por salir a la luz, pero que fue opacada por ambos amigos que se empeñaba en mantener aquella línea y permanecer tras de ella, temerosos de cruzarla y que la larga desembocara en peligrosas consecuencias.

Y así siguieron reviviendo aquella conexión hasta que la navidad llegó para todos y con el ello el punto de quiebre insostenible para ambos jóvenes. La reunión se llevó a cabo en casa del moreno y allí la velada fue intensa y extraña, y como nunca tranquila, quizás porque a su alrededor existían otras personas con las cuales interactuar o simplemente el dialogo entre ellos se hizo más que presente. La atracción entre ambos era inevitable, y por mucho que intentaban alejarse y permanecer con sus respectivos esposos, su contacto visual siempre les mantenía unidos.

Para ironías de ambos, el destino parecía querer conspirar contra ellos, removiendo aquellos sentimientos que por tantos años quisieron salir a flote pero que por miedo e inseguridades nunca se atrevieron a dar el primer paso, ahora aquellos sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y poco podrían hacer, la vida les brindaba en aquel instante una nueva oportunidad para remediar los errores cometidos, y solo ellos debían tomar la decisión.

La noche llegó a su fin y ya todos dormían, todos menos Harry, quien se levantó de su cama para dirigirse hacia la cocina, muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente y necesitaba algo con que poder conciliar el sueño. Para cuando ingreso a la cocina se encontró con qué no era el único que no podía dormir, su mejor amiga se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una taza de té sobre sus manos.

-No soy el único que no puede dormir – afirmó el moreno parado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Aún la imagen de la castaña durante la cena de navidad permanecía grabada en su mente; Un sencillo vestido café y su cabello suelto le había cautivado durante toda la velada

-No, no eres el único – sonrió ella tímidamente. Observó a su amigo dirigirse hacia la lavabo y llenar un vaso con agua – Todo resulto bien. Está es una buena fecha para reconciliarse.

-Quizás – suspiro él dejando a medio camino el vaso de agua de su boca – Aunque prefiero rectrificar errores.

-Es buena idea – susurró Hermione sonriendo con cierta nostalgia. Dio un último sorbo a su té y se incorporó de su lugar – Buenas noches, Harry.

-Hermione – habló este dejando a un lado su vaso para coger a su amiga por la muñeca, girándola para luego verla a los ojos – mi único error fue haber sido tan cobarde.

-No podemos – negó la castaña contra los labios del moreno – ya es demasiado tarde. Nuestro tiempo ya paso.

-El tiempo es un banco, Hermione – expuso él en apenas un susurro – al dormir nuestra cuenta vuelve a cero y podemos volver a iniciar y yo quiero iniciar de nuevo, junto a ti. El pasado está hecho y deseo poder construir un futuro sin precipitaciones.

-Y esto es una precipitación – volvió a decir Hermione sin dejar de mirar los verdes ojos de su amigo – y estamos cometiendo un error.

-Conocernos nunca ha sido un error – habló Harry sonriendo al tiempo que se permitía acariciar la mejilla de la castaña – Sino hubiese sido por ti, nunca hubiera sobrevivido a esa guerra. Y en estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta que siempre has sido mucho más que una amiga para mí, eres la mujer con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Harry – murmuro ella – Sin embargo hay tanto en riesgo…

-Siempre hemos estado en riesgo y hemos salido adelante – sonrió él – está no será diferente.

Ya no existía más excusa y mucho menos temores, solo la presencia del otro les bastaba para conseguir aquel valor para cruzar definitivamente aquella absurda línea que ambos mantuvieron durante tantos años, y la unión de sus labios fue la mejor manera de derribar aquella barrera, y esa noche nadie más importó, a su alrededor no existían los pelirrojos hermanos ni matrimonios de por medios, vivían el allí y el ahora.

Y lo hicieron durante los dos siguientes meses, disfrutando de su relación, amándose en secreto y disfrutando de aquel amor por tanto tiempo fue prohibido para ellos. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta su amor ya había atravesado muchas barreras, dando como resultado que al cabo del tercer mes se enterarán que su amor había dado frutos: Un bebé crecía en el vientre de Hermione y aquello provoco que su vida girara 360 grados, si bien aquella noticia les hizo inmensamente felices se vieron en la obligación de adoptar medidas para evitar ser descubiertos, el embarazo de la castaña fue ocultado por medio algunos trucos y Harry intentaba por todos los medios ocultar sus constantes salidas de su casa, argumentando trabajos atrasados y reuniones.

Tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo trabajan en el ministerios de magia como aurores mientras que Hermione se desempañaba como medimaga, empleo que le ayudaba a mantenerse en buen estado de salud y ocultar cualquier registro de controles.

Los meses pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta el esperado noveno mes. Muchas veces intentaron hacerle frente a sus respectivos esposos, sin embargo nunca pudieron hacerlo, temían las reacciones de los hermanos y no querían hacerles daño, así fue como aquel mes, tomaron la decisión más difícil de sus vidas a pesar de amarse con locura y pasión.

Esta decisión que nos lleva a este lugar, donde Harry y Hermione se encontraban en un silencioso abrazo, el dolor en sus corazones no tenía comparación y por muchos esfuerzos que hicieran aquel destino les restregaba que no podían seguir juntos, y que sus caminos inevitablemente estaban separados.

Allí frente a ambos se hallaba la razón de su existir, su pequeña bebé: Helena, dormida en su pequeña cuna color crema situada en un pequeño cubículo. Entre lágrimas la castaña se despredió de su cuello de un colgante que mantenía sujeta la letra "H", Harry reconoció aquel objeto como el regalo que él le había obsequiada aquella navidad. Observó a la madre de su hija colocar el colgante sobre el cobertor del bebé, el moreno haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas cogió la trampilla y la hizo cerrarse lentamente.

A un paso tambaleante e inseguro caminaron por largas horas hasta que la noche se hizo presente y les obligó a ir hasta sus respectivas casas, el moreno por seguridad acompaño a Hermione hasta la casa que compartía con Ron. Y en un abrazo se despidieron, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si aquello significaba una despedida definitiva o si simplemente implicaba un "hasta luego"

-Hermione – murmuro Harry antes que la castaña ingresará a su casa – Estoy seguro, que algún día volveremos a verla.

-Yo también – habló esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro – Por ahora debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, Harry.

El aludido no tuvo tiempo de responder, Hermione ya había ingresado a su casa y él no tuvo otra opción que caminar hasta la suya. Ambos debían volver a su realidad y esa era que debían compartir con personas a quienes ellos no amaban, continuando una mentira que dolía pero de la cual no podían salir por más que ellos quisieran.

Su único consuelo era la esperanza de algún día volver a encontrarse con su hija y Harry Potter estaba convencido que aquello ocurría en el algún momento, debía ser paciente y confiar en aquel destino que tantas malas jugadas les había cobrado durante años. Aquella esperanza era lo único que le mantendría con vida y le daría fuerzas para soportar cada día hasta ese momento, en cual podría abrazar nuevamente a su hija.

Después de todo, la magia estaba en ella.

**Hola a Todos.**

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia de Harry y Hermione, está vez situada post guerra Voldemort y todo lo que ello implica. Sólo tomo la idea general del último libro, matrimonio Potter-Weasley y Weasley-Granger, por supuesto sin hijo ni nada, introduciendo ideas propias y nuevos conflictos. **

**En el próximo capítulo avanzaré once años, por lo cual se encontrarán con ciertas situaciones un tanto extrañas y confusas pero por medio de los capítulos se irán resolviendo.**

**Debo decir que esta historia pensaba dividirlo en tres historias distintas (ya con los capítulos se darán cuenta más o menos de cómo pensaba hacerlo) finalmente decidí hacerlo todo en un solo fic, pues aquello me acomoda y le da más emoción a la historia.**

**Solo espero sigan esta historia siempre escrita con mucha dedicación y cariño, no acostumbro a escribir por escribir y siempre estará ligado a algún sentimiento. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción. **


	2. Irónica Vida

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Aquí les dejo la actualización, paciencia que está medio largo pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA! **

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Uno**

"_**Irónica Vida"**_

Qué vida la nuestra.

Hay veces en que la vida parece reírse de ti mismo, colocándote en ciertas situaciones en las cuales verdaderamente no sabes si llorar o reír a carcajadas, muchas veces y antes de dormir te preguntas por qué alguien parece jugar tu suerte con pequeños dados al azar y donde siempre terminas perdiendo grandes cantidades de dinero, que en nuestro caso, es en realidad tiempo, aquel que nunca podrás retroceder ni comprar, y que por ende te obliga a conformarse con ello y vivir una vida que en realidad nunca quisiste en medio de falsas apariencias y promesas que ya no valen nada, y solo por el simple hecho que aquello que llamamos "Vida", no tiene ese pequeño elemento que nos hace sentir vivos y alegres, no existe aquel amor por el cual aquel vil tiempo tiene sentido.

A once años de aquel día en el hospital, la vida de Harry Potter está incompleta y en cierta forma irónica y sarcástica completa, y es que a simple vista el gran salvador del mundo mágico parece que lo tiene todo. Una familia respetada y reconocida por todos, una esposa que siempre está en boca de todos por sus épicos relatos dentro del diario el profeta. Una carrera esplendida dentro del ministerio de magia como Auror y que actualmente se desempeña como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, todo lo que un mago de treinta años desearía. Por supuesto, no hay que olvidar del heredero del salvador, su hijo de once años: James Potter Weasley.

Aquella es su vida "Completa", sin embargo su vida "Incompleta" le duele cada día con más fuerza, el simple hecho de permanecer alejado y en una relación oculta con su mejor amiga Hermione Weasley, es una verdadera tortura. Si bien ambos se habían distanciados por varios meses a raíz de la inevitable adopción de su hija recién nacida, la atracción y necesidad de ellos pudo más que su racionalidad, se amaban y no estaban dispuestos a alejarse, no ahora cuando existía un pedacito de ellos creciendo en alguna parte del mundo. Siempre esperando a volver a reencontrarse con su hija de ahora once años de edad.

-Papá – Escuchó Harry a pocos metros de él – Se nos hace tarde y mamá nos espera abajo. – apuntó el joven, James Potter ya tenía once años y este sería su primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts; Cabello y ojos negros, estatura normal y contextura delgada.

-Enseguida bajo – murmuró el ojiverde obligándose a volver al mundo real – necesito meter algunas cosas al maletín y les alcanzó.

-De acuerdo, te esperamos – dijo el niño sonriendo para luego cerrar la puerta del pequeño estudio donde Harry se encontraba.

Por lo general el moreno se encerraba en ese lugar con el pretexto de organizar y leer documentos de suma importancia, acto que muchas veces solo era excusas para evitar alguna discusión o enfrentamiento con su esposa. Él había abandonado las líneas de los Aurores a los pocos meses del nacimiento de su hija para integrarse a una academia con el fin de graduarse como profesor en defensa, por supuesto sus conocimientos en el área le facilitaron en aquella tarea, por lo cual y a los cuatro años de estudios y perfeccionamientos, había egresado de academia sin problema. Luego de eso, Harry aprovechó el retiro de quién en ese momento era profesor de defensa en Hogwarts para pedir aquella vacante, hecho que apenas si molesto a la actual directora Minerva Mcgonagall.

Aquel brusco cambio provoco en su matrimonio una crisis y colapso total, primero porque Ginny nunca aceptó que uno de los aurores más importantes del ministerio de magia, hiciera clases en Hogwarts y segundo la decisión implico que el matrimonio solo se viera en festividades y vacaciones. Ron por su parte, le extraño sobre manera que su mejor amigo haya tomado aquella decisión de forma tan repentina y brusca, y es que de la nada, en una cena familiar el moreno había anunciado que esa misma tarde había renunciado para convertirse en profesor, no le molestaba ya que ahora que su mejor amigo no se encontraba al mando, él era el hombre a cargo de todo. Y por último Hermione, quien se llevó una enorme sorpresa ante el anuncio de su amigo-pareja, nunca se llegó a imaginar que abandonaría su trabajo como auror para ser profesor.

Por supuesto los últimos siete años en Hogwarts había significado para el moreno un brusco cambio que supo sobrellevar y que él mismo estaba convencido que pronto tendría sus frutos.

Harry movió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos que solo le hacían ponerse más nervioso de que lo estaba y ya se hacía tarde para llegar al expreso, lo último que necesitaba era una discusión con su esposa, hoy no.

-Comenzaba a pensar que no bajarías – Comentó Ginny al momento que Harry terminaba de bajar las escaleras – Qué al fin habías recapacitado.

-Por favor Ginny, no empieces – resopló el ojiverde colocándose el abrigo de modo cansino – Es el primer día de clases de nuestro hijo y debemos concentrarnos en él.

-Cómo quieras – masculló la pelirroja de mala gana mientras se adelantaba para tomar la chimenea junto a su hijo – Te esperaremos en la plataforma.

Un leve asentimiento del moreno le dio pie a Ginny para desaparecer del lugar en compañía del pequeño James. Harry terminó de guardar documentos y empacar algunas túnicas en su baúl, si bien tenía el privilegio de aparecerse en el colegio, él prefería viajar por tren y disfrutar de aquel trayecto como en sus tiempos de estudiante donde conoció a varios amigos y la mujer que amaba.

En cuanto constato que todo estuviese en orden y empacado, se trasladó hasta la estación donde efectivamente su esposa e hijo le esperaban entre los andenes nueve y diez.

-Estoy listo – anunció en cuanto estuvo junto a ellos, a simple vista pudo observar la emoción de su hijo – De acuerdo, recuerda lo que te he dicho… corre sin detenerte hacia la pared que tienes frente y llegarás hacia el otro lado.

-Bien – susurró James soltando un ligero suspiro. Posicionándose frente a la entrada y luego correr hacia la pared, su padre observó que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba al interior del expreso.

Sin esperar alguna palabra por parte de su esposa, el moreno ingresó en compañía de ella al expreso donde el característico ajetreo de cada inicio de año se llevaba a cabo, reencuentro entre compañeros y palabras de ánimo para los primerizos, el tren que ya calentaba motores para iniciar el viaje hacia Hogwarts se mostraba elegante y seguro. A penas si pudo evitar sonreír, sin detenerse se dejó llevar por los recuerdos que ya inundaban su mente y le daban una sensación de alegría inmensa, sin embargo el bullicio del lugar le obligó a volver y concentrarse nuevamente, ya más tarde tendía tiempo para los recuerdos, ahora debía preocuparse de cosas más importantes.

-Un nuevo año – hablaron junto a él, volviéndole bruscamente a la realidad

-Ron ¿Cómo estás? – Le saludo este sintiendo que le corazón comenzaba a latir con una inusual fuerza, él lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba allí – Vaya, hace semanas que no te veía. Mucho trabajo.

-Bastante – sonrió el pelirrojo con cierto orgullo – De echo hoy por la noche vuelvo a salir. Y por el momento aprovechó de despedir a Alex

-Ya veo – murmuro Harry pensativo – Por lo menos tendrá la compañía de James en Hogwarts. – Apuntó él ante la mirada escéptica de su amigo – No están grave – sonrió.

-Sí pero tendrás mucho trabajo este año – bromeó su amigo – recuerda que ese par de revoltosos son un lío de problemas – rió él de buena gana.

-Podré controlarlo – Le aseguró Harry desviando su mirada un segundo de su amigo para observar a la distancia a Hermione platicar con Ginny. Iba a decir algo pero el silbido de la máquina le indicaba que debía embarcarse en el tren – es hora – Anunció emprendiendo marcha junto a su amigo hacia donde se encontraban sus esposas e hijos – Debemos irnos.

-Bien – dijeron ambos niños emocionados

El primero en despedirse fue James quien abrazó a su madre y dio un beso en la mejilla, después de se dirigió hacia su tía Hermione a quien también abrazo y beso, y finalmente se despidió de su tío Ron con quién estrecho su mano y luego abrazo con cariño.

Luego le siguió Alex, el pequeño niño de once años, hijo de Ron y Hermione. Cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules claro, ligeramente más alto que su compañero de travesuras y muy delgado. Él se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo y un beso.

Y por último fue el turno de Harry quien estrecho su mano con su amigo, besó a su esposa ligeramente en los labios y por último se despidió de su amiga con un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios, por supuesto aquello fue tomado como algo normal debido a que el tren ya comenzaba a cerrar sus vagones. Aunque el moreno estaba seguro que recibiría una reprimenda por haber hecho eso enfrente de su esposa y mejor amigo.

Lentamente el tren comenzó a moverse dejando la estación y las personas allí atrás, Harry solo esperaba que una persona se haya embarcado sin problemas en aquel tren. Llevaba esperando aquel momento por once largos años y ahora por fin estaba de vuelta en su hogar, ambos nuevamente llegaban al lugar al cual pertenecían. El moreno se metió en el primer vagón que encontró vacío y se sentó observando como el tren comenzaba a ganar velocidad, a pesar de eso sentía que aquel viaje sería el más largo de su vida.

-Papá – dijeron desde la puerta del compartimiento – Quieres venir con nosotros

-No, gracias – negó este sonriendo levemente – estoy bien, ve con Alex y disfruten del viaje, no se preocupen por mí.

-Está bien – asintió – de todas formas, estamos en el último compartimiento y queda un asiento libre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias – dijo para luego volver a sus pensamientos. Necesitaba hablar con Minerva Mcgongall, a quien durante el verano le había enviado cientos de cartas pidiendo algún tipo de información pero la directora no había respondido a ninguna, preocupándole y provocándole cierta ansiedad.

Intranquilo el moreno soportó el resto de viaje, intentando de alguna u otra forma distraerse y matar el tiempo que quedaba para llegar hasta la estación, algunas veces considerando la invitación de su hijo pero que cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, prefería seguir allí y no molestar a su hijo y sobrino, quienes seguramente estarían conociendo amigos nuevos e incluso planeando alguna travesura.

Para su alivio y cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer el tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad de forma considerable, dando a entender que estaban próximos a arribar. Con cierta emoción comenzó a recoger sus cosas a la espera que por fin el tren se detuviese por completo.

Apenas si el tren se había detenido, él ya se embarcaba en un carruaje que le llevaría al castillo, quiso ver a su hijo y sobrino antes de la ceremonia de selección pero aquella plática con la directora de Hogwarts le urgía enormemente. Para su suerte, el trayecto en carruaje pareció no ser tan largo y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a las enormes puertas del castillo que esa noche esperaba que regalase una alegría.

Raudo y saludando a algunos elfos que ya comenzaban a acomodar el equipaje de los alumnos antiguos se encamino hacia la oficina de la directora quien después de la guerra con Voldemort, se había quedado como indiscutida cabecilla de Hogwarts, por supuesto no había dejado de dar clases como profesora de Transformaciones y pero había dejado en manos del moreno el cargo de jefe de Gryffindor, una tarea ardua y que significaba muchas nuevas responsabilidades.

De dos en dos subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar hasta la enorme puerta de la oficina de Minerva Mcgonagall, de antemano sabía que los alumnos antiguos tardarían diez minutos en colocarse en sus puestos y los nuevos alumnos estarían allí en quince y por tanto la directora estaría dando un vistazo a la nómina oficial.

-¿Quién es? – Escuchó el moreno en cuanto toco la puerta

-Harry Potter – habló él escuchando con cierta gracia una exhalación de cansancio de la directora.

-Adelante – concedió Minerva. A los segundos pudo dar cuenta el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, seguido de los pasos del moreno quién rápidamente se acercó hasta el escritorio donde ella revisaba por último la nómina oficial de los alumnos de primer año – Harry…

-Escuche, lamento mucho las cartas que le envié – interrumpió este antes de que la profesora dijera alguna otra palabra – pero necesitaba y aún necesito saber qué ocurrió aquel día – cierta cuota de exasperación se hizo presente en el moreno y que se reflejaba en sus ojos - ¿Está aquí? – Preguntó expectante

-Sí – respondió Minerva dejando de lado los papeles que antes estaba revisando – Escucha Harry – suspiró al ver que el ojiverde se paseaba por la oficina emocionado – Debes cumplir tu promesa de acercarte a ella solo en plan de profesor ¿De acuerdo? – Inquirió

-Sí, lo sé – Respondió sin siquiera ver a la directora, estaba claro que él no estaba prestando atención a nada - ¿Qué ocurrió cuando les visitaste? – Inquirió volteándose hacia ella - ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

-Confusión, naturalmente – habló la profesora con tranquilidad mientras se ocupaba de nuevo en su papeleo – Incrédula a su origen de bruja pero cuando comencé a darle indicios y sucesos que se hacían presente cuando experimentaba sensaciones intensas, pues terminaron por convencerla. Además debo advertirte de un detalle que desconocíamos.

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Está en conocimiento de su adopción – informó ella – por si no lo sabes, los padres adoptivos tienen aproximadamente 60 años, no es muy difícil sacar conclusiones, sobre todo para ella – contó provocando que Harry sonriera en silencio – solo necesito la confirmación de sus padres, de eso ya ha pasado un año.

-Entonces debe imaginar qué…

-Sus padres viven en este mundo – continuo la profesora – debes imaginar lo impresionada que debe estar en estos momentos con todo lo que visto pero pronto comenzará a adaptarse y con ello su curiosidad por saber quiénes son sus verdaderos padres crecerá. Te reitero Harry – le observó severamente – Sólo mantendrás contacto estrictamente académico, no podemos darle el lujo de confundirla aún más

-Lo que pide es imposible – argumentó Harry en un tono lastimero – Es mi hija, no puedo aparentar como si nada que solo es una alumna más, siendo que no lo es, no para mí. Profesora, usted me regaño duramente por la estupidez que hicimos Hermione y yo, ahora es cuando puedo remediar esta situación.

-No me malinterpretes – le miró Minerva – lo único que deseo es que vayas con calma, recuerda que está en un mundo que no conoce y si tú llegas y le dices que eres su padre, solo la confundirás. Sabes que las consecuencias son inmediatas.

-Sí. Aunque usted las impuso – murmuro Harry sonriéndole – pero estoy seguro que Hermione estaría de acuerdo. En cuanto conozca a mi hija, se lo diré – refiriéndose a la castaña.

-Es lo mejor, créeme – sonrió ella doblando el pergamino por la mitad – Falta poco para que lleguen. Ve al comedor y espera alí – ordeno sin dar espacio a ninguna replica.

-Bien – dijo este comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir y dirigirse hacia el comedor, añadió – Muchas gracias, Minerva.

-De nada, Harry.

El moreno se encamino lentamente hacia el gran comedor donde ya una gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraban sentados en las mesas, varios de ellos le saludaron amistosamente sobre todo a los alumnos de último año, quienes serían su primera generación en salir desde que él ingreso a trabajar al colegio. Sin duda alguna todo un orgullo para el moreno.

Cordialmente saludo a los demás profesores y se sentó al lado de la silla donde la directora se sentaba, de reojo pudo apreciar como la insistente mirada de su ahora compañero Severus Snape, le observara curioso, se había percatado de su estado casi emocional. Le ignoró y fingiendo cierto aburrimiento comenzó a jugar con su vaso de jugo de calabaza y algunos cubiertos. Aunque a medida que el gran comedor comenzó a repletarse con alumnos que murmuraban y reían, cierta ansiedad se apodero del moreno, más aún cuando se preguntó ¿Reconocería a su hija después de once años? Y su amarga respuesta fue… No.

Tenía una imagen sobre cómo sería su hija en la actualidad, sabía su cabello había salido de su madre y sus ojos prácticamente dos pepitas verdes le miraron desde el primer segundo en el cual la sostuvo por primera vez. Más esperanzado, se dio cuenta que tal vez si la reconocería por aquellas características. El leve rechinar de las puertas abriéndose le hizo percatarse que Minerva ya ingresaba al gran comedor en compañía de los nuevo alumnos, que como era habitual observaban todo a su alrededor completamente emocionados.

-Comenzaremos con la selección – anunció la directora desenrollando el pergamino frente a ella. Harry había dejado de jugar con los utensilios y se había cruzado ligeramente de brazos, fingiendo recorrer con la mirada todo el comedor, cuando en realidad su mirada se mantenía alerta escaneando cada rostro de los nuevos alumnos, para su desgracia sus nervios le había jugado una mala pasada por lo que simplemente fijo su mirada en su hijo y sobrino. – Rob Malfoy – Nombró la directora y Harry tuvo que controlar el leve respingo que soltó al momento de escuchar ese nombre, se había olvidado por completo del hijo de Draco Malfoy. Un niño y tez ligeramente más morena que su progenitor se abrió pasos entre sus compañeros para seguidamente situarse debajo del sombrero el cual permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que… - ¡Slytherin!

-"Sigue la tradición" – se dijo Harry observando como el heredero Malfoy ocupaba un lugar en su nueva caso – "Lo bueno es que no heredo el humor de su padre" – Sonrió ante esto último. Conocía al muchacho y debía admitir que no se parecía en nada a Draco

-James Potter – Nombró Minerva continuando con la selección. El ojiverde observó cómo su hijo caminaba hacia el sombrero y debió admitir que sintió cierto miedo e inseguridad – No te muevas – le indico al niño.

-Curioso – habló el sombrero por primera vez en la noche – de acuerdo, de acuerdo… sí ¡Gryffindor! – exclamó mientras dicha casa estallaba en aplausos.

-"Bien" – pensó Harry aplaudiendo a su hijo que ya se encaminaba hacia su casa.

-Alex Weasley - Nombró ahora Minerva. Un pelirrojo niño se hizo presente entre los demás para luego acercarse temeroso hacia el sombrero

-¡Guau! – Expresó el sombrero asustando al niño - ¿Cuánto tiempo amigo mío? De acuerdo, será como siempre ¡Gryffindor!

-"Estúpido sombrero" – maldijo Harry pensando algunas formas de quemar aquel sombrero sin ser descubierto – "Lo mataré si lo hace de nuevo" – volvió a decirse

-Helena Dawson – llamó la directora provocando que la atención del moreno se volviera hacia adelante. No pudo evitarlo, su mirada se fijó en la pequeña niña que tímidamente se abría paso entre sus compañeros, delgada, cabello castaño y con cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos verdes. La emoción le embargó y le obligó a empuñar sus manos con fuerza, nunca antes el tiempo le había mostrado de forma tan cruel el paso de los años y hoy se lo restregó en la cara. Once años. – Toma asiento. – le sonrió mientras le colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Excelente, te esperaba – habló el sombrero, está vez en apenas un susurro que solo algunos alumnos y profesores pudieron escuchar – No hay dudas donde debes ir ¡Gryffindor! – gritó mientras la algarabía se desataba en dicha mesa.

-Helena – susurró el moreno sin poder quitar su mirada de su hija. La observó dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y ser recibida por James y Alex. Este sólo pudo removerse incomodo en su asiento. – "Genial"

Para Harry el resto de la ceremonia continuo a una velocidad sorprendente considerando que toda su atención estaba puesta en su hija. En cuanto la ceremonia concluyó y la directora dio su usual discurso de bienvenida la cena se sirvió para alivio de muchos, aunque el moreno apenas si podía probar bocado, el apetito había pasado a segundo plano por esa noche.

Nuevamente sintió que el destino se estaba riendo de él y Hermione, uniendo de forma macabra a esos tres pequeños niños que nada tenían que participar de aquel embrollo, que de alguna u otra forma habían provocado los adultos.

-Nunca pensaste en esa posibilidad – susurró Minerva al ojiverde que permanecía inmóvil en su asiento – Solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo extraño es que no fuesen amigos.

-Lo sé – murmuro él desviando su mirada de aquel trío de niños – Esto complica la situación – comentó con cierta frustración en su voz. Por un instante sintió que aquel escenario era una bomba de tiempo y que el cualquier momento iba a estallar.

-No lo creo – comentó Minerva tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza – solo debes tener algo de paciencia. Precipitarse solo hará que tomes malas decisiones que desembocarán en daños hacia ellos.

-Es demasiada presión, dudó que pueda soportarlo – confesó Harry jugando con un tenedor – han pasado muchos años desde aquel día en el hospital y lo único que deseo es poder abrazarla nuevamente.

-Es duro, lo sé – le concedió la directora desviando su mirada hacia el moreno – Has esperado por casi once años por este día, confió en que podrás esperar un tiempo más. Lo prometiste, Harry – Le recordó al notar cierta negación en su compañero.

-Lo intentaré – habló al tiempo que terminaba de ingerir el último sorbo de jugo de calabaza – Con permiso, debo descansar – anunció incorporándose de su lugar. Sintió que las piernas le temblaba y la cabeza le iba a explotar, había sido demasiadas emociones en aquel comedor, solo quería acostarse en su cama e intentar dormir pero primero debía escribir una carta.

-Harry – le llamó de nuevo la profesora a lo que el aludido se giró – recuerda que debes reunirte con ellos en veinte minutos.

-Sí, es verdad – murmuro él sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a bombardear con más fuerza que antes – Allí estaré, no te preocupes. – afirmó para luego seguir su camino.

El corazón no dejó de latir a mil en todo el trayecto hacia su oficina que en cuanto ingresó la cerró con varios hechizos para evitar cualquier interrupción. Cogió un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir sobre el algunas líneas, no teniendo tiempo para releerla simplemente la ató a una lechuza del colegio y la soltó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, rogando internamente porque llegase al destinario correcto, de lo contrario provocaría un gran problema que terminaría por desatar una nueva guerra mundial. Por un instante se arrepintió de no haber releído la carta, quizás no hubiese usado palabras que luego pudiesen malinterpretarse.

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a cerrar la ventana y luego sentarse en su escritorio. Auto convenciéndose que no tenía tiempo para detalles, su hija estaba en el mundo mágico y era lo único verdaderamente importante.

Mientras que Harry volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, Hermione permanecía en su estudio intentando borrar una rebelde lágrima que había caído de sus ojos, su pena la sobrepasaba pero no debía permitir que su esposo la viese en aquel estado. Aquello solo implicaría dar explicaciones que la castaña estaba segura no podría dar, no ahora cuando la llama de la esperanza estaba prendida en su interior.

¿Cuántos años había esperado aquel día? Sí, once años. Y solo con la secreta esperanza de volver a ver a su pequeña hija que había dejado en aquel hospital, intentó reconocerla cuando estaba en la estación pero apenas si pudo concentrarse en aquella misión, principalmente por que mantenía una conversación con su cuñada y el silbido del tren le indicaba que su tiempo había terminado y que este debía partir lo antes posible.

-Hermione, ya me voy – anunció Ron parado en el umbral del estudio - ¿Estarás bien? – Inquirió observando el extraño semblante de su esposa.

-Sí, no te preocupes – habló Hermione observándole. Los constantes viajes a raíz de su trabajo como auror, habían provocado una mejor convivencia entre ellos que sin embargo no remediaba el inevitable naufrago del matrimonio – Me acostumbraré – sonrió.

-Bien – susurró él – Por cierto, Hermione abajo hay una lechuza, intente que me entregará la carta pero se negó y no sé por qué. – contó intrigado provocando cierta alarma en la pelirroja que por suerte el pelirrojo no notó.

-Qué extraño – susurró la castaña abandonando el estudio seguida de Ron – Debe ser del hospital.

-Tal vez – murmuro Ron – En fin, se me hace tarde, cuídate

-Tú igual – dijo Hermione observando como su esposo desaparecía por la chimenea – Sí eres tú, juró que te mató – masculló llegando a la cocina donde una lechuza café le esperaba.

_Hermione_

_Necesito verte, es urgente._

_Harry._

Un ofuscado suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña al terminar de leer la carta, mentalmente apuntó regañar duramente al moreno por haberse arriesgado de esa forma, no quería pensar que hubiese sucedido si Ron hubiera leído la carta. Sin embargo, y pese a querer regañarlo algo en su interior le decía que debía darse prisa en llegar a Hogwarts.

Un fuerte presentimiento le hizo tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia la chimenea para emprender rumbo hacia Hogwarts, tal y como llevaba haciéndolo hace siete años. La idea del moreno por hacer clases le había sorprendido y solo cuando ese primer año de trabajo le vio despedirse de un pequeño alumno se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba intentando hacer. Nunca le expuso su conjetura por lo que guardo silencio, quizás el miedo a que sus teorías fueran falsas le aterraba.

A los pocos minutos el contacto de su pies con el suelo, le indico a la castaña que ya se encontraba en la oficina de Harry. Él había adaptado una pequeña chimenea a fin de trasladarse sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes y para por supuesto no molestar de forma innecesaria a la directora. Aún confundida por la carta del moreno observó la oficina desierta y solo con la pequeña lámpara de escritorio encendida.

A los pocos segundos pudo dar cuenta que sobre el escritorio se hallaba una pequeña nota escrita por Harry "_Ponte la capa de invisibilidad y ve a la sala común de Gryffindor, el retrato estará abierto. Harry_". Intrigada se colocó la capa sobre su cabeza y emprendió marcha hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

En cuanto salió de la oficina del ojiverde una extraña sensación la embargo por completo. Se sintió nuevamente una estudiante quebrantando las reglas del colegio para salvar la vida de sus amigos y solo por un instante quiso poder retroceder el tiempo para de ese modo por enmendar los errores que cometió, quizás tomando decisiones de forma menos apresuradas y lo más importante, escuchando su corazón. Tal vez así estaría junto al hombre que amaba y su hija.

En pocos minutos logró llegar hasta la sala común, conocía los pasillos como la palma de su mano y sabía que atajos tomar para llegar más rápido. Temerosa hizo ingreso a la sala donde unos murmullos se hicieron presentes pero que súbitamente se silenciaron, acto que inquieto a la castaña. En cuanto ingreso pudo darse cuenta que quien había pedido silencio a los jóvenes alumnos era Harry.

-Bien, ahora que todos están reunidos y no hay ruido – comenzó el moreno pasando su mirada por todos los alumnos y solo por un breve instante se detuvo en su hija – Debo comenzar con las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y además de ser su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, también seré su jefe de casa. Si tienen cualquier problema con algún profesor o alumno, por favor, no duden en acudir a mí – se explicó paseándose por la sala y detenerse disimuladamente al lado de su hija que permanecía en compañía de James y Alex.

Nunca han necesitado y jamás necesitarán las palabras para comunicarse, y Hermione ya no necesitaba más evidencia para convencerse de ello, solo bastó que Harry se colocase al lado de aquella niña para saber quién era realmente. La emoción la embargo y la tentación de quitarse la capa fue inmensa, sin embargo tuvo que contenerse y seguir oculta, debía hacerlo por el bien de todos, quedaba un largo camino de paciencia y debían enfrentarlo ahora más que nunca.

-¿Alguna pregunta? – Inquirió Harry intuyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo con la castaña. Sabía que hacer eso le causaría un daño enorme pero era la única forma que ella pudiese verla. Ante el silencio de los alumnos, prosiguió – Bien, entonces les voy a pedir que vayan a sus dormitorios y descansen, mañana comenzarán las clases. Recuerden que si se les sorprende rondando los pasillos, serán castigados y le restarán puntos a la nuestra casa. – añadió y se sintió un estafador ¿Cuántas veces salió a altas horas de la noche en compañía de sus amigos? Ya había perdido la cuenta. – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – dijeron todos.

Raudamente se encamino hacia la salida de la sala común, rogando internamente porque Hermione le siguiera. Camino en silencio hasta que sintió a alguien tomar su brazo y un peso colocarse sobre su hombro, instintivamente este inclino su cabeza para juntarla con la de Hermione y dar un largo suspiro. Juntos caminaron hacia los jardines, para ese entonces la castaña ya se había despojado de la capa y era abrazada por el ojiverde.

-Lo siento tanto – susurró Harry limpiando las rebeldes lágrimas de la castaña – No fue buena idea, no debí hacerlo.

-No. Sí fue buena idea – murmuro ella sonriendo – Parece que todo fuese un sueño. Después de tantos años… no puedo creer que este aquí.

-Yo tampoco – susurró este acariciando el rostro de la mujer que amaba – He estado en este castillo esperando por ella, hasta hoy. Te prometí que volveríamos a ver a nuestra hija, Hermione. Y hoy la volvemos a ver.

En ambos una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, por mucho tiempo se habían aferrado a una esperanza que hoy daba sus frutos, su hija había regresado y un largo camino se debía recorrer. Lo sabían, debían esperar mucho para poder abrazarla pero podrían soportar un poco más, la agonía se hacía más soportable sabiendo que ella estaba cerca de ellos.

Acortando distancia se besaron con nunca antes lo habían hecho, sintiendo que aquel sentimiento que había estado contenido por once años, a raíz del alejamiento de su hija, volvía a sus cuerpos de forma vertiginosa, la libertad que sentían por poder expresar cuanto se amaban recorría todo su cuerpo. Harry sujeto a Hermione por la cintura y sonriendo en medio del beso la levantó de suelo para hacerla girar junto a él, las risas de ambos inundaron el silencio jardín pero estaban solos, simplemente disfrutando de aquel momento tan esperado y especial para ellos.

A pesar de la felicidad existente sabían que aquel avance en sus vidas significaba una serie de situaciones que poco a poco debían solucionar si deseaban recuperar a su hija y su vida misma, aquello recién estaba comenzando y debían permanecer juntos para afrontar los próximos desafíos que dejaría en el camino a más de algún herido en el camino.

Una ligera llovizna les mojó pero aquello poco les importaba y continuaron besando bajo la lluvia, dejando de lado los miedos y por un instante volver a sentirse simples adolescentes.

-Ahora puedo entender porque abandonaste el ministerio – acusó Hermione sin soltarse del cuello del moreno, gesto a este último poco le incomodaba – Tú anuncio aquel día fue demasiado abrupto – comentó.

-Si lo sé – susurró él cubriendo a Hermione con su túnica puesto que la lluvia se hacía más insistente – Esos años en la academia no fueron fáciles, tuve suerte de tener conocimientos en el área de la defensa y eso. Luego se dio la oportunidad de trabajar aquí y por supuesto no lo rechace. – sonrió comenzando a caminar de regreso hacia su oficina, estaban empapados y debían secarse antes de agarrar un resfrío de aquellos – Estos años me he mantenido a la espera de ella.

-Hace cuánto sabías que ella estaría aquí – indagó Hermione con curiosidad – Muchos años.

-No – negó él tranquilamente – Muchas veces quise indagar por mi cuenta sobre su paradero y eso pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo. Es más, temía porque quizás no hubiese subido al tren, la profesora Mcgonagall me lo confirmó su presencia apenas unos minutos de la ceremonia de selección. – confesó captando la mirada intrigada de Hermione

-¿Cómo lo hizo? – Preguntó Hermione a pocos metros de la oficina del ojiverde.

-Ante de las vacaciones casi un mes – comenzó el moreno abriendo la puerta de su oficina dejando ingresar primero a Hermione y seguido de él. – Comencé a interesarme por la nómina de nuevos alumnos para este año escolar. Minerva se percató de aquel interés – confesó al tiempo que de un sencillo movimiento de varita secaba la ropa de ambos y hacía aparecer una toalla – Técnicamente me mantuvo en interrogatorio por varios minutos hasta que… tuve que decirle la verdad – observó a la castaña asentir en silencio y continuo – No tenía muchas opciones para contarle la verdad, después de todo… ella no se encontraba en la nómina de ingresantes. De mucho insistir, accedió a buscarla, le proporcione algunos datos y ella se hizo cargo del resto.

-Ya veo – murmuró ella sentándose en el sofá que poseía el moreno en su oficina – Entonces, Minerva lo sabe todo. – observando a Harry con una ceja levantada

-No todo – sonrió él levemente – Sí le hubiese confesado lo otro quizás me hubiese echado del castillo, estaba bastante molesta con lo ocurrido pero logró entenderlo. – contó

-Y qué paso luego de esa conversación – inquirió Hermione de nuevo. Intentando armar una secuencia de acontecimientos coherente y con sentido

-Con ayuda de los pocos datos que le facilite y otros medios comenzó a buscarla – relató el ojiverde – Aparentemente fue rápido y sencillo, puesto que el último día de clases me comunico que la había localizado y que durante ese verano haría contacto con ella y su familia. Quise ir pero se negó rotundamente, temía que pudiese cometer alguna imprudencia y delatarme o incluso llegar a asustar a Helena. Tuve seguir sus órdenes y no interferir en ese encuentro.

-Comprendo porqué estuviste tan intranquilo este verano – comentó la castaña recordando el estado de alerta permanente que sostuvo el moreno - ¿Cómo es su familia? ¿Sabes algo?

-Sus padres son personas de edad – contó este – y hasta donde sé Helena sabe que es adoptada, hace poco sus padres se lo confirmaron puesto que ella ya lo sospechaba.

-Debe intuir que sus padres biológicos se encuentran en este mundo – susurró Hermione haciéndole espacio al ojiverde para sentarse a su lado.

-Así es. – Afirmó él en apenas un suspiro.

El silencio invadió la oficina sumergiéndoles en sus propios pensamientos, aquel día les había generado una gran cantidad de emociones que aún no lo lograban procesar, aquel sería el primer día de varias situaciones límites. Desde ahora sus respectivos matrimonios habían quedado en definitiva en un segundo plano donde la única unión con sus parejas solo se limitaba a sus hijos y nada más.

Mientras tanto y de vuelta en la sala común de Gryffindor y a pesar de que ya tenía que irse a dormir, James Potter permanecía despierto sobre el sofá leyendo un libro que su tía Hermione le había regalado la navidad pasada "Historia de Hogwarts", su título y hasta la fecha ya lo había leído más de diez de veces.

Cerró el libro frustrado al no poder concentrarse en la lectura de este, aquel día había le había resultado extenuante y extraño. Si bien conocía el mundo mágico y había crecido en el disfrutando de sus criaturas y costumbres, sentía que aquello no le era suficiente para enfrentar aquel mundo sintiéndose inseguro ante su propia magia. Muy pocas veces había realizado magia involuntaria y el apoyo de su padre en cuantos hechizos y encantamiento casi no existía, siempre argumentándole "Aún no es el momento".

Y aquel momento había llegado, al fin podría hacer magia sin temor a algún reproche de su padre por muy profesor de defensa que fuese. Iba a subir a su habitación cuando escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras provenientes de la habitación de las chicas.

-Tampoco puedes dormir – afirmó él observando a su compañera, Helena Dawson - ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco – murmuro ella acercándose hasta el sofá donde minutos antes había estado James – Nada fuera de lo normal. Es solo que me inquieta no saber demasiado de este mundo, es extraño.

-Ya veo – dijo James pensativo sintiéndose avergonzado. Helena provenía de padres muggles y su conocimiento acerca de la magia era escasa y más cuando hace un par de semanas había descubierto su naturaleza, él no tenía por qué sentirse incómodo ante es situación. – Debes estar tranquila, ninguno de nosotros sabe demasiado, aun proviniendo de padres magos. En mi caso sé poco de hechizos y encantamientos.

-¿En serio? – Le miró la niña curiosa – Creía que sí, tú padre es el jefe de casa. – recordando al profesor que hace un par de horas le había dado la bienvenida.

-Sí, lo es – sonrió este pensativo – Siempre ha sido renuente a enseñarme hechizos y ese tipo de cosas, siempre argumenta que soy muy pequeño y que todo eso lo aprenderé aquí. Sin embargo mi primo Alex ya ha hecho magia y sabe muchas cosas.

-Entiendo – susurró Helena – De todas formas, espero adaptarme lo antes posible a este mundo.

-Lo harás, estoy seguro – le ánimo el niño sonriéndole. Sujeto su libro y se lo extendió a su compañera – Te lo prestó, Fue un regalo de la madre de Alex en navidad, estoy seguro que ahora te servirá más a ti que a mí. – aseguró él. Helena indecisa lo tomó entre sus manos para luego leerle la portada "Historia de Hogwarts".

-Gracias – susurró Helena devolviéndole la sonrisa a su compañero

-De nada – dijo – Será mejor irme a dormir. Buenas noches Helena.

-Buenas noches, James

Observó a su compañero subir lentamente las escaleras de los chicos para luego comenzar a hojear el libro que poseía en sus manos, segura que aquel libro le ayudaría a entender en algo aquel extraño mundo en el cual se encontraba.

Y es que su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en tan solo un par de semanas donde una noche una extraña mujer, que ahora reconocía como la directora del colegio, tocaría su puerta para decirle a ella y a sus padres que pertenecía al mundo de la magia y que ella era una bruja. La confusión la embargó y no quiso creerle solo hasta que la directora les hizo una demostración que les dejó con la boca abierta: Ver una mesa flotar, quemarse y volver a construirse, convencía al más escéptico y ella se convenció.

Desde aquel día se había preparado para ese día y en cuanto atravesó aquella pared entre los andenes 9 y 10, toda preparación mental se había esfumado. Aquel era un mundo diferente e intrigante, no lograba entender porque existía un mundo paralelo al mundo real. Por largos minutos se quedó observando el majestuoso tren escarlata que se presentaba ante ella, se llegó a preguntar si acaso estaba soñando o si realmente aquello era verdad. El fuerte silbido del tren le afirmó que eso era cierto y cargando sus cosas se introdujo al interior del tren.

Allí conoció a sus compañeros con quien compartió el viaje y la posterior cena, James Potter y Alex Weasley, dos hijos de padres magos que irían en primer año como ella. Hablaron durante todo el viaje y entraron junto a ese inmenso comedor repleto de estudiantes.

Sintió pavor al verse ante aquel viejo sombrero, no tenía le menor de lo que significa ser bruja y mucho menos sabía a ciencia cierta que haría ese sombrero para seleccionarla a una de las mesas. Por suerte la selección de sus amigos le tranquilizó y pudo sentarse. Ahora debía enfrentarse a las clases y ese nuevo mundo que se abría, conocerlo y aprender de el no importando cuando cueste hacerlo.

Más tranquila decidió subir de vuelta a su habitación, leería el libro e intentaría comprenderlo lo más que podía, si iba a vivir en aquel mundo debía adaptarse lo antes posible. Más aún cuando tenía más por conocer que la historia del mágico sino también su propia historia y origen.

Ya pasaban de la medianoche y Harry y Hermione permanecían abrazados en el sofá, cada uno rememorando cada fracción de segundos que estuvieron cerca de su hija, les parecía un sueño que después de tantos años su pequeña hija estuviese en aquel castillo a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? – Preguntó Hermione haciendo contacto visual con Harry – Según me has contado, James, Alex y Helena han hecho amistad.

-No quiero pronosticar nada, Hermione – habló él calmadamente – Por lo pronto, intentaré acercarme a Helena para ganar su confianza. Debe sentirse confundida ante este mundo tan extraño para ella. Espero ganar confianza

-Sé que lo harás – susurró ella acercándose al moreno para besarle en los labios – Confió en ti. – sonrió.

El tiempo ya no existía y les era indiferente, lo único que les importaba en aquel momento era vivir al fin aquel amor que durante los años se había mantenido intacto, creciendo silenciosamente por medio de los días. Desde ahora en adelante se avecinaban obstáculos que estaban dispuestos a frotar y no eludir con cobardía como sucedió hace once años, conscientes que aquello causaría un dolor inmenso a personas con quienes compartieron muchos años.

Pero si querían vivir una vida juntos debían hablar sin pensar demasiado en la consecuencias de lo contrario nunca podrán desvelar lo que han ocultado hace tanto tiempo. Sabían que la verdad se impondrá de alguna u otra forma, jamás han intentado tapar el solo con un dedo y no comenzarían haciéndolo ahora.

Primer día de clases ya comenzaba y todos los alumnos desayunaban en el gran comedor mientras revisaban el horario de clases, sobre todo los alumnos de primer año donde su primera clase del día sería Transformaciones a cargo de la directora Minerva Mcgonagall. A pesar de sus obligaciones en torno al colegio no dejaba la docencia en ningún momento, la estricta profesora no había encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente apto para ocupar aquel puesto.

Por supuesto la personalidad estricta y disciplinaria se había extendido en rumores que los pequeños niños ya estaban al tanto, y sus miradas nerviosas se extendían por las cuatro casas.

Por su parte Harry se había saltado el desayuno y se encontraba en su oficina organizando los últimos detalles para lo que sería su primera clase con los alumnos de último curso, le resultaba nostálgico aquel año considerando que aquel curso sería siempre el primero con cual ingreso a Hogwarts. Aunque le embargaba una especial emoción, por su mente no dejaban de estar Hermione y su hija.

-Adelante – habló él al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta. De reojo pudo percatarse que la profesora Mcgonagall ingresaba a la oficina – Buenos días, pensé que estaría en el comedor desayunando.

-De allí vengo – contó Minerva mirando al moreno fijamente – Debo deducir que Hermione estuvo aquí anoche – afirmó a lo que Harry asintió en silencio – Ya te he dicho que busques otro lugar para sus encuentros. No quiero ver al colegio en los escándalos amorosos del profeta, Harry.

-No fue un encuentro amoroso – repuso Harry ligeramente avergonzado. Ni en un millón de años se imaginó discutir ese tipo de temas con la directora del colegio – Necesitaba que supiera de la existencia de Helena y no podía hacerlo por medio de una carta. Además, desea hablar con usted quizás hoy me confirme el día.

-Bien – murmuro la directora – Por ahora debo retirarme, debo iniciar mis clases.

-Minerva – le llamó Harry antes que la profesora saliera de la oficina – No seas tan dura con ellos. – Le miró refiriéndose a su hijo y sobrino, aquel par siempre causaba problemas donde quiera que estuviesen.

-Depende, Harry – dijo – Tú sabes que si causan problemas, tendrán consecuencias

Con cierta resignación termino de ordenar sus cosas y se encamino hacia su sala donde su primera clase daría inicio en pocos minutos, debía concentrarse en dar una buena clase después de todo ya había esperado once años, podría esperar hasta el mediodía. Convencido de aquel pensamiento ingreso al aula.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su voluntad por permanecer concentrado solo duró unos pocos minutos, su distracción se volvió evidente para todos: Confundió horarios, contenidos, nombres, hechizos y hasta movimientos de varitas. Eso sin contar con que su última clase de la mañana termino con un golpe en la cabeza por no repeler el ataque de un estudiante. Aún mareado pidió disculpas por el descuido y dio termino a la clase ante de que él terminará en la enfermería hecho pedazos.

-Seguro que no quiere que lo lleve a la enfermería – Preguntó por tercera vez uno de sus alumnos. Marcus Alonso cursaba séptimo año en Gryffindor y se había quedado a ayudar a su profesor – Ese golpe se ve muy feo – Comentó preocupado al ver que la sangre comenzaba a acumularse nuevamente en el costado derecho del rostro del profesor.

-Estoy bien – Le aseguró el moreno organizando su maletín – No es nada grave.

-Sucedió algo especial – Comentó el muchacho – profesor, lo conozco – susurró – confundió un hechizo, escribió el programa de estudio de quinto año y por poco le vuelvan la cabeza. No me mire así – sonrió él al notar que su profesor de defensa iba a protestar – Todos nos dimos cuenta de su distracción solo con la diferente que puedo deducir a que se debe su sonrisa.

-Marcus – Le observó el moreno sonriendo. El muchacho era alto, contextura atlética, cabello y ojos castaños – No puedo decírtelo, es complicado – explicó. Desde el primer año que ambos mantenían un trato cercano y buena comunicación y fue durante el año pasado cuando mediante un descuido del ojiverde, les descubrió a él y Hermione besándose en la oficina. Aquello motivo que Harry contase solo una parte de la verdad al castaño que prometió no mencionar lo ocurrido con nadie. – Una historia que quizás algún día pueda contarte.

-Lo entiendo – asintió este sonriendo – pero aquello no quita que no pueda curarse esa herida.

-Sí, tienes razón – suspiro y usando un hechizo hizo aliviar aquella herida

-Bien – rió Marcus – Me voy al comedor, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Aun ligeramente mareado terminó de ordenar sus pergaminos y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor a pesar de no tener demasiada hambre pero necesitaba averiguar cómo había resultado la clase de transformaciones. En cuanto ingreso paso a tomar asiento al lado de la directora, está curiosa le observó y el moreno supo que su aspecto debía sorprender a cualquiera que le viese.

-No haga comentarios – Repuso Harry tomando un largo sorbo de su jugo de calabaza - No tuve buena mañana

-Ya veo – habló Minerva sin dejar de observarle – Deberías verte en un espejo, tienes una herida en la cabeza, luces cansado y mareado. Sí, definitivamente has tenido no has tenido una buena mañana – comentó – Si parece que acabas de salir de un duelo con un ejército.

-Estoy bien – susurro mirando fijamente su plato – es solo que, estoy algo distraído y ansioso por la tarde de esta tarde. Recuerda que mi hija, está allí – señalando discretamente la mesa de Gryffindor – Es frustrante tenerla tan cerca y no poder decirle que soy su padre.

-Debes tener paciencia – recomendó Minerva desviando la mirada del morena hacia la mesa de los leones –Por el momento, es lo único que puedes hacer. Si te precipitas, podrías causarle un daño enorme y lo sabes. No quiero regañarte ni mucho menos pero esta situación pudo haberse evitado – comentó percatándose de la mueca de disgusto del ojiverde – Sabes que es verdad.

-Minerva – Resopló este revolviéndose el cabello – No me restriegues los errores que he cometido, soy plenamente consciente que no supe enfrentar las cosas con madurez y que tal vez merezca todo el odio de mi hija cuándo se enteré que soy su padre

-Oye no te precipites – le miró Minerva preocupada – sé que cometieron errores y ahora Hermione y tú deben subsanarlos, la verdad es el único medio que poseen y además deberán enfrentar otras complicaciones que no podrán seguir ocultando.

-Lo sé – suspiro Harry para seguidamente probar un bocado y despedirse de la profesora – Es hora. Debo irme. – anunció incorporándose de su silla.

-Cuidado – dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Raudo camino hacia el aula donde la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras sería impartida en breves minutos, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados hacia ese momento que había esperado por tantos años, tendría la oportunidad de interactuar con su hija y poder acercarse a ella poco a poco. A pesar que su paciencia sería puesta a prueba cada día y noche.

Impaciente comenzó a observar que poco a poco su salón iban sentándose los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin visiblemente asustados y temerosos. Ante eso, solo cansado suspiro salió de los labios del moreno: había ocurrido nuevamente. Ya casi se había transformado en una tradición al interior del curso que los alumnos de último curso hicieran correr el rumor que quién impartía la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el Salvador del mundo mágico, apelativo que el moreno odiada, y que hacía sentir a los pobre niños que aquel curso sería lo bastante exigente como para no aprobarlo.

Ligeramente se apoyó en sobre su escritorio a la espera que todos sus alumnos hubiesen ingresado al aula. Y en cuanto el último alumno ingreso dio inicio a su clase, esperando que el nerviosismo existente se disipara con el transcurso de los minutos.

-Buenas tardes – Saludo él comenzando a caminar entre los pupitres con cierta calma – Antes de comenzar a explicarle en qué consistirá el curso, hay ciertos puntos que quiero aclarar – indico mirando el suelo fijamente – Cualquier rumor o comentario expuesto por sus compañeros de último curso, es falso. No necesitan saber ningún tipo de hechizo específico para esta clase, y lo que necesiten lo aprenderán en el trascurso de las clases y de los años, estoy seguro que poco a poco sus hechizos, encantamientos, habilidades y conocimientos irán mejorando – Se explicó notando un ligero relajamiento de la clase que incluso a él mismo le hizo calmar sus nervios. Más confiado se encamino hacia el pizarrón y con un ligero movimiento de varita hizo aparecer los contenidos – Pueden comenzar a copiar los contenidos que veremos durante el año – habló para luego volver a apoyarse en su escritorio.

El silencio inmundo el salón y el nerviosismo del moreno aumento al comenzar a revisar el salón en busca de su hija, quien se hallaba sentada en el penúltimo asiento en compañía de Alex mientras que su hijo James se hallaba junto Rob Malfoy. Evidentemente, ambos niños se les veían incómodos y disimulando una sonrisa, volvió a hablar.

-El primer mes será teórico – continuo Harry hablando hacia toda la clase – Revisaremos hechizos y encantamientos además de otros temas de interés para luego comenzar con la práctica. Les recomiendo que ahora elijan una pareja para que realicen los distintos ejercicios que iré dejando durante las clases.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio mientras típicos murmullos comenzaban a escucharse, la opción de los alumnos de primer año, y la general, simplemente se remetía a hacer pareja con su compañero de asiento a raíz que no conocían a nadie o bien solo por gusto. Aunque estaba demás decir que la atención del moreno estaba centrada en su hija que murmuraba junto a James y Alex.

Por un instante los recuerdos volvieron a inundar la mente de Harry, ya que muchas veces se vio metido en aquel embrollo de buscar pareja para un trabajo y que por lo general siempre se veía obligado a ceder ante su mejor amigo por la compañía de Hermione. En aquel entonces el título de "Novio" sonaba más fuerte que el "Mejor amigo". El movimiento de una silla le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y percatarse que Alex se trasladaba junto a James y Rob junto a Helena.

-"Demonios" – Pensó el moreno con cierta preocupación. Su ego Gryffindor comenzaba a salir a flote - ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Las parejas se mantendrán por todo el año – habló el joven Malfoy a quien se veía visiblemente cómodo junto a Helena

-Así es – respondió Harry con claras intenciones de arrepentirse de su afirmación al evidenciar cierto ánimo del Slytherin. Más se mantuvo firme – "Malditas metodologías de trabajo" – se dijo – Lo recomendable es confiar en su compañero y apoyarse. Y por ser la primera clase les dejaré en libertad – anunció sonriendo – no olviden llegar temprano.

Con disimulo observó a su hija ordenar sus cosas mientras hablaba con Rob Malfoy. Quizás fue su instinto de padre pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder escuchar su conversación, sin embargo el acercamiento de su hijo le obligó a desviar la mirada fingiendo revisar unos pergaminos.

-¿Cómo va su primer día? – Menciono Harry fingiendo ordenar su escritorio sin perder visión de su hija y Malfoy

-Agotador – suspiró James colgándose la mochila al hombro – Sobre todo por la profesora Mcgonagall, nunca pensé que sería tan estricta con nosotros.

-Deberán acostumbrase – sonrió Harry sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al percatarse que su hija se acercaba hacia ellos después de despedirse de Malfoy – Siempre es así pero es una gran profesora – susurró desviando a propósito su mirada hacia Helena para que ambos niños se dieran cuenta de su presencia

-Oh! Papá – habló James dando un paso hacia atrás y acercar a Helena – Te presento a nuestra amiga Helena Dawson, la conocimos en el tren.

-Mucho gusto, señor – habló ella con timidez.

-El gusto es mío – sonrió el moreno. Casi sin aliento pudo evidenciar la obviedad de los ojos de su hija; Verde. Tuvo suerte que su cerebro recordarse como respirar porque él no. – Recuerdo que Alex estaba a tu lado.

-Sí pero…

-James y Rob discutían – comentó Alex recibiendo un codazo de su amigo – y bueno, Rob quiso cambiar asiento y acepté.

-Ya veo – Susurró el moreno pensando que las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que él imagino. Debía ser cauteloso si quería acercarse a su hija – Bien, debo trabajar – recogiendo unos libros – disfruten del resto de la tarde, nos vemos mañana.

Observó al pequeño trío abandonar el aula y seguidamente él hacer lo mismo para llegar hacia su oficina aún mareado por aquella situación tan irreal. Si bien existía cierta posibilidad que James y Alex hicieran buenas migas con su hija, nunca lo considero realmente y al parecer alguien en aquel basto cielo no deseaba ponerle las cosas fáciles.

En cuanto llegó hacia su oficina dejó sus libros a un lado y sentó detrás de su escritorio frustrado, pensó que la amistad de ese trío le haría las cosas más fáciles pero se había equivocado rotundamente, ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta cómo actuar frente a ella.

-Soy patético – susurró con los ojos cerrados mientras se daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza contra la madera del escritorio – es mi hija y no puedo dirigirle más de dos frases coherentes. ¿Cómo puedo acercarse a ella sin que sea sospechoso? No quiero verme como un acosador de niñas. Minerva me mataría y Hermione dejaría de hablarme. Quizás me esfuerzo demasiado en pensar una solución – se dijo apoyándose en respaldo de la silla y mirar el techo de su oficina – Poco puedo hacer cuando tengo que preparar mis clases, maldición – masculló incorporándose de la silla para luego salir de allí, está vez rumbo a la biblioteca.

-Papá – le llamaron desde atrás. Su hijo se acercaba con un sobre entre sus manos – Mamá me escribió ayer por la noche, te envió esta carta – entregándosela – Se va por unos días donde la abuela, supongo que dice lo mismo – acusó observando la carta que ahora descansaba en manos de su padre.

-Sí, tal vez – susurro este guardándose la carta en su túnica – la leeré después tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Si te entiendo – dijo el niño en un gesto cansado – te dejo, voy a jugar una partida de ajedrez con Alex.

-Bien, suerte – sonrió reprimiendo sus deseos por saber si Helena estaría allí.

Con cierta resignación continuo con su camino hacia la biblioteca donde procuró ingresar en silencio, si bien la señora Prince se mostraba estricta y que por ahora no se encontraba por problemas de salud, la señora Baer era aún peor, no teniendo consideración ni por asomo con los profesores y ante eso Harry prefirió saludarle solo con un gesto para después dirigirse raudo hacia la sección de defensa. Para su suerte la sección estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que cualquier golpe provocará literalmente la cólera de la bibliotecaria.

Ingreso por el pasillo y camino entre los estantes revisando cada título de libro, buscando el indicado, aunque aquel recorrido lo hacía más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, ya que sabía perfectamente el libro que usualmente utilizaba para alumnos de primer año se hallaba en lo más alto del segundo estante.

Solo un hechizo le bastó para que el libro en cuestión levitará y como era costumbre lo soltó esperando a que este cayera entre sus manos, sin embargo los reflejos de jugador de Quidditch le traicionaron provocando que el caprichoso libro escapará hacia el pasillo principal en un sordo sonido que el moreno rezó internamente porque la encargará no escuchará aquel alboroto.

-Hoy no es mi día – murmuro agachándose molesto para recoger el libro. En cuando se irguió pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sentada a unos pocos metros se encontraba su hija quien aparentemente se había distraído a causa del alboroto que él había armado – Lo siento – Se disculpó avergonzado. Indeciso camino hasta quedar frente a ella – No quise molestar.

-No se preocupe, profesor – sonrió ella dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Curioso, Harry pudo observar el título de cada uno de los libros que se hallaban esparcido por la mesa - ¿Por qué lees estos libros? Son muy avanzados – Volviendo a leer los títulos de libros que él mismo había usado para sexto y séptimo año.

-Es difícil de explicar – habló ella con cierta inseguridad que Harry captó. E intentando iniciar una conversación el moreno tomo asiento frente a ella y sonreírle amigablemente – Usted no lo sabe pero mis padres no son magos, es decir, serían lo que ustedes llaman muggle. Bueno, yo sería…

-Hija de padres muggle, sigue – confió Harry sin mostrar sorpresa ni desconcierto, se dio cuenta que aquel temor reflejado en su hija era igual al expresado un día por Hermione. Madre e hija – No tengas miedo, te escuchó – ánimo.

-Gracias – sonrió Helena provocando que el moreno sintiera algo cálido recorrer su pecho – es incómodo, este mundo es completamente nuevo para mí, no conozco su historia, sus reglas, ni siquiera sé cómo usar mi varita. Temo no saber lo suficiente.

-Y es por ello quieres leer y aprender cuanto puedas – menciono echándole un vistazo a la mesa llena de libros. Helena asintió avergonzada – Puedo entenderte…

-Usted vivió con sus tíos hasta los once años, lo sé – interrumpió Helena enseñándole a Harry un libro. El ojiverde sorprendido solo pudo limitarse a sonreír con nostalgia – Historia de Hogwarts, James me lo prestó y leí su historia. – confesó avergonzada.

-Entiendo – susurró él sintiendo que la comunicación con su hija no sería un problema. – Es cierto, viví con mis tíos hasta los once años y hasta ese entonces la magia solo podía atribuirla a la ciencia ficción o sueños. Cuando ingrese a este colegio tenía pavor ante este nuevo mundo, tenía sus propias leyes, costumbres, historia y eso lo desconocía por completo. La ayuda de mis amigos logró que pudiese tomar confianza, eso sumado al tiempo. – Hizo una pausa y continuo – Debes tener paciencia, pasada algunas semanas te sentirás más cómoda y comprenderás cosas que hasta el momento son muy extrañas – sonrió – Y sobre tu magia solo debes confiar en ti misma y practicar mucho, no debes forzar nada.

-Y ahora sabe todo sobre el mundo mágico – Preguntó Helena con curiosidad.

-Diría que suficiente – Confesó Harry – Siempre quedan cosas por aprender, solo ten paciencia. Si necesitas ayuda puedes acudir a James o Alex y si no puedes contar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias – dijo ella – Solo deseo adaptarme rápido

-Lo harás – Aseguró Harry deseando poder abrazar a su hija – Historia de Hogwarts es un buen comienzo. Fue un regalo de navidad de mi mejor amiga a James, es hija de padres muggles y déjame decirte que es una de las mejores brujas que he conocido, la mejor de nuestra generación. Mi madre también fue hija de padres muggles, nuestra procedencia no decide que cuan buenos somos.

-Señor Potter – hablaron. El profesor de defensa se giró encontrándose con la encargada de la biblioteca con cara de pocos amigos – No crea que no escuche caer ese libro.

-Fue un accidente – se disculpó este – no volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo.

-Eso espero – le observó con detenimiento – procuré colocar esos libros en su lugar y en silencio.

-Por supuesto – asintió Harry observando como la señora Baer volvía a sus labores. Suspiro – Es mejor no contra decirle – comentó apilando los libros para llevárselos, acción que Helena imitó – Te recomiendo que comiences con un poco de historia – habló colocando libros en las estanterías – en cuanto a hechizos y encantamientos, por el momento es mejor limitarse a las clases, si intentas magia avanzada podrías lastimarte – expresó con cierta preocupación

-De acuerdo – dijo ella colocando el último libro en su sitio – Tengo que volver a la sala común, James y Alex deben estar allí.

-Bien, hasta mañana – se despidió Harry mientras veía a su hija desaparecer entre los estantes.

Con impaciencia se restregó la cara con sus manos sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, no terminaba de creer que había estado hablando con su hija. Conociéndola un poco más, sintiendo por primera vez en el día que había podido acercársele sin temores.

Y con renovadas energías el moreno salió de la biblioteca, por ese día su trabajo había terminado y necesitaba distraerse un poco.

**Continuará… **

**Lo sé, lo sé… puedo imaginar las muecas de interrogación pero les aseguro que todo tiene una respuesta, respuestas que poco a poco se irán desvelando en los próximos capítulos. Espero que sigan leyendo las actualizaciones, intentaré ser lo suficientemente regular.**

**Para quienes siguen Amor Verdadero. Estoy en receso… siento que se ha desvirtuado demasiado la historia y necesito darle un giro que me permita retomar el rumbo de está. Lo que pueda salir de ello… UF! Quién sabe, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.**

**En fin, espero leer sus comentarios. Cuidense mucho. Chaus!**


	3. Conclusión

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, necesito sus opiniones y sugerencias. Nos leemos abajo. **

**A LEER!**

**¿Cuándo evolucionaremos? El día que dejemos que vender el agua, la energía y los alimentos. **

**ABAJO HIDROAYSEN!**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capitulo Dos**

"**Conclusión"**

Las campanas le indicaron a Hermione que ya eran las diez de la noche y una sonrisa atravesó su rostro de forma inconsciente, el primer día de clases de su hija había concluido y esperaba que le hubiese ido bien. Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría tan pronto después de tantas noches soñando con su hija y por fin hoy pudo conocerla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que más temprano que tarde pudiese abrazarla sin ningún tipo de ataduras.

Unos pasos le distrajeron de sus quehaceres y en cuanto se disponía a atravesar el umbral de la puerta, una figura se materializó frente a ella causándole un gran susto. Parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina de hallaba Harry Potter sonriéndole divertidamente por la situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida por la intromisión del moreno

-Quería verte – respondió cruzándose de brazos de forma casual - ¿Por qué? Esperabas a alguien – Interrogó con una ceja levantada a modo acusatorio.

-No seas tonto – sonrió ella relajándose – me asustaste – explicó - ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó de pronto.

-Tranquila – negó él caminando hacia la castaña – No hay de qué preocuparse – expresó apoyándose en la pared más cercana – Hoy hable con Helena – confesó

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó preocupada dejando a un lado los platos que estaba guardando

-Ante de esa conversación – comenzó Harry – tuve clases con ella, tuve suerte que James me la presentará y en ese momento no pudo cruzar muchas palabras con ella. Me frustré un poco y decidí ir a la biblioteca donde la encontré con una gran cantidad de libros: Historia, encantamientos, defensa, hechizos avanzados, entre otros.

-Intenta… - Reflexiono Hermione – saber aún más, debe sentirse insegura porque no conoce el mundo mágico como sus compañeros – conjeturó siendo abalada por Harry – Te dijo algo más.

-Básicamente que venía de una familia de padre muggles – añadió – no especificando su adopción. Está muy preocupada por todo esto, pude tranquilizarla ofreciéndole mi ayuda y eso. Además, me mostró el libro de historia de Hogwarts – rió levemente mientras la castaña se sorprendía – James le prestó su ejemplar.

-Ya veo – sonrió Hermione – solo espero que logre adaptarse

-Lo hará – le aseguro este – la apoyaré en todo momento, no hay dudas que es igual a ti y dudo mucho que tenga problemas para relacionarme con ella – comentó mientras recibía un cariñoso golpe de la castaña – Oye! Sin golpees bajos – advirtió.

-Te quedas a cenar – inquirió Hermione

-Por supuesto – sonrió él.

Solo en aquellas circunstancias se permitían ser una pareja normal sin ningún tipo de compromiso de por medio, disfrutar sin tapujos de aquel amor que por tantos años no lograron disfrutar y que hace una década había florecido al fin, quizás no en la mejor situación pero lo disfrutaban. Estaban conscientes que aquel encuentro solo duraría un par de horas y que inevitablemente deberían volver a esa realidad donde si existían tales compromisos, esposos e hijos. Una imagen hacia el mundo mágico que debía proyectar, solo la imagen de los mejores amigos.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, la pequeña Helena se encontraba sumida en una pila de periódicos viejos que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca. Ya llevaba más de una hora, en la sala común, revisando cada página y noticia, sorprendida que aquel mundo hubiese estado inmerso en tanta oscuridad hace poco más de una década. Siempre haciendo mención a "Señor Tenebroso" y "Harry Potter"

"La caída del señor Tenebroso"

"El salvador del mundo mágico: Harry Potter"

"Búsqueda de seguidores de Lord Voldemort"

-"El niño que vivió, se casa" – murmuro observando la fotografía del padre de James

-Nunca le ha gustado ese apelativo – comentó alguien a su lado, James había tomado asiento en el sofá de enfrente – Nunca se ha considerado un héroe, mamá siempre se lo recuerda pero él se molesta mucho. Solo quiere sentirse un mago común.

-Ser mago no es común – sonrió Helena pasando su mirada por varias fotografías - ¿Tú qué opinas?

-No lo sé – encogiéndose de hombros – Me miran distinto por ser hijo del salvador del mundo mágico pero no le doy mayor importancia. Aquello ocurrió mucho antes que naciera ¿Qué buscas en esos periódicos?

-Nada importante, curiosidad – mintió ella desviando la mirada – Solo deseo saber un poco más de este mundo – Expresó. Hasta cierto punto decía la verdad, deseaba conocer el mundo mágico a cabalidad. Sin embargo, buscaba alguna conexión de esos hechos que desembocaron en que ella fuera dada en adopción. Apenas se enteró de su origen pudo descifrar que sus padres biológicos eran magos

-Pues esas historias están en nuestro libro – argumentó James – Yo no me fiaría de esos periódicos.

-Solo es una referencia – dijo hojeando un nuevo periódico - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – enseñándole una fotografía donde aparecían dos jóvenes al lado del padre de James

-Son mis tíos – sonrió este – Los padres de Alex, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Son los mejores amigos de mi padre y tío Ron es hermano de mi madre.

-Son primos – murmuro

-Sí – sonrió avergonzado por no haberlo mencionado antes – siempre hemos estado juntos, mi tío dice que somos un dúo problemático y no lo niego – rió

-¿Y tú tía? – Inquirió Helena dejando a un lado los periódicos - ¿Cómo es?

-Una gran persona – contó el joven Potter – siempre preocupada por su familia y por nosotros. No debería decir eso pero es la única persona que puede calmar a mi padre cuando está de mal humor. No sé cómo lo hace – se dijo pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó curiosa

-Son los mejores amigos – aclaró este pensativo – y la verdad mis padres no son buenos para solucionar sus problemas, por lo general mi padre prefiere no enfrentar a mi madre y calmarse. Luego vuelve y hablan. Extraño pero funciona.

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron hablando sobre sus familias, por supuesto Helena omitía el hecho de ser adoptada, no lo consideraba prudente comentarlo a alguien a quien recién conocía. Por alguna extraña razón sentía cierta curiosidad por el padre de James y la madre de Alex, en los periódicos que había leído hasta el momento, siempre se encontró con ellos, ya sea en algún ataque como en las páginas rosas donde se les vinculaba sentimentalmente. No pretendía formular conjeturas solo su curiosidad le impulsaba a saber más de esa guerra y por supuesto a buscar algún indicio sobre su origen.

Desgraciadamente para cuando se despidió de su compañero ya se encontraba demasiada cansada para seguir leyendo, por lo que apilo los periódicos y subió hacia las habitaciones cargándolos, los dejo sobre su velador para después acomodarse en su cama y dormir casi al instante. A su lado una portada, la última de la guerra, mostraba una fotografía del trío de Gryffindor, con Harry y Hermione abrazados y donde un despistado Ron era víctima de las bromas de los gemelos. Lo más probable es que con solo observar esa fotografía todas las preguntas serían contestadas algún día.

La noche paso en calma y los primeros rayos del sol indicaban que un día estaba próximo a desarrollarse. Los pocos alumnos que había madrugado ya se encontraban camino al gran comedor y otros tanto comenzaba a desperezarse en su cama.

El moreno había madrugado y ya se dirigía al gran comedor, convencido que si hubiese estado en sus manos hubiera faltado, sabiendo que aquella intrépida actitud solo traería consigo la furia de la profesora Mcgonagall. Resignado, traspaso el umbral de la ancha puerta y comenzó a desayunar.

Con cierta emoción contenida, observó a su hija desayunar en compañía de James y Alex, lamento no tener clases con ellos y que solo le s vería a la hora de almuerzo y cena. Resignado, el ojiverde se dirigió hacia su oficina para recoger sus cosas e ir a clases, sin embargo y a pocos metros de haber salido del gran comedor, se encontró de frente con una cabellera pelirroja, extrañado confirmó que se trataba de su esposa, quien por su rostro, no parecía muy feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó en apenas un susurro, estaba demasiado cerca del gran comedor y no deseaba armar un escándalo

-¿Por qué no estabas anoche en el castillo? – Inquirió Ginny colocando sus manos en las cadenas de forma amenazante - ¿Leíste mi carta que te envié con James? – Volvió a preguntar y el moreno solo quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Instintivamente tanteo la carta sin abrir en el bolsillo de su túnica - ¿Dónde estabas? Te espere hasta tarde.

-Ginny, aquí no – susurró recomponiendo su postura, consiente que alumnos que pasaban por allí les veían interesados – vamos.

-Responde – habló ella sin moverse de su lugar

-Estaba fuera del castillo – contesto Harry y sabiendo del escándalo que se armaría, añadió – Necesitaba hablar con Hermione y fui a su casa. – ya estaba hecho, lo había dicho.

-¡Fuiste a su casa! – Exclamó la pelirroja. El moreno sintió murmullos a sus espaldas y supo que la entrada estaba atiborrada de alumnos, rezó internamente por su hija no estuviese viendo el espectáculo - ¡Te espere por mucho tiempo! ¡Y tú estabas con esa!

Un ligero pinchazo de furia hizo que el moreno, tomará a su esposa por el codo y la hiciera caminar raudo hasta su oficina, dejando atrás a varios alumnos cuchicheando. El ojiverde sabía que sería el comidillo de cotilleos cuando mucho dos semanas, y tendría que arrodillarse frente a la directora en pos de alguna disculpa aunque eso tendría que hacerlo más tarde.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina e hizo ingresar a su esposa para luego ingresar él, cerrar la puerta, hechizar e insonorizar la habitación. Todo esto mientras la pelirroja seguía despotricando en contra de la castaña.

-¡Basta ya! – Exclamó Harry. Era allí cuando más se preguntaba ¿Por qué llegó a pensar que sería buena idea compartir su vida con Ginny? – No sigas insultando a Hermione, no te lo permito.

-¿Por qué no? – Le miró ella cruzándose de brazos y el moreno tuvo la tentación de mandarlo todo al mismísimo demonios - ¿Qué fue eso tan importante que debías hablar con tu mejor amiga?

-Son asuntos personales, Ginny – susurró desviándole la mirada

-Soy tu esposa, Harry – le miró severamente – soy yo quien debe saber tus preocupaciones y no ella. – él no respondió, sintió aquello más una reflexión de su esposa, que una acusación – Te espere hasta las dos de la madrugada y no apareciste.

-Llegué a las tres – mintió él y agradeció internamente porque Ginny no se hubiese quedado toda la noche – Escucha, Hermione siempre será mi mejor amiga y persona de confianza, lo sabes desde hace años, no pienso cambiar mi relación con ella por tus celos – se explicó – Ahora, ya me has causado demasiados problemas y tengo clases. Por favor, vete.

-Como quieras – dijo ella

Un fuerte portazo le indico al moreno que su esposa se había retirado del lugar. Ofuscado, se dejó caer sobre su silla, pensando una y otra vez que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, aquel escandalo solo le causaría problemas con Minerva y tal vez su hijo.

Con varios pensamientos en su cabeza, salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia su aula, debía comenzar con las clases y ya tenía un atraso a cuestas, más tarde tendría que rendirle explicaciones a la directora sobre lo ocurrido. Los rumores corrían rápido y él estaba seguro que la profesora ya estaba enterada de todo.

El día continuo con su habitual parsimonia entre clase y clase, teniendo que soportar los cuchicheos a su alrededor cada vez que pasaba frente a un grupo de estudiantes, dejándole claro al moreno que el rumor se había expandido rápidamente entre los estudiantes. Y dudó seriamente en ingresar al comedor a almorzar, le avergonzaba encontrarse la directora y la mirada de su hijo, sin embargo debía enfrentar aquel lío antes de que pudiese agrandarse.

-Señor Potter – le llamaron en cuanto el aludido estuvo a punto de ingresar al gran comedor. Este reconociendo la voz, suspiró – Acompáñeme a la oficina, por favor.

-Enseguida, directora – habló este siguiendo a la profesora. Conocía a los estudiantes y sabía de antemano que el rumor se había inflado más de lo normal y ahora se encontraba completamente desvirtuado

Al momento de ingresar a la oficina, el moreno se obligó a sentarse previniendo que la conversación sería extensa y que la directora no le dejaría salir de allí a menos que tuviese todos los antecedentes sobre la mesa. Tranquilo, espero a la profesora Mcgonagall iniciará con la conversación después de todo él apenas si sabía que tipo de chismes le habían dicho.

-Necesito que seas muy explícito de lo que ocurrió hoy, Harry – Inicio la directora sorprendiendo al moreno. Se esperaba una reprimenda enorme, sin embargo se alegraba poder explicarse – Tengo varias versiones de lo ocurrido y la última es peor que la primera que escuche.

-Me lo imagino – susurró Harry incómodo – Todo comenzó cuando ya me marchaba hacia el aula y a las afuera del gran comedor, Ginny me esperaba y comenzó a interrogarme sobre mi paradero la noche anterior. Un descuido, provoco su molestia, no leí su carta avisando su llegada y simplemente me desaparecí del castillo.

-Estuviste con Hermione ¿Cierto? – Le miró afirmando sus palabras en la obviedad del moreno. - ¿Qué más ocurrió?

-Opté por no mentir y le dije que estuve hablando con Hermione – confeso Harry avergonzado. A pesar de no ser un misterio para la directora, aquello le incomodaba – Por supuesto, aquello le enfureció y comenzó a armar ese escándalo, tuve que cogerla por el brazo y llevarla hasta mi oficina.

-Muchas veces te he advertido que tengas discreción – Le miró Minerva severamente – Lo último que deseo es tener un escándalo amoroso en el castillo, y con todo los rumores que corren no será bueno para tus pretensiones con Helena.

-Intentaré disipar cualquier rumor, profesora – afirmó este. lo último que deseaba era proyectar una mala imagen a su hija.

-Eso espero – susurró Minerva – E intenta no armar alboroto en la biblioteca – menciono recibiendo una sorprendida mirada de Harry – Me llego el reclamo de la señora Baer, espero que esa conversación haya sido casual y no se convierta en algo habitual.

-Solo intento ayudar – dijo este sintiéndose un estudiante regañado por su profesora – además yo no… - una lechuza hizo su ingreso a la oficina de la directora, voló por el lugar por unos segundos hasta posarse elegantemente frente al moreno, confundido procedió a quitarle el pergamino que portaba

Harry:

No sé qué diablos hiciste pero Ginny se presentó en el hospital a armar un escándalo, reclamando porque me veía a escondidas con su esposo ¿Qué hiciste? En fin, voy a Hogwarts, necesito hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre Helena. Luego hablaremos.

Hermione

-Ginny armo alboroto en el hospital donde trabaja Hermione – susurró Harry en cuanto termino de leer el pergamino – dice que viene en camino, necesita hablar con usted.

-Entiendo – suspiro Minerva pensativa – Vuelve a tus clases e intenta solucionar esto de una vez. Sobre todo con James – le miró – en estos momentos ya debe saber los rumores y es a él a quien debes darles explicaciones en primera instancia.

-Lo sé – susurró Harry pensativo, por mucho que deseará salir en búsqueda de su hija, debía hablar primero con su hijo – Me voy, hasta luego profesora.

Aún no había perdido la hora de almuerzo pero apenas si tenía apetito de comer, además no quería soportar las miradas de los estudiantes, les conocía lo suficiente para saber que no pararían cuando mucho entre tres o cuatro días. Por el momento solo daría una pequeña caminata por el campo de Quidditch y los jardines, aquello le tranquilizaba y daría ánimo para hablar más tarde con su hijo.

Sin embargo, alguien quería el Harry Potter solucionará aquel embrollo de una buena vez, lo supo en cuanto vio a su hijo sentado cómodamente sobre la hierba, refugiado por la sombra que ofrecía el árbol donde él estaba. Tranquilo, dio inicio hasta donde se encontraba su hijo.

-¿Puedo? – Inquirió el moreno señalando un lugar junto a su hijo, este asintió en silencio. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre padre e hijo, y es que ninguno de ellos ha sido buen comunicador y casi siempre evitaban hablar de temas demasiados personales. – Te debo una explicación sobre lo ocurrido entre tu madre y yo.

-Son pareja, papá – acuso este interrumpiendo a su padre – no tienes que dar explicaciones sobre sus discusiones. Pocas veces lo has hecho. – soltó él a modo de recriminación

-Esta vez es diferente – susurró Harry cruzando sus piernas a modo indio – Ya conociste la telaraña de rumores que esparcen por el colegio y ten por seguro que cuando acabe el día, el chisme sea completamente diferente a como empezó. Eres mi hijo y mereces una explicación.

-Engañas a mamá – Soltó James girándose por primera vez hacia su padre – eso dicen – susurró apenado ante la seria expresión de su padre.

-No – respondió el ojiverde sintiendo su boca seca. Ya había caído al mismísimo infierno mintiéndole a su hijo, ya no tenía demasiadas opciones, no cuando la pregunta era tan directa – Ayer salí del castillo para visitar a tu tía Hermione, regrese tarde y no me encontré con tu madre – contó – Esto fue malinterpretado por ella y ocasiono la discusión de esta mañana, además se me olvido por completo la carta que me diste, fue mi culpa.

-Gracias – sonrió James animado

-No tienes porque – le miró sonriendo – te lo repito de nuevo, te mereces esta explicación y la daré cuantas veces sea necesario. Ven – ánimo al tiempo que se incorporaba del césped – Volvamos al castillo, debes ir a clases y yo impartir una.

-De acuerdo – sonrió James siguiendo a su padre ligeramente más tranquilo. Aquella inquietud le perseguía por años y nunca había sido capaz de formularla, de todas las discusiones existentes entre sus padres, siempre el denominador común era su tía Hermione. Por circunstancias que el mismo desconocía no lograba entender del todo la relación de amistad entre su padre y tía que siempre provocaba los celos de su madre. – Necesito hacerte otra pregunta, papá – Habló de nuevo sin detenerse, el moreno asintió en silencio - ¿Por qué tía Hermione y tú se llevan tan bien? Sé que son los mejores amigos desde primer año pero no puedo comprender porque mamá se molesta tanto.

¿Cómo decir que su mejor amiga era la mujer de su vida? Que se había equivocado y había sido un cobarde por no luchar hasta ahora por ese amor. Su debate interno solo le llevaba a la conclusión de no mentirle por segunda vez a su hijo.

-Tu tía lucho conmigo durante la guerra – contó Harry. No le gustaba hablar demasiado de la guerra con Voldemort y mucho menos con su hijo pero este era un caso extremo - sobreviviendo a pesar de ser perseguidos por mortifagos, por muy duro que suene, James. La persona que demostró su amistad y lealtad hacia mí… fue Hermione. Hubo un tiempo que muchos dudaron de mí e incluso yo mismo dude y fue ella quien me demostró lo contrario

-¿Y mamá? No estuvo allí – Preguntó James intrigado – No entiendo, todo esto es demasiado confuso, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurrió en esa guerra, casi no hablas de ella… necesito que me cuentes que sucedió y me vengas con la excusa que lo estudiaré en Historia de la magia por sabes que no es lo mismo. Lo poco que sé, es porque Alex me lo ha contado.

Harry suspiro, sabía que su mejor amigo había relatado detalles de la guerra y no le culpaba, podía hacer lo que quisiese, sin embargo el ojiverde no gustaba de contar historia, no sentía emoción de relatar esa oscura época donde perdió a tantos seres queridos. Aunque su miedo también se refería a que su hijo, sospechase de la relación que mantenía con Hermione y que la mente del moreno estaba repleta de momentos compartidos con la castaña, que sin duda superaban en números a los compartidos por su esposa.

-De acuerdo – suspiro de nuevo – Te contaré lo sucedido, pasa por mi oficina después de clases – habló y cuando su hijo se preparaba para salir corriendo, añadió – Si quieres lleva a Alex y Helena, no deseo preguntas del tema más tarde

Un ligero ademán le indico al moreno que su hijo había escuchado, podría ser un auténtico suicidio pero no cabía dudas que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer si deseaba acercarse a su hija nuevamente, debía ser cuidadoso y ceñirse a la historia misma, no dar demasiados detalles e intentar no ahondar en sentimientos ni apreciaciones que más tarde pudiesen malinterpretarse.

Reanudo el paso hacia el castillo, ya llevaba unos buenos minutos retrasado y debía dar una clase a los alumnos de quinto año, no deseaba ser reprendido dos veces en un día por la directora.

La tarde paso rápido y sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, los rumores seguían por los pasillos pero algo menos al ojiverde eso poco le importaba, había hablado con su hijo y aquello le tranquilizaba, solo esperaba hablar con su hija y zanjar ese malentendido.

Luego de la cena e impaciente espero a que el trío de niños tocara la puerta de su oficina, les había citado allí para poder hablar más a gusto y evitar que cualquier curioso pudiese escuchar, además le había enviado una carta a Hermione pidiéndole no aparecerse por allí después de su visita hacia Minerva, ya luego él iría a la casa de la castaña para contarle todos los por menores.

-Pase – Índico él acomodándose en su silla tras el escritorio. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hija y cada vez que la tenía frente a él, sus pulsaciones se aceleraban y comenzaba a sudar frío – Tuvieron problemas para llegar – inquirió

-No, ninguno – respondió James cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Todo está muy tranquilo

-Entonces… ¿Qué va a contarnos? – Preguntó Alex sentándose sobre una de las sillas. El profesor sonrió, no tenías dudas que la sangre Weasley circulaba por la venas de aquel niño – Desde que James nos contó que iba a hablar sobre la guerra me tiene muy inquieto

-Será una historia larga – murmuro este, ahora dirigiéndole una mirada a su hija que aún permanecía de pie – Siéntese señorita, le aseguro que escuchar un poco de historia no le hará mal – sonrió ofreciéndole la silla al lado de Alex

-Gracias profesor – sonrió la niña con cierta timidez que enterneció al moreno. Nuevamente se acomodó en su silla. La hora de internalizarse en los recuerdos, había llegado y solo esperaba no dejar de manifiesto la relación tan estrecha entre él y Hermione.

-Antes de conocer la magia – inicio el moreno – vivía con mis tíos muggles, desconocía por completo el mundo mágico y la guerra silenciosa que comenzaba a emanar de allí. Cuando cumplí once años, solo allí pude abrir los ojos y conocer mi verdadero origen, un mago que el director de ese entonces Albus Dumbledore tuvo que esconder por mi seguridad, mis padres – observando ligeramente a James – murieron cuando apenas tenía un año de edad, un mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort había subido al poder, no era un mago cualquiera, tenía un dominio de las artes oscuras envidiable y una obsesión por la sangre pura que hizo que muchos magos, con los mismos pensamientos, le siguieran.

-Sangre pura – Interrumpió sin querer Helena, sonrojándose ante la mirada de James y Alex que estaban embobados escuchando el relato. Harry asintió y se explicó.

-Se llama a un mago de sangre pura, a aquel mago donde sus padres de sangre pura – se explicó – es decir, no tienen lazos sanguíneos con personas normales o muggles. Actualmente esa referencia es una tontería, nadie tiene ese tipo de sangre y si es así pues son pocos. Por el contrario, y antes de que murieran mis padres, muchos sangres impuras o mal llamados sangre sucias, fueron desapareciendo y asesinados por los seguidos de Voldemort o también llamados mortifagos.

-El abuelo de Rob fue uno de ellos – apuntó James y Alex asintió enérgicos – y su padre…

-No juzgue a Draco y no lo voy a hacer ahora – interrumpió Harry mirando severamente a su hijo y sobrino – En fin, durante los años que estudie aquí, Voldemort intento tener un cuerpo físico puesto que este se había disipado al momento que él me hizo esta cicatriz… hasta el cuarto año, allí al fin pudo ceñirse una forma humana. Desde ese punto la guerra se volvió más oscura, muchos amigos murieron, familias se separaron y varios se vieron obligados a refugiarse, ya sea por su condición de sangre impura o simplemente por temor a Voldemort, quien cada día tomaba más y más fuerza. – Dio un suspiro e inicio de nuevo. Quizás la parte más difícil – Voldemort, no pretendía detenerse por nada ni por nadie, en su mente el único objetivo que primaba era asesinarme para cumplir con la profecía… cuando supe de su existencia quise afrontar esa responsabilidad solo e intente irme, sin embargo mis amigos me siguieron a pesar de todo.

-Mis padres – acertó Alex al tiempo que Harry asentía en silencio – Solo ustedes tres.

-Sí – sonrió él

-Tío ¿Por qué mi padre les abandono? – Inquirió de nuevo ante la mirada interrogativa de James. El ojiverde trago saliva.

-Extrañaba demasiado a su familia – murmuro en apenas un susurro y la discusión de aquel día lleno su mente – Tuvimos una discusión y se marcho por varios días, tú madre y yo seguimos solos hasta que nuevamente él se nos unió. No le culpo, todos los días se anunciaba familiares muertos y desaparecidos, la constante incertidumbre le hizo abandonar, supongo.

-Todas las personas desaparecidas… estaban muertas – Inquirió Helena observando detenidamente al padre de su amigo, la duda estaba implantada en ella y Harry pudo leerlo en sus ojos color verde

-No todas – sonrió este – algunas por seguridad se dieron por desaparecidas y otras por muertas, el temor acudió a todo el mundo mágico y las personas intentaban protegerse y proteger a su familia a como diera lugar.

-¿Por qué no les acompaño mi madre o su amiga Luna? – Vocifero James provocando un leve respingo en el moreno, no por Ginny sino por Luna. Hacía varios años que no escuchaba ese nombre, sobre todo considerando que Luna Lovegood, aquella muchacha sencilla y astuta había muerto hace ya varios años

-Fue mi decisión – respondió este serio – tenerla lejos era lo mejor en aquel entonces y Luna Lovegood se hallaba prisionera. ¿Quién les hablo de ella? – No pudo evitar preguntarlo, tenía que saber.

-Mi padre – susurró Alex cruzándose de brazos

-Ya veo – murmuro él. hubo un ligero silencio que él rompió - ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Qué sucedió después de terminada la guerra? – Preguntó Helena

-Lentamente la normalidad se inició – contó él – las personas que se debían un duelo, lo hicieron. Otras celebraban poder vivir y continuar con sus vidas. Por supuesto, durante la caída de Voldemort, varios mortifagos intentaron reagruparse y levantarse de nuevo, por suerte los aurores lograron capturar paulatinamente a todos, aunque se dice que otros se ahorraron problemas y siguieron una vida normal entre los magos, obviamente siempre con el temor que le descubrieran y pudiera llevarlo a la cárcel.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y Harry supo que las dudas se había disipado por completo, le alegraba que su hijo no hubiese interiorizado demasiado en la guerra y que Alex estuviese visiblemente satisfecho con esa parte de la historia, sin embargo las dudas e inquietudes evidentes en el rostro de su hija, preocupaban sobre manera al ojiverde. Estaba consciente de los miles de pensamientos que estaban pasando por su mente, haciendo extrañas conexiones entre lo que ha leído y escuchado esa noche, datos que no calzan, hechos extraños y situaciones extremas. Demasiadas variables para una mente tan inquieta como la de Helena.

Su suave carraspeo hizo que los tres niños salieran de sus pensamientos y mirándose entre ellos decidieron salir de allí, ya pasaban de las doce y si alguien les encontraba deambulando por el pasillo se llevarían un buen castigo. Procurando que nada les sucediese, decidió acompañarles lo más cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, se despidió de James, Alex y Helena y luego volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su oficina, aún inquieto por el semblante preocupado de su hija.

Para ese entonces, Hermione ya bajaba la escalera de caracol, había sido una larga hora donde nuevamente se sintió una estudiante frente a su profesora, regañada por romper veinte reglas por salvar a sus amigos de una muerte segura. Luego de unos incómodos primeros minutos frente al escritorio de la directora, la conversación pudo seguir su rumbo, pudo desahogarse como nunca antes lo había hecho, exponiendo sus miedos y preocupaciones ante esa nueva etapa que recién comenzaba.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, pudo dar cuenta de la pequeña luz que alumbraba la cocina, no necesito preguntar quién era. Se acercó hasta el umbral y comprobó que se trataba de Harry.

-Siento mucho lo de Ginny – Se disculpó este en cuanto vio a la castaña parada en la puerta – Salió del castillo hecha una furia y la verdad debí prever que te buscaría.

-No te preocupes, ya paso – negó ella – ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Qué vine a tu casa para hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante – declaro este – no quería mentirle y ya estaba harto de sus reclamos, allí a las afueras del gran comedor con todos los alumnos. Incluso tuve que aclarar el malentendido con James… me preguntó si engañaba a su madre. Toda esta situación es tan difícil.

-Lo sé – sonrió Hermione acercándose al ojiverde para abrazarle por el torso – Lo único que puede consolarme es que nuestra hija está cerca

-Todo saldrá bien – susurró él abrazando a su castaña. Quizás la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes pero tendría que hacer uso de ella para poder recuperar a su hija – Hoy hable con los chicos y les relate a grandes rasgos lo sucedido en la guerra con Voldemort. Helena se mostró interesada y no tengo dudas que seguirá preguntando – contó – Alex sabe demasiadas cosas, Ron le ha informado bien – menciono frunciendo el ceño al igual que Hermione

-Exagera algunas cosas y otras simplemente las omite – murmuro ella contra el pecho de Harry – de todas formas espero que mantenga la compostura.

-No lo creo – le miró el moreno – James menciono el distanciamiento de Ron y porque nunca estuvieron allí Ginny o Luna.

-¿Qué extraño? Debió ser Ron – habló ella pensativa – Las veces que he hablado con Alex, ha sido para aclarar sus dudas, hay ciertos relatos de Ron que no calzan entre sí.

-Comprendo – sonrió él – De todas formas, espero serles de utilidad a ellos y sobre todo a Helena, después de esa conversación la vi demasiada pensativa, temo porque este construyendo una imagen errónea de esa época.

-Si tiene cualquier duda, irá donde ti – Dijo Hermione acariciando suavemente el rostro del moreno – Hasta el momento debes ser el profesor más cercano en que puede confiar.

-Sí, lo sé – asintió este – Tengo que irme… no quiero una visita sorpresa de Ginny y Minerva no soportará otro escándalo amoroso – añadió guiándole un ojo a la castaña, quien le brindo un suave codazo – oye, sin golpes bajos – rió mientras deshacía el brazo y se preparaba para partir.

Con un último beso a la castaña, volvió de nuevo al castillo, por cómo se proyectaban los próximos días necesitaría dormir lo suficiente para enfrentar aquel camino tan intrigante frente suyo.

Y la verdad es que para el moreno las cosas comenzaron a marchar de manera mejor, su esposa no se había vuelto a aparecer por el castillo, por varios días no recibió preguntas extrañas por parte de su hijo y lo mejor de todo, es que con los días y producto del interés de su propia hija, comenzaba a compartir mucho tiempo libre con ella, donde el punto de encuentro era siempre la biblioteca. Hablando siempre de historia o platicando sobre el mundo mágico, Harry estaba sorprendido por todas las cosas que su hija estaba aprendiendo y sobre todo por la habilidad que adquiría en clases. Si bien, él aún no autorizaba el uso de varita durante sus clases, los encantamientos y la transformación se le daba bastante bien, solo existían determinados movimientos de muñeca que imposibilitaban el hechizo pero que con práctica ella lograba solucionar sin problemas.

-Debo irme, profesor – anunció Helena recogiendo sus cosas – Tengo deberes que hacer.

-Pensé que lo estaba haciendo – Inquirió Harry curioso y su hija asintió

-Sí, pero recuerde que los deberes de defensa son en pareja – sonrió ella levantándose de su asiento y el moreno comprendió muy a su pesar – Quede con Rob cerca de Gryffindor.

-Ya veo – murmuro este tomando un nuevo libro y hojearlo sin ánimo. Maldiciéndose internamente por sus estrategias de aprendizaje – Dudó mucho que tengan problemas, es bastante sencillo – sonrió – En fin, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Helena dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca

El moreno apoyo sus codos en la mesa en un gesto cansino, ya se encontraban a principios de octubre y a pesar de tener avances significativos con su hija, el constante deseo de poder decirle la verdad le consumía día tras día. Debía guardar silencio, sí, pero no estaba seguro de cuando tiempo soportaría esa farsa.

Un involuntario suspiro salió de sus labios al tiempo que unos pasos se acercaban hasta donde él se encontraba, tras unos estantes la figura de la directora del colegio se hizo presente, su mirada seria y reprobatoria se posiciono sobre el profesor de defensa quién fingió un libro concentradamente, sin embargo la insistente mirada de ella le obligó a devolverle la mirada.

-Lo siento – se disculpó este revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente, Minerva suspiro y le hizo una señal para que el acompañará – Minerva – intento hablar pero la directora ya comenzaba a salir fuera de la biblioteca.

-Te dije que mantuvieras distancia – susurró Minerva caminando rápidamente por el pasillo seguida por Harry – y las últimas semanas has estado en la biblioteca y fuera de hora de clases con ella.

-Me ha pedido ayuda – objetó él adelantándose ligeramente a la profesora para cortarle el paso - Soy profesor y no puedo decirle que no a una alumna y lo sabes. Te prometo que no he dicho nada que pudiese afectarle… ya ha pasado un mes, confía en mí.

-Lo hago todos los días – le miró la directora maternalmente y el moreno sonrió – Sólo ten cuidado con la información que le entregas. Podría malinterpretar la historia y sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Harry asintió y Minerva siguió su camino. El ojiverde estaba consciente de las últimas palabras de la profesora, sabía que la malinterpretación de su hija con respecto a cualquier aspecto del pasado podría llevarle a conclusiones erradas. Para nadie era un misterio que Helena intentaba averiguar la identidad de sus verdaderos padres donde el único antecedente certero era aquella guerra contra el mago más oscuro del mundo mágico.

Y es que Helena, ya había leído todos los periódicos de aquella época, estudiado paso a paso cada una de las fases de la guerra, sabía de memoria la lista de magos desaparecidos y muertos, leído más de diez veces Historia de Hogwarts y la ficha bibliográfica de cada auror y mortifago que participo en la guerra. Sus datos habían llegado a una conclusión aquella tarde, tan solo minutos antes de juntarse con Rob Malfoy, todo lo leído se había formado dando origen a una verdad y ella solo pudo quedarse paralizada en medio de su sala común.

-Imposible – susurró ella

-¿Helena? – Le miró James preocupado al pie de la escalera. Se acercó hasta su amiga y le tocó ligeramente el hombro - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien – Habló ella evitando dirigirle la mirada a su amigo – tengo que irme, Rob me espera. – se excusó y James asintió indeciso – Nos vemos en la cena.

-Claro – susurró él observando a su amiga salir de la sala común.

Parecía flotar entre nubes y no precisamente porque se sintiese bien, sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor sin control alguno y pudiese caer a tierra en cualquier momento. No supo cómo ni cuándo se encontró con su compañero y juntos se encaminaron hacia los jardines.

-Rob – le miró Helena indecisa. No quería importunar a su amigo pero debía saber ciertas cosas – Necesito preguntarte algo pero no quiero incomodarte…

-Adelante, dime – le miró el niño rubio dejando a un lado sus deberes

-Tú padre te ha dicho que sucedió con esos mortifagos que desaparecieron – inquirió sintiendo su cuerpo tiritar ligeramente y no precisamente por el frío. – Es decir, muchos de ellos huyeron y nunca se les volvió a ver.

-Bueno, sí – menciono pensativo – Según mi padre, varios tenían familias que proteger y desaparecieron para evitar que aurores u otras personas les persiguieran. Una suerte de victimarios a víctimas de la revolución que se formó en aquella época.

-Entiendo – susurró Helena fijando su mirada en el suelo. Rob se acercó a ella y buscó su mirada con éxito

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Helena? Te has demostrado muy interesada en la guerra y lo que sucedió en esa época. – Inquirió preocupado por el estado de su compañera.

-No es nada – sonrió ella en una media sonrisa que poco tranquilizó al niño – no te preocupes.

A pesar de no estar muy seguro, Rob asintió en silencio. Se tomaron un ligero receso y luego continuaron con sus deberes de defensa, siempre con aquella extraña conversación entre ambos, no muy seguros que todo se hubiese dicho.

Sin saberlo, Helena tendría que escuchar una larga historia, aquella no puedes encontrar en un libro de historia porque estos siempre son escritos por las personas victoriosas. La historia que ha sido enterrada y que ahora más que nunca quiere salir de aquel silencio. Sin saberlo, Helena llegará a la perfecta verdad, quizás no del modo que ella quisiera, pero nadie dijo que el camino sería fácil. Para ella y sus padres.

Esto recién comenzaba.

Continuará…

Espero actualizar durante el fin de semana, está semana estoy varios obstáculos académicos, eso sumado a la probabilidad de que haya algo grande acá por concepto del 21 de mayo (Chile). Me quedé con ganas de participar de una marcha, tuve que hacer clases, y no pude ir. En fin, estaré esperando sus comentarios, ya no queda mucho para que Helena pueda concluir su "árbol" familiar, la verdad es que no quiero alargar demasiado esa línea, no quiero que parezca telenovela de hace una década…

Bueno, nos vemos pronto. Cuídense.


	4. H

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia**

"**Quizás no fue mi padre y si bien tengo uno a quién amo, usted también ocupa un lugar en mi corazón. Gracias maestro."**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Tres**

"_**H"**_

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? El punzante dolor del hombro izquierdo de Harry Potter, le recordaba una y otra vez cuán difícil era su deporte favorito, y que en cuestión de segundos la suerte del partido puede cambiar radicalmente.

Una Blugger loca se había escapado del control del equipo en práctica tomando peligrosamente la dirección donde James, Alex y Helena se encontraban, el ojiverde estaba a pocos metros de ellos y logro interponerse entre el grupito de niños y la blugger, resultado: un hombro vendado e inmovilizado por una semana. Para terminar su mala suerte, tenía a la profesora Mcgonagall riñendo a los niños y al equipo por el incidente.

-Minerva – interrumpió este sentado a la orilla de la cama – Fue un accidente y pudo pasarle a cualquiera, lo importante es que nadie salió lastimado… alumno lastimado – rectifico sonriendo

-De acuerdo – suspiró ella cansada – pueden retirarse – dijo echándoles una última mirada reprobatoria a los alumnos. Espero a que todos hubiesen salido de la enfermería para luego girarse hacia Harry – No manipulaste esa Blugger ¿Cierto? – Observó al moreno quién le devolvió la mirada horrorizado.

-Por Dios Minerva ¿Por quién me tomas? – Se exalto este parándose de la cama incrédulo – Quiero decirle la verdad a mí hija pero jamás expondré su seguridad.

-Lo siento – suspiró Minerva aliviada – Lo bueno de esto es al menos te mantendrás quieto por una semana y no provocarás problemas…

-Me ofendes – observó Harry siguiendo a la profesora – la última semana he seguido tus ordenes al pie de la letra, me costó pero lo hice, y este pequeño incidente solo me detendrá una semana luego, pues se verá en el camino.

Se sentaron pesadamente sobre el sofá aliviados, se habían salvado una grande y todo gracias a su profesor de defensa, ya suficientes castigos tenían con su profesor de pociones para sumar otro a su colección de castigos semanales.

Mientras James y Alex jugaban ajedrez mágico, Helena leía distraídamente un libro… su mente viajaba muy lejos de allí y una insistente palabra volaba hace muchos días sobre su cabeza, la sola idea de imaginárselo le producía escalofríos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por inercia. Bruscamente movió la cabeza y tragó saliva, estaba en fase de aceptación y aquello le dolía profundamente, sintió su garganta cerrarse y el ardor en sus ojos incrementar. La pequeña charla con su profesor de historia le había deshecho las pocas esperanzas que mantenía.

_-Muchos mortifagos huyeron ¿Cierto? – Afirmó Helena interesada – hay algo que no puedo entender… varios de ellos debieron tener familias ¿Qué sucedió con ellas? ¿Las encarcelaron?_

_-No – negó el hombre pacientemente – algunas familias rompieron relación con aquel mortifago, aunque habían familias… matrimonios mortifagos que huyeron, dejando parientes, hermanos, primos e hijos… supongo que muchos no deseaban exponer a sus seres queridos a esa cacería de mortifagos que inicio el ministerio._

Cerró el libro bruscamente sobresaltando a sus compañeros y salió de la sala común, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar ya sin resistencia y Helena solo podía seguir caminando rápidamente sin destino alguno, deseaba hablar con alguien pero no sabía a ciencia cierta con quién. Pensó en James y Alex pero no se sentía preparada, la imagen de Rob se hizo presente pero no sabía dónde se encontraba. Instintivamente dobló a la izquierda y siguió ese camino, confiada que él le escucharía.

En una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en cuanto terminó de sacarse el molesto vendaje que llevaba sobre su hombro, prefería intentar curarlo con magia y pociones a simple curación muggle, y aunque sus métodos fallarán siempre tendría a Hermione para curarle, después de todo era una de las mejores medimagas del hospital. Adolorido levantó el brazo y lo giro sutilmente para estirarlo, una lágrima salió de sus ojos al tiempo que presionaba su hombro ligeramente.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su adolorido problema y se acercó para abrir, sorprendido y angustiado observó a su hija parada en el umbral de la puerta, con la respiración entrecortada, los ojos llorosos y lágrimas que deslizaban por sobre sus mejillas. La imagen le dejó helado y solo pudo reaccionar cuando la pequeña niña se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza y desesperación, el dolor de su hombro no era nada comparado con el dolor que le provocaba oír y ver llorar a su hija.

-Tranquila – susurró este acariciando los rebeldes rizos castaños de su hija - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó caminando junto a ella hacia el pequeño sofá que tenía en su oficina

-Sé quiénes son mis padres, profesor – habló Helena de carrerilla abrazándose a sí misma. El corazón de Harry se detuvo y luego comenzó a bombear fuertemente – No puedo estar equivocada… que leído tantas cosas y estudiado cada detalle, que no puedo estar equivocada y eso es lo que más me duele… no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero aceptarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Le miró el moreno confundido por las palabras de su hija

-Si me dieron en adopción, eso quiere decir que mis padres en este mundo tenían graves problemas – relató mirando un punto fijo del suelo – y esos problemas se deben a tuvieron que huir y esconderse cuando la guerra termino. – El ojiverde alzó una ceja confundido aunque solo necesito una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta de la conclusión que había sacado su hija, una horrible conclusión – No lo entiende – miró Helena con lágrimas en los ojos a su profesor – Mis verdaderos padres… son mortifagos.

Incrédulo el moreno observó a su hija tomarse la cabeza e inclinarse sobre su cuerpo hasta las rodillas derrotada, no pudo evitar sonreír y arrodillarse frente a ella. ¿Cuántos años había esperado por ese momento? Once años. Días eternos esperando por su llegada y volver a ver esos ojos verdes que le observaron por última vez cuando apenas si era un bebé, y hoy no podía seguir esperando, no cuando su silencio implicaba que su hija sufriera y se ahogará en una verdad que no era tal.

Dulcemente le tomo por el rostro y le observó sonriendo, percatándose de la pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello, la que una vez perteneció a Hermione. Cogió entre sus dedos la pequeña "H" y volvió a sonreír, ya había callado por muchos años y ya iba siendo hora que el silencio se rompiese, no deseaba que aquel malintencionado destino le volviese a quitar lo que más amaba en la vida. Su razón de vivir.

-Es absurdo pensar que tus padres son mortifagos – Sonrió él jugando con el colgante – simplemente es imposible.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Helena entre lágrimas – Todo calza, la historia no miente profesor. Los hechos ya están escritos.

-Lo sé – susurró él consciente que el pasado no se podía cambiar – Sólo que no cuentas con que hay historias que no se escriben, que permanecen en silencio. – Dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña "H" entre sus dedos – La tienes desde muy pequeña… tus padres te la regalaron – musito y Helena asintió como si su profesor estuviese adivinando – Era de tú madre y te la obsequio con la esperanza de algún día volver a verte, tal y como lo yo lo hago ahora – terminó de hablar sintiendo su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos comenzar a arder – Te he esperado por tantos años…

Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, las lágrimas cayeron y las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta. Su corazón se encogió cuando sintió la suave caricia sobre su rostro y suspiro mientras más lágrimas rebeldes caigan, la imagen de su hija en aquel hospital le lleno por completo, deseo poder haber tomado otra decisión: tomar a su hija y a Hermione e irme muy lejos de ese lugar, por desgracia aquello ya no era posible.

-Al fin me has encontrado – escuchó el moreno quién abrió los ojos de golpe. Su hija le observaba con una sonrisa en los labios – y no quiero separarme de ti ni de mi madre.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del moreno al tiempo que fundía en un estrecho abrazo con su hija, aquel tan anhelado abrazo que por tantos años fue postergado por miedos e inseguridades, irónicamente el único obstáculo para ser felices, eran ellos mismos.

-Necesito saber tantas cosas – susurró Helena deshaciendo el brazo con su padre. Tenía tantas preguntas rondándole la cabeza en esos momentos

-Lo sabrás te lo aseguro – asintió el ojiverde limpiándose los restos de lágrimas que aún poseía al igual que su hija, ya no había motivos porque llorar – no quiero ocultarte nada…

-¿Harry? Estás allí – Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. El aludido se incorporó de su lugar y antes de abrir se aseguró recuperar la compostura antes perdida, a pesar que su sonrisa le delataba terriblemente – Profesor – volvieron a decir y Harry asintió – Necesito que vaya a la oficina de inmediato, ocurrió un desorden y dos de sus alumnos de Gryffindor están involucrados. – Observo ligeramente a Helena y añadió levantando una ceja – la señorita Dawson debería venir, al parecer también está involucrada.

-Iremos Minerva, gracias – sonrió Harry para luego dirigirse hacia su hija y asentir en silencio.

En silencio, iniciaron el trayecto hacia la oficina de la directora donde sentados frente al escritorio se hallaban, James, Alex y Rob, en una esquina de la oficina se encontraba Severus observando todo meticulosamente, ante esto, Harry temió porque la mente del Slytherin estuviese conjuntando piezas demasiado rápido.

En un gesto cordial el moreno saludo al profesor y se quedó junto a él, después de todo era jefe de casa y debía mantener una compostura. Solo en esa posición, Harry pudo percatarse del estado de los tres niños, Rob tenía rastros de sangre, James estaba magullado y Alex tenía una ligera mancha azul debajo de su ojo izquierdo, la evidencia era clara: Pelea.

-Les llame – Comenzó Minerva dirigiéndose a los jefes de casa - con motivo de establecer castigos para los tres niños presentes – les miró – Les encontré en los jardines peleándose, hasta el momento la única causa que puedo encontrar en todo esto, es usted señorita Dawson. – Observó a la niña quién instintivamente se sonrojo, no comprendiendo a ciencia cierta lo sucedido – Los señores Potter y Weasley acusan al señor Malfoy de que él es el responsable que usted haya salido de la sala común de forma alterada. – Relató y el moreno se maldijo internamente. Cuando todo ese lío se hubiese solucionado, la directora iría por él. – Es cierto.

-No – negó ella girándose hacia sus amigos quiénes le miraron confundidos - ¿Por qué creyeron que Rob me hizo algo? – Les preguntó molesta.

-Porque cuando te buscábamos, él preguntó por ti – saltó James – saliste tan apresuradamente de la sala común…

-Creímos que te había hecho algo – continuo Alex echándole una molesta mirada a Malfoy. Harry tuvo la tentación de reírse pero se aguantó

-Rob no hizo nada – volvió a negar Helena ahora dirigiéndose hacia la directora – salí de la sala común porque no me sentía bien y necesitaba estar sola.

-"Estoy muerto" – se dijo Harry al escuchar las palabras de su hija

-Esto está claro, Minerva – habló Severus manteniendo semblante frío – Es obvio que el señor Malfoy no ha hecho nada y ha sido atacado injustificadamente por Potter y Weasley. Tengo razón o no profesor – le sonrió al moreno quién hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tiene razón, Severus – sonrió Harry sosteniendo la mirada. James y Alex se miraron sorprendidos, y Rob suspiro aliviado – Será justo que seas tú quién imponga el castigo y yo seré el responsable de trasladar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería.

Se dirigió hacia Rob y le ayudo a incorporarse de la silla, eludiendo la mirada insistente de su hijo y sobrino, muy a su pesar no tenía nada que hacer y la declaración de su hija había sido clave, debía admitir que Rob solo había sido una víctima en todo ese lío. Mientas caminaba junto a Rob, se dio cuenta que su hija caminaba a su lado dispuesta a acompañarle.

-Cuando haya dejado al señor Malfoy, le ruego regrese – escuchó Harry cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta

Debió sentirse nervioso, ansioso e inquieto ante la conversación con la directora, sin embargo el corazón del moreno solo podía caber felicidad y alegría, después de tanto esperar a su hija al fin la tenía consigo y está vez no iba a abandonarla, no importaba cuando costará revelarle a su familia y mejor amigo, aquel terrible secreto, ya no concebía perder de nuevo al fruto de ese amor con su mejor amiga. Ya no.

Helena abrió la puerta de la enfermería dejando pasar a su padre y amigo al interior, la enfermera les recibió y tendió al rubio muchacho en una camilla donde le examino detenidamente.

-Lo siento mucho – susurró Helena a su amigo – no pensé que James y Alex podrían hacer algo así, si tan solo les hubiese dicho lo que me aquejaba…

-No fue nada – sonrió el chico encogiéndose de hombros – Tienes todo el derecho a decidir a quién le cuentas tus problemas o simplemente a pensarlos por ti misma. Un malentendido, no debes sentirte culpable.

-Le diré al profesor Snape que te lleve a tu sala común – habló Harry interrumpiendo la conversación de los niños – Espero que para mañana te sientas mejor, Rob.

-Gracias profesor - agradeció el chico

-Buenas noches – susurró Harry volteándose para volver donde la directora.

Revolviéndose el cabello cada cinco minutos llegó nuevamente hacia las escaleras de caracol, por más que intentaba buscar una excusa fiable para la presencia de Helena en su oficina, no tenía nada planeado. El sinfín de emociones que aún circulaban por su cuerpo, le impedía ser un buen mentiroso frente a la directora. Indeciso, ingreso silenciosamente a la oficina, encontrándose de nuevo con James y Alex, aparentemente ya le habían asignado un castigo: Limpiar calderos.

Solo pudo dedicarles una mirada de arrepentimiento y verles salir de la oficina junto al profesor de pociones, por mucho que intentará defenderles, las pruebas no estaban a su favor y literalmente sería una batalla perdida.

Sintió la intensa mirada de la directora en cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse, la hora de la "verdad" había llegado para Harry Potter y necesitaba usar todos sus dotes actorales para convencer a la directora de… bueno, él no lo sabía pero algo pensaría durante el trascurso de la conversación.

-Siéntese, señor Potter – le ofreció la directora en un tono que claramente no era amable. Harry obedeció y se sentó una silla – Me gustaría saber qué hacía la señorita Dawson en su oficina.

-No lo sé, profesora – habló el ojiverde sosteniéndole lo mejor que podía la mirada – la verdad es que ella acababa de llegar, se hallaba bastante afectada y no me contó lo que sucedía.

-Se supone que había salido de la sala común hace varios minutos, casi una hora – dijo Minerva y el moreno tuvo que pensar rápido en una excusa - ¿Por qué acudió a ti?

-Sí salió de la sala común – inició este – quizás lo hizo con intenciones de pensar y reflexionar, no lo sé. Y si acudió a mí, es su decisión. Se lo repito, Helena toco a mi puerta bastante afectada ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea, no pude preguntarle nada.

"Mentiroso". Susurró una vocecilla en el oído del moreno, sin embargo se mantuvo firme y nunca desvió la mirada de la directora, cualquier atisbo de inseguridad le significaría exponerse ante ella. No es que no confiará en Minerva Mcgonagall, simplemente Harry no deseaba causarle problemas a su hija, planeaba ocultarlo durante unos días y cuando ya hubiese hablado con Helena, le contaría la verdad a la directora.

-Procura saber que sucedió – soltó Minerva con cierta desconfianza que el moreno percibió – cualquier malentendido en su pasado puede confundirle.

-Sí, claro – sonrió este. Aunque ese malentendido le ayudo a reencontrarse con su hija – Cualquier noticia le informaré, profesora. Buenas noches – se despidió él incorporándose de su asiento.

Manteniendo su semblante tranquilo hizo abandono de la oficina de la directora, aliviado por haber convencido, aparentemente, a Minerva Mcgonagall, esperaba por un tiempo suficiente para colocar las piezas en su lugar. Apenas si termino de bajar las escaleras, diviso a Helena esperándole, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante su presencia.

-¿Qué haces? – Le miró curioso – Severus sabe que estás aquí.

-No – negó ella – dejé a Rob en la enfermería, quise quedarme un poco más pero él dijo que ya era lo suficientemente tarde. Fue entonces que decidí esperarle.

-Rob tiene razón, es tarde – murmuro Harry observando su reloj – y no es bueno que estés deambulando por los pasillos, sobre todo si Severus está dando vueltas… vamos, te llevaré a la sala común, allí podremos hablar – menciono al tiempo que su hija sonreía levemente.

Caminaron por los desiertos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar finalmente a la sala común de Gryffindor y mencionando la contraseña lograron ingresar a la sala que se encontraba levemente iluminada por la chimenea. En silencio, el moreno camino hasta el sofá y se sentó, seguido de su hija quien aguardo con paciencia a que su padre iniciará la conversación.

Helena tenía tantas preguntas rondándoles por la cabeza y todo parecía girar en un torbellino sin descanso alguno. Jamás imagino que aquel hombre a quién le había cogido un gran cariño desde que se conocieron, sería nada más y nada menos que su padre después de tantos años, aquel parentesco tenía un nombre y un apellido: Harry Potter.

Rápidamente las cientos de páginas y fotografías con información de su padre, llegaron a su mente, ella conocía su historia y todo lo que había hecho en el mundo mágico desde que ingreso a Hogwarts. Cientos de reportajes y sin embargo, solo una imagen ocupó casi por inercia su memoria, y su corazón latió con fuerza, está vez segura de no haberse equivocado en sus conjeturas y a la vez temerosa y confusa porque fuese verdad. Aquella simple fotografía horas después de acabar esa fatídica guerra… su agotado y herido padre siendo ayudado por su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley y su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué...

-¿Quién es mi madre? – Interrumpió Helena sin darle tiempo a su padre de formular su propia pregunta. El ojiverde se removió incómodo y se revolvió el cabello ansioso, se esperó la pregunta pero sabía que la respuesta solo generaría más preguntas… una ligera sonrisa atravesó su rostro, todo estaba malditamente conectado

-Has leído e investigado tanto, Helena – comenzó Harry acariciando el rostro de su hija y luego desvió su mirada hacia el colgante – Fue un regalo que le hice a tu madre, hace muchos años. Hasta ahora sigue simbolizando el gran amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, y simboliza nuestra unión en un sola letra.

-Hermione Granger – susurró Helena desviando la mirada hacia su colgante, siempre la respuesta estuvo en aquel objeto, por fin lo sabía. Una punzante duda cruzó su mente y subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de su padre – Alex…

-No.. – Negó el moreno acomodándose en el sofá – Es difícil decirte esto y sobre todo porque estoy seguro que tu madre querría explicarse personalmente pero no quiero confundirte. Efectivamente, Alex es hijo de Ron Weasley pero no de Hermione. ¿Leíste algo sobre Luna Lovegood? – Le miró curioso y Helena asintió – Cuándo regresamos del hospital… tu madre se encontró a Ron y un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, nervioso y visiblemente afectado, confesó que había tenido un romance con Luna y fruto de ello, había nacido Alex.

-¿Y Luna? – Inquirió la niña observando una pequeña sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su padre

-Murió – confesó este en apenas un susurro – sus signos vitales cayeron rápidamente y falleció a los pocos minutos de dar a luz. Alex no lo sabe y las personas que sabemos esto, juramos guardar el secreto, personalmente lo hago por la memoria de Luna, siempre fue una gran persona.

-Comprendo – susurró Helena pensativa – entonces mi madre y tú son… amantes.

El moreno dio un suspiro y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, no le gustaba esa palabra para definir la relación que tenía con Hermione, sin embargo y por mucho que le costará admitir era la palabra correcta: Amantes.

-Algo así – suspiro este y luego aclaró – no me gusta esa palabra… es vacía y física. Llevamos casi un año de matrimonio con nuestras respectivas parejas y nada funcionaba bien, demasiadas discusiones y enfados se presentaban día tras día. Con Hermione, siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, estuvo allí cuando más la necesite y nunca me falló – se explicó y Helena asintió – simplemente comenzamos a ver aquello que todo el mundo vio en nosotros y sin embargo siempre ignoramos, el amor que sentíamos y ocultábamos bajo el nombre de la amistad. Fue en navidad donde nos atrevimos a dar el paso definitivo.

-¿Cómo ocultaron el embarazo? – Preguntó

-Magia – sonrió Harry – Aunque no deseo darte demasiados detalles – añadió él cambiando su semblante, no deseaba darles detalles de cómo ocultar embarazos, primero porque era su hija y segundo porque Hermione le mataría. Helena comprendió también sintiéndose incomoda. – No te sorprenderás cuando sepas que el cumpleaños de Alex son tres días antes que el tuyo.

-¿De verdad? – Le miró impresionada, no había tenido la oportunidad de saber ese detalle. Se hizo un silencio y luego habló - ¿Por qué no están juntos? – Preguntó y observó a su padre resoplar.

Había esperado esa pregunta por tantos años y siempre que la formulaba, no había dado con la respuesta adecuada, la única palabra que daba vueltas en su mente era: Cobardía. Dio un último suspiro y miró a los ojos a su hija, no deseaba mentirle, no más mentiras.

-Cobardía – Susurró él permitiéndose una leve sonrisa – A pesar de no sentir amor por nuestras parejas, la amistad y el cariño que nos unía a ellos, nos hacía retroceder en nuestra decisión de confesarlo todo. Nuestra indecisión se aplazó a tal punto que ya no dimos marcha atrás… nos destrozaba la idea de perder a nuestros amigos, sin embargo y hasta ahora, nos hemos dado cuenta que nuestra cobardía, solo ha trae y traerá más dolor. – Se vio obligado a interrumpirse y alejarse un poco de su hija, el retrato de la dama gorda se abría dejando ingresar a James y Alex.

-Este es el castigo más asqueroso que he tenido en las últimas semanas – decía James al tiempo que intentaba limpiar sus manos pegajosas.

-Y vaya que hemos tenido castigos ¿Cierto? – Bromeó Alex despreocupadamente – Buenas noches – saludo risueño a su amiga y profesor/tío

-Papá ¿Por qué no nos defendiste? – Preguntó James observando al moreno – Nos bajaron puntos y nos castigaron por tres días.

-Golpearon a un compañero y aquello era indudable – explicó él tranquilamente

-Creímos que había lastimado a Helena – se explicó el niño dirigiéndose a su amiga, está simplemente le desvió la mirada molesta – Helena…

-No James – habló la castaña visiblemente enojada. Harry se rasco la nuca y supo que el temperamento de su hija había sido heredado de su madre – Golpearon a Rob por el simple hecho que les pregunto dónde estaba, asumiendo que me había hecho algo. Cuando salí de la sala común estaba intranquila y necesitaba pensar, no necesito guarda espaldas, sé cuidarme sola.

-Tiene razón – apuntó Alex y Harry tuvo la tentación de reírme, sin embargo por respeto se abstuvo de hacerlo

-No ayudas mucho ¿Sabes? – Le miró James irónico – Helena, de verdad lo sentimos. Actuamos mal y nos merecemos el castigo – dijo

-Si realmente quieren disculparse, háganlo con Rob – Declaró la castaña y ambos niños se miraron recelosos. No, disculparse con Rob Malfoy no estaba en los planes de ambos – De acuerdo. Olvídense de que tienen una amiga. – añadió emprendiendo rumbo hacia las escaleras, los tres hombres guardaron silencio hasta que el sonoro portazo se hizo escuchar.

Un bufido molesto salió de los labios de la castaña mientras se dirigía silenciosamente hacia el baño, necesitaba refrescarse sino quería regresar a la sala común y hechizar a sus amigos, no lograba entender la manía de los hombres de golpearse sin motivo aparente, y sus amigos habían demostrado no tener sentido común, aún.

La imagen de su padre apareció en su mente y su molestia fue reemplazada por algo cálido justo en el centro de su corazón. Toda angustia que sintió en un momento ante la idea de ser hija de mortifagos, rebeldes sin causa, fue dejada atrás al enterarse de la verdad, ahora comprendía porque la presencia del profesor de defensa no le era incómoda y porque sentía que podía confiar en él, tal vez algo inconsciente le hizo leer sobre su vida y memorizase detalles de la guerra.

Despejada salió del baño y se acercó hasta su velador, cogió un viejo recorte de diario y lo observó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, no tuvo dudas de quién era su madre, la mujer castaña al lado derecho de su padre poseía sus mismas fracciones, solo el color de ojos les diferenciaba, ella poseía el verde de su padre.

Recordó a sus padres adoptivos y sintió la misma calidez, quizás encontró su origen en aquel mundo sin embargo, no podía desconocer el amor que ellos y ella misma sentía, todos los años que le amaron y cuidaron como si fuese su propia hija, no, nunca podría reprocharles nada y mucho menos desconocer cuanto los amaba.

Exhausta se puso el pijama y se acostó había vivido demasiadas emociones por un solo día, esa noche Helena Dawson pudo dormir en paz, al igual que Harry Potter.

**Continuará… **

**Lo sé, lo sé… lo últimos párrafos pueden suscitar algunos comentarios… yo más que nadie sabe la frase "Padre es quién te cria y no quien te gesta", sin embargo no quiero convertir la historia en una novela barata con enredos y más enredos que al fin y al cabo nos llevaría nada. Principalmente porque ahora el centro de la historia, ya pronto comenzará… **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y disculpas por la demora, está semana será la más estresante de todo este semestre académico, trabajos, exposiciones, preparación de clases y una supervisión de la misma, ocuparan tres días de mi existencia. Ahora mismo, he estado tres horas frente al pc y no tengo la menor idea de cómo terminar un trabajo e iniciar el estudio de una prueba… rayos! **

**Bueno, saludos a todos y esperaré sus comentarios. Cuídense mucho.**

**Anita**


	5. Momento

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

"_**Quizás la historia ya este escrita por el autor, sin embargo el lector tiene mil historia que escribir por cada entre línea leída"**_

**A seguir leyendo y a seguir escribiendo… resulta iluso pensar que el 50% o más de personas de los lectores, seamos todos unos ilusos. **

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Cuatro **

"**Momento"**

James Potter y Alex Weasley se miraron ofuscados ante la salida rauda y poco amistosa de su castaña amiga del salón de defensa. Durante toda la clase se había dedicado por completo a Rob Malfoy, no prestándole atención bajo ningún concepto y mucho menos dirigiéndoles la palabra, aquella actitud les desesperaba y mucho temían que deberían pedir disculpas a un rubio Slytherin.

Harry se acercó hacia el par de niños y les sonrió de buena gana, se había despertado con nuevas energías y por mucho que quisiera no dejaba de sonreír.

-Tendrán que hacer meritos – puntualizó Harry observando la puerta detenidamente

-¿Qué hacías tú? – Inquirió Alex observando a su tío de forma curiosa y este le devolvió la mirada inquieto – Me refiero a cuando te peleabas con mi madre ¿Qué hacías para conseguir su perdón?

-"Besarla" – Pensó este recriminándose al instante ante ese pensamiento – "Estúpido, te pregunta cuando eran amigos" – volvió a decirse – Nunca me dio condiciones de perdón y ustedes saben que hacer – le miró pensativo

-No pienso pedirle disculpas a Malfoy, papá – Susurró James al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Alex a su lado observó el suelo detenidamente y Harry volvió a sonreír

-Pues deberán acostumbrarse a su indiferencia – menciono el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa – Helena, no está muy dispuesta a disculparles.

-Quizás deberíamos hacerlo, James – habló Alex a su primo. El aludido le observó ceñudo - ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Una disculpa rápida, listo. Además, no me agrada la idea que pase tanto tiempo con un Slytherin. – acusó y el ojiverde suspiró. Todo iba bien hasta que la parte Weasley había salido a flote en el chico. – Vamos James, deben estar en la biblioteca. – apuró el pelirrojo caminando hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo – suspiró el pelinegro colgándose la mochila al hombro – Al menos solo nos verán Malfoy y Helena. – susurró. – Nos vemos, papá.

-Cuídense.

Divertido observó a los niños salir del salón discutiendo y reacios a entablar cualquier tipo de dialogo con el Slytherin, sin embargo sabían que no conseguirían un perdón por parte de su amiga si seguían postergando dicha disculpa. El ojiverde se acercó hacia su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, tenía muchas cosas por hacer y estaba atrasado en todo, lo último que deseaba era ser reprendido por la directora por no cumplir con sus obligaciones académicas.

-Disculpe, profesor – llamaron y Harry alzó la mirada de sus papeles sorprendido, Helena se asomaba ligeramente por la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar? – Inquirió incomoda.

-Claro – susurró este dejando a un lado sus papeles. El trabajo tendría que seguir esperando – Te hallaba escuchando las disculpas de James y Alex – comentó intrigado

-¿De verdad? – Habló sorprendida y el moreno asintió – Bueno, quede de reunirme con Rob en una hora en la biblioteca… aunque antes, deseaba hablar con usted. – continuo ligeramente apenada – No quisiera presionarlo y mucho menos ahora que sé la situación en la cual se encuentra, sin embargo, no dejó de preguntarme ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi madre? – Preguntó.

Hasta cierto punto, el ojiverde llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde anoche y aun no tenía una certera respuesta, aunque estaba consciente que debían decirle la verdad a Hermione, no cuando ha esperado tantos años para volver a abrazar a su hija, tal y como ocurrió con él. Se rasco la cabeza pensativo, hubiese querido contarle muchos secretos a su hija pero el tiempo le apremiaba y no podía esperar, de reojo observó el calendario y supo cuál sería el día indicado para ese acontecimiento.

-Quinto año tiene salida al pueblo – menciono Harry acercándose hacia el calendario y apuntando ese sábado – Podré salir del castillo y ausentarme por la tarde sin causar sospechas, y sería un buen punto de encuentro para reunirnos con tu madre ¿Te parece?

-Me parece bien – sonrió Helena a pesar de tener una duda rondándole por la mente – ¿Cómo saldré? No puedo salir del castillo y mucho menos ausentarme del castillo.

-Salir del castillo no será una complicación – sonrió Harry abriendo un armario y sacar un paquete envuelto – Supongo que James te ha hablado de esta capa ¿Cierto?

-Bastante – murmuro Helena – Lamenta no poder usarla… al igual que el…

-Mapa – interrumpió él apoyándose sobre el escritorio – Sería bastante peligroso que tuviese el mapa, sabría la ubicación que nosotros en el castillo y crearía muchos problemas cuando tu madre estuviese de visita. Y con respecto a la capa, pues, tendría ataques de paranoia. Además – rebuscando en una pila de pergaminos, saco uno de ellos y se lo mostro a su hija – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo apuntando el pergamino con su varita, lo extendió y buscó dos motitas… "Harry Potter" "Helena Potter" – El mapa nunca miente y tampoco podremos engañarlo. Cambio desde anoche

-Vaya – vocifero su hija impresionada – entonces, si uso el mapa o la capa, podré salir del castillo.

-Así es – asintió el moreno – aunque aún debemos solucionar tu ausencia del castillo. Como es sábado será más difícil estar lejos de James y Alex.

-Bueno, aún quedan algunos días – meditó Helena – ya pensaré en algo – observó a su padre y sonrió – Debo reunirme con Rob… gracias papá – añadió tímidamente mientras se giraba para salir del aula

El moreno sonrió y termino de recoger sus cosas para luego dirigirse hacia su oficina, allí cogió un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta, y luego procedió a escribir una nota para Hermione, debía decirle sus planes para ese fin de semana y debía asistir a como dé lugar, no habría excusas ni trabajo en el hospital. Una vez terminado, la ató a una lechuza y la envió, estaba ansioso y la espera por poder reunirse finalmente, haría la semana más larga de su vida, ya había esperado por once años, seis o siete días, no harían mucha diferencia.

Cierta ansiedad de apodero de Helena, la sola idea de encontrarse con su madre le emocionaba y a la vez le aterraba, había investigado lo suficiente para saber que Hermione Granger había sido la mejor alumna de su generación durante su paso por Hogwarts, había ayudado a su padre en la guerra contra Voldemort y actualmente trabajaba como medimaga.

Intento relajarse e ingreso hacia la biblioteca donde unos murmullos se escucharon entre los estantes, algo le dijo que James y Alex se encontraban allí, supuso que molestaban a Rob y se encamino hacia ese lugar, dispuesta a retirarles la palabra a sus amigos si estos no pedían disculpas.

-James, hagamos esto rápido – escuchó Helena la voz de Alex impaciente – Será rápido, pedir disculpas e irnos. Es sencillo.

-¿Y si le dice algo a Helena? – Se escuchó la voz de James inquieto – Que tal si inventa que nunca le pedimos disculpas y luego Helena no nos habla más… No, señor. Prefiero esperar a que aparezca – sentenció el muchacho. Un ligero suspiro del pelirrojo hizo sonreír a la castaña de forma inconsciente.

-De acuerdo, esperaré – apoyó Alex resignado. Helena se colocó a sus espaldas y carraspeo ligeramente provocando un leve respingo de sus amigos – Aquí estás – habló feliz. Girándose hacia James – Bien, hagamos esto rápido. – apuro a su amigo, quién resignado. Asintió.

Caminaron hacia la mesa donde Rob se encontraba leyendo un libro, Helena se adelantó y se sentó al lado de su amigo, observándoles de frente. Observó a Alex quién impaciente esperaba a que James iniciara algún tipo de discurso, sin embargo este último parecía esperar lo mismo de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Rob les miro confundido por un par de segundos y luego se giro hacia Helena quién movió la cabeza ofuscada. Paciente, el rubio toco ligeramente el hombro de su amiga y sonrió con calma, volvió a girarse y enfoco su mirada en el par de Gryffindor, quienes aún debatían que decir.

-¿Qué necesitan chicos? – Preguntó Rob apoyándose sobre la mesa. Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a colocar su atención en el rubio. Alex, desesperado decidió iniciar

-Sólo vengo a disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer – habló Alex inusualmente serio – Me precipite, juzgue mal y te agredí, de verdad lo siento mucho. – Finalizó. Pasaron unos segundos y luego le pegó un codazo a su amigo quién pareció despertar de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… - balbuceo James jugando con la correa de su mochila – también estoy aquí para disculparme Rob, me equivoque y te atacamos sin razón aparente. Lo siento mucho.

-Acepto sus disculpas – Habló Rob – Un error puede cometerlo cualquiera… no se preocupen.

-Bien – sonrió Alex relajando su postura, se acomodó la mochila y miro a su amiga – Nos perdonas, Helena

-Los perdono, a los dos – Observando a James, quién ligeramente sonrió – Sólo prométanme que no volverán a actuar de esa forma.

-Te lo prometemos – habló James esta vez – No volverá a pasar, gracias – sonrió

-De nada – susurró ella

-Genial – habló Alex visiblemente feliz – Bien, ahora les dejamos solos… James, me prometiste revancha en ajedrez. Vamos. – jalando a su amigo, que a duras penas pudo despedirse de su amiga.

-Aunque no les hubieses amenazado – meditó Rob una vez estuvieron solos – igual hubiesen pedido disculpas.

-Quizás – suspiro ella abriendo un libro de defensa – Al menos no tendré que soportar sus súplicas y ruegos de perdón. – meditó.

Rob rió y continuo con su lectura al igual que Helena, quién por unas cuantas horas pudo distraerse de los cientos de pensamientos que abordaban su mente, sólo cuatro días le separaban de estar frente a su madre nuevamente. Sintió el inusual peso del colgante e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con el, siempre se preguntó de quién sería ¿De su padre? ¿De su madre? ¿Algún familiar?, se imaginó varios nombres y sin duda, en alguna lista de su subconsciente los nombres "Harry" y "Hermione", estaban guardados.

Paso la mayor parte del día junto a su amigo leyendo, sólo a la hora de la cena tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia el gran comedor, en ese lugar ya varios alumnos cenaban felices entre conversaciones y chistes, un ambiente bastante grato y distendido. Con una leve seña se despidieron, Rob a la mesa de Slytherin y Helena a Gryffindor donde sus amigos le hicieron un espacio.

-¿Quién gano? – Preguntó recordando de la partida de ajedrez de sus amigos. James bufo y Alex sonrió ampliamente. – Ya veo.

-Dos veces – señaló el pelirrojo victorioso y su amigo volvió a bufar

-No estaba concentrado en el juego – excuso este dándole un mordisco a su manzana. Alex movió la cabeza y Helena sonrió levemente - ¿Estuviste toda la tarde en biblioteca? – Interrogo el chico a su amiga quién levanto ligeramente una ceja – Solo es una pregunta.

-Tenemos deberes que hacer – menciono la niña tomando un ligero sorbo de jugo – Además mañana debemos entregarlo

-Sí, lo sé – suspiro James derrotado, había intentado durante algunas horas que su padre le diese más tiempo pero se había negado rotundamente – Alex, debemos realizar esos deberes. – acuso este mientras observaba a su compañero

-La noche es joven, amigo – sonrió Alex tranquilamente – no debe ser difícil, ya lo verás.

Continuaron cenando con tranquilidad hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse hacia su sala común, Helena necesitaba descansar y sus amigos colocarse al día con los deberes, estaban a punto de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, cuando Rob les dio alcance y antes que pudieran decir algo, le extendió un libro a Helena.

-Estaba entre mis cosas – sonrió el niño a su amiga – sólo vine a entregártelo, buenas noches. – Dirigiéndose hacia los dos Gryffindor.

-Gracias – dijo Helena despidiéndose

El ojiverde movió su cabeza por quinta vez, observó al trío de niños salir lentamente del gran comedor y al poco tiempo salir apresuradamente al heredero Malfoy, su sexto sentido paterno le decía que iba donde Helena, le inquietaba esa amistad. Sin embargo, no deseaba proyectarse en los años, de solo pensarlo hacía su estomago se revolviese. Se recostó sobre su sillón y miro detenidamente el techo total y absolutamente aburrido, deseaba escribirle una carta a Hermione para verse, por desgracia hacia pocas horas había recibido una nota: Ron había regresado y se quedaría esa noche y parte del día siguiente antes de partir de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño y una ligera punzada golpeo su estomago, suspiro y se tapo el rostro con un cojín. No importaba cuantos años pasarán y cuanto él sabía que Hermione le amaba, el inevitable bicho de los celos le embargaba de sólo saber que su Hermione dormía al lado de otro hombre, aunque ese hombre sea su mejor amigo, y legítimamente el esposo de su Hermione.

-Esto complica las cosas – se dijo aun bajo el cojín – No puedo fallarle a Helena. – volvió a decir, esta vez el golpeteo de la puerta le distrajo. Cansado hablo – Minerva… la cuenta pública te la daré mañana, ahora estoy cansado. – Expresó, satisfecho que ese día no se había metido en problemas. – escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, ofuscado continuo hablando – No voy a responder a interrogatorios, no he hecho nada que…

-¿De qué hablas? – La voz del pelirrojo sobre salto al moreno, quién literalmente se puso de pie de un salto

-¡Ron! – Exclamo Harry sorprendido de ver a su mejor amigo - ¿Qué haces así?

-Estoy de paso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – se suspendió por un día la investigación y seguimos mañana por la tarde. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué pensaste que era Minerva?

-Trabajo – respondió escuetamente. Aún con Ron y Ginny era reservado con su trabajo y ellos lo habían comprendido así – Fuiste a casa. – se atrevió a preguntar

-Si – dijo este desviando la mirada del moreno, quién le observó entre curioso y preocupado - ¿Te molestaría que ocupará tu sofá esta noche? – Preguntó de pronto. El moreno estaba casi seguro que si tuviese algo en la boca, lo hubiese escupido

-No comprendo – masculló este observando a su amigo sentarse sobre el sofá, gesto que él imitó - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Discutimos – susurró Ron ofuscado – No sé que sucede – suspiro cansado – Pensé que durante mi viaje se habían solucionado las cosas pero no. Apenas si logre besarla… no así tocarla – un nuevo golpe se hizo presente en Harry, quién incomodo volvió a levantarse del sofá, no deseaba escuchar intimidades de la mujer que amaba con otro – Y hoy no fue la excepción… a veces pienso que tiene otro hombre.

-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó el moreno sintiéndose cínico ante la pregunta. De pronto, los últimos días le golpearon

-Lo sé, su reacción es la pertenece a otro hombre – menciono y Harry frunció el ceño, resopló.

-Porque siempre la tratas como si fuera un objeto – habló este sin poder contenerse. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran simples amigos, aquella posesividad y poco tacto del pelirrojo fue la principal causante que Hermione se alejará del pelirrojo. – Si no puedes tratarla como se merece, que tenga otro hombre no me parece extraño.

-¿Qué dices? – Habló Ron incorporándose de su sitio, estaba molesto – ¿Lo sabías? – Increpó sin quitarle la vista de encima, y luego rió – Por supuesto… siempre soy el último en enterarme

-No sé nada – Expresó Harry a pesar que su instinto estaba al borde del colapso – No coloques palabras en mi boca, Ron. Simplemente, deberías intentar dialogar y no discutir con Hermione

-No es sencillo – suspiro Ronald volviéndose a sentar – Hace mucho que nada está bien… a veces pienso que nunca me ha perdonado lo sucedido con Luna.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y fijo su mirada en el suelo, él estaba consciente que esa no fue una razón para que el matrimonio se disolviera. Ya ambos matrimonios estaban rotos, y frente a ello, ya nada podrían hacer Ron y Ginny. Incómodo, decidió cambiar ligeramente tema.

-Ron – le llamo y el aludido le observó curioso – Hace un par de días hable con James y Alex, sobre la guerra y eso. Ellos nombraron a Luna. – Le miró.

-Alex encontró un álbum de fotografías – contó el pelirrojo recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá – Una de ellas, llamo su atención y tuve que explicar algunas cosas. – Cerró los ojos y sonrió – Dijo que era bonita.

-Ron… - susurró el moreno observándole. Desde aquel día, ese tema había sido dando por cerrado, nadie comentaría nada y haría cuestionamiento, lo acordaron así y todos lo había aceptado, quizás porque la muerte de Luna había sido un duro golpe para todos o tal vez porque no deseaban causar un mal innecesario a ese pequeño bebé - ¿La amabas? – Se atrevió a preguntar

-Comenzaba – dijo este en apenas un susurro. – Aunque eso forma parte del pasado – argumentó incorporándose abruptamente del sillón, dándole la espalda al moreno – No quiero causarle daño a Alex y mucho menos a Hermione, no tiene sentido pensar en eso.

-Lo siento – murmuro el moreno – En fin, puedes quedarte. Yo iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Cogió un par de papeles y salió de la oficina, convencido que ese episodio en la vida de Ron Weasley, sería un asunto que nadie conocería y del cual nadie podría hablar. Sin duda, a once años de la muerte de Luna, la pérdida dolía demasiado, no sólo para sus amigos, sino para quién tuvo la oportunidad de verla los últimos minutos de existencia.

-Harry – le llamaron a medio pasillo y este se giro encontrándose con Minerva, rápidamente se acercó hasta ella y le hizo una señal de silencio mientras se alejaban de allí - ¿Qué sucede?

-Ron – masculló este – está aquí, tuvo un problema con Hermione, no podía dejarlo – se excuso ante la evidente mirada reprobatoria de la directora - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se trata de Helena – suspiro Minerva preocupando al moreno – Su padre, está internado en un hospital muggle, se encuentra estable sin embargo aún permanece bajo observador – Informó y antes que Harry pudiese hacer algo, añadió – Por ser jefe de casa, ve por ella y llévala a mi oficina, yo le acompañaré al hospital. Por favor, no compliques más la situación – volvió a decir y el moreno asintió ofuscado.

Haciendo una leve señal, el moreno se giro y encamino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, deseaba poder acompañar a su hija en aquel momento, sin embargo aquello no sería bien visto por la directora, quien se daría de inmediato cuenta de la verdad. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era tener algo de paciencia.

Rápidamente la dama gorda abrió la entrada y este ingreso a la sala común, allí pudo escuchar las voces de su hijo y sobrino, y esperaba encontrarse con Helena. Por desgracia, allí solo estaban ambos niños, aparentemente haciendo los deberes que él recogería mañana por la mañana.

-No hay clases – acusó Alex sonriente y James se incorporó del suelo intrigado ante la visita de su padre

-No es momento – susurró Harry seriamente, observó a su hijo y preguntó - ¿Dónde está Helena?

-Arriba, recién subió – dijo James al tiempo que su padre se encaminaba hacia la habitación de las niñas - ¿Qué sucede?

-James… - le miró Harry duramente y su hijo comprendió el silencioso mensaje "No es de tú incumbencia"

El moreno subió las escaleras sin problemas las escaleras y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a los dormitorios de las alumnas de primer año, toco la puerta y un suave ¿Quién? Le indico que sus compañeras se encontraban allí.

-Soy el profesor Potter – se aclaró Harry – Necesito hablar con la señorita Dawson, es urgente. – Se explicó. Escuchó ruidos al interior y al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su hija quién vestía su uniforme de colegio, algo intrigada cerró la puerta y bajo algunos escalones hasta quedar frente a él

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Helena intrigada ante la presencia de su padre

-La profesora Mcgonagall me mandó a buscarte – inició este – Helena, tú padre se encuentra en un hospital – contó acongojado, no deseaba bajo ningún concepto herir a su hija. Se maldijo internamente y solo atino a abrazarla por los hombros en cuanto unas ligeras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – Tranquila – susurró acariciándole la espalda – Minerva, ha dicho que se encuentra estable.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él? – Preguntó.

-No lo sé – negó él susurrando – he venido a buscarte, irás a verle con la profesora.

-Acompáñame – le miró Helena suplicante y este sintió derretirse, no deseaba negarle nada a su hija, sin embargo debía cumplir órdenes – necesito que estés allí.

-Sabes que Minerva, me lo impide - sonrió Harry acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de su hija – no tengas miedo – menciono – todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias – sonrió Helena limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas – Vamos.

-Vamos – dijo el ojiverde dándole un beso en la frente a Helena antes de bajar las escaleras

Escucharon las voces de Alex y James discutir, y que poco a poco se silenciaron al tiempo que bajaban hacia ellos, en cuanto estuvieron en la sala común, ambos muchachos se acercaron hacia la castaña y comenzaron a preguntarles cosas. Antes de obtener alguna respuesta, Harry intervino y les hizo guardar silencio.

-Necesito llevar a la señorita Dawson – Habló Harry serio ante la insistencia de su hijo y sobrino – Las preguntas deben esperar.

-Lo siento – sonrió levemente la niña. James iba a intervenir, sin embargo un gesto por parte de su padre le hizo reconsiderarlo de nuevo

Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la oficina de la directora, quién al momento de ingresar Harry y Helena, leía un pergamino con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesta, gesto que para el moreno no paso desapercibido pero que decidió obviar.

-Gracias profesor – asintió Minerva en cuanto estuvieron frente a ella – Señorita Dawson, el profesor le habrá informado por he mandado llamar –le observó y la niña asintió – Su padre sufrió un pre infarto hace un par de horas, se encuentra estable y se encuentra recuperándose.

-¿En qué hospital se encuentra? – Preguntó Helena a la directora.

-Hace poco fue trasladado – anunció Helena observando el pergamino en sus manos resignada, nuevamente aquel gesto fue captado por el ojiverde – Se encuentra en San Murgo

-¿Qué? – Exclamo Harry sorprendido pero recobrando la compostura ante la mirada fulminante de la directora. Helena evito desviar la mirada o sorprenderse pese a estarlo, sin embargo debía guardar las apariencias, aunque el continuo pensamiento "Mi madre trabaja allí", le golpeaba continuamente – es decir, porque le trasladaron de un hospital muggle a uno mágico.

-El director de ese hospital es mago – contó Minerva observando significativamente al moreno, quién bufó algo molesto – Nos será bastante fácil llegar hasta el hospital. Muchas gracias, profesor.

-De nada – sonrió el ojiverde observando con cierto anhelo a su hija. Movió su cabeza y se giro camino hacia la salida de la oficina, sorprendido y abrumado por los acontecimientos, Hermione conocería a su hija, al fin.

Cerró la puerta y bajo a paso lento las escaleras de caracol hacia el pasillo, cada peldaño parecía una eternidad y sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry Potter no se desvanecía, aquel cruel e irónico destino les había separado y ahora once años después, les volvía a reunir. El último escalón fue pisado y el moreno se echo a correr por el pasillo, sin aliento, toco la puerta de su oficina e impaciente espero a que su amigo abriera la puerta. Internamente rezó porque Ron no estuviese dormido profundamente, aunque siempre tenía su varita de por medio.

-Soy yo, abre – apresuró Harry a su amigo quién pareció reaccionar y al poco tiempo abrió la puerta – Gracias – habló ingresando a la oficina raudo. Abrió un estante y rebusco botando algunos pergaminos y plumas. Cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba, lo guardo en su bolsillo y cerró a medias el estante

-¿Por qué estás así? – Le miró Ronald curioso – Cualquiera diría que has matado a alguien y estás escapando – bromeó

-Estoy bien – respondió él observando a su amigo – Tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos.

Salió de la oficina y camino hacia la oficina de la directora, tenía poco tiempo y debía estar junto a su hija, no podía dejarla sola y más aún cuando se iba a encontrar con Hermione. Deseaba estar presente cuando madre e hija se encontrarán, antes debía encontrar a la castaña, aunque estaba seguro que ella ya estuviese enterada de la visita de Helena al hospital.

En el instante en que piso el hospital, procuro colocarse la capa de invisibilidad y caminar hacia donde suponía que se hallaba Hermione, poseía una oficina, por lo que encontrarla no suponía un problema para el moreno. En cuanto llegó, giro el picaporte he intento ingresar pero este se encontraba trabado, maldijo en silencio y se giro hacia la sala de emergencia donde se encontrarían Minerva y Helena.

-"Sólo es Minerva" – pensó Harry al observar a la directora sentada – "Helena debe encontrarse dentro" – volvió a decirse al tiempo que miraba la puerta pensativo.

Su corazón latía desbocado y su instinto de madre le impulsaba a abrazar a su pequeña hija, aquel instinto que siempre estuvo aguardando el momento oportuno para salir a la luz, por desgracia, el momento aún no se presentaba y mientras tanto, sólo le quedaba guardar distancia y salvar al hombre que yacía en esa cama.

Se acercó hasta la cama e hizo algunas tomas de muestras, y anotó algunos datos de estos, todo esto procurando no desconcentrarse aunque siempre pendiente de su hija, quién permanecía al lado de su padre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Helena observando a la castaña. La aludida dejó de escribir y observó a la niña

-Estable – sonrió Hermione intentando de alguna forma, proveerle de fuerza – Estará un par de días en observación y luego tendrá que descansar por algunas semanas.

-Gracias – susurró – me sorprendió saber que mi padre se encontraba aquí. El doctor Parker ha sido muy amable.

-Sólo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo – argumentó Hermione – Te dejaré a solas, volveré en par de minutos.

Helena sonrió. Y con el corazón en la mano, observó a su madre salir de la habitación. Tuvo que esconder su sorpresa ante aparición de su madre, cuando recién llegaron al hospital y pudo dar cuenta de la evidente sorpresa de su madre al verle, sin duda, aquel encuentro no estuvo pronosticado por nadie y simplemente sucedió.

Se giró hacia el rostro dormido de su padre adoptivo y la pena le embargo, no deseaba perderle, no importaba si había encontrado a sus padre biológicos, el amor que sentía por sus padres adoptivos era único, después de todo habían sido las personas que la acogieron y dieron todo su amor, quienes la cuidaron y protegieron durante once años. No. No podía olvidar eso.

Un ruido le distrajo, se giro hacia la puerta y la vio abrirse ligeramente, más no ingresar a nadie, la observó y sobresaltándose un poco ante la materialización de Harry Potter frente suya, sosteniendo lo que supuso sería la capa de invisibilidad.

-Viniste – susurró Helena incorporándose de la silla

-No pretendo alejarme de ti – sonrió el moreno acercándose a su hija para luego abrazarla. Gracias a un descuido de Minerva, él había ingresado a la habitación sin problemas, necesitaba estar junto a su hija y poder brindarle todo su apoyo - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Inquirió

-Mejor – susurró ella deshaciendo el abrazo – Sólo espero que no empeore.

-Confía en los médicos – le ánimo Harry - ¿Te encontraste con Hermione, cierto? – Su hija asintió – Querrías… hacer un cambio de planes. – indago nervioso. Observó el nerviosismo de su hija y el debate interno por el cual paso, y cuando pensó que retractarse de su idea. La decisión de su hija se vio reflejada en sus ojos. – Segura.

-Segura.

Cansada se sentó tras su escritorio y hojeo el expediente médico del padre de Helena, si bien se hallaba estable, no descartaba algún tipo de recaída y la constante observación es lo único que garantizaba decisiones acertadas. Volvió a revisar las últimas muestras y suspiro aliviado, al menos la presión había bajado.

-Pase – suspiro Hermione al escuchar los llamados del otro lado de la puerta – Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó intrigada observando al moreno ingresar – Pensé que Helena venía junto a Minerva

-Y así es – sonrió Harry cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Sin embargo, no quería dejar sola a Helena.

-Te entiendo – murmuro Hermione incorporándose de su lugar – Tampoco quería dejarla sola, pero si no lo hacía, no hubiese soportado ver su tristeza y el no poder abrazarla.

-Todo saldrá bien – argumentó el moreno sujetando por los hombros a Hermione, quién se permitió buscar refugio en los brazos de su "amigo". - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó contra su cabello castaño

-No estoy segura que esto sea lo correcto – aclaró ella en apenas un susurro – No creo que lo mejor sea intervenir en la vida de Helena, cuando su vida ya posee un orden. Siento que no tenemos cabida en su vida. – añadió sintiendo que la voz se apagaba. Se aferro al torso de Harry y evito con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

Aquel pensamiento había sido el culpable de muchas noches de insomnio, y es que no podía obviar el hecho que su hija poseía una familia y que por mucho que le hubiesen esperado, aquello no significaba que ella les esperaba con las mismas ansias. Frente a ello, Hermione no podía culparle, habían sido ellos los culpables de toda esa situación, su cobardía y falta de decisión les obligo a tomar decisiones apresuradas y sin sentido alguno.

El moreno deshizo ligeramente el abrazo y se permitió observar a la mujer que amaba a los ojos, percibió su temor y lo comprendió, él mismo sintió aquella incertidumbre aquella noche cuando su hija se apareció bajo el umbral de su puerta, sólo cuando pudo aclarar las cosas y escuchar sus inquietudes supo que todo saldría bien, que todo el dolor por el cual tuvieron que pasar, al fin había cedido. Harry se acortó distancia y la beso con todo el amor que le fue posible, intentando de esa forma apaciguar temores y enfundar aquel valor que ambos necesitaban para enfrentar aquel nuevo camino, quizás el más difícil que la larga espera por la que tuvieron que pasar anteriormente.

El silencio de dos amantes. Había escuchado esa frase hace algunos años, sin embargo sólo aplicaba a medias, "el silencio de dos almas gemelas incomprendidas", se dijo Helena bajo la capa de invisibilidad, contemplando aquella escena tan natural y llena de amor. Lentamente deslizó la tela de la capa de su cabeza y sonrió, no importaba cuando años hubiesen pasado y las circunstancias de su amor prohibido, no podía juzgar a sus padres por su adopción… no cuando su corazón se encogía de felicidad al tenerles por fin frente a ella. Les observó volver a abrazarse y quedar en silencio, su padre se percató de su presencia y sonrió alegre.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – habló Harry sin despegar los ojos de su hija – y todos estos años, nunca la hemos perdido, siempre esperando la oportunidad de volver a reencontrarnos con nuestra hija. Este es el momento, Hermione. – Deshaciendo el abrazo para luego observar por algunos segundos a la castaña y desviar disimuladamente la mirada hacia un costado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el cruce de miradas con su madre, castaño y verde, después de tantos años volviéndose a encontrar, la primera vez, aquella tarde cuando la enfermera del hospital hizo entrega de la pequeña recién nacida a su madre. Helena supo entonces que todo lo que leyó de su madre, era cierto. Su color de cabello, sus fracciones, sus ojos, etc. Aquel carácter fuerte y decidido la abrazo, arrancándole una tímida sonrisa, quiso acercarse hacia sus padres pero su inseguridad se lo impedía.

Por otra parte, Hermione observaba el debate interno de su hija, pudo hacerse una idea los miedos y dudas que rondaban su mente, y no le culpaba. Todo había transcurrido tan rápido las últimas semanas, que nada podría considerarse como seguro. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, avanzo hacia su hija hasta quedar frente a ella, luego de eso, se arrodillo. Se observaron y reconocieron en silencio, descubriendo felizmente, que los años podrían transcurrir, más no opacar aquel amor que construyeron durante nueve meses.

Mientras tanto, el moreno se apoyo sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos pensativo, convencido que todo volvía a su curso normal, y aunque sabía que aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, el reencontrarse con su hija, les daría la fuerza necesaria para afrontar cualquier obstáculo. Podría tomar meses o años, pero al menos y ahora más que nunca se encontraba juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Se incorporó de su lugar y camino hacia ambas mujeres, se abrazaban felices y con lágrimas en los ojos, el ojiverde se coloco a su altura y se unió a ese ansiado abrazo. ¿Cuántas noches soñó con ese momento? Muchas, y por fin podría decir que su sueño se hacía realidad, junto a las mujeres que amaba y por las cuales daría su vida.

**Continuará…**

**Holas! **

**¿Qué les pareció? Necesito saber todas sus opiniones con respecto a este capítulo. En realidad, la parte del padre adoptivo de Helena, salió así sin más, la verdad la parte de Hogsmeade iba sí o sí, sin embargo opté por seguir lo que el instinto me decía y lo hice. **

**Aviso: Desde el próximo capítulo hacia el final de la historia, avance a través de los años, donde surgirá un pequeño cambio y por supuesto veremos un poquito más de Harry y Hermione, Ginny, Ron, enredos amorosos, etc. Quedan avisados. **

**En fin, espero publicar lo antes posibles el siguiente capítulo, intentaré trabajar lo más pronto posible. Estoy tomando unas mini vacaciones de las movilizaciones estudiantiles de mi país, ¿Quién dijo que no se hace nada? Se hace MUCHO.**

**Bien, cuídense mucho. Estaré esperando sus comentarios. **


	6. Los años pasan la felicidad queda

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen JK. Rowling**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario, su apoyo me ayuda a escribir con más dedicación y convicción**

**AVISO: Recuerden han pasado algunos años.**

"_**La poción de los sueños ha finalizado, hoy es el despertar de dos almas que siempre debieron permanecer juntas"**_

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Cinco**

"_**Los años pasan… la felicidad queda"**_

Conspirador destino.

¿Por qué cuando pretendes iniciar de nuevo, todo se derrumba? ¿Por qué cuando esa mano amiga te ayudo a salir a flote, se va? Quedando irremediablemente a la deriva, flotando sobre una pequeña balsa en medio de un inmenso océano, sin saber qué hacer, qué decisión tomar. No hay respuesta posible para una madre que recién comenzaba a recuperar a su hija y luego se ve enfrentada a tal encrucijada, su alicaído corazón tuvo que armarse y soportar ver a su hija completamente destruida por la muerte de su padre adoptivo. Después de ese reencuentro, sólo había transcurrido una hora cuando todo se complico, los signos vitales del padre de Helena se debilitaron de forma irreversible y luego de treinta minutos de arduo trabajo, ya nada podría salvarlo, había fallecido.

Quiso abrazarla y brindarle un refugio donde ahogar sus penas, sin embargo y para guardar esa dura fachada, sólo le resto permanecer en silencio y seguir aquel frío rol profesional, primero porque Minerva estaba presente aquel día en el hospital y segundo porque la madre de Helena había llegado hasta allí. No supo cómo pero aguanto estoicamente aquella inmensa pena que albergaba su corazón, sintiendo que en cualquier momento, lo poco que había recuperado, se iba a esfumar de sus manos.

La castaña movió ligeramente la cabeza, no deseaba recordar esos oscuros momentos hace ya seis años, si bien por un instante considero que todo estaba perdido y que ya no tenía cabida en la vida de su hija, aquello cambio a las pocas horas, cuando Helena se despidió de ella, simplemente susurrando un débil "Te quiero", esas dos palabras provocaron que la esperanza volviera a renacer. Sabía que a pesar del difícil momento, no todo estaba perdido.

Sintió la presencia de Harry a su lado y se giro a observarle curiosa, mojado y sucio. Sonrió y se incorporó del sillón a buscar una toalla, al parecer a los hombres se les había dado por reparar la tubería del lavaplatos al estilo muggle y hasta el momento no tenían demasiada suerte.

-Debieron dejármelo a mí – masculló Hermione tendiendo una toalla – No saben reparar esa tubería.

-Estamos cerca, Hermione – le miró el moreno revolviéndose el cabello, gesto que Hermione lo considero agradable por no decir provocador – Al menos identificamos la rotura aunque James y Alex no pueden pegarlo

-Lo harían si suspendieran el agua – menciono la castaña levantando una ceja, Harry se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Aunque sólo por un par de minutos, puesto que luego de echar un vistazo al reloj de pared, dio un respingo que asustó a la castaña - ¡Demonios! – Maldijo incorporándose del sofá y caminar apresuradamente hacia la cocina - ¡James! ¡Casi es mediodía habías quedado en buscar a Helena!

-¡Maldición! – se quejó el aludido luego del sonido de un golpe. Hermione supuso que el joven se había golpeado con el lavaplatos – ¡Voy!

Hermione rió y volvió a sentarse sobre el sofá, observó al joven James Potter de diecisiete años salir aún más mojado y sucio que su padre de la cocina, y subir raudo hacia su habitación. A pesar de la impresión general de la situación… nada había cambiado, todo seguía exactamente igual que hace seis años. Dos matrimonios que naufragaban demasiado lento hacia una muerte segura, un par de amantes a la sombra de la escusa perfecta y muchas verdades aún no pronunciadas.

Inconscientemente su hija se había aproximado a la familia, la amistad de unía a James, Alex y Helena evoluciono de forma tan natural, que durante las últimas semanas de vacaciones y antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, la joven castaña de diecisiete años pasaba algunos días junto a James y otro par de días junto a Alex.

-¡James espera! – Escuchó Hermione desde la cocina. Alex corría hacia segundo piso

Un ligero estruendo hizo saber que ambos jóvenes ya habían viajado por red flú, Hermione se incorporo y camino hasta la cocina, intentaría de alguna forma arreglar el desastre que los hombres habían realizado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el moreno recostado boca arriba y medio cuerpo bajo la tubería, había suspendido el agua, aunque los rastros de esa verdadera piscina se hacía palpable cada vez que caminaba.

-No quiero imaginar lo que va a decir Ginny cuando vea este desastre – menciono Hermione haciendo un catastro del lugar

-Sabes que Ginny se molesta por todo – bromeó el moreno – Estoy acostumbrado… Además, un poco de magia solucionará este problema. – Se limpió la grasa en sus pantalones y se incorporó del suelo dedicándole una sonrisa a la castaña, quién movió la cabeza negativamente - ¿Qué? – Preguntó este divertido mientras se aceraba a la castaña.

-No estamos en Hogwarts – murmuro Hermione entre la pared y el cuerpo del moreno.

La estructura de Hogwarts había cambiado radicalmente a partir del segundo de año de James, Alex y Helena, si bien Minerva Mcgonagall seguía a cabeza del colegio, su puesto como profesora de transformaciones ahora era ocupado por Hermione. Largos días de conversación y consenso se llevaron a cabo, estudiando los pro y contra de esa decisión, no había dudas que el interés de la castaña por aquel puesto se debía por la presencia de su hija, y Minerva después de mucho estudiarlo, finalmente aceptó. Por supuesto, esa decisión supuso una serie complicaciones con Ron, quién escéptico y a regañadientes tuvo que aceptarlo, por otra parte, la suspicacia de Ginny causo colateralmente discusiones entre ella y su esposo.

Dificultades que han ido disminuyendo, y que por otra parte han supuesto un mayor acercamiento entre Harry y Hermione, si bien su relación aún sigue en las sombras, aquello no quita la libertad que puedan tener, siempre manteniendo las apariencias frente a sus alumnos y la directora, viviendo de alguna forma su vida familiar junto a su hija.

El moreno se acercó peligrosamente hacia los labios de la castaña, la rutina en Hogwarts sólo contribuyó a ese incomprendido amor que pulsaba por salir a la luz, habían pasado dos días sin besar los labios de la mujer que amaba y poseía la imperiosa necesidad por probar de ellos. Complacido sintió las manos de Hermione jalar el cuello de la camisa, acercándoles, produciendo aquel ansiado contacto entre sus labios.

Revolvió aquel húmedo cabello azabache con sus manos al tiempo que pagaba su cuerpo al de Harry, la poca resistencia de nada valía ahora, amaba a ese hombre y a su hija. Sólo deseaba salir de las mentiras y falsas apariencias para vivir plenamente junto a su familia, lejos de las mentiras y engaños, ya no había culpas de por medio, lo hecho, hecho estaba y sólo les quedaba ser felices.

-¡Llegamos! ¿Dónde están? – Escucharon desde afuera. Pesadamente se separaron ante la presencia de sus respectivos esposos – Hay alguien

-Algún día tomados de la mano, caminaremos por la estación – Susurró Harry sin despegar los ojos de la castaña – Estamos en la cocina – alzó la voz sonriendo – Te lo prometo – volvió a susurrar robándole un último beso a su amada.

Harry se alejó hasta llegar al lavaplatos dónde fingió acomodar algunos platos mientras que Hermione cogía una escoba y por un extraño ataba una toalla, para efecto de limpiar el desastre hecho por los hombres. Todo esto, al tiempo que Ginny y Ron ingresaban a la cocina con varias bolsas.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Ginny observando la inundación de su cocina

-Harry y los muchacho quisieron arreglar el lavaplatos al estilo muggle – habló Hermione observando de reojo una falsa mirada ofendida del ojiverde

-¡Lo arregle! – Expuso este – Sólo no tomamos unas precauciones e inundamos un poco la cocina, no te preocupes, traeré mi varita y todo se solucionará. – Dijo él caminando hacia la salida.

-Y los chicos – inquirió Ronald dejando algunas bolsas encima de la mesa

-Fueron por Helena – Contesto Hermione colocando a un lado la escoba y luego ayudar a Ginny a guardar los comprado – Con eso del lavaplatos, se les olvidó por completo de buscarle.

-¿Qué tienes allí, Hermione? – Preguntó Ronald sentado sobre una silla. Acercó a su esposa por la cintura observando la misma. Olió la blusa y frunció el ceño - ¿Grasa?

-¿Y cómo no, Ron? – Habló Ginny mostrándole el dedo índice con la misma sustancia – Está por todo el lavaplatos.

-Seguramente me manche porque hace rato estaba apoyada allí – Menciono Hermione la forma más convincente que pudo – Vigilaba que los chicos no hicieran explotar la cocina.

-No sería la primera vez – murmuro Ron pensativo. Escuchó un leve chasquido y observó que el piso estaba limpio y brillante, cómo si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Se los dije, solucionado – habló Harry observando a sus amigos. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cintura sujetada por su amigo y sintió algo removerse en su interior, sin embargo las elocuentes manchas de grasas, le hicieron intercambiar una cómplice mirada con su castaña. – Iré a darme una ducha, bajo enseguida.

Escucharon a Harry subir las escaleras y exclamar un saludo, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la llegada de su hija, si bien aquella situación podía considerarse irónica y cruel, ellos habían aprendido a disfrutarla a su modo. Ronald se incorporó de su asiento y camino hacia la sala, gesto que fue imitado por Ginny y un poco más rezagada Hermione.

La castaña volvió a sonreír al mirar a su hija bajar por las escaleras acompañada de James y Alex, estos últimos años había abandonado los gestos de una niña para convertirse en una joven adulta, siempre manteniendo aquella personalidad amable y cariñosa. Helena fue saludada por Ron y Ginny, para luego acercarse hasta su madre y abrazarla fuertemente, hace dos semanas no se veían y ya sentían que era demasiado tiempo.

-No tuvieron problemas – inquirió Hermione observando a Alex, quién negó sonriente. Aún la búsqueda de quinto año estaba presente: James, Alex y Helena perdidos durante una hora por un pequeño "excursión" a las afueras de Londres. – Me alegro

-No te preocupes tía – habló James despreocupadamente – Ya no somos unos niños, es imposible perdernos. Además dos días aquí no es grave ¿Cierto?

-Dos días –

-James – hablaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Helena. La primera a modo de pregunta y la segunda dirigiéndole una molesta mirada a su amigo

-Pensé que te quedarías tres días – Habló Ron observando alternativamente a James y Helena, su hijo bufó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos – Siempre ha sido así.

-Recibí una invitación de Rob – aclaró Helena incómoda. – Sólo será un día en su casa.

-¿Malfoy? – Preguntaron a espaldas de todos. Helena deseo golpear a James y Hermione sólo pudo disimular una sonrisa – Pensé que te quedarías tres días – inquirió este tranquilamente, pese a no estarlo. A pesar de haber pasado seis años, las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente, sobre cuando Helena ya no era la niña de antes y Rob Malfoy el pequeño niño inocente.

-No entiendo porque se alarman – expuso Ginny observando a su hijo y esposo – Son amigos y al igual que James y Alex, Rob también querrá verle, simple.

-Saben mi opinión – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a la cocina seguido de Alex

-En fin – suspiro Harry bajando las escaleras – Me alegra mucho verte, Helena – sonrió al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija – No te salude hace un momento, porque estaba sucio.

-No se preocupe – sonrió ella.

-Oigan – les llamo Ron desde la cocina – Nosotros fuimos por las cosas y les toca a ustedes cocinar – observando a su esposa y amigo – Tengo hambre y ya es tarde.

-Ya vamos Ron – sonrió Harry caminando hacia la cocina junto a Hermione.

Mientras los chicos se encontraban conversando en la sala, Harry y Hermione en la cocina, Ron y Ginny se hallaban en los jardines, los problemas matrimoniales de cada uno, les había hecho acercarse y poder entablar una relación de confianza mutua, ya las discusiones de hermanos de antaño se habían acabado dando paso a una relación de hermanos más madura y fluida.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? – Preguntó Ron sentado en la hierba. Su hermana suspiro y fijo su mirada detenidamente hacia el suelo – Como siempre – sonrió este ante la mutismo de ella.

-Como siempre – repitió Ginny recargada sobre un pequeño cerco – Últimamente ya no discutimos, sin embargo el silencio es aún peor – confesó ofuscada. – Quisiera entenderlo.

-No es fácil – habló el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio. Sin embargo, y por mucho que doliese, ambos sabían quién comprendía al moreno mejor que nadie

-Aún no sabes nada – Le miró Ginny a los ojos y este negó pesadamente – Quizás termino esa relación cuando ingreso a Hogwarts y sólo te martirizas.

-Lo dudó – masculló Ronald arrancando violentamente la hierba del suelo – De lo contrario… aquella actitud distante ya se hubiese terminado hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Tú crees qué? –

-Olvidalo Ginny – objeto Ron incorporándose del suelo. Aquel pensamiento siempre había estado presente en sus conversaciones pero jamás las habían pronunciado en voz alta, el sólo decirlo producía dolor y tristeza – No quiero hablar de eso. Sabes que es ridículo, han pasado tantos años y nada ha ocurrido – menciono sonriendo.

Ginny asintió algo más tranquila, si bien sus matrimonios se habían ido por un caño, y si estaban seguros de algo, es que la amistad de ambos amigos no había cambiado en nada, que aquel supuesto amor que ambos hermanos temían durante su época de estudiante, nunca se pronuncio ni dio muestras de salir a la luz.

-Papá – Hablaron – El almuerzo está listo, vengan.

-Gracias Alex – Sonrió Ron

Junto a su hermano camino hacia la sala donde James y Helena colocaban la mesa, Alex salía de la cocina con un par de platos, seguidos de Harry y Hermione. Ronald movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, los fantasmas del pasado habían vuelto a su vida después de tantos años, lo único que deseaba es haber mantenido aquel estado de felicidad durante ese primer año de matrimonio, y que sin saber a ciencia cierta, cambio radicalmente. El remordimiento lo abrumó, recordó el amorío con Luna, sin embargo lo saco de sus pensamiento de forma instantánea, no quería revivir el pasado, no quería sufrir aún más.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio entre los adultos y lo jóvenes hablaban sobre sus años en Hogwarts y aquel último que ya se aproximaba en una semana. Siempre cuidando, no hablar demasiado de sus excursiones nocturnas y travesuras, después de todo a un par de metros, se hallaba el jefe de su casa y la profesora de Transformaciones.

-¿A qué hora se van? – Preguntó Ron a su esposa y amigo, rompiendo aquel silencio

-¿Seis? – Inquirió Harry dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione, quién asintió – Yo debo estar un poco antes… hay un profesor nuevo que reemplazará por unos meses al profesor de Historia.

-¿En serio? – Habló Alex curioso –

-Sí, según Minerva es alguien con quién no dormirán – sonrió el moreno a su hijo y sobrino

-No son los únicos – menciono Hermione observando reprobatoriamente a su esposo y amigo, provocando una risa generalizada de todos en la mesa.

Después del almuerzo, recogieron todo y mientras Alex y James lavaban al estilo muggle los platos – por el desastre de la cocina – Ron se fue al ministerio despidiéndose de su esposa, Ginny saliendo a prisas por una llamada de la revista, Harry y Helena hablaban tranquilamente en el escritorio del moreno.

-Sé que no te gusta la idea de ir donde Rob – decía Helena observando distraídamente un libro de defensa – Pero le prometí que iría, recuerda que durante las vacaciones de navidad, me negué.

-Si lo sé – suspiro Harry cansado. Recordaba el alivio que sintió porque su hija finalmente se negó a ir junto a Rob – Sólo me incomoda que estés allí… no es Rob. Mira, conozco a su padre y su humor es bastante… peculiar.

-No te preocupes – le miró ella tranquila – he saludado al señor Malfoy y es bastante amable.

-Muy amable – masculló el moreno recordando el encuentro a finales del curso. "Si la historia fuese distinta, diría Potter que Helena es hija de Hermione" Había comentado el rubio – En fin, sino conociera a Rob, me negaría. Pero le conozco y sé que es un buen chico – sonrió.

-Sin contar con qué estás celoso – bromeó Hermione en el umbral de la puerta. Helena rió y Harry bufó molesto – Helena, James y Alex te llaman, están a punto de colapsar con tantos platos.

-De acuerdo – sonrió Helena incorporando de su asiento, darle un beso a su padre en la mejilla, abrazar a su madre y salir del lugar en dirección a la cocina

-Me preocupa Draco – habló Harry al tiempo que la castaña cerraba la puerta – La última vez…

-Sé lo que dijo – Habló Hermione acercándose hacia el moreno y sentarse sobre el escritorio – Sé que Draco puede comportarse como un verdadero cretino, pero confió que será prudente y no hará algún comentario que incomode a Helena. De cualquier forma, está junto a Rob, y como bien has dicho, es un buen chico. La cuidará.

-James no está feliz – suspiro el ojiverde recostándose su cabeza sobre el asiento y cerrar sus ojos. No supieron cómo ni cuándo, y mucho menos predecirlo, simplemente el día menos pensado, se dieron cuenta que el joven Potter sentía algo más que amistad por Helena – Tal parece que este será el año ¿No? – Bromeó él enfocándose en la castaña, quién asintió

-Es iluso pensar que podremos ocultar esto por mucho tiempo más – argumentó Hermione revolviendo ligeramente el cabello de Harry – Más aún cuando Helena es cómplice de todo esto.

-Lo sé – dijo Harry sujetando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas – Soy consciente de ello, estoy seguro que Helena se sentirá demasiado culpable cuando sepa que James siente algo por ella, es preferible que sepa la verdad. Aunque ello signifique que James igual lo sepa – besó la mano de la castaña y se incorporó de su silla – Me adelantaré… te esperaré. – Sonrió él

-Nos vemos – susurró Hermione, está vez siendo ella quién robase un beso al ojiverde

Harry sonrió y salió del lugar a paso lento, ingreso a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y cogió su varita con la cual encogió su baúl y guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó una chaqueta normal y bajo las escaleras donde Hermione le esperaba, se sonrieron, y el ojiverde siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Desde el umbral de la puerta observó a su hijo y sobrino mojado de pies a cabeza y a su hija detrás de ellos ligeramente molesta, seguramente por todo el desorden que causaban.

-Ya me voy – Menciono el moreno llamando la atención del trío – Los veré en Hogwarts.

-Claro – Sonrió James – Buen viaje.

-Cuidese tío – dijo Alex con varia espuma en su cara – Espero que el nuevo profesor, sea profesora. Tenga cuidado – se burló al tiempo que recibía un codazo de sus amigos – Oigan sin golpes bajos.

-Nos vemos – habló Helena

Harry asintió y salió de la cocina, se quedó frente a la castaña y sonrió, no importaba lo dijesen y lo malévolo de esa situación, se amaban y era lo único que importaba. Porque lo cierto de esa semana es que tanto Harry como Hermione, trabajarían tres días y nada más, los cuatro días restantes simplemente era enfocada a ellos y su hija, quién se uniría a ellos, el último día, sólo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre. Aquella había sido la rutina desde hace seis años y esperaban que fuera el último año que tuviesen que esconderse, porque algo les decía que el tiempo apremiaba, debían tomar el valor suficiente y hablar, de lo contrario, temía porque ese caprichoso destino volviese a cobrarles la felicidad una vez más.

El suave "clic" hizo saber a todos que Harry se había ido, a ese lugar que sólo Hermione y Helena conocían y dentro de muy poco tiempo irían.

-¡Te lo dije! – Exclamaron James y Helena al mismo tiempo luego del estruendo de varios platos quebrarse en el suelo. Hermione movió la cabeza e ingreso al interior de la cocina, por muchos años que hayan pasado, nunca cambiarían.

Había dejado sus cosas en la pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres y emprendió rumbo hacia el colegio, sólo debía zanjar el asunto del nuevo profesor de historia y sería libre por un día, después de todo y tal como llevaba haciendo hace seis años, siempre procuraba terminar sus deberes laborales lo antes posible. Y hasta el momento no había generado ningún tipo de problemas con Minerva, quién a pesar de echarle miradas reprobatorias cada inicio de año, procuraba mantenerse al margen del asunto.

-Permiso – habló Harry asomándose por la puerta – No interrumpo nada ¿Cierto? – dijo de buena gana. Minerva movió la cabeza e hizo un ademan para que ingresará - ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bastante bien – dijo la directora buscando algunos pergaminos de su escritorio – Supongo que tienes prisa – le observó de reojo y el moreno sonrió ligeramente – Tienes suerte, no creo que demores mucho en decidir si este profesor es apto o no. – Extendiéndole una carpeta al moreno.

Curioso el ojiverde cogió la carpeta y leyó el nombre inscrito sobre ella: Marcus Alonso. Alzó las cejas y sonrió tranquilamente, aquel muchacho de Gryffindor que hasta el día de hoy guardo su secreto y el de Hermione. Coloco su mano sobre su barbilla y calmadamente comenzó a hojear el expediente del muchacho, recordó que nunca tuvo mayores problemas con él, bastante respetuoso y buen estudiante. Leyó con sorpresa y agrado que se había graduado de la academia de aurores y había realizado un curso de profesor especializado de historia de la magia, rió levemente, siempre recordaba la frase "Seré auror y lo más probable que termine entre libros de historia u otra disciplina", y es que la verdad tenía facilidades para muchas disciplinas.

-Estoy de acuerdo – menciono Harry cerrando la carpeta, no había leído por completo el expediente pero confiaba en él – Conozco a ese muchacho desde pequeño y sé que hará un buen trabajo.

-De acuerdo – murmuro Minerva – Lo llamaré y le diré que será bienvenido la próxima semana, cuando inicien las clases.

-Bien – asintió el moreno – En las próximas horas le enviaré por lechuza mi trabajo – aviso incorporándose del asiento – Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego, Harry – le miró Minerva – Intenten cuidarse. Es el último año de Helena y no quiero problemas.

-Así será – suspiro el moreno dándose media vuelta al tiempo que tocaban la puerta

El ojiverde escuchó la autorización de Minerva y observó a un hombre alto y cabello castaño ingresar la oficina, a pesar de los años pudo distinguir a su ex alumno, Marcus Alonso. Ambos hombres se observaron detenidamente y sonrieron, amigablemente estrecharon sus manos y dieron un abrazo.

-¿Cómo ha estado? – Sonrió Marcus tranquilamente al igual que Harry – Hace bastante tiempo que no le veía.

-Mucho tiempo – Habló Harry – Hace poco me enteré que trabajarías aquí.

-Sé lo dije – Murmuro el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros – Iba a terminar entre libros – rió él – Hoy vine a averiguar mi aceptación al colegio – contó observando por encima del hombro de su profesor a la directora, quién levanto la mirada de sus pergaminos.

-Precisamente hace un par de minutos, está contratado señor Alonso – Confirmó Minerva paciente – Lo esperamos la próxima semana.

-Muchas gracias – asintió el castaño agradecido. Luego de eso, ambos hombres salieron de la oficina de la directora y tranquilamente caminaron por el pasillo. – No pensé encontrármelo tan pronto aquí.

-Sabes que adelantó trabajo – recordó el moreno

-¿Va todo bien? – Inquirió Marcus a su ex profesor

-Lo mismo de siempre – sonrió el ojiverde tranquilo – sin embargo, existen algunos cambios. Ya lo verás. – susurró, nunca había querido profundizar acerca de su relación con Hermione pero estaba seguro que las circunstancias lo llevarían a hacerlo en algún momento.

-Esperaré – Comentó este paciente

Caminaron durante algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente decidieron tomar caminos distintos, Marcus a su departamento y Harry a su casa donde seguramente Hermione ya le esperaba.

En cuanto piso la pequeña sala se sacudió el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla, a paso lento ingreso a la cocina donde escuchar el leve rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino, no cabía duda que Hermione se encontraba terminando su trabajo. Habían acordado terminarlo antes de esa semana y enviarlo a la profesora Mcgonagall, lo habían hecho todos los años y ese no sería la excepción.

Tranquilamente se acercó hasta la castaña y le abrazo por la cintura provocando risas en ella, el ojiverde por su parte busco los labios de Hermione, los cuales entró sin mucha resistencia. El silencio les envolvió pero poco les importo, habían deseado estar solos durante varias semanas y ahora por fin podrían estarlo.

-Harry – rió la castaña aferrándose a la camisa del moreno – Tengo que terminar esto, de lo contrario Minerva se molestará.

-Entonces tendrá que molestarse con ambos – sonrió el ojiverde obligando, sin mucha resistencia, a Hermione a sentarla sobre sus piernas. – Porque tampoco he terminado con mi papeleo.

-¿Debo sentirme mejor? – Le observó Hermione levantando una ceja. Harry asintió – Minerva se enfadará…

-Seamos egoístas por esta noche – susurró el moreno antes de capturar los labios de la mujer que amaba.

Un fuerte hechizo golpeo a Ronald Weasleys dejándole por varios minutos tendido sobre el suelo, sus compañeros asustados le ayudaron a incorporarse y dejarle descansar sobre una silla, se hallaba ausente y su mente estaba situada a cientos de kilómetros del ministerio de magia. La insistente imagen de su esposa y mejor amigo besándose, gracias a los trucos de Lord Voldemort, hacía mella sobre él, aún después de tantos años, no podía evitarlo y pese haberse casado con la mujer que amaba, siempre el fiel compañero de la castaña era Harry Potter.

Empuño sus manos con furia al tiempo que mente le recriminaba una y otra vez aquella situación que él mismo creó, se preguntó si todo hubiese sido diferente si su esposa hubiese tenido un hijo de él, habría remediado en algo aquel alicaído matrimonio y evitar que su esposa tuviese o tenga algún amante. Revolviéndose el cabello bufó, no, nunca obtendría una respuesta. Sólo le quedaba mantener la situación tal y como estaba, tendría que hacerlo por el bien de su hijo y por el bien todos en la familia Weasleys.

Escuchó las risas de los muchachos en el segundo piso y sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que clasificaba antiguas noticias en pos del número especial del profeta, intento llegar lo antes posible para al menos tener oportunidad de despedirse de su esposo, sin embargo, sólo pudo conformarse con que ya se había ido, sólo le quedaba esperar el día de su cumpleaños y poder felicitarlo y tenerlo por algunas cuantas horas en casa. Ginny sabía que desde que su esposo había ingresado a trabajar a Hogwarts, su matrimonio se derrumbaría por completo y hoy podía contemplar que sus predicciones se hacían realidad.

La pelirroja observó un viejo recorte de diario y frunció el ceño molesta, siempre le habían molestado las noticias que involucrarán a su esposo con la castaña, y más cuando se hacía en plano amoroso, y durante su época de estudiante era el pan de cada día. Tal parecía que todo el mundo mágico ansiaba o veía aquella relación como un hecho irrefutable, que sin embargo, se aplacaron con el anuncio de matrimonio de ella y el niño que vivió.

Sin embargo, aquella hermosa ilusión sólo duro un año y tal como un castillo de arena comenzó a derrumbarse por los embates de las olas de poca comunicación y complicidad. Y cuando creyó que todo había acabado, la llegada de su hijo fue la pequeña esperanza de recuperar aquel matrimonio. Lo que Ginny no sabía es que aquel remedio no servía para curar esa enfermedad que ya se consumaba.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y violentamente arrojo ese nuevo recorte, el cual lentamente comenzó a desplegarse de forma burlesca sobre el suelo, la noticia no tenía tanto años, tan solo seis años. La noticia del gran prestigio del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, dirigido por la directora Minerva Mcgonagall y dos de sus grandes colaboradores, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Si bien, una primera toma mostraba a la directora en medio de ambos profesores, existía otra la cual mostraba a ambos amigos abrazados, felices.

Literalmente tuvo que morder su propia rabia y guardar silencio, los celos la sesgaban de tan solo imaginar a su esposo las veinte cuatro horas del día junto a su mejor amiga, no necesitaba confirmar nada, sabía de ante mano que no perderían oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos.

-Mucho trabajo – Escuchó a su hijo cogiendo un vaso y llenadlo con agua

-Bastante – Sonrió Ginny a duras penas, disimuladamente cogió el recorte y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Ya veo – murmuro el muchacho – En fin, de veré mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –

Observó el reloj y se sorprendió de la hora, una de la madrugada. Recogió sus cosas y subió lentamente las escaleras, necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Recordar el pasado la agotaba y casi no podía concentrarse en sus quehaceres, esperaba que al menos su hermano estuviese tranquilo y lograse espantar aquellos fantasmas que de alguna forma habían regresado.

James escuchó a su madre ingresar a su cuarto justo al momento en que él, salía del baño. Antes de ingresar a su habitación no pudo evitar quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, bufó cansado, la idea que su amiga pasará un día en casa de Rob Malfoy le molestaba, primero porque no estaría los tres usuales días junto a él y segundo porque los celos le carcomían por dentro.

Se golpeo ligeramente la frente con el cepillo de dientes y continúo su camino hacia su habitación, por mucho que pataleara y armará un escándalo, no podía olvidar que Helena sólo era su amiga, aunque algo en su interior rogaba porque fuese algo más. No podía olvidar que ese sinfín de sentimiento hacia su mejor amiga había comenzado en su quinto curso, no supo cómo pero aquella amistad que le unía a ella, evoluciono hacia algo más.

Ingreso a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir tendría bastante tiempo para sobrellevar esa pena y pensar que hace con ese sentimiento.

Los días pasaron lentamente, Harry y Hermione viviendo en su pequeño nido de amor, nunca cansándose de recuperar días, meses y años perdidos, no existiendo la palabra "tarde" y mucho menos los absurdos remordimientos, reviviendo a cada segundo lo que no pudo ser en aquel campamento durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Esperando la llegada de su hija, quién vendría de su estadía de su casa, y celebrar juntos el cumpleaños del moreno.

-Enviado – Vocifero el moreno apoyándose al marco de la puerta de la cocina. La pequeña mesa ya estaba preparada para la celebración y sólo esperaban el arribo de su hija. – Minerva no se enojará por el atraso, sólo fueron…

-Cinco días – Menciono Hermione sonriendo tranquilamente – La próxima vez tendremos que cumplir los plazos, Harry.

-Y si no hay próxima vez – Observó el ojiverde pausadamente. Caminó hacia la castaña y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos – La próxima vez… no tendremos que escondernos. – susurró besando los labios de la castaña, quién correspondió el beso con pasión.

Helena sonrió y observó tranquilamente a sus padres besarse, inmediatamente a su memoria acudió el recuerdo de la primera vez que les vio juntos y no importaba cuantas veces les viera besarse o abrazarse, siempre estaría segura de una sola cosa: Se amaban. Sutilmente carraspeo provocando que ambos adultos se separaran sorprendidos, gesto que cambio a alegría, ya que juntos se acercaron hasta ella y saludarla.

-Que bueno tenerte aquí – abrazó Harry a su hija – Todo está bien – inquirió curioso ante el sutil codazo de la castaña, no pasaba por alto su visita hacia Rob Malfoy.

-Papá, todo salió bien – Suspiró Helena recibiendo al abrazo de su madre – No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Tú padre está celoso, eso es todo – Le miró Hermione burlescamente al tiempo que el aludido se hacía el ofendido – ¿Cómo está Rob y su familia? – Inquirió

-Muy bien, ha crecido algunos centímetros – dijo ella y su padre volvió a bufó - y el padre de Rob estaba fuera por cuestiones de trabajo – Contó, Hermione pudo percibir la tensión del ojiverde disminuir

El moreno relajo su postura y observó el suelo pensativo, volvió a suspirar más tranquilo y abrazo a su hija por lo hombros, feliz por tenerla a su lado aquel día. Observó a Hermione y sonrió apenado, los arranques de celos no eran lo suyo y sólo deseaba pasar un buen cumpleaños junto a las personas que amaba.

La tarde continúo entre risas y abrazos, alegres de estar juntos y por algunas horas olvidar cualquier problema, en pequeña casa eran libres, sin que nadie pudiese arruinar aquel momento tan íntimo y sutil. Sabían que la lucha sería ardua y que tendrían que enfrentar a muchas personas, sacrificar amistades y armarse de valor ante este nuevo año académico y escolar que estaba en el horizonte.

Ya no existía excusa, y la verdad que por tantos años quedo oculta saldría a la luz, y para ello tendrían que recorrer el último trayecto de aquel largo camino.

**Continuará…**

**Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda- Y ya suficiente tengo- Y aquí termina este capítulo. Confieso que me hubiese gustado profundizar algunas cosillas, pero ya habrá oportunidad para zanjar esos detalles. Ya tengo un pequeño "esquema mental" de todo lo que ocurrirá en está parte de la historia y casi casi su respectivo desenlace, por supuesto aún queda mucho por descubrir, espero que puedan seguir acompañándome en esta historia. Espero que la inclusión final de la película no haga un efecto muy profundo – Mañana, sino pasa nada extraordinario, iré a verla – Allí les contaré como me fue. **

**Una pequeña cosa… si alguien no se acuerda de Marcus Alonso, aparece en el primer capitulo, estudiante de séptimo año, Gryffindor y quién sabe la relación entre Harry y Hermione, por descuido de los aludidos, no sabe la existencia de Helena y los demás enredos de la pareja. **

**Eso! Ahora les dejó, esperando inspiración y nuevas energías… Cuídense mucho y espero leer sus comentarios. **

**Chao**


	7. Amor de Tres

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

**Dedicado a todos quién seguirán delirando y amando esta magnífica saga, y que independiente de cuál haya sido el final, marcando etapas importantes de nuestras vidas y que permanecerá en nuestros corazones siempre.**

"**Le observas y desvías la mirada, lo amas y aún así te mantienes alejada… es tu sangre, es tú piel"**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Seis**

"_**Amor de tres"**_

El inicio de un largo camino.

Ambos adultos se removieron algo incómodos al momento que los estudiantes ingresaban paulatinamente al gran comedor, a la distancia miraron a sus hijos dirigirse hacia su mesa en compañía de otros estudiantes. Observaron a la directora ingresar junto a los estudiantes de primer año, todos bastante asustados y alucinados por la inmensidad de ese lugar, dando sus primeros pasos como magos y brujas.

La tradicional ceremonia dio inicio y los pensamientos del moreno volaron hacia su hija, quién sentada al lado de James, presenciaba atenta a la selección de casas. Le resultaba difícil hacerse la idea que James pudiese estar enamorado de Helena, de cierta forma lo esperaba pero siempre mantuvo la esperanza que aquel amor fuese pasajero y aún más cuando el muchacho tenía novia: Erica Lyon, estudiante de sexto año perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, alta, contextura delgada, cabello oscuro liso y sujetado siempre por una coleta alta, y ojos grises. El ojiverde jugueteó distraídamente con un tenedor y dio un suspiro cansado, de reojo pudo distinguir a Marcus mirarle curioso y él se encogió de hombros.

-Llamas la atención – Le recrimino Hermione a su lado. El aludido observó al comedor y comprobó que algunos estudiantes le observaban divertidos, dejó el tenedor a un lado y recupero la compostura - ¿Qué te preocupa?

-James – Murmuro él volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre su hijo, el cual se había cambiado de posición y se hallaba un par de puestos más delante de Helena y Alex, junto a su novia – Es gracioso que pueda ser tan ciego.

-Debe ser de familia ¿No? – Susurró la castaña con cierto matiz burlón.

-Hermione –

-Continuando – Escucharon ambos profesores, la selección había concluido y Minerva le hablaba a todo el castillo – Les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia; Marcus Alonso – Presentó girándose hacia el lugar donde se hallaba sentado, el aludido se incorporo de su lugar y haciendo una leve reverencia saludo – Estará por algunos meses aquí y espero que le den el respeto que se merece. Bienvenido profesor – Sonrió al tiempo que varios aplausos se escuchaban por el comedor.

-¿Crees que me odie? – Preguntó Harry de pronto mientras la directora le daba algunas recomendaciones a los estudiantes de primer año – Es decir, han sido demasiados años. Y no sabemos lo que siente Helena por él, no quiero que sufra…

-Escucha – Habló Hermione en apenas un susurro – Mírame – exigió y el ojiverde obedeció – No sabemos lo que siente exactamente Helena por James, y ahora menos cuando él tiene novia, sin embargo estaremos atentos. Ninguno tendrá que sufrir. – Y antes que le interrumpiera cogió sutilmente su mano y la apretó – No podría odiarte, has sido un buen padre y has hecho por él todo lo posible a pesar del dolor y la incertidumbre, ten por seguro que él comprenderá.

-Gracias – sonrió el moreno.

Minerva movió ligeramente la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia su puesto, confiada en que nadie más había evidenciado ese sutil roce e intercambio de miradas de Harry y Hermione, sin embargo y pocos segundos antes de servirse la cena, dos personas pudieron dar cuenta de lo ocurrido y disimulando una sonrisa continuaron con lo suyo. Helena ya acostumbraba ese tipo de conversaciones entre sus padres, ajenos y envueltos en su propio mundo. Por otra parte, el nuevo profesor pudo revivir ligeramente aquel día donde encontró a ambos profesores besarse, y ciertamente nunca le había importado, después de todo y luego de una pequeña conversación, pudo dar cuenta de las circunstancias y el vil rumbo que sus vidas tomaron.

El resto de la cena continuo sin ningún tipo altercado, ya pasado una hora, poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse hacia respectivas casas, ya mañana iniciarían las clases y deberían despertar temprano. Helena y Alex se adelantaron, les agradaba la novia de James, sin embargo preferían darle cierta privacidad a la pareja, aunque ellos mismo poco tiempo transitaron solos, puesto que Rob les unió.

-No me olvido que raptaste a Helena – Le observó Alex ceñudo y el rubio movió la cabeza

-Helena aceptó, es distinto – Apresuro a decir el heredero Malfoy antes de llevarse algún golpe de su compañero – Tuviste un buen regreso – inquirió él.

-Muy bueno, Rob – respondió Helena esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Alex bufó y cierto personaje sintió su sangre hervir al observar al rubio abrazar por los hombros a la muchacha - ¿Y tu resfrió? – Le observó y frunció el ceño - ¡Rob! Te dije que guardarás reposo en tu cama.

-Calma – Rió el rubio tranquilamente – Nunca dije que hice lo contrarió… Me quede tal y como me dejaste, aunque luego me levante a prepararme una poción y me sentí mejor, eso es todo. No te preocupes, tú esfuerzo por quedarme en cama, no fue en vano.

-Ya veo.

-Helena, ¿Acostaste a Rob? – Inquirió Alex frunciendo el ceño

-Alex –

-¿Qué dicen? – Preguntaron a sus espaldas y a pesar de sentir el matiz enojado de James, Helena reconoció a su padre. El trío de amigos se giro, encontrándose de frente con James, la novia de este, Harry y Hermione – Responde Malfoy, si no quieres qué… - James se acercó amenazante al tiempo que Helena se interponía y Harry sujetaba a su hijo por los hombros

-Eh Calma – Habló Harry intentando apaciguar la tormenta de golpes y hechizos que se avecinaba – No tienes que reaccionar así.

-Pero –

-La única explicación – se atrevió a decir Rob ante el pequeño tumulto que se acercaba a ellos – Es que ese día, decidimos tomar un helado antes del almuerzo y durante la tarde comencé a sentirme mal, Helena antes de irse, quiso asegurarse que reposará en cama, me negué porque sólo lo atribuí a un simple resfriado – Observó de reojo a su amiga y sonrió – Por supuesto, Helena es bastante testaruda y me obligo a acostarme. Se quedo un par de horas conmigo y luego se retiro a su casa. – Se explicó el rubio – Aunque… no sé porque les doy explicaciones – meditó.

-Eso es cierto – bufó Helena molesta, evitando olímpicamente la mirada de su padre y mirando a su madre un tanto más compresiva – Ninguno de los dos es mi novio – Echándole una mirada a sus amigos, Alex observó el piso avergonzado y James se cruzó de brazos – Rob es mi amigo al igual que ustedes.

Algo en el interior del joven Potter se removió cuando Rob volvió a abrazar a su amiga, y juntos volvieron a emprender la marcha al igual que las pocas personas que se habían quedado a presenciar la discusión. Aturdido, cogió la mano de su novia y continúo su camino junto a su amigo, dejando atrás a su padre y tía, quiénes por un par de minutos les observaron perderse entre los estudiantes.

-No tiene caso seguir aquí, vamos – susurró Hermione al moreno, quién asintió en silencio - ¿Sabes que pienso de Rob y Helena? – Dijo ella llamando la atención de Harry – que su amistad es igual a la tuya con Luna.

-En serio – habló Harry visiblemente sorprendido ante esa confesión. Hermione asintió – No lo había pensado de esa manera. Quizás tengas razón – suspiro al fin – Aunque… no sería tan malo, después de todo, no sería tan enredada esa relación.

-Harry ¿Quién te entiende? – Le observó Hermione dándole un inofensivo golpe en el brazo – No querías que Helena tuviese algún tipo de relación y ahora lo consideras una posibilidad.

-De acuerdo, entonces que todo siga su curso normal – alzó las manos divertido.

Dejo avanzar sutilmente a la castaña para después sujetarla por la cintura y caminar juntos por el desolado pasillo, conocían la rutina de aquel castillo como la palma de su mano, y sabían que ya todos se encontraban en sus casas. La ronda nocturna durante el primer día no se hacía y estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de esos momentos de soledad, lo habían hecho durante seis años y salvo Minerva –en contadas ocasiones- se habían vuelto descubiertos. Si existía un lugar al cual sus memorias y recuerdos de aquel amor guardado, pertenecía, ese era Hogwarts.

Aquel castillo donde descubrieron el significado de la amistad incondicional y el verdadero amor, ese amor que todos observaron salvo ellos mismos, y que siempre estuvo presente. Tantos momentos, sutiles y pequeños, sumándose días tras días durante siete años y que nunca supieron ver y mucho menos aceptar, sólo años después cuando sus caminos estaban separados.

Ahora nuevamente, ese segundo hogar les dio la posibilidad de reencontrarse con el fruto de su amor y a su vez, revivir aquel dormido por más de una década. Abrazados y susurrando palabras de amor, ingresaron a la oficina del ojiverde, porque aquel lugar se había convertido el punto de sus encuentros y donde podían expresar cuanto se amaban sin el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Helena guardo el mapa del merodeador con una sonrisa en los labios, ya mañana tendría tiempo de observar el habitual aire de vergüenza de sus padres ante la mirada inquisidora de la directora, y es que no quería imaginar la situación a la cual ellos se encontrarían cuando Minerva Mcgonagall llegase a la oficina de su padre. Acomodo su almohada y se acostó en su cama, su curiosidad por iniciar su séptimo año, le hacía desear el siguiente rápidamente. No espero más y cansada cerró los ojos, poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirla y su último pensamiento coherente se dirigió hacia su primera clase: Historia de la Magia.

-¿Crees que sean novios? – Preguntó Alex enésima vez y James quiso lanzarle una lámpara – Es decir, ese día… quizás se hicieron novios y…

-Alex – Habló James secamente sin quisiera mirarle - ¿Podrías dormirte? Helena ya lo dijo, no tiene novio y sólo es amiga de Rob. Punto.

-Bien – suspiro el pelirrojo tapándose hasta las orejas y disponerse a dormir - ¿James? – dijo desde su posición

-¿Qué? – Inquirió el pelinegro ofuscado, su cabeza daba vueltas y su pelirrojo amigo no ayudaba.

-Eh… -

-Por favor Alex, quiero dormir. – Acuso James pese no tener sueño, sólo deseaba permanecer en silencio por unas cuantas horas y pensar. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy enamorado – Soltó vacilante y por primera vez el pelinegro le observó, aunque Alex no se dieran cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó James sintiendo su corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho – Alex…

-Helena. –

El silencio les invadió por algunos minutos, y James tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar y maldecir, sintió derrumbarse y perder cualquier posibilidad existente. Coloco sus brazos tras la nuca y suspiro, se giro hacia su amigo y sonrió tristemente.

-Dudó mucho que sean novios – murmuro él.

Lo siguiente que James Potter escuchó fueron los ronquidos de su mejor amigo, exhausto emocionalmente, cerró los ojos y dejó que los brazos de morfeo le llevasen.

A la mañana siguiente y a pesar de la mirada molesta de la directora, el brillo de los ojos de Harry y Hermione no desaparecía, terminaron de desayunar y se dispusieron a iniciar sus respectivas clases, y antes de abandonar la mesa de profesores, le desearon suerte a Marcus, quién iniciaría sus clases en Hogwarts con los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin de séptimo año.

Como siempre Helena se había sentado entre sus amigos y por algunos minutos se arrepintió haberlo hecho. Ambos mantenían la cabeza sobre el escritorio y le observaban detenidamente, gesto que pasado cinco minutos acabo con su paciencia cerrando bruscamente su libro de Historia.

-¿Qué les sucede? – Preguntó Helena alternando la mirada

-Sueño. – Respondió James bostezando

-Aburrido – Bufó Alex

-No debiste desvelarte – acuso la castaña y girándose hacia Alex, siguió – Y tú, ni siquiera ha comenzado la clase.

-Helena, Helena, Helena – movió la cabeza el pelirrojo acariciándole espontáneamente el rostro, gesto que provoco que James retomará postura sobre su asiento y desviará su mirada con cierta atención hacia la puerta – La historia siempre será aburrida, lo ha sido durante seis años y este dudo que sea la excepción.

-Hay nuevo profesor ¿Qué más deseas? – Le observó Helena ceñuda y Alex rió

-Podría haber sido profesora – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Helena movió la cabeza - ¿Cierto James? – le miró.

-Claro Alex – suspiro el aludido.

El repentino silencio les indico que el profesor había hecho ingreso al salón, el cual pudo dar cuenta de la juventud del mismo y su muy atlética complexión, además del cabello castaña algo revuelto que daba al profesor cierto aire de misterio y que cautivo al sector femenino, y molesto al sector masculino. De reojo, James Potter pudo observar cierta curiosidad de su amiga, la cual le molesto y causo cierta cuota de celos, podía soportar que su mejor amigo captara su atención pero un desconocido, no hacía más que hervir su sangre.

-Buenos días – Saludo el profesor acallando ciertos murmullos – Me presento, mi nombre es Marcus Alonso, y seré su profesor de Historia de la magia, quizás algunos me reconocen, estudie aquí en Hogwarts y fui prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Ahora lo recuerdo – masculló Alex cruzando sus brazos – Nos castigo durante navidad ¿Recuerdas James? – Preguntó mirando a su amigo, quién asintió.

-Conozco el nivel de atención que prestan a esta clase – decía Marcus paseándose por el lugar, observando ciertas sonrisas de vergüenza – Sin embargo, pretendo cambiar eso. Comenzaremos escribiendo el programa para este año y la modalidad de trabajo. – Sacó su varita y escribió sobre el pizarrón

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los cuadernos abrirse y los frascos con tinta fresca posarse sobre los pupitres, a mala gana el moreno se dispuso a copiarlo todo, observando de vez el continuo pasear del profesor. Lo escuchó hablar con algunas alumnas y ver las sonrisas embobadas de las chicas tras de él, volvió a observar a su amiga y se tranquilizo al comprobar que ella simplemente se limitaba a escribir, sin prestar mayor atención al nuevo profesor, suspiro y volvió a copiar.

Durante la siguiente hora se dedicaron a repasar los contenidos vistos durante el año pasado, deteniéndose brevemente sobre la guerra y las consecuencias de ésta. James estuvo a punto de bostezar cuando la mano alzada de su mejor amiga, llamo la atención del profesor y del resto de la clase, curioso esperaron.

-Dígame señorita… -

-Dawson – Apremió Helena desviando la mirada hacia sus apuntes – En la actualidad… existen seguidores de este mago oscuro.

-Es difícil saberlo – Meditó Marcus apoyándose sobre su escritorio – Principalmente porque algunos se han arrepentido de sus acciones y han formado una familia, y otros simplemente desaparecieron y viven ocultos… por supuesto, no poseen las suficiente armas para agruparse y montar algún grupo. El ministerio de magia y los aurores saben de lugares posibles de agrupación, y los mantienen en constante vigilancia. – Terminó y con una leve sonrisa, añadió – No hay porque preocuparse, todo está bajo control.

Helena iba a decir algo más, sin embargo el timbre les indico que la clase había terminado. El ruido de las sillas y mesas se hicieron escuchar por el salón, James y Alex cogieron sus cosas esperando que su amiga les siguiera, pero ésta se dirigió hacia Rob e inicio una conversación. Ofuscados, decidieron salir hacia su siguiente clase: Defensa, tranquilos que al menos estaba en "buenas manos" y no a solas con el nuevo profesor.

Cogió el programa de séptimo año y espero a que todos ingresaran al salón, escuchó algunos murmullos, varios exaltados por parte de las chicas, acerca del nuevo profesor de Historia. Inquieto se pregunto ¿Qué había sucedido? Observó a su hijo y sobrino ingresar algo molestos, y su sentido de padre le dijo que su hija estaba involucrada, se preocupo y estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, cuando Rob y Helena se sentaron un par de puestos más adelante. El ojiverde se quedo meditando un par segundos y luego sonrió, sabía manejar a los adolescentes y conocía la frase exacta para sacarles información.

-Veo que tuvieron una buena clase de historia – comentó el moreno pasando puesto por puesto entregando el programa del curso. Supo que había utilizado las palabras correctas, el murmullo se acrecentó y algunas risas se escucharon, paso por el puesto de su hija y levantó la ceja a modo interrogatorio, lo cual ella respondió negativamente – No sean tímidos, nos conocemos hace siete años.

-Es joven –

-Guapo –

-No nos gusto –

-¿Podría haber sido una mujer? – Se rieron y Harry tuvo que disimular una sonrisa

-No me digan, me han cambiado. – Inquirió el ojiverde haciéndose el ofendido, gesto que varias alumnas negaron. – Me siento celoso – Bromeó provocando más risas. Al fondo escucho murmullos de los chicos – Primer día nadie se enoja, hablen.

-¿Podría haber sido mujer? – Repitieron los alumnos de Slytherin y otro compañero de Gryffindor, añadió.

-¿Cambias a la profesora Weasley? –

-¡Oye! – Exclamó Alex saltando de su asiento y contenido por su amigo.

-Silencio – Habló Harry serio. El juego había concluido y él lo sabía – Señor Weasley, lea el programa por favor.

Helena rodó los ojos, el juego de su padre y su afán de enterarse del chisme se había confabulado en su contra, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que se había molestado y aunque no defendía a sus compañeros, sabía que él se lo había buscado. Por un instante cruzó la mirada con él y sonrió ligeramente, de alguna forma pidiendo una muda disculpa que ella no necesitaba. Simplemente el juego había traspasado la línea.

La clase continuo sin mayores contratiempos y los ánimos poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando, después de uno ligero repaso, tuvieron los últimos minutos para practicar algunos hechizos ya vistos el año el pasado. Helena y Rob sostuvieron su trabajo juntos al igual que James y Alex, estos últimos bastantes ofuscados por el mismo motivo, tanto que durante toda la clase los hechizos mal logrados y disparatados provocaron más de algún daño al interior del aula y a algunos compañeros, incluso un hechizo que desvió Rob y que pudo pegar en la castaña.

-Ten más cuidado – Se molesto Rob ante la posibilidad de que el hechizo golpease a su amiga. James se aproximo hasta el rubio y le encaro

-Oblígame – Susurró este frente al rubio, quién no se amedrentó. Estuvo a punto de golpearle pero el empujón de su amiga se lo impidió

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? – Le observó Helena preocupada

-Termino la clase, salgan todos – Ordeno Harry acercándose hacia el trío de adolescentes – Helena, Rob, Alex, salgan. James, quédate.

No hubo objeciones e hicieron desalojo del lugar, dejando únicamente a padre e hijo en la sala de clases, el silencio les inundó hasta el punto de volverse incómodo, al menos para James quién se limito a observar el suelo detenidamente, avergonzado por su comportamiento tan acelerado y violento, aún para su mejor amiga. El ojiverde miró detenidamente a su hijo y supo que aquella situación se había salido de control, sabía el primer paso para el sinfín de consecuencias, sería la aceptación de su amor por Helena a terceras personas y rezó porque aquello no acelerará demasiado todo el proceso, no deseaba causarle daño y mucho menos a su hija, no cuando ella no conocía la verdad en su totalidad. Suspiró, el inicio era inevitable.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Harry a su hijo quién se mantuvo en silencio, preso de sus propios pensamientos. – Es por Helena ¿Cierto? – Menciono atrayendo de esa forma la atención del joven Gryffindor. – Tú…

-Estoy enamorado de ella – Confesó James en apenas un susurro. Harry asintió y se apoyo ligeramente sobre una mesa

-¿Y Erica? – Indagó el ojiverde – Llevan un año.

-Lo sé – suspiro el muchacho sintiendo que el cabeza la daba vueltas – Pero esto que siento, lo hago desde quinto año. Soy un estúpido… Dime, ¿Qué hago?

Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido, nunca se espero aquella pregunta y él no tenía respuesta clara ante eso, ¿Qué le decía? –Búscala, y sé feliz – El conflicto interno le impidió ejercer una opinión clara acerca del tema, había demasiado en juego. No quería ver infeliz a su hijo y sin embargo sabía que su "hipotética" felicidad junto a Helena – en caso que ella sintiese lo mismo – implicaría en principio infelicidad en ambos jóvenes. Inquieto se revolvió el cabello y sonrió con cierta ironía "cadena", sus vidas seguían siendo una cruel cadena de sucesos y que la única forma de salir de ese círculo, era derribando aquella fachada que había creado por tantos años: Los matrimonios fallidos, la relación de sólo amigos con Hermione, la existencia de Helena, la verdadera madre de Alex y por supuesto, el verdadero origen de James Potter.

-Hijo.. –

-Lo peor de todo – Interrumpió James a su padre que guardó silencio, expectante – Es que Alex también siente algo por Helena.

¿Reír? ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? Harry James Potter, no lo sabía. Parecía que alguien jugaba con sus vidas y los ciclos se repetían una y otra vez… dos amigos enamorados de una mujer, amiga de ambos, sutilmente el ojiverde sonrió y sujetó a su hijo por los hombros. Estaba consciente de la lucha interna por la cual pasaba, y observándole a los ojos, habló.

-Sería injusto decir que hacer – Dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima – Sólo haz lo que creas pertinente.

-¿Y si me equivoco? –

-Si escoges con el corazón, no lo harás – Sonrió él abrazando a su hijo – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – murmuro.

-¿Y Rob? – Inquirió el joven deshaciendo el abrazo con su padre, algo más tranquilo por haberse desahogado – Siempre han sido tan cercanos.

-No lo sé – susurró este pensativo. Usualmente con quién solía hablar de temas más personales e íntimos era con Hermione y no con él. – De todas formas, no debes sentirte mal. Confía que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias, papá – Sonrió James más relajado. Dio un suspiro y sonrió - ¿Quieres acompañarme? Tía Hermione, no dejará que entre si voy solo.

-Vamos –

Juntos caminaron hacia el salón de Transformaciones donde Hermione Weasley dictaba su clase, el ojiverde hizo una mueca "Profesora Weasley", por mucho que no le gustará debía aceptarlo y a pesar de los años aún no lograba acostumbrase, "protocolo", había mencionado Minerva Mcgonagall y el moreno nunca antes había odiado esa palabra. Sus pensamientos le habían embargado hasta el punto que su hijo tuvo que jalarlo hacia atrás para evitar que él, siguiera caminando por el pasillo, no se dio cuenta cómo pero ya habían llegado a su destino. Y deshaciendo cualquier tipo de pensamiento, toco sutilmente la puerta y la abrió.

-Disculpe profesora – Aclaró Harry dirigiéndose hacia Hermione que asintió – El señor Potter ingresará al salón… he tenido una conversación con él, disculpe el atraso.

-No se preocupe – Sonrió Hermione observando al muchacho ingresar tímidamente al salón y sentarse solo en la última fila. Volvió su mirada hacia el ojiverde y el aludido asintió levemente. Supo entonces que la cuenta regresiva daba inicio, más pronto de lo que ellos pensaron – Gracias profesor.

-De nada – volvió a decir el moreno para luego cerrar la puerta.

La castaña continúo con su clase e intentando no perder la concentración, la muda explicación del moreno le había puesto sobre aviso y de vez en cuando su mirada se posaba en un distraído James Potter, quién inquieto golpeaba su pluma contra su barbilla, pensativo. Le preocupa la decisión que tomaría durante las próximas horas, le preocupaba lo que su hija tendría que enfrentar. De reojo la miro y algo de tranquilidad pudo infundirle… tomado apuntes y de vez en cuanto murmurando algunas cosas con su compañero de asiento, Rob Malfoy.

Por un instante se preguntó ¿Cuál sería el final? ¿Cuántos damnificados saldrían de ese lío? Muchas lágrimas se derramarían y varias relaciones se verían afectadas, su mirada se dirigió hacia su hijo: Alex ¿Qué sería de él? Sería Ron capaz de mirar a los ojos a su hijo y hablar sobre Luna cómo nunca lo ha hecho con nadie, podría abrir su corazón y no dañarle. No lo sabía.

-Recuerden mañana traer una pequeña redacción sobre la clase de hoy – Dijo Hermione en cuanto el timbre hubo sonado. Recogió sus cosas al igual que sus alumnos, la hora de almuerzo les esperaba y esa mañana había sido agotadora, para todos.

-Helena ¿Sabes dónde fue James? – Escuchó Hermione a su hijo preguntar – Salió cómo un torbellino y ni siquiera me espero.

-No lo sé, Alex – Murmuro la chica metiendo sus cosas a su mochila – Últimamente, está demasiado extraño y algo exaltado. Espero que se encuentre bien.

-Denle espacio, ya se tranquilizará – expresó Rob sensatamente – Vamos a comer.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo – Rió el pelirrojo y observando a su madre, preguntó - ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Claro – Sonrió ella. Ahora más que nunca debía estar cerca de ellos - ¿Cómo les ha ido? – Inquirió

-Pregunta – alzó la mano el pelirrojo saliendo del salón y rumbo hacia el gran comedor - ¿Por qué escogieron un profesor tan joven?

-Alex –

-El profesor Potter dio la aprobación – Contó Hermione alternando la mirada entre Helena y Alex, la primera cansada y el segundo ofuscado – Tenía antecedente buenos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que él –

-Todo el sector femenino está revolucionario – Interrumpió Rob riendo y divertido por el codazo de su amiga – Incluso Helena hizo una pregunta muy obvia… ¡Oye! – volvió a reír el rubio sobándose el brazo producto del libro impactado en él. – Haz estudiado la guerra miles de veces y la verdad es bastante impresionante lo que sabes. – Le elogió causando un ligero sonroje de la castaña y cierto resoplido del pelirrojo, gesto que Hermione pudo dar cuenta.

-Tonto – masculló Helena manteniendo la mirada fija

-Debo entender que el sector masculino, está celoso – concluyó Hermione levantando una ceja a ambos chicos. Los aludidos se observaron y negaron a medias. – Lo están.

-Tío Harry, lo está – Comentó de nuevo el pelirrojo y su amiga se pegó en la frente con su mano. Hermione le observó curiosa – Dijo que se sentía celoso porque las chicas le prestaban más atención al nuevo profesor.

-Estaba bromeando – Defendió Helena a medias. A su lado, Rob se rió.

Helena miro de reojo a su madre sonreír ligeramente y hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Alex, quién junto a Rob reían divertidos. Suspiro y continuaron caminando hacia el gran comedor donde ya una gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraban degustando su almuerzo, se despidieron de Hermione y Rob, la primera se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores y el segundo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

En cuanto llegaron a Gryffindor, se extrañaron de no ver a su amigo, el usual puesto donde se sentaban, se hallaba vacío y no parecía haber rastro de James Potter. Aún intrigados, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, mirando de vez en cuando la entrada del gran comedor.

-¿Celoso? – Inquirió Hermione en apenas un susurro, el ojiverde a su lado se atraganto con su jugo – La popularidad del profesor de defensa va a bajar.

-Alex o James – Suspiro el ojiverde jugando distraídamente con los cubiertos. Pensativo una sonrisa asomo de sus labios y rió - ¿Celosa?

-Alex – respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos – Y… ya quisieras.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione – Habló él moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro – En este castillo y fuera de él, la única en mi corazón, eres tú. – Tranquilamente, el moreno observó cierto rubor en las mejillas de la mujer que amaba y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no besarla en ese comedor. – ¿Cómo estaba James? – Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Inquieto – Menciono la castaña comenzando a cortar su carne asada – En cuanto termino la clase, salió disparado del salón y nadie sabe a dónde fue.

-Ya veo. Hoy tuve un problema con él – contó – Inicio una discusión con Rob, le retuve y en aquel momento… confesó que estaba enamorado de Helena, sólo nos dimos cuenta hace un par de mesea pero lo cierto es que la quiere desde quinto. Mucho antes de su noviazgo con Erica.

-¿Sabes que hará? – Preguntó ella intrigada a lo que el ojiverde negó.

-No quise intervenir en su decisión – confesó tomando un nuevo sorbo de su jugo de calabazas – También… confesó otra cosa. – Resopló él atrayendo la mirada de la castaña – Alex… - le miro y Hermione supo a qué se refería – Ambos lo están – sonrió.

-Hoy me di cuenta – murmuro Hermione pensativa – Nunca me lo espere.

-Nadie – afirmó él dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada del gran comedor dónde su hijo acababa de llegar y se acercaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Preocupado vio cómo llamaba la atención de Helena y se sentaba a su lado. - ¿Qué hará? – se preguntó ante la mirada desconcertada de la castaña, quién al seguir la mirada del ojiverde, se preocupó.

Helena observó a su amigo intrigada, se veía nervioso y hasta algo pálido. Se preocupó y luego se alarmó al notar cierto enrojecimiento del lado izquierdo de su cara, por más que intentaba descifrar el comportamiento de su amigo, este intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor posible de ella. Bajo la mirada al notar cómo este se sentaba a su lado y tomaba un ligero sorbo de juego de calabaza.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Le preguntó preocupada y luego acarició sutilmente el rostro de su amigo - ¿Por qué tienes enrojecida tu cara?

-Erica, me pego una cachetada – confesó este provocando el asombro de sus amigos – Termine con ella…

-¿Qué? – Dijo Helena sorprendida y Alex estaba seguro que se le había caído la comida de la boca. – James ¿Hablas enserio?

El moreno asintió y suspiro cerca de la piel de Helena, la cual se erizó e hizo estremecer a la muchacha, quién disimuladamente retiró su mano del rostro del chico. La castaña volvió a mirarle a los ojos y supo que este no mentía, no estaba jugándole una broma pese a que ella deseo que fuera así. Y es que la relación de su amigo, había sido la traba perfecta a su corazón y a su comportamiento algo distante, no levantando sospechas entre sus padres y mucho menos en James y Alex, y hoy esa traba se había ido a los mil demonios ante la confesión del moreno y su corazón latió desbocado, sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo. Desvió la mirada y tomó un largo sorbo de su vaso antes de volver a formular alguna frase.

-Aquello me mantenía intranquilo – Habló el muchacho sin despegar su mirada de la chica – Y en cierta forma… me impulso a actuar de esa forma en defensa. Helena… - Le llamo casi de forma suplicante – De verdad, lo siento mucho. Sabes que jamás te causaría daño… eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio demasiado.

La castaña guardo silencio y fijo su mirada en algún punto de la mesa, la dura batalla entre su razón y corazón volvía a resurgir e intentaba mantenerlo bajo control. De reojo vio a sus padres y comprobó que ambos mantenían la mirada fija sobre ellos, se mantuvo firme y respiro – Es tu hermano, no pueden – se dijo por milésima vez y se giro para enfrentarle. El rompimiento de James, no debía significar para ella y aquello era una decisión tomada desde el día en que se supo enamorada de James Potter, su hermano.

-Sé que no me harías daño – Sonrió ella tranquilamente – No tengo nada qué perdonarte, James – continuo – sin embargo, debes confiar en nosotros. De lo contrario, no podremos ayudarte.

-Lo sé – dijo este avergonzado - ¿Amigos de nuevo? – preguntó extendiéndole la mano a su amiga, la cual aceptó gustosamente. Lo que Helena no previó es que su amigo, le abrazará.

Permanecer abrazado a la mujer que amaba, no le parecía una mala idea a James Potter, por desgracia debía ser cauteloso y mantener distancia prudente, no quería dañar a su amigo de la infancia y más cuando hace poco le había confesado tener los mismo sentimientos que él por la misma mujer, más él iba a luchar por el amor de su castaña amiga. Lo había decidido antes del salir del aula de transformaciones y el motivo por el cual había terminado su relación con su novia, se había llevado un buen golpe, sin embargo sabía que valdría la pena. Su misión de ahora en adelante sería recuperar aquella amistad que dejó al aire producto de su noviazgo, abriendo deliberadamente la puerta a Rob Malfoy.

-Tengo la intuición que James termino con su novia – anunció Harry percibiendo la mirada desconcertada de la castaña – Observa la entrada, está molesta – señalando con el mentón a la ex novia de su hijo, observar el abrazo y posterior risas de ambos jóvenes – Esto va a terminar mal.

-Tranquilo – susurró Hermione a su lado. El trío de amigos se incorporó de la mesa y salió entre risas del gran comedor, aliviada suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia el ojiverde, quién estaba en las mismas condiciones - ¿Tú crees que Helena?

-No lo sé – Negó él preocupado – Pero si James termino su relación, es por una razón. Lo probable es que tenga en mente conquistar a Helena.

-Pienso lo mismo – susurró la castaña al tiempo que se incorporaba de su silla al igual que varios profesores – Debo hablar con ella, no es justo.

Ambos padres se reincorporaron a sus respectivos quehaceres, ya más tarde ordenarían sus ideas e intentarían solucionar aquel laberinto en cual se habían metido y que inconscientemente habían atrasado a sus hijos y amigos. Porque ambos padres, sabían las consecuencias del enamoramiento de James y Helena, y sobre el sufrimiento por el cual pasaría ésta última si se viese enamorada del joven Potter, considerándolo erróneo e incestuoso, sólo por amar a alguien que considera su hermano.

-Sólo espero que James, no me odie – masculló el ojiverde recostándose sobre la fría pared

-Ya te he dicho, no lo hará – negó la ojimiel segura de sus palabras – Al principio será duro y estoy segura que se molestará a más no poder, sin embargo, no puede desconocer el hecho de todos estos años junto a ti.

-No será fácil – suspiro este cerrando los ojos y la castaña acarició su rostro – aceptar que no soy su padre y que su madre, no es tal.

El sentido de protección de Hermione pudo más que el raciocinio y sólo se limito a abrazar al hombre de amaba, brindándole la confianza que le había abandonado por algunos instantes. La ironía de la vida, no sólo le había condenado a ella aquel día después de dar a luz a su hija, no sólo ella tuvo la posibilidad de criar y brindar amor a un bebé que no era suyo. También Harry tuvo que hacerlo.

La poco moral que el moreno conservó aquel día, literalmente se derrumbó al encontrar a su esposa con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, un inocente había parado a su puerta y de esa forma, sellando aquel destino que por tanto tiempo se ha burlado de ellos. Aquel llanto le hizo saber al ojiverde que aquello no era una broma, ese bebé era real y desde aquel día, fue llamado James Potter Weasley.

-No sé que haría sin ti – Sonrió Harry limpiando algún rastro de lágrima, no deseaba llorar y menos ahora cuando necesitaba ser fuerte – Ahora entiendo porque nunca quise separarme de ti, tenía que protegerte a toda costa, sin importar nada…

-Ya no pienses en pasado, amor – susurró ella de manera dulce – Nuestro presente, está aquí. Y sabremos salir de esta… siempre ha sido y será así.

No importó que estuviesen en medio de un pasillo de transito mayor, no importó el crecimiento gentío que se aproximaba a ellos, el ojiverde simplemente se aferró a la cintura de la mujer que amaba y la beso con todo el amor que podía. Aquello era el inicio de un largo camino, lleno de verdades, dolor, lágrimas, amistad y amor. Ese sentimiento por el cual, Harry y Hermione estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, y por el cual tanto James, Alex y Helena, vivirían una verdadera aventura hacia la libertad.

**Continuará…**

**Hola de nuevo! Mi tiempo libre está dando sus frutos y mi mente comienza a trabajar a toda máquina. Lo de James lo mantuve bajo perfil y la verdad es que una persona se atrevió a un pronóstico del muchacho que a modo personal, me sorprendió. **

**Hay que decir, que la historia quemará algunas etapas antes del desenlace final, una cosa lleva a la otra, no esperen tan pronto a James y Helena junto y mucho menos, habrá varias cosas entre medio, además la negación de la castaña es firme y lo mantendrá por un buen tiempo. **

**Por cierto, la edad del profesor de historia es aproximada a 24 años… algo así como un recién egresado. **

**Vaya, no puedo dejar de mencionar la película… la disfrute bastante, no lo niego y en varias ocasiones se me cerró la garganta y aguaron los ojos, específicamente una escena…. Excelente. Mucha emoción y sentimientos encontrados, inconscientemente las historias escritas y leídas se vinieron a mi mente y sobre todo porque gracias a la lectura y escritura conocí a quién es hasta el día de hoy mi mejor amiga, de eso, ocho años han transcurrido. **

**Lo hermoso de esto, es que por mucho tiempo que pase, personalmente siempre habrá historias que escribir y que tendrán cabida en mi mente, que por lo general aparecen en un chispazo de inspiración. **

**Bueno, volviendo a la historia, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que continúen leyendo porque yo seguiré escribiendo. No olviden dejar su comentario. **

**Cuídense, saludos.**


	8. A malos entendidos pocas palabras

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Siete**

"**A malos entendidos… pocas palabras"**

Desde ese día la situación en el castillo se había vuelto extraña y hasta cierto punto tensa, si bien la relación del trío se había estabilizado siempre existían las discusiones sin sentido de James y Rob, y los continuos acercamientos de Alex hacia Helena. Gestos que el joven Potter intentaba soportar y obviar, y lo hubiese logrado de no ser porque otro obstáculo le hacía poner los pelos de punta cada lunes, miércoles y viernes por la mañana hace tres semanas aproximadamente.

Y aquel viernes por la mañana, James Potter no estaba dispuesto a retirarse del aula sin su mejor amiga, quién tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, platicaba calmadamente con el profesor de historia de la magia. Ofuscado, apretó la correa de su mochila, sólo necesito un par de minutos para dar cuenta del evidente interés del nuevo profesor por su amiga y a lo cual la aludida no se daba por enterado. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, no quería apresurar a la castaña y hacerlo sólo significaría algún tipo de discusión, ya llevaban una semana en relativa paz y estaba dispuesto a mantenerse así.

-Ahora lo entiendo – Dijo Helena al fin después de varios minutos – Muchas gracias, profesor.

-De nada – Habló este tranquilamente – estoy aquí para ayudar.

-Bien – sonrió la castaña al tiempo que guardaba sus cosas – si tengo algún problemas con mi redacción, pasaré por su oficina. – Menciono ante los ojos entrecerrados de James

-Claro, no hay problema – sonrió Marcus apilando algunos libros sobre su escritorio – Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señorita Dawson.

-Igualmente – le deseo Helena girándose para encontrarse con su amigo, que permanecía cerca de la puerta – Pensé que estabas en el comedor – le preguntó al chico quién se limito a sonreír.

-Y dejar que almorzarás sola – dijo levantando una ceja graciosamente – Además cuando quise darme cuenta, Alex ya había salido del salón.

Caminaron tranquilos por el pasillo hablando de cosas triviales, algo que últimamente hacían muy a menudo y durante las tardes en la sala común mientras hacían los deberes, y entre risas llegaron al gran comedor donde la gran mayoría de los alumnos ya estaba almorzando al igual que los profesores quiénes platicaban animadamente, instintivamente el moreno dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor de historia, quién recién había llegado a sentarse junto a los demás, específicamente al lado de su padre. James frunció el ceño y se propuso vigilar al nuevo profesor, se sentó frente a su amigo y tranquilos almorzaron entre conversaciones.

A pesar de disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos, Helena tenía que lidiar el conflicto interno que su razón y corazón disputaban todos los días, y que hasta el momento no parecía tener una solución convincente, y el acercamiento de James durante las últimas semanas, no hacían más que confundirla. Cuando su amigo tenía novia, las cosas se habían facilitado considerablemente y al menos tenía una excusa para mantenerse alejada pero aquel día que se acercó hacia ella contándole el término de su relación y posteriores disculpas, termino por botar cualquier tipo de barrera.

A aquello Helena debía sumar la usual persistencia de sus padres por saber que chico le llama la atención, sobre todo por parte de su padre, quién en varías ocasiones le había sacado de sus casillas. Por mucho que quisiera confesarle aquel secreto, no podía, no cuando el hombre que ella amaba se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano.

Observó a sus amigos y extrañada les vio guardar silencio, sintió una presencia a su lado y se sorprendió ver a su amigo Rob sentado junto a ella. Feliz de verle, se acercó a este y le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

-No hablamos en toda la mañana – menciono ella retirando su plato hacia un lado

-Te iba a esperar después de historia – contó Rob encogiéndose de hombros – pero te vi hablar con el profesor y no quise molestar. – explicó al tiempo que Alex elevaba sus manos al cielo y murmuraba algunas palabras

-Sólo unas preguntas – sonrió la chica obviando el gesto de su amigo – Mañana vas a Hogsmeade

-Por supuesto – sonrió el rubio – necesito comprar algunas cosas.

El pelirrojo chocó su cabeza sobre la mesa y antes de recibir cualquier regaño de sus amigos, se incorporo de su lugar y salió del gran comedor. James hizo una señal a su amiga y fue tras de su primo, comprendiendo de alguna u otra forma lo que este sentía, la presencia constante del rubio Slytherin hacia que los celos estuviesen a flor de piel, sin embargo, él había aprendido a controlarlos y llevarse de mejor forma con Rob.

-No hagas caso – negó Rob cogiendo su mochila – Voy a biblioteca... tengo que terminar el ensayo del profesor Potter.

-Voy contigo – dijo Helena imitando a su amigo – también debo terminarlo y comenzar los deberes de transformaciones.

Rob asintió y juntos salieron del gran comedor hacia la biblioteca, todo aquello mientras Harry se recostaba sobre su silla y daba un largo suspiro, no muy seguro sobre el camino que estaba tomando la situación de sus hijos.

-Quizás deberíamos alejarnos, Harry – Decía Hermione camino a la oficina del moreno – Si seguimos presionando a nuestra hija, podríamos confundirla. Cuando ella lo estime conveniente, acudirá a nosotros, por lo pronto, debemos prepararnos. – le miró seria y él asintió en silencio.

-Si lo sé – murmuro este sacando la llave de la oficina y luego de introducirla en el cerrojo y abrir la puerta, dejó ingresar a Hermione. El moreno dejó la puerta ligeramente entre abierta y se dispuso a buscar algunos documentos, dentro de algunos minutos tenía una reunión con Minerva y no debía llegar tarde – Aunque me gustaría hablar con ella… no quiero presionarla. Simplemente, hacerle saber que…

-Lo sé – sonrió Hermione acercándose hacia el ojiverde y sujetar su rostro entre sus manos – sé que la amas y que darías todo porque estuviese bien, sólo ten paciencia y ella podrá comprender tu preocupación.

-Ella lo es todo – habló él sin dejar de observar los ojos castaños de Hermione – Helena es mi vida.

Contuvo la respiración y se hizo hacia atrás horrorizado, choco contra la pared y se echo a correr sin rumbo fijo, quiso vomitar y lo hizo en cuanto cayó de rodillas sobre el césped de los jardines del castillo, el olor le mareo y grandes bocanadas de aire tuvo que ingerir para oxigenar sus pulmones, y así reorganizar los turbulentos pensamientos que por ese entonces, circulaban en la cabeza de Alex Weasley.

"Helena es mi vida" Las palabras de su tío volvieron a taladrar su cabeza y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por evitar una nueva oleada de arcadas, nunca pensó que ir a buscar a su jefe de casa por culpa del rubio de Slytherin, le iba a significar descubrir tal verdad. Había visto a su madre y tío ingresar a la oficina de este último, y cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta se había quedado inmóvil escuchando las palabras de su tío, en principio, pensando que hablaban de su tía y que drásticamente la mujer se había convertido en su amiga.

Usando su varita limpió su ropa y algo mareado se dispuso a caminar de regreso hacia el castillo, imágenes de pequeñas discusiones entre sus tíos se hicieron presente y todas ellas formaron una reveladora y escalofriante verdad, Harry Potter se había enamorado de otra mujer. Entre trompicones llegó hasta la sala común y se recostó sobre el sillón, durante algunas horas inicio un proceso de reconstrucción de clases, intentando de alguna forma reconocer el inicio de aquella atracción. Tembló ante la idea de las navidades y veranos que pasaron, la especial atención de su tío ante su llegada, las pláticas amenas y los abrazos de bienvenida y despedida.

Mientras la mente de Alex giraba a velocidades impredecibles, su mejor amigo se encontraba oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, cuidadosamente observando cada movimiento del profesor de historia, quién "casualmente" había llegado a la biblioteca donde su amiga y Rob se encontraban haciendo sus deberes. Por algunos instantes agradeció porque el rubio estuviese allí, sin embargo, lo odio porque se retirase del lugar, dejando a su amiga sola con aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué demonios? – Vocifero Rob al sentir un jalón de su túnica y una señal de silencio de James –

-Debiste acompañarla – recrimino el chico en apenas un susurro – y sobre todo si queda en compañía de ese sujeto.

-El profesor Alonso – indago el rubio más que extrañado - Hablamos de la academia de aurores… no me parece algo grave y por lo cual deba "proteger" a Helena, además que haces espiándonos debajo de esta capa – interrogó molesto y algo desencajado

-¿Espiar? – Le devolvió la mirada el moreno - ¿Acaso hablaban de algo muy importante?

-Por supuesto que no – se defendió él cruzándose de brazos – lo que no puedo entender es la obsesión de ustedes por el profesor Alonso. ¿Qué tienen contra de él? Y la excusa de que es joven, la he escuchado cien veces, James.

-Se acerca demasiado a nuestra amiga – se explicó James levantando la ceja – y debes saber que eso es incorrecto, es profesor.

-Piensas que está interesado en Helena – afirmó más que pregunto y el Gryffindor asintió – Necesitas un psicólogo, Potter.

-Y tú anteojos, Malfoy – contraataco el moreno desviando su mirada rápidamente hacia su amiga, quién reía suavemente por el comentario del profesor. – Ahora silencio, quiero escuchar.

-Demente – masculló Rob observando y a pesar que su primera intención era irse, se quedó

-No sabía que era amigo del profesor Potter – decía Helena apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa –

-Es buen profesor y pude contar con él – sonrió Marcus hojeando distraídamente un libro – Es agradable encontrarse con él después de seis años. Han cambiado muchas cosas en el castillo.

-Puedo entenderlo – susurró ella pensativa, cogió un libro de su mochila y lo abrió por la mitad.

-Muy interesado – ironizo Rob recibiendo como respuesta un codazo del moreno – vámonos, tu faceta psicópata es absurda y me aburre.

Si Rob Malfoy no hubiese estado allí, los hechizos y maldiciones habrían volado en apenas unos segundos, literalmente tuvo caerle encima a su compañero y arrebatarle de las manos su varita, y es que el espontaneo acomodar de cabello del profesor de historia hacia Helena, había provocado el desenfreno del moreno, quién entre empujones y maldiciones fue sacado de la biblioteca por el rubio Slytherin. En cuanto ambos estuvieron fuera, la capa de invisibilidad cayó y ambos jóvenes se trenzaron a golpes, no sabían el motivo ni la razón, simplemente necesitaban descargar la reciente adrenalina acumulada.

-¡Señores! – Exclamaron a pocos metros de ellos y los aludidos, que permanecían sujetados, se separaron de un brusco empujón - ¿Qué significa esto?

-Quien debe dar explicaciones es… -

-Peleábamos por Helena – Soltó Rob llevándose una mirada sorprendida de James – No hay otro motivo, profesora Weasley

-Eso no – Intento explicar el moreno pero volvió a hacer interrumpido.

-Vamos a la oficina – dijo Hermione aun sorprendida por las palabras de Rob Malfoy. Aunque sentía que algo no calzaba en toda esa discusión.

Se sintió ligeramente mareado por la extensa reunión con la directora del colegio y aún más con la siempre grata presencia de Severus Snape, quién le había hecho el gran favor de vigilar a los alumnos junto a Hermione durante la salida a Hosgmeade, si bien en principio debía hacerlo con el profesor de pociones, este había argumentado trabajo atrasado y urgente. Él simplemente no protesto y aceptó, después de todo la oportunidad de tomar algo de aire fuera del castillo junto a la castaña, no podía desperdiciarla.

En cuanto dobló una esquina se encontró de frente con su hija y a su lado Marcus, les observó curioso y mirada reprobatoria de su hija le hizo olvidar cualquier conjetura retorcida, recompuso su postura y les saludo cordialmente al tiempo que seguía su camino. Estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina cuando decidió cambiar el rumbo y dirigirse hacia la oficina de la castaña, las ganas de decirle las buenas noticias podían más y necesitaba compartirlas con ella lo antes posible.

-Es injusto – escuchó Harry a su hijo saliendo de la oficina de la castaña – No debiste mentir, Malfoy – condenó al rubio que cerró la puerta tras de sí – La pelea fue por Helena, sí. Pero sabes que existió otro motivo.

-Motivo estúpido y sin sentido – expuso el rubio molesto – ¿Qué hizo? La beso, no. Simplemente hizo un gesto, que cualquiera hubiese hecho, debo decir – masculló desviando la mirada y causando la indignación del moreno.

-¿Qué dices? – Interrogó James acercándose peligrosamente, ya en ese punto, Harry apuro el paso y se interpuso entre ambos chicos

-Calma – se apresuro a decir el moreno - ¿Qué les sucede?

-Nos castigo la profesora Weasley – contó Rob fijando su mirada en el suelo – nos encontró peleando a las afuera de la biblioteca… profesor, sólo puedo decirle que el motivo no tiene importancia.

-Mentiroso – dijo James revolviéndose el cabello ofuscado, caminaba de un lado hacia el otro y tal parecía que iba a entrar en un colapso – ¿Quieres la verdad? – Soltó él determinadamente y pese al intento del rubio por hacerle callar, habló – El profesor Alonso está…

-Enamorado de la profesora Weasley – soltó Rob de sopetón dejando al ojiverde de una sola pieza. – la pelea por Helena vino después.

-Idiota – suspiro James cogiendo su mochila, alejándose de ese lugar. Dispuesto a aclarar las cosas más tarde

-Con permiso – habló Rob tomando la dirección opuesta a su compañero

Aturdido toco la puerta de la oficina y espero a que Hermione le abriera, lo cual hizo a los pocos minutos y donde él se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla frente al escritorio de la castaña, tuvo que procesar por algunos minutos la información para luego lanzar una sonora carcajada, sorprendiendo de ese modo a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le miró la castaña confundida por su actitud

-Nada – reía Harry negando - ¿Por qué castigaste a Rob y James? – Inquirió

-Los vi peleando frente a la biblioteca – contó ella dejando de lado sus quehaceres – les pedí explicaciones pero la única que conseguí fue que peleaban por Helena y algo más que no quisieron decirme – se explicó al tiempo que la sonrisa del moreno desaparecía. - ¿Por qué?

-Seguían discutiendo aquí afuera – contó Harry serio – hablaban sobre Helena y algo que había ocurrido… bastante molesto, James estuvo dispuesto a decirme la verdad… cuando…

-¿Cuándo? –

-Rob soltó que el profesor Alonso, estaba enamorado de ti – finalizó él su explicación y la evidente mirada de confusión se hizo presente en la castaña – Hay dos opciones… lo que dicen es cierto o alguien de los dos miente.

-Dos veces hablaron de Helena, debe ser cierto – meditó Hermione – sin embargo, lo segundo que ocultan debe ser algo relacionado con ella.

-Por tanto, Marcus no está enamorado de ti ¿Cierto? – Concluyó Harry enarcando una ceja y la castaña movió la cabeza

-Marcus sabe nuestra historia – argumentó ella – sería bastante extraño.

-Muy extraño – meditó él cruzándose de brazos – por cierto… adivina con quién debes vigilar a los alumnos durante la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Marcus – bromeó la castaña causando un resoplido del moreno – Era broma, Harry. Me encantará ir contigo al pueblo… - sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a este y le abrazaba

Sin hacerse de rogar, el ojiverde abrazo por la cintura a Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí, estuvieron por algunos minutos en esa posición y más tarde resolvieron dar un paseo por el castillo, aprovecharían el término de las clases y simplemente disfrutarían de ese día. Dejarían las preocupaciones de lado por ese día, ya habría tiempo para solucionar los malos entendidos y otros altercados entre sus hijos.

Sin embargo, James ingreso a la sala común de Gryffindor encontrándose con la fuente de sus males y preocupaciones, la observó y la imagen de la biblioteca le consumió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cualquier reclamo, no valía la pena y sólo daría pie a delatarse, guardo las apariencias y se acercó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y le miró fijamente, gesto que por supuesto llamo la atención de la castaña.

-¿Qué necesitas James? – Preguntó Helena cerrando un libro, su amigo desvió la mirada y leyó la portada "Relación histórica muggle-mágica".

-Has visto a Alex – inquirió este echando un visto a la desolada sala común – no logré alcanzarle durante el almuerzo.

-No lo he visto – negó ella volviendo a abrir el dichoso libro – acabo de llegar, quizás este arriba.

-Iré a buscarle – habló James incorporándose de su lugar y subir las escaleras. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró con su amigo acostado sobre la cama, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada. – Alex, estás despierto – dijo él y el aludido levanto un dedo afirmativamente. – Necesito hablar algo, es sobre Helena y el profesor de historia.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Alex quitándose la almohada de encima

-Seguí al profesor – se explicó el muchacho sentándose sobre la cama – y llegó hacia la biblioteca donde Helena y Rob estudiaban… la cuestión es que tanto Helena como el profesor quedaron solos, Rob se había retirado de lugar, sin embargo se lo impedí y obligue a que espiará conmigo – contó y el pelirrojo asintió – durante esos minutos, pude captar cierto interés del profesor Alonso por Helena. En realidad, él se atrevió a acomodar un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de ella, y entre empujones… Rob me saco de allí, estaba tan molesto que estaba dispuesto a golpearle, y aunque no pude hacerlo, me desquite con el rubio.

-¿Se pelearon? – Frunció el ceño el pelirrojo - ¿Y?

-Pues, tú madre nos detuvo y nos castigo – sonrió él a medias – quise contarle la verdad pero el necio de Rob, inventó que estábamos peleando por Helena – incomodó se levantó de su lugar y camino por el cuarto – y lo peor de todo, es que no contento con eso, inventó a mi padre que el profesor Alonso estaba enamorado de tú madre.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Alex incorporándose de su lugar - ¿Está demente?

-Bueno, debo aclarar esto con mi padre – le miro James y el semblante de su amigo se contrajo – él podrá ayudarnos y alejar a ese sujeto de nuestra amiga.

-No estoy seguro – susurró el pelirrojo dándole la espalda a su amigo – sería conveniente ir donde la profesor Mcgonagall. Es la directora y podrá manejar este tipo de situaciones.

-Ir directamente dónde ella, complicaría las cosas – expuso James – prefiero ir donde mi padre o incluso donde tía Hermione.

-No lo sé – negó Alex girándose hacia su amigo – haz lo que estimes conveniente, James.

Y sin que James pudiese decir algo más, el pelirrojo ya salía de la habitación. Confundido, el moreno cogió su capa de invisibilidad y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la oficina de su padre, no deseaba dilatar aun más la situación y debía aclarar aquel malentendido que había formulado Rob. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba camino hacia la oficina, esperaba que al menos él tomará esa situación un poco más enserio que su propio amigo, quién parecía no muy interesado en el tema ni mucho menos preocupado.

En cuanto llegó, toco la puerta y espero paciente a que alguien le diera el permiso para ingresar, permiso que no demoro en ser concedido. Ingreso y saludo a su padre, quién se encontraba detrás de su escritorio.

-Si vienes a que pueda rebajar tu castigo, pierdes el tiempo – le miró Harry sonriendo ligeramente. Su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa y negó – entonces…

-Es complicado – musito él sentándose sobre una silla. Una creciente ola de nerviosismo se hizo presente en él, no lograba dimensionar las posibles repercusiones de esa situación – quisiera hacerte una pregunta, papá.

-Adelante – ánimo el ojiverde acomodándose en su silla. Le intrigaba la inseguridad de su hijo, observaba el debate interno y todo lo demás –

-¿Qué sucedería si un profesor se sintiese atraído por una alumna? – Preguntó James a su padre, el aludido levantó sus cejas visiblemente confundido.

-Difícil pregunta – murmuro él cruzándose de brazos, pensativo. No entendiendo a ciencia cierta, los motivos por el cual, su hijo preguntaba - ¿Podrías ser más explicito?

-Claro – sonrió James acomodándose sobre la silla – En realidad, sólo vengo a aclarar el malentendido de ésta tarde… lo que Rob dijo no es verdad, el profesor Alonso no está enamorado de tía Hermione – el ojiverde asintió disimulando una sonrisa – sin embargo, él sí lo está de otra persona. – añadió

-Una alumna – menciono Harry siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su hijo, el cual asintió. Ahora podía comprender el carácter de la pregunta inicial - ¿Hablas en serio? – Le miró seriamente.

-Sé las consecuencias de jugar con algo así, papá – habló el chico muy seguro de sus palabras – Sé que esto… no te parecerá bien pero seguí al profesor Alonso – confesó y antes que su padre le interrumpiera, añadió – lo seguí hasta la biblioteca donde se encontró con Helena y Rob. Ese fue el origen de la discusión entre Rob y yo. Él se había retirado de ese lugar, lo retuve y juntos observamos lo que ocurría… no puedo imaginar lo que vi, y algo siempre me ha dicho que el profesor está interesado en Helena, y el gesto de colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Helena, lo comprobó. El resto de la historia ya la conoces, entre forcejeos salimos de la biblioteca hasta que la profesora nos vio.

El ojiverde se recostó sobre su silla y fijo su mirada en el techo de la oficina, pensativo, procesando todas y cada una de las palabras de su hijo, intentando hallar un orden lógico a esa situación y no salir corriendo en búsqueda de su amigo y ex alumno. Incómodo se revolvió el cabello y volvió su mirada hacia su hijo, quién le devolvía la mirada expectante y al menos algo de su racionalidad volvió a su cuerpo. Estaba convencido que gran parte del relato de él, era correcto, sin embargo, no podía obviar el hecho que el muchacho estaba enamorado. Se incorporo de su lugar y camino por algunos segundos por la oficina, y cuando pudo colocar sus pensamientos en orden y se supo responsable de sus propios actos, habló.

-Iré a aclarar este asunto – murmuro muy seguro de sus palabras. Su hijo se incorporó de su asiento y le miro inquieto – vuelve a tu sala común, James. En cuanto acabe, iré hablar contigo ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Porqué no hablar con la directora? – Preguntó el chico

-Necesito dos versiones, incluso tres – Aclaró él levantando una ceja y el chico supo que se refería a su amiga – alguien sabe de esto.

-Alex – suspiro este y padre asintió – y por supuesto, Rob.

-Procura que nadie más lo sepa – aconsejo Harry abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a su hijo. Después de eso, él mismo cerró la puerta – Iré enseguida.

-De acuerdo – musito James.

Padre e hijo se despidieron y Harry se encamino hacia donde se suponía siempre podría encontrar a su ex alumnos, la biblioteca. Sin embargo y observando su reloj, pudo redirigir su rumbo hacia la oficina de este, lugar que apenas si demoro cinco minutos en llegar, toco la puerta y espero. Dio un par de bocanadas de aire e intentó sofocar cualquier signo de molestia o enojo, no existía prueba alguna y evitaría armar cualquier escándalo innecesario. Después de todo, él sólo era profesor de Helena y debía comportarse como tal, por lo cual, su presencia allí sólo podía ser atribuible a cuestiones escolares y no personales.

-Harry – sonrió Marcus abriéndole por completo la puerta y dejarle ingresar a la oficina - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías trabajo que adelantar.

-Lo tengo – musito Harry tranquilo – Me tomo un respiro antes de continuar ¿Y tú? Mucho trabajo. – inquirió

-Bastante – suspiro él muchacho volviendo a sentarse tras su escritorio – Avance durante la tarde y aún así me queda corregir algunos ensayos de séptimo año. ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar sin mirar a su acompañante a los ojos

-Pues, alguien me saco de mi trabajo y comentó algo – inicio el moreno cruzándose de brazos – Me han dicho que… estás atraído por una alumna – soltó sin ningún tipo de rodeos, el aludido bajo el pergamino que leía y se le quedó viendo estupefacto - ¿Qué dices?

-Que quieres que diga – pronunció Marcus y el moreno sintió algo arder en su pecho. Aquella frase, no había sido la acertada – Es absurdo. Es decir, tengo buena relaciones académicas con las alumnas pero nada más. – Se explicó él - ¿Quién te dijo eso? O ¿Qué alumna piensan que me atrae?

-Helena – soltó Harry sintiendo su boca seca ante la mención de su hija – y quién lo contó, no tiene importancia.

El muchacho acarició su barbilla y asintió para sí mismo, Harry pudo verificar que sus conjeturas habían llegado a uno de los amigos de Helena. Marcus volvió a fijar su mirada en el ojiverde y sonrió moviendo la cabeza, gesto que extraño al profesor de defensa y provoco una suave risa por parte del joven profesor.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Preguntó él desconfiado

-Este interrogatorio – soltó él cruzándose de brazos – no parece ser presidido por el jefe de Gryffindor sino simple y llanamente por Harry Potter. – Volvió a sonreír y continuo - ¿Qué sucede, Harry? Me conoces hace trece años, respeto y tengo mucho cariño por mis alumnos.

-Helena… es mi hija. – Confeso después de varios minutos en silencio.

La rápida firma sobre el pergamino dio la orden para que el número especial del profeta se publicase la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes puesto que sus deseos era que ese número nunca viese la luz, sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y debía soportar que sólo por un día el fantasma del pasado volviese a colarse por su corazón. Cogió su copia del diario y frunciendo el ceño leyó la portada: "Edición Especial; Los rumores más bullados de las últimas dos décadas" Observó la fotografía central y sintió sus celos aumentar, Harry y Hermione abrazados después de la guerra, lo que varios medios vaticinaron como el inicio del romance del año pos Lord Voldemort.

Dobló el diario por la mitad y lo boto a la basura, de todas las noticias posibles habían escogido esa, la cual hasta el día hoy hacia revivir los antiguos fantasmas del pasado, las inseguridades que sintió durante ese año y las cuales siempre estaban atribuidas, a que cuando su "novio" volviese, los sentimientos hubiesen cambiado, para suerte de ella, aquello no cambio. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que hubiese sucedido ocurrido algo, siempre estuvo latente y que ahora, con su actual esposo y mejor amiga juntos en Hogwarts, corría el riesgo que en cualquier momento, explotase.

Ginny Weasley, no podía ser tan ciega… podía percibir esa conexión entre ambos amigos y la necesidad por el otro cuando alguno de los dos estaba en apuros, y a pesar de las cientos de negativas de su esposo de no sentir nada por su mejor amiga, ella lo presentía, sabía que la "cuestión de tiempo" había expirado hace ya mucho, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto se encontraba su propio matrimonio. Cansada, se recostó sobre su silla y cerró los ojos, sentía que una verdadera tormenta se avecinaba en el horizonte y no estaba ciento por ciento segura, si sobreviviría su familia a ese desastre, malhumorada, cogió su abrigo y salió de la oficina hacia su casa, por ese día su trabajo estaba realizado y simplemente debía esperar el siguiente día donde el mundo mágico, nuevamente podría revivir "los rumores más bullados de las últimas dos décadas".

Marcus Alonso había guardado el secreto de su profesor durante su época de estudiante, y lo siguió haciendo cuando curso estudios superiores y luego volvió al colegio para tomar el cargo de profesor de historia de la magia, sin embargo, nunca pensó que aquel secreto implicaría también guardar otros secretos aún más difíciles de asimilar. La confesión de su amigo profesor, literalmente le había dejado con la boca abierta, de todas las posibles opciones que tuvo, cuando le habían explicado una supuesta "atracción por Helena", nunca pensó que su ex profesor sería nada más y nada menos que el padre de la chica.

Durante media hora había escuchado el relato de su amigo y cada hecho le parecía sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción, convencido que alguien estaba jugando con las vidas de esa familia, comprendió la situación actual de Alex Weasley y por supuesto la no-paternidad de Harry Potter con respecto a James Potter, y las consecuencias liadas que unía todo de forma tal, muy parecida a un castillo de naipes, y que últimamente amenazaba con caerse estrepitosamente.

-Que puedo decir – suspiro Marcus recargándose sobre la pared de la oficina – No es nada fácil, y ahora mucho menos, si James y Alex están enamorados de la misma mujer, es irónico, considerando el pasado.

-Bastante irónico, Marcus – sonrió Harry sentado sobre su silla – Y las cosas seguirán complicándose, James mantiene su idea que tú estás interesado en Helena. Cualquier cosa que pueda decirle, no servirá. Él vigilará cualquier movimiento tuyo, esperando cualquier excusa.

-Entonces, no daré excusa – Expuso el aludido con confianza –

-Bien – dijo él pensativo – Marcus… ya sé que no sientes nada por Helena – comenzó de nuevo – pero has notado en ella…

-No, Harry – sonrió él tranquilo – Te lo aseguro… no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Gracias – resopló el ojiverde al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Tengo que ir a Gryffindor, quede con James y necesito darle una respuesta. Espero mantenerle por algunos días quietos. Te veo en la cena.

-Nos vemos – asintió el muchacho abriendo la puerta a su compañero.

Aliviado el ojiverde se dirigió hacia Gryffindor su hijo les estaría esperando hace bastante tiempo, durante el camino proceso toda la conversación con su amigo y supo que este no mentía, se sentía especialmente aliviado por haberse desahogado con alguien de confianza, además de Hermione, y al menos crecía su esperanza de solucionar aquel lío lo antes posible.

Dio la contraseña a la señora gorda e ingreso a la sala común, en efecto, su hijo se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón y tal como un resorte se acercó hasta él, expectante ante una respuesta que pudiese favorecer sus ansias. Tranquilo, le ofreció volver al sillón a lo cual James no se opuso, se sentaron y luego de un incómodo silencio, Harry habló.

-Hable con el profesor Alonso – comenzó Harry fijando su mirada en el suelo – Le explique la situación, sin dar tu nombre, y dijo que la relación entre él y Helena, sólo era académica y no personal.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó el chico incrédulo – y ese trato que observé en la biblioteca, nadie tiene ese trato con una alumna, papá. Te explico eso.

-Viste algún abrazo – le miró él apuntando mentalmente ese pequeño detalle, el cual no pudo preguntar – algún beso.

-No – negó James frunciendo el ceño –

-Te sugiero, que dejes tranquilo al profesor – menciono este y ante la mirada renuente de su hijo, añadió – debes cumplir James, no puedes andar por allí siguiendo a las personas y mucho menos con la capa, si vuelves a hacerlo, te la quitaré. – Sentenció mientras se incorporaba de su lugar y se dirigía hacia la salida, y antes de abandonar su hijo le llamo. – Dime.

-Y si ella está enamorada – menciono a espaldas de su padre, este bajo la mirada pensativo –

-Lo dudo – sonrió Harry infundiéndole algo ánimo a su hijo –

-¿Por qué está tan seguro? – Preguntaron desde las escaleras de los chicos. Ambos hombres se giraron y observaron a Alex caminar hacia ellos – ni siquiera nosotros que somos sus amigos, lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.

-Si realmente les interesará, le preguntarían abiertamente – soltó Harry molestándose. La actitud de su sobrino le sorprendió, demasiado desafiante… ligeramente recordándole a su amigo pelirrojo. – Buenas noches.

Sin dar más explicaciones el moreno salió de la sala común y se encamino hacia el gran comedor, ligeramente sorprendido por la extraña actitud de Alex, desafiante y algo alterada, intrigado llegó a su destino encontrándose de nuevo con Marcus, a quién saludo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo tomo? – Inquirió Marcus tranquilo.

-No muy bien – suspiro Harry pensativo – de todas formas… confió que no molestará. Marcus – le llamo - ¿Qué te motivo a acomodar su mechón de pelo? – Inquirió posando su mirada en su compañero.

-Nada en especial – sostuvo el muchacho sin desviar la mirada – Entiendo que pudo malinterpretarse pero aquel gesto no tiene segundas intenciones. Lo juro.

El moreno asintió y guardo silencio, confiaba en su compañero y ahora más que él sabía la historia completa de ese vertiginoso lío. Y es que las interrogantes del niño que vivió eran muchas y ahora más que la situación comenzaba a torcerse y desvirtuarse: las suposiciones de James, la extraña actitud de Alex, la incógnita sobre el interés amoroso de Helena y sus propios problemas matrimoniales, sólo causaba una peligrosa mezcla que sentían podría estallar en su propio rostro.

A la distancia observó a las mujeres que amaba, charlar y cierto alivio inundó el cuerpo del ojiverde, sus dos únicas razones por las cuales seguía viviendo y no existiendo, siempre manteniendo la esperanza de vivir sin esconderse. Por un instante, recordó el día que sostuvo por primera vez a su hija y supo entonces que a pesar de estar separados, quién sabe por cuantos años, volverían a estar juntos, los tres.

Como siempre debió ser.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! Casi, casi me quedó corta de inspiración por suerte aquello no ocurrió y sigo aquí. Como ven, en este capítulo las cosas comienzan a complicarse y más aún con Alex, quién causará más de algún problema con Helena.**

**Por otra parte, está nuestro amigo James… quién insistirá en su teoría, concentrándose mayoritariamente en descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga y por supuesto, iniciar su plan de conquista que tendrá más de alguna dificultad, más aún cuando Helena, no desea rendirse ante quien piensa es su propio hermano.**

**¿Y la pequeña escena de Ginny? Pues… las repercusiones, rumores y algunos golpes de por medio, se verán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Por ahora me despido, trabajando a toda máquina en los siguientes capítulos, no deseo dejar botada la historia por un período prolongado de tiempo. **

**Espero recibir sus comentarios con críticas y/o sugerencias. **

**Chaoooo!**


	9. Leemos el diario

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

**Dedicado a los que luchan y en especial a todas aquellas personas que al fin han despertado de ese sueño impuesto por quienes gobiernan, sean libres de decidir y exigir lo que creen justo. A mi pueblo chileno que nunca bajará los brazos, pues la victoria a la lucha social pronto verá sus frutos en el horizonte. **

**Sin más… a LEER!**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capitulo Ocho**

"_**Leemos el diario"**_

¿Por qué los problemas parecían no querer desaparecer? Hermione, no lo sabía. Y su intuición le decía a gritos que aquel diario le traería más de algún problema durante ese día, muy temprano en la mañana había recibido junto a Harry, una lechuza de la directora una reunión urgente en su oficina, y no perdiendo tiempo acudieron llevándose la noticia de fresco resumen noticioso del profeta, claro recuento de las noticias más vendidas y comentadas de las últimas décadas en pos del aniversario de dicho diario. A su parecer, la noticia de ellos podía pasar desapercibida e incluso llevarse en tono de broma pero el último y problemático párrafo, podría resurgir más de algún conflicto en los deteriorados matrimonios.

"_Actualmente los amigos se encuentran trabajando en el colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, el mismo lugar que dio origen a cientos y cientos de rumores sobre su relación, y aunque no estábamos ciento por ciento seguros, nadie asegura que el antiguo castillo pudiese ser escenario del romance más ansiado de todo el mundo mágico. Estaremos atento a la confirmación de todos los rumores que se suscitaron en ese lugar."_

-No lo escribió Ginny – negó el ojiverde incorporándose de su silla – Ahora sólo se encarga de las autorizaciones y búsqueda de información.

-Esto traerá problemas – comentó Minerva sentada detrás de su escritorio – por primera vez, sus hijos estarán expuestos a esto – sacudiendo el diario – harán preguntas y querrán explicaciones.

-No será sencillo – dijo Hermione cogiendo el diario y hojearlo – explicar dos páginas de chismes y bajo sucesos que si ocurrieron.

-Hermione tiene razón – apoyó el moreno pensativo – el distanciamiento con Ron en cuarto, si ocurrió y la fotografía… - señaló – quizás en ese momento, sólo podía ser un malentendido pero nuestra situación actual, podría delatarnos. Cada hecho es real, el baile… Krum. – suspiró mirando a su castaña, quién negó

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó la castaña prestándole el diario al ojiverde, quién disimulando una sonrisa, abrió el diario por la mitad y lo giró hacia ellas

-¿Qué haría profesora? – Preguntó él bromeando. Minerva quiso arrebatarle el diario pero se lo negaron, el título de la segunda noticia más bullada, citaba: "Primavera de amor", la actual directora y el fallecido Albus Dumbledore, bailando durante el cuarto año –

-Creo que lo mejor es guardar silencio – susurró la directora volviéndose a sentar – todo el castillo lo comentará y seguramente escucharan murmullos durante las clases, deben mantener la compostura y si sus hijos desean hablar… se lo dejo a criterio de ustedes. Sólo les pido cautela.

-De acuerdo – asintieron ambos profesor. Observaron el reloj y decidieron dirigirse hacia el gran comedor, no asistir podría ser perjudicial para ellos.

Doblaron el diario por la mitad y los tres bajaron por las escaleras de caracol, el día apenas si comenzaba y superar la presión del colegio frente a los rumores y cuchicheos que formularían en los pasillos y aulas del castillo. Sólo esperaban que sus hijos cogieran esa notica, sólo como noticia, y nada extraño u oculto que podría estar pasado, y aunque era cierto, preferían hacerlo y decírselo a su propio ritmo, sin la necesidad de sentirse presionados por un estúpido diario.

Apenas si habían bajado las escaleras de caracol cuando a la distancia, James, Helena y Alex venían hacia ellos. Los tres profesores, sólo tuvieron que mirar el diario enrollado en la mano del pelirrojo para darse cuenta, que habían leído la noticia más bullada de las últimas décadas. Un ligero intercambio de miradas, les hizo prepararse mentalmente, podían observar en el rápido andar de Alex, que el diario no había caído en gracia y que debían dar explicaciones, lo quieran o no. Y aunque hubiesen tenido horas y horas de preparación, ninguno de los tres profesores, pudo prepararse para la acción del joven Weasley.

Alex Weasley había dejado en el suelo el diario y sin medir consecuencia alguna, atravesó de un golpe el rostro de su tío, provocando que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo ante el asombro de todos los presentes, y antes que cualquiera reaccionase, él cogió a Harry por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrincono contra la pared.

-¡Alex! – Exclamó James llegando a su lado y separándole a duras penas de su padre, al cual un hilo de sangre salía de su boca - ¡¿Estás loco?

-¡No se acerque a mi madre! – Gritaba el muchacho forcejeando con su amigo y algo más violento en cuanto observó a su amiga acercarse hacia el profesor - ¡Suéltame, James!

-¡BASTA! – Gritó la directora acercándose hacia ambos muchachos - ¡Señor Potter, suba a su amigo a mi oficina y que me espere allí!

-Sí, profesora – asintió el aludido y entre empujones subió a su amigo por las escaleras de caracol - ¡Sube Alex!

-Llévenlo a enfermería – habló Minerva a la castaña, quien asintió – señorita Dawson, puede acompañarme. El señor Potter necesitará algo de ayuda.

-Por supuesto – sonrió Helena regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su padre – Te veré pronto.

-Tranquila – musito él siendo ayudado por Hermione

Caminaron hacia la enfermería en completo silencio, bastante asombrado con la actitud del pelirrojo, quién parecía total y absolutamente fuera de sí. El moreno, algo más tranquilo limpió su labio con la manga de su túnica, gesto que la castaña impidió por segunda vez y usando un pañuelo, le ayudo.

-Disculpa – susurró Hermione acariciándole el rostro – los motivos que tuvo…

-Sólo por ésta vez… merezco ser golpeado por rumores – rió Harry cogiendo sus manos y besarlas suavemente – Ya paso, sé lo difícil que es esto y querrás hablar con él. Deja que se calme y coloque sus pensamientos en orden… y luego yo hablaré con él.

-No, Harry – negó la castaña afianzando el agarre de sus manos. Le asustaba pensar otro enfrentamiento – Conoces a Alex, tiene el mismo temperamento de Ron… es mejor yo hable con él.

-Hermione. –

-"El romance más ansiado del mundo mágico" – Interrumpieron cerca de ellos y cierta opresión en el corazón se hizo presente, la situación no podía ser peor con la presencia de Ron Weasley, sin quitar su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de ambos amigos. – Ahora sé la verdad. Sé quién es tú amante. – Sentenció.

-No es el momento – habló Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Se alejó prudentemente del moreno y le enfrentó, ya no quería más escándalos en Hogwarts, suficiente había tenido con su hijo – Si quieres hablar, lo haremos en mi oficina y no aquí.

-Me parece bien – asintió él desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia el moreno y elevando una ceja, preguntó - ¿Quién te golpeó, Potter?

-Pues…

-Mi amante – sentenció Hermione y el moreno rodo los ojos. Por su parte, Ron se sorprendió. - ¿Quieres hablar, si o no?

-Vamos – masculló el pelirrojo sin despegar la mirada de su amigo

Imperceptiblemente para el pelirrojo, el leve intercambio de miradas entre Harry y Hermione, pudo hacerles respirar aliviados de nuevo, sólo una blanca mentira para evitar y prolongar el estallido de la tercera guerra mundial. Guardando el pañuelo de Hermione, le ojiverde se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, debía enfrentarse a las miradas de sus alumnos y con el decorativo golpe en el rostro, hacer frente a los cuchicheos del día.

En cuanto hizo aparición los murmullos se hicieron escuchar y Harry haciendo caso omiso, se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores donde tomo asiento junto a Marcus y en silencio, desayuno. Su amigo, dobló el diario por la mitad y lo dejó a un lado, le miró y sorprendido por el golpe, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Marcus sin quitar su mirada – Fue Ron, le vi cuando venía hacia aquí.

-Hubiese querido que fuese él – sonrió él dándole un mordisco a su tostada – Sin embargo, quién me golpeo fue Alex. Leyó esa noticia y me golpeó cuando venía hacia acá.

-Vaya – susurró él sorprendido - ¿Y Ron? Supongo que se encontraron con él.

-Sí, Hermione está hablando con él – respondió el ojiverde – y Minerva seguramente castigando a Alex, después de todo soy un profesor.

-Me imagino – dijo él pensativo untó una tostada y añadió - ¿Por qué James no reacciono así? Después de todo… podría pensar que engañas a su madre.

-Pienso lo mismo – murmuro Harry cruzándose de brazos – De hecho, no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo retuvo a Alex para evitar que siga golpeándome.

Marcus asintió y siguió desayunando, ambos profesores muy confundidos con los últimos acontecimientos. El ojiverde, sintiendo que poco a poco la situación se volvía insostenible y es que la actitud del joven pelirrojo le había tomado por sorpresa, algo de aquel periódico le había hecho comportarse de esa forma. Distraídamente hojeo el diario encontrándose con varias fotografías en tiempos de adolescente, supo entonces que por primera vez se tendrían que encontrar con el pasado junto a sus hijos, aquel pasado en que todo el mundo mágico suponía una relación entre él y Hermione, y que estos por cuestiones del destino habían obviado.

Cogió un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo bebió, la realidad le golpeo y sutilmente sonrió sintiéndose avergonzado, ya todos suponían una relación y ellos nunca se dieron cuenta, se encontraban tan ensimismados en la guerra contra Voldemort que cualquier tipo de relación quedo en el olvido, quizás temiendo que los riesgos podían significar perder la guerra o simplemente escondieron sus sentimientos para evitar ser lastimados.

-Helena… - decía Alex tras su amiga sin éxito alguno por detenerla – Helena… por favor. – Suplico dando un par de zancadas y alcanzar a su amiga a puertas del gran comedor – Lo siento.

-Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, Alex – le miró Helena desafiante soltándose del agarre de su amigo – te dije que esperarás y hablarás con él. No hiciste caso y fuiste a golpearle sin decir palabra alguna.

-Estaba furioso – se explicó él suspirado – No es grato que involucren a mi madre con él. Esas noticias…

-Fueron del pasado – interrumpió la castaña fijando su mirada – reclamas por algo que no sucedió y que ni siquiera muestran algo fehaciente.

-Espera – atajó él antes que ella ingresará al gran comedor. James se encontraba desayunando y de en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia sus amigos – Hay algo que debo decirte.

-Alex, no estoy de humor – negó Helena soltándose por segunda vez de su amigo, algo le decía que debía ingresar al gran comedor

-Es importante – masculló Alex interrumpiéndole el paso a su amiga. Atareado por las emociones, cogió el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos y dio un largo suspiro, la castaña coloco sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo para evitar cualquier acercamiento, sin embargo sus rostros estaban a un palmo – No soy lo suficientemente expresivo para esto… pero sólo quiero expresar mi arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido hace un par de minutos y además decir que no soportó estar enojado contigo por mucho tiempo, Helena. Tú eres más que una amiga para mí.

-Alex… - susurró Helena incómoda ante la situación, sentía el aliento de su amigo y cierto nerviosismo se hizo presente

Empuño sus manos y desvió la mirada hacia su plato, aquel beso entre su amigo y la mujer que amaba le quemaba el pecho. De reojo, les volvió a observar y comprobó sus manos entrelazadas, ligeramente sonrojados. Sintió su mirada nublarse y antes que cualquiera pudiese darse cuenta de su estado, fieramente borró cualquier vestigio de su estado, no deseaba causar la pena de nadie y muchos menos de sus amigos.

-De mal a peor – murmuro Marcus junto al ojiverde, quién asintió –

-Y el día recién inicia – suspiro el moreno observando el semblante de su hijo – Espero que la salida al pueblo calme los ánimos.

-Es probable – habló la directora sentándose junto a Marcus. Ambos profesores se miraron – Castigue al señor Weasley… tiene prohibido salir del castillo y deberá limpiar los baños de quinto por un mes.

-Dijo algo – menciono Harry curioso

-Reitero que no eras de fiar – contó Minerva y el ojiverde frunció el ceño – Algo pasa por su mente y sino lograr averiguar qué es, tendrás muchos problemas.

-Comprendo – suspiro él recostándose sobre su asiento.

El desayuno concluyo y Harry se apresuro a buscar a su compañera, le preocupaba que no hubiese acudido hacia el gran comedor y temía que su amigo le hubiese hecho algo. Temeroso, golpeó la puerta de la oficina y espero que le abrieran, acto que ocurrió a los pocos segundos… dando un ligero suspiro ingreso a la oficina y pudo observar que su pelirrojo amigo ya no se encontraba allí, se sentó sobre una silla y observó expectante a la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó él intrigado – No fuiste al gran comedor.

-Todo está bien – sonrió Hermione apoyándose en el escritorio e invitando a su acompañante a incorporarse de su lugar, gesto que Harry no rechazó. – Hable con Ron – musito sin despegar su mirada castaña de la verde del moreno – Nos divorciaremos. – Confesó al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa asomaba por su rostro y que por supuesto contagio al niño que vivió.

No tuvo que pensar dos veces y simplemente acortó distancia hacia su castaña compañera, besándola con todo el amor posible, emocionado por la simpleza de esa frase y lo que aquello significaba: Un paso más hacia esa libertad que por tantos años le fue negada, sintiendo que los días ocultos entre cuatro paredes ya pronto formarían parte del pasado. Lentamente, separaron sus labios y se observaron felices por esa pequeña ventana.

-Gracias – masculló ella sin perder contacto visual con el ojiverde, quien le intensifico su mirada, curioso – Gracias por esperar…

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Hermione – negó este sonriéndole mientras le regalaba un pequeño beso en los labios – Soy yo quién debe agradecer… ten por seguro que pronto, ya no tendrás porque esperar.

-Harry, no quiero presionarte – negó la castaña separándose ligeramente del moreno, más este se lo impidió acercándola más a él

-Ahora o nunca – susurró él. Está vez, Hermione acortó distancia y le beso apasionadamente, hasta que el sutil golpeteo de la puerta les hizo separarse antes que la directora del colegio se asomará

-Los alumnos están listos – Dio aviso sin hacer mayor comentario. Conocía a ambos adultos y pese a los muchos regaños y recomendaciones que les hacía a diario, les comprendía – Hasta la cena.

-Gracias – dijo el moreno disimulando una ligera sonrisa al divisar de nuevo la polémica portada del diario. Minerva, frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta – Hubiese sido divertido – menciono este encogiéndose de hombros – A veces para comprender la situación de los demás hay que vivirlo en carne propia.

-Harry – le regaño Hermione golpeándole con el dichoso diario antes de salir de la oficina – Minerva nos comprende, simplemente somos imprudentes y no sabemos adelantarnos a los problemas.

-Tienes razón – murmuro él cogiendo el diario entre sus manos – Por suerte hoy es salida al pueblo y clases, me hubiese vuelto loco de tantos comentarios tras de mí.

La castaña volvió a sonreír y juntos continuaron su camino hacia la entrada del castillo, en aquel lugar ya varios alumnos esperaban ansiosos la autorización para poder partir hacia el pueblo, y James, Helena y Rob ya se encontraban aburridos a causa de la espera. De pronto, las conversaciones aumentaron y sobresalto al trío, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el inicio de la muchedumbre lograron darse cuenta que los profesores de Defensa y Transformaciones se hacían presente, precisamente los objetos de cuchicheos y murmullos durante gran parte del día y probablemente durante la próxima semana.

Inquieta, Helena observó de reojo a su amigo y pudo comprobar su pasividad, algo extraño conociendo la personalidad arrebatada de él. De hecho, se había sorprendido cuando sólo su pelirrojo amigo salió del gran comedor hecho una furia mientras que el pelinegro se había mostrado muy maduro en su actuar y sobre todo al momento en separar a su enfurecido amigo de su padre. Sintió a Rob incorporándose de su improvisado asiento y esta le imito ayudándose por James, los tres se dirigieron hacia los carruajes donde emprenderían camino hacia el pueblo, todo eso mientras los murmullos deseaban cesar.

El viaje hacia pueblo fue tranquilo y silencioso, Rob leía una revista, James jugaba distraídamente con una piedra y Helena hacía lo propio con su colgante al tiempo que mantenía enrollado el diario.

-Nunca te había visto ese colgante – Menciono James dirigiendo la mirada hacia dicho objeto. Mentalmente Helena se regaño y sólo atino a sonreír cálidamente, gesto que por supuesto derritió al pelinegro

-Lo llevó desde niña – suspiro ella desviando la mirada hacia el colgante, la mirada penetrante de su amigo le incomodaba – Mi nombre…

-Comprendo – Sonrió él acercándose hacia su amiga y sostener el colgante entre sus dedos, Helena sintió cierto escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir el aliento de su amigo sobre su cuello. – Es hermoso.

-Gracias – Susurró ella sintiendo el aire fresco agolparse en su cuello. James se acomodo en su lugar y lanzo la piedra hacia el libro que su compañero leía – James, no molestes. – Le regaño

-Déjalo Helena, es su naturaleza – susurró Rob sin prestarle atención al pelinegro, quién se cruzo de brazos en un gesto de aburrimiento absoluto – Por cierto – observando a su amiga – También me gusta tu colgante aunque ya lo había visto – Menciono sonriendo y James frunció el ceño.

-¿Porqué? – Preguntó James pasando su mirada desde su amiga hacia el rubio

-No tiene importancia – Hizo un ademán el rubio y antes que el pelinegro pudiese preguntar algo más, el carruaje se detuvo - ¿Dónde vamos primero?

-¿Vienes con nosotros? – Inquirió suspicaz

-Por supuesto

-Chicos – Reclamo Helena colocando en medio de ambos hombres – Sino se calma, iré por mi cuenta ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo observando a sus amigos, quienes asintieron – Bien, vamos.

Un poco alejado James escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y siguió a su amiga, si la situación lo hubiese ameritado estaría de mal humor y posiblemente se hubiese trenzado en una discusión con el Slytherin, sin embargo, y durante el viaje pudo percibir aquel nerviosismo de su amiga cuando él se acercó y sostuvo aquel colgante entre sus dedos, aquel simple gesto le hacía albergar cierta esperanza y por supuesto estaba dispuesto a seguir cosechando, y por lo cual no iba a perder oportunidad de conquistar a su mejor amiga.

Más animado apresuro el paso y se coloco al lado de Helena, continuando de esa forma con la visita y dispuesto a no discutir con el rubio, después de todo, también era amigo de la mujer que amaba y no convenía iniciar una riña.

Por varios minutos se detuvieron en los Sortilegios Weasley, disfrutando de las distintas e ingeniosas bromas y artículos existentes, si bien las explosiones y trastadas hacia Slytherin no habían sido tan masivas como otros años, James se llevó una buena cantidad de artículos que en algún momento pudiese utilizar. Por supuesto, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Rob – decía James sentado en las tres escobas – Te prometo no utilizarlo en ti. Claro a menos que me des motivos.

-James – le miró ceñuda Helena a su lado

-Los motivos por lo general, lo inventas tú – contraataco el rubio frente al pelinegro – De todas formas, necesitas la ayuda de Alex y sabemos que estarán muy ocupados con sus castigos.

-Sólo estaré castigado una semana – dijo él cruzándose de brazos – y te recuerdo que ese castigo, lo haremos juntos, pequeño aprendiz.

-Al menos el castigo es objetivo – secundó Rob suspirando – Gracias – habló en cuanto las cervezas de mantequilla llegaron – Nunca me ha castigado la profesora Weasley… - suspiro y observó el techo distraído, James se atraganto con su cerveza y lanzó una risotada que provoco que varias personas se giraran a verles - ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué colocas esa cara? – Rebatió James y la castaña observó a su amigo curiosa, gesto que el rubio le devolvió – No me digas que te enamoraste de la profesora Weasley.

Ahora el turno de escupir la cerveza fue Rob y un leve sonrojo se hizo evidente en el rubio, acto que solo provoco más risas y cierta diversión por parte de Helena. El aludido movió la cabeza negativamente y se limpió con una servilleta.

-Tienes un grave problema para unir parejas, Potter – Menciono Rob dejando a un lado las servilletas usadas – Recuérdame no pedirte consejos amorosos.

-Tú te lo pierdes – sonrió el pelinegro tomando un sorbo de su vaso

-Voy por otro vaso – anunció Rob saliéndose de la mesa, el anterior vaso lo había volteado a causa del alboroto

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Inquirió Helena después de unos minutos, el aludido asintió centrando su atención en ella - ¿Por qué no te molesto aquel diario? – dijo observando de reojo dicho periódico – James dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se dispuso a contestar.

-Siempre he considerado su relación como especial – contesto pensativo – desde que tengo uso de razón siempre han sido los mejores amigos y si ese diario, expone situaciones sentimentales entre ellos, ciertas o no, la verdad… no tendría porque molestarme, primero porque mi padre no estaba comprometido con mi madre y segundo porque en aquel entonces, yo todavía no pensaba existir, sería bastante extraño involucrarme en ese pasado y aunque el último párrafo pudo molestar a Alex, porque deja entrever algún tipo de relación… sinceramente, no tendría evidencia y si a mi madre no le molesto exhibir aquella noticia, pues no tendría porque molestarme yo. Además, a tía Hermione le tengo mucho aprecio.

-Pienso igual – habló Rob sentándose a la mesa - ¿De qué hablaban? – Preguntó provocando la risa de ambos amigos – Por cierto James… me encontré con la profesora Weasley y dijo que el castigo comenzaría hoy por la noche.

-¿Están aquí? – Inquirió James elevando la cabeza intentando buscarle y les localizo al otro extremo del lugar siendo atendidos por la mesera. Observó a su alrededor y pudo escuchar algunos murmullos, moviendo la cabeza se permitió un ligero suspiro – Lo que no puedo negarte, es que tienen la magia de atraer problemas por si solos – susurró a su amiga cerca de su oído, dirigió su mirada hacia Rob y preguntó - ¿Cuál es el castigo?

-Hoy biblioteca – menciono y el pelinegro dio un suspiro

-Te das cuenta que la concentración de susurros es mayor aquí que afuera, Harry – menciono Hermione dando un sorbo a su café

-Media vida hemos estados expuestos – comentó él encogiéndose de hombros – un comentario más o menos, no hará gran diferencia – No te preocupes.

-En los próximos días, ya muchos sabrán mi divorcio – dijo ella en apenas un susurro – Seguramente, Ginny se enterará y el resto, tú y yo lo sabemos… eso sin contar con el resentimiento de Alex.

-Hablaré con él – Le miró Harry decidido y antes que su compañera pudiese rebatirle, añadió – A mi fue quién golpeó y reclamo, yo hablaré con él antes de que llegue cualquier rumor.

-No será fácil – menciono pensativa – conoces su carácter.

-Conozco a Ron – Sonrió él tranquilo – y también sé que es un buen chico… ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? – Le miró y ella asintió en silencio – Todo saldrá bien.

La tarde continuo y sin mayores problemas para controlar a los alumnos, los profesores no tuvieron. Y ya cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, tuvieron que montarse en los carruajes y emprender el camino de regreso hacia el castillo. Para cuando regresaron, el moreno se separó de Hermione y dirigió sus pasos hacia los baños de quinto año donde su pelirrojo sobrino se encontraría cumpliendo parte de su castigo.

Rabioso, Alex Weasley se enjuago las manos y mojo su cabello, el primer día de castigo había concluido y por ahora lo único que apetecía era cenar e irse a dormir. Cogió una toalla y se secó la cara al tiempo que un ligero sobresalto se apodero de él, reflejado en el espejo se encontraba su tío, cruzado de brazos y el siempre evidente rastro del golpe recibido durante la mañana, y a pesar de sentirse algo culpable por su reacción, se alegró.

-¿Qué desea? – Masculló Alex observando a través del reflejo. Sorprendido por la hostilidad de su sobrino, Harry decidió ir por la paz, sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo del enojo – Estoy terminando el castigo y sólo deseo ir a dormir, profesor. – Siguió cerrando ligeramente los ojos, las palabras de su tío aún resonaban en sus oídos y el diario de esa mañana, había sido la combinación explosiva a su actuar.

-Sólo deseo hablar contigo – Dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de su sobrino – Necesito saber que te motivo a actuar de esa forma. ¿Qué te molesta?

-Todavía lo preguntas – Acuso él girándose para encarar a su tío, sin ninguna muestra de respeto – Ese diario dice que tú y mi madre…

-Ese diario… - interrumpió Harry – especula y da rumores sobre una supuesta relación entre tu madre y yo, no existe nada concreto. Sólo te has dejado llevar por esas estupideces, Alex.

-¿Y actualmente? – Inquirió Alex levantando una ceja – Cualquiera podría suponer que es cierto, están aquí, trabajan juntos y pasan más tiempo en el castillo que junto a sus esposos… No puedo creerte, no ahora – Negó el chico acomodando su túnica y caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, su tío le había sujetado por la muñeca, gesto que el muchacho deshizo violentamente - ¡No me toques!

-¿Qué cambio? – Preguntó el ojiverde obviando la reacción de su sobrino – Alex, no puedo comprender si tú no dices nada.

-Buenas noches – susurró el pelirrojo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

El moreno suspiro y se recargó sobre la pared más confundida que antes, sin tener respuestas coherentes con respecto al actuar de su sobrino, por una razón que él desconocía y el pelirrojo se negaba a darle. Si antes lo dudaba, hoy tenía razones suficientes para decir que Alex Weasley, estaba algo más que molesto por ese diario.

Mientras tanto y sentado frente a la chimenea, James hojeaba el dichoso diario sin mayor importancia, lo que su mente aguardaba y su corazón se encogía, sólo iba dirigido hacia su mejor amiga. No podía negarlo, había pasado un gran día junto a ella – a pesar de la presencia de Rob – sin embargo, aquel beso entre ella y su primo dolía mucho más de lo que él pensó, la incertidumbre de una posible relación entre ellos le oprimía el corazón y no le dejaba tranquilo.

Dobló por la mitad aquel diario y sin tapujos lo lanzó hacia el fuego, se incorporo del sillón y acomodando su ropa se dispuso a cumplir con su castigo, convencido que al menos un par de horas de discusión con Rob le sentarían bien. Estaba a punto de cruzar la sala común, cuando unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras de las chicas, le distrajo.

-Pensé que dormías – habló James a su amiga quién llevaba algunos libros bajo el brazo

-Voy a leer un poco ¿Y tú? – Le observó detenidamente – Vas al castigo – afirmó a lo que el moreno asintió – procura no discutir con Rob.

-Lo intentaré – sonrió él frunciendo el ceño. Hizo un ademan con la mano y quiso seguir caminando pero algo en su interior necesitaba saber la imperiosa verdad. – Helena – le llamo.

-Dime – devolviéndole la mirada

-En el gran comedor – inició este incomodo e incomodando a su amiga que observó el suelo detenidamente – No pude evitar verles, a ti y Alex besarse – confesó en apenas un susurro - Eso significa que…

-James – suspiro Helena buscando la mirada del chico y cuando la encontró no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el dolor que observó – Entre Alex y yo, no existe nada… no puedo corresponderle. – Confesó sintiendo algo removerse en cuanto diviso cierto brillo en los ojos de su amigo

-Pensé que eran novios – murmuro él pensativo y algo del chico volvió a nacer – Lo siento, no debo meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden

-Eres mi mejor amigo, James – le sonrió Helena sin despegar su mirada de él – No debes disculparte.

James volvió a sonreír y asintiendo salió de la sala común, visiblemente más animado a cumplir aquel castigo, y entusiasmado ante la nueva perspectiva frente a él. Confiado en que podía llegar al corazón de su mejor amiga, sabiendo de antemano que ella no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Y si adelanto trabajo? – Preguntó el joven heredero Malfoy a las afueras de la biblioteca junto a su profesora de transformaciones – Esta retrasado quince minutos

-Deben cumplir ambos – habló Hermione observando el desierto pasillo – Por cierto Rob, ¿Has visto a Alex?

-Me lo encontré ingresando al gran comedor – Comento el rubio pensativo y Hermione asintió – Al parecer venía de cumplir con su castigo.

-Me lo imagine –

-Siento la demora – anunció James llegando hasta su profesora y compañero - ¿Comenzamos? – Preguntó

Mientras Hermione les daba instrucciones de cómo cumplir con su castigo, y muy alejado de ese enorme castillo, Ronald Weasley hacía ingreso a la oficina de su hermana menor y antes que ésta pudiese reaccionar, él le lanzó el diario de ese día con cierta violencia que volar algunos papeles encima del escritorio.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Expresó Ginny molesta por la actitud de su hermano –

-Gracias por acabar mi existencia – masculló Ron con burla impresa en cada palabra - ¿Estás feliz? Soporte todo el bendito día las bromas de los demás aurores, y cuando voy a Hogwarts e intento reclamarle a mi esposa sobre tú estúpido diario… ella me pide el divorcio – aclaró ante la mirada asustada de la pelirroja, su hermano negó sonriente – Tranquila, tú querido esposo no está involucrado… más bien recibió una golpiza del amante de mi esposa, quién se adelantó.

-¿Qué dices? –

-¡Me dejo Ginny! – explotó el pelirrojo sentándose pesadamente sobre el sillón – Ya todo termino, no me ama y sólo tiene ojos para ese imbécil.

-Te dijo quién es – Inquirió ella aún sorprendida por la noticia y por muy cruel que sonará… de alegraba que ese malentendido se hubiese solucionado, su esposo seguía siendo suyo.

-No – negó Ron – Sólo quiere el divorcio y correr a los brazos de ese hombre. No puedo imaginar quién puede ser.

-Ron… -

-No digas que lo sientes – sonrió amargamente – Ya no tiene caso, tú y yo sabíamos que esto era inevitable. Tarde o temprano… sucedería.

La pelirroja guardo silencio y antes que lograba formular cualquier palabra, su hermano ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta destrozado ante la inminente separación con su esposa. De alguna u otra forma se sintió culpable, aquella edición simplemente logro acelerar un destino ya próximo e hizo hundir aquel matrimonio que por tantos años naufrago sin rumbo fijo.

Cogió el diario entre sus manos y lo tiro al bote de basura, aquel día se esfumaba y dejando a un damnificado en el camino, su hermano. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y siguió tecleando, la vida continuaba y para ella no debía desaparecer por el simple hecho de revivir ese pasado… que para su suerte, nunca pudo concretarse.

**Continuará…**

**Hola A Todos**

**Lamento mucho el retraso, estuve algunos días ausentes de la escritura y recién está semana he vuelto a retomar el ritmo – Cosas importante se llevan a cabo en mi país y no puedo estar fuera – De cualquier forma, ya retomo la escritura y me pongo al día con los capítulos, la verdad fue bastante difícil terminarlo, lo había dejado a medias y todo lo planeado se me había esfumado de la mente, sin embargo – y por suerte – tengo ideas generales que me sirven de guía y así no perder rumbo. **

**¿El próximo capítulo? Lo antes posible… además de muchas sorpresas, discusiones, drama, romance y uno que otra pelea.**

**Que más, que más… Por supuesto! Helena y James, si nada falla y mi inspiración da… veremos una pequeña escena, lo siento… las tensiones ya no pueden más.**


	10. Perdidas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

**Dedicado a las personas que no callaran la verdad y que saben expresarla cuando ésta no puede soportarse en el centro del pecho y que lucha por salir.**

"**No debemos sentirnos mal ante palabras hirientes… sólo hace ver quiénes las emiten"**

**Buena lectura (explicación de la demora, abajo)**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Nueve**

"_**Pérdidas"**_

El joven Potter se recostó sobre el sofá dispuesto en la sala común de Gryffindor, sencillamente agotado por las clases, los deberes, el Quidditch y por supuesto, Helena. El último mes había transcurrido de forma vertiginosa atrayendo cientos de problemas que nunca pensó que debían enfrentar a tan corta edad, la noticia del divorcio entre sus tíos se esparció como la pólvora en todo el mundo mágico, provocando las conjeturas malintencionadas de los magos y brujas, y la furia de su mejor amigo, quién a esas alturas no deseaba ver ni en pintura a su padre. A pesar que la ruptura entre sus tíos no había sido su padre, su primo no entendía razones y simplemente opto por lo fácil, odiar a Harry Potter.

Al menos James se alegraba que aquel rencor no había sido canalizado hacia su persona, aunque él lo hubiese preferido así antes de enterarse de esa noticia, que hasta el día de hoy, no le dejaba dormir por las noches. Hace sólo una semana y después de una acalorada discusión entre él y su mejor amigo, intentando sonsacarle alguna verdad, este le había contado el principal motivo por el cual la rabia se había apoderado y dirigido hacia su padre.

_-¿Sabes por qué le golpe ese día? – Exclamó Alex furioso a lo que él negó - ¿Quieres saberlo?_

_-Con un demonio, Alex ¡Dime! – Exploto el moreno ya harto de esa situación - ¡Dime la verdad!_

_-¡Tú padre está enamorado de Helena! – Gritó el pelirrojo desahogándose de esa presión en el pecho que cada día se hacía más fuerte - ¡Lo escuche hablar con mi madre! ¿Estás feliz? Pues ya sabes la verdad – concluyó él saliendo de la habitación de los chicos, azotando la puerta tras de si y dejando a un confundido James Potter plantando en medio de la habitación, con más preguntas que respuestas._

Desde ese día su atención y concentración estuvieron dirigidos hacia su padre, a quién no perdía pista alguna más aún cuando las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras finalizaban, siempre procurando estar cerca de Helena, intentando descifrar algún indicio de interés por parte de su padre hacia su mejor amiga, sin embargo y durante esa semana, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión y aquello le atormentaba.

El moreno se incorporo de su lugar y se encamino hacia su clase, ya pasaba la hora de almuerzo y debía reunirse con sus amigos, dos horas de incertidumbre le esperaban ese día, y defensa contra las artes oscuras sería su obstáculo. Cogió su mochila que había dejado sobre una mesilla y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-¿Hablaste con mi madre? – Preguntó Helena por enésima vez. Caminaban hacia el aula de defensa y su padre volvía a sacar el tema "novio" a colación, supo enseguida que esa conversación sería diferente – Papá…

-Lo intenté – sonrió él deteniéndose a medio camino – y no soltó mucho, en realidad nada… aunque si me dio indicios que había hablado contigo ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos, los mismos que él poseía.

La muchacha intento no desviar la mirada de su padre y recordó la conversación con su madre, había intentando aguantar estoicamente por varias semanas y fingir no sentir ningún tipo de atracción hacia James Potter, sin embargo sólo basto las simples palabras y astucia de su madre para hacerle confesar todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Nunca pensó enamorarse de su propio hermano y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, simplemente ya era demasiado tarde.

-Es difícil ocultarle cosas a mamá – susurró Helena haciendo sonreír a su padre, quién más de acuerdo no podía estar – sin embargo, dudo mucho que está conversación debamos tenerla en medio de este pasillo.

-Te entiendo – susurró Harry observando a su hija bajar la mirada, sutilmente cogió la barbilla de su hija y le miró con compresión, a pesar de no poder extraer algún tipo de información de su castaña, sabía que el tema principal de esa conversación había sido James Potter – Escucha, sea lo que sea que debas contarme, siempre te apoyaré… eres parte de mí y te quiero mucho.

-Gracias – sonrió Helena dejando abrazar por su padre. No consciente que cierto pelirrojo empuñaba sus manos a más no poder, intentando controlar sus ganas por romperle la cara a quién consideraba su "tío" – Por cierto, no intentes llamar la atención de la clase… el profesor Alonso dejó a varias enamoradas durante la mañana. – Deshaciendo el abrazo y seguir caminando hacia el aula. Harry levantando una ceja, le siguió.

-¿Se incluye señorita? – Preguntó Harry con cierto matiz celoso paternal, la ojiverde rodo los ojos y abrió el aula ingresando a él – Me llegó el comentario de un hechizo malintencionado, el profesor termino "accidentalmente" mojado la parte superior de su cuerpo donde "coincidentemente" sólo la camisa se mojó y él tuvo que continuar la clase usando una playera ajustada que tenía debajo. Algo que decir.

-Primero – se defendió Helena dejando sus cosas sobre su mesa – No estoy incluida al clan "enamoradas" y segundo – enumero – las culpables fueron las chicas de Slytherin. Punto.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró el moreno volteándose hacia su escritorio y coger un libro – el rumor corrió rápido y ya todos lo saben.

-Sí, las chicas de sexto se divirtieron en transformaciones – comentó ella y supo que debía callar, sin embargo la mirada de su padre le instaba a que continuará – Bueno, hizo el comentario que no todos los días se ve a un hombre guapo en Hogwarts – musito y antes que Harry pudiese abrir la boca, ya varios alumnos ingresaban al aula.

Una ligera sonrisa le dedico Helena a su padre mientras Rob se sentaba a su lado, seguido de James y Alex, este último haciendo un fuerte estruendo al momento de dejar sus libros sobre la mesa. A lo cual, Helena movió la cabeza y Rob soltó un suspiro, de alguna forma acostumbrado a ese nuevo trato por parte del pelirrojo hacia el profesor Potter. No cabía dudas que el divorcio entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger había agudizado el problema.

Sin que nadie le viese, el ojiverde rodo los ojos y se dispuso a seguir con su clase, hace mucho había decidido pasar por alto los arranques hostiles de su sobrino y dedicarse a lo suyo, no podía permitir que problemas personales afectará a toda una clase, él debía ser profesional. Mientras buscaba la lección de ese día, pudo dar cuenta de los murmullos de las chicas del salón y los suspiros ofuscados de los hombres e inconscientemente pudo recordar la recomendación de su hija, sin embargo y consciente de lo que hacía decidió correr el riesgo.

-¿Qué novedad hay? – Inquirió divertido al tiempo que escuchaba risas. De reojo observó a su hija y le vio negar lentamente - ¿Qué pasa, no confían en mí? – Volvió a preguntar

-Mojaron al profesor Alonso – habló Rob recibiendo un codazo de su amiga –

-Todas están enamoradas – habló alguien al fondo y varios chicos le miraron mal - ¡Oigan es verdad! ¿Cierto chicas? – preguntó y más murmullo se hicieron esperar –

-Incluso las profesoras –

-¡Rob! – exclamaron Helena, James y Alex, este último fulminando con la mirada a su tío, quién paso olímpicamente de él y decidió iniciar la clase, ya tendría tiempo de cuchichear más cosas y saldar cuentas con cierta profesora de transformaciones.

Para ese entonces, Hermione ya había suspendido su clase y se dirigía a paso rápido hacia el aula de defensa donde Harry y su hija se hallaban. Su corazón latía desbocado y apretaba con fuerza un pergamino que la propia directora le había hecho llegar, deseando que el contenido de esa carta fuese una simple broma y todo estuviese bien, sin embargo, la realidad dictaba todo lo contrario.

Intentando controlar sus nervios toco la puerta y espero, no deseaba inquietar a su hija, al menos no por ahora y ella lucía bastante intranquila. A los pocos segundos, la figura del moreno se hizo presente, quién al observar el estado de la castaña, cerró la puerta tras de sí mirándole preocupado. Hermione optó por lo simple, extendió el pergamino hacia el ojiverde y este lo leyó, donde sus ojos sólo lograron expresar preocupación y dolor, instintivamente este le abrazó y ella más pudo refugiarse en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Suspenderé la clase – susurró él besando el cabello de Hermione – Ve y habla con Minerva, yo le daré la noticia a Helena.

-Dile que empaque algunas cosas – dijo ella sujetando con fuerza las manos de su amado – y que espere en la sala común, yo iré a recogerla – y antes que el ojiverde pudiese decir cualquier cosa, añadió – un altercado con Alex, es lo último que necesita.

-Bien – asintió Harry besando sutilmente los labios de la castaña – Nos vemos.

Hermione asintió y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Minerva Mcgonagall, el moreno por su parte, cogió aire y se dispuso a suspender la clase y quizás dar la noticia que derrumbaría por segunda vez a su hija. Ingreso cabizbajo y varios de los alumnos así lo notaron, hizo silencio y anunció la suspensión de la clase sin dar motivo alguno. Y cuando casi el aula se encontraba vacía, pudo detener a su hija en el umbral de la puerta, ésta se despidió sutilmente de Rob y volvió a ingresar al aula.

La ojiverde observó el dolor y la pena expreso el rostro de su padre, y su corazón se encogió al verle en ese estado, bajo la mirada y vio que sostenía un pergamino arrugado, intrigada y sin mucha resistencia por parte de su padre, logro arrebatarle el papel y desenrollarlo, y finalmente lo leyó.

_Hermione lamento hacerte llegar esta noticia por vía lechuza, sin embargo la situación lo amerita, he recibido la información del fallecimiento de la madre adoptiva de Helena. Por favor, búscala e informarle de la situación. Además, prepárense para viajar lo antes posible. Minerva._

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y soltar de improviso el pergamino, el moreno lo cogió en el aire y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su hija había salido corriendo del aula. Apresurado, logro darle alcance a medio pasillo y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sintió su corazón encogerse ante el llanto de su hija y su túnica quedar mojada producto de las lágrimas. Acarició su espalda y beso paternalmente su cabello castaño, intentando de alguna u otra forma mitigar su dolor e infundirle el valor, que en esos momentos se había esfumado de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila – susurró él – Sé lo que es perder un ser querido.

-Es injusto – dijo Helena ahogando su voz en el pecho de su padre – No puede estar muerta.

-Helena, no estás sola – sonrió Harry sujetado su rostro entre sus mano – Nunca lo olvides – su hija asintió – Ve a buscar algunas prendas y espera a tu madre. Nos reuniremos donde Minerva ¿Entendido?

-Sí – asintió ella abrazando de nuevo a su padre.

El moreno se iba a permitir besar la frente de su hija y despedirse de ella, sin embargo, un fuerte jalón hacia atrás le hizo separarse de su hija un par de metros, entre ellos, Alex Wealey le observaba furioso, y entonces el ojiverde cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hace aproximadamente un mes: Pensaba que él estaba enamorado o acosando a Helena. Sólo esa milésima de segundos le basto para unir cabos sueltos y justificar todo ese rencor que sentía su sobrino, y por supuesto, aquel último golpe que le volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

-¡Alex! – Exclamó Helena empujando a su amigo lejos de su padre - ¡¿Qué diablos haces? – Preguntó enfurecida

-¡Alejándose de él! – Escupió Alex desviando la mirada hacia su tío - ¡¿Qué no entiendes que sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti?

-¡Estás loco! – Expresó ella pasando la mirada desde su padre hacia su amigo, comprendiendo - ¡Eres un…!

-Helena, olvídalo – susurró Harry tranquilizando a su hija antes de que cometiese un error – Haz lo que tienes que hacer – le miró significativamente y está comprendió.

-Sí – asintió observando a su padre dirigirse hacia la oficina de la directora. Molesta se dirigió hacia su amigo y dijo – Realmente eres un idiota.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, Helena corrió hacia la sala común seguida muy de cerca de Alex, quién parecía no querer aflojar de esa discusión, él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de saber la verdadera relación entre su tío y la mujer que amaba. No podía concebir que hubiera sido rechazado hacia un mes.

-¿Qué relación tienes con él? – Preguntó él sin rodeos traspasando el retrato – Helena, dime.

-No pienso contestarte, Alex

-Hable con mi tía hace dos semanas – acuso Alex sintiendo dicha carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón – siempre ha sospechado que tiene un amante… - volvió a decir, ésta vez cogiendo la muñeca de su amiga, haciéndola girar – dime la verdad… eres amante de mi tío.

Sólo el impacto de la mano derecha de Helena con la mejilla de Alex se hizo escuchar, y aquel simple gesto sólo le hizo reafirmar a James Potter lo verdaderamente idiota que había sido durante esa semana, y en tanto sólo dos zancadas se acercó hacia sus amigos, cogiendo al pelirrojo por el cuello de la túnica y empujándole lejos de su amiga, el aludido aún mareado por la situación, atino a subir en el silencio hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y dar un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

-James, no debiste – susurro Helena sujetando el brazo de su amigo, quién estaba dispuesto a seguir a Alex y golpearle – Alex…

-Es un imbécil – completó James sujetando los hombros de su amiga - ¿Qué sucedió?

-No tiene importancia – masculló ella recordando el motivo por el cual debía darse prisa – Tengo que subir, nos vemos.

-Espera – habló él sujetando con delicadeza la muñeca de Helena. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y enfurecerse al mismo tiempo al observar los rastros de lágrimas - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hizo Alex? – Preguntó preocupado y molesto a la vez.

-Nada – negó ella intentando salir de esa incómoda situación, sin embargo, su amigo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir.

-No puedo soportar verte llorar – Le miró él sujetando su rostro con cariño, a esto el corazón de Helena comenzó a latir con fuerza y un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella – Eres muy importante para mí.

-No podemos James – Negó Helena contra su voluntad, aquella conversación la habían tenido hace dos semanas y su negativa había sido rotunda, no podían tener una relación, no cuando la sangre era más fuerte –

-¿Me amas? – Preguntó el moreno y Helena tragó saliva, la última vez que le hizo esa pregunta, ella no pudo contestar y no precisamente porque no le quisiera – Helena…

La castaña quiso mantener distancia con su amigo pero se vio sujeta por la cintura, y perdida por la intensa mirada del moreno. Quiso alejarse y subir rauda hacia su habitación, empacar y salir rumbo hacia la oficina de la directora donde sus padres le esperaban, por desgracia, algo le hacía permanecer junto a su amigo y apegarse a su cuerpo, sintió la proximidad de sus labios y James se atrevió a acortar distancia entre ellos. La beso, suave y lentamente, disfrutando del tan deseado beso por ambos, y aunque Helena no quisiera admitirlo, lo deseaba.

-No puede repetirse – masculló Helena acariciando el rostro del hombre que amaba y que por desgracia, para ella, estaba prohibido – lo siento, pero no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó James alucinado por el beso compartido. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con ese momento? Muchas – Helena, te amo.

-Perdóname – susurró ella percatándose que el retrato de la dama gorda se abría, casi al instante ambos chicos se separaron, sonrojados y algo nerviosos. Hermione hacia su aparición fijando su mirada en ambos jóvenes visiblemente incómodos, levantó una ceja y observó a su hija, pensativa.

-Señorita Dawson – nombró Hermione sin quitar su mirada de encima – Ya empacó.

-Todavía no –

-¿Empacar? – Menciono James observando a su mejor amiga subir las escaleras - ¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo decírselo – Negó la castaña desviando la mirada del muchacho – Lo siento.

-Profesora – le llamó el muchacho – Helena discutió con Alex, sin embargo, no estoy completamente seguro que él hubiese sido el causando de sus lágrimas, por favor, soy su amigo y quizás pueda ayudar en algo.

-Alex – suspiro Hermione cansada. En cuanto el ojiverde había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, pudo dar cuenta del visiblemente moretón en su rostro y sólo la mención de su hijo le hizo saber la penosa escena por la cual tuvieron que pasar – Helena perdió a su madre adoptiva – contó sorprendiendo visiblemente al moreno – por ello el profesor Potter suspendió su clase, para que Helena pudiese salir sin inconvenientes, él le dio la noticia del deceso y Alex malinterpreto el gesto de apoyo de tu padre, le golpeó sin pedir explicaciones y debo suponer que él la siguió hasta aquí ¿Cierto? – James asintió y guardó silencio, empuño sus manos y de pronto sintió su sangre arder ante la poca insensibilidad de su primo y mejor amigo. Intento apaciguar sus instintos y por algunos minutos así lo hizo

-¿Puedo acompañarla? – Inquirió el moreno y Hermione negó – Por favor, quiero estar a su lado. No pude hacerlo cuando falleció su padre.

-Veré que puedo hacer – susurró ella sonriéndole cálidamente. Si había interpretado de buena manera aquel actuar de ambos chicos, sólo deseaba que fuesen felices, por mucho que intentarán extender aquel lazo este estaba a punto de cortarse, es que ya no lo hizo – Aunque, no puedo asegurar nada ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias – agradeció el muchacho.

A los pocos minutos, Helena bajo por las escaleras y tras despedirse sutilmente de James, salió de la sala común junto a su madre. Cuando el retrato ya estuvo en su lugar y se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente, la ojiverde sintió el reconfortante abrazo de su madre sin detener su camino hacia la oficina de la directora, quién en esos momentos se hallaba junto a Harry, el cual se paseaba por el lugar bastante nervioso y de vez en cuando frotándose el golpe recién revivido por su sobrino.

-Te lo dije – habló Minerva cansándose del continuo paseo del profesor de defensa – Ojala tuviésemos la razón por la cual Alex piensa que eres un pervertido.

-No lo soy – se frenó Harry observando a su ex profesora horrorizado – Es mi hija y simplemente intentaba infundirle ánimo en este momento tan difícil para ella. Por lo demás – añadió revolviéndose el cabello – no tengo la menor idea de porque piensa esa barbaridad. Eres testigo que nunca he hecho algo extraño… además Hermione siempre…

-Es distinto, Harry – le miró ella paciente – y no quiero hacer distinción de género pero es mujer, es obvio que si llegases a acercarte más de lo debido hacia Helena, cualquiera puede formular una imagen errónea. Recuerda el lío que se armó hace unas semanas con el señor Alonso y ella, hasta tú mismo lo sospechaste, y no lo niegues – indicó antes que Potter dijese algo –

-Minerva –

-Démonos prisa – escuchó la voz de su hija y de inmediato la conversación con la directora paso a un segundo plano - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada

-Descuida – sonrió él débilmente, desvió la mirada hacia Hermione y ésta asintió – Debemos irnos, tenemos tres días y no tendrás problemas – miró a la directora – Hoy hemos suspendido – observando a la castaña – y podremos acompañarte. Después tendremos que intercambiarnos…

-Papá, no creo que sea necesario – negó ella – La situación podría complicarse y no deseo causar problemas.

-Helena – habló Hermione acercándose hacia ellos. Tomo a su hija por los hombros y le sonrió con cariño – Eres nuestra hija y podríamos dejarte sola, te amamos.

-Yo también – sonrió ella débilmente – Gracias

Simplemente Alex Weasley no supo que le golpeó y para cuando tuvo conciencia de lo ocurrido, se encontró expulsado de su cama sobre el suelo, boca abajo y varias gotas de sangre saliendo de su boca, consternado saco su varita dispuesto a defenderse, sin embargo la fuerte patada sobre su muñeca, que le hizo soltar una exclamación de dolor, hizo volar su varita muy lejos de él. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su espalda estamparse sobre la pared de la habitación de los chicos, aturdido enfocó su visión encontrándose de frente con la mirada furiosa de su mejor amigo.

-¿Q-Qué haces? – Logro articular el pelirrojo intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo con la única mano que tenía intacta - ¡Suéltame! – exclamó

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó el aludido sin aflojar ni un milímetro su agarre - ¡Eres un estúpido Alex!

-Si lo dices por tu padre… -

-¡La madre de Helena falleció, cretino! – Contó James soltando de golpe a su amigo – ¡Mi padre le dio esa noticia, por eso suspendió la clase! ¿Qué viste ahora? ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo?

-Yo –

-¡Silencio! – Apuntó el moreno haciendo sobresaltar al pelirrojo – No entiendes que NUESTRA amiga, estaba destrozada por la noticia y necesitaba el apoyo de SUS AMIGOS. Tía Hermione vino a buscarle y seguramente deben estar camino hacia el velorio o el papeleo muggle, no lo sé.

-¿Ellas dos? – preguntó Alex en apenas un susurro

-¿Qué piensas? – Le miró el moreno y Alex tuvo que desviar de su amigo, estaba fuera de sí y cualquier palabra mal formulada sería peligroso – Si también fue mi padre – rió – Espero que haya ido él… Escucha Alex – le miró seriamente – Puede que tus obsesionadas conjeturas serán verdad, sin embargo, si Helena vuelve a derramar sólo una lágrima por tu insensibilidad, ten por seguro que te enviaré a la enfermería.

El pelirrojo asintió observando a su amigo salir de la habitación tras un fuerte portazo, adolorido y luego de recuperar su varita, se dirigió hacia el baño y de alguna forma intentar frenar y limpiar el profundo corte de su labio, la muñeca debía ser curada en la enfermería pero no deseaba mostrarse ante la enfermera con todo el rostro embarrado de sangre. En cuanto, termino de limpiar y enjuagarse el rostro, salió de la habitación y emprendió rumbo hacia la enfermería todavía algo consternado por la reacción de su mejor amigo, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que pocas veces perdía el control de sus acciones y podría ser realmente peligroso intentar dialogar en ese estado maniático que poseía, aunque también sabía, que ese nivel de descontrol físico y mágico sólo podía ser atribuible cuando se trataba de una persona, Helena.

En cuanto piso la sala común pudo dar cuenta del evidente temblor de su mejor amigo, sentado sobre el sofá y la mirada pérdida. Preocupado, Alex se acercó hasta él y a pesar que su integridad física podría correr peligro, cogió sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó fuertemente, obvio la negativa de su amigo y se mantuvo a su lado.

-Perdón – susurró Alex obligando a su amigo a mirarle a los ojos, lo cual consiguió – Tranquilo James, ya has pasado por esto y podrás controlarte – concilió, recordando aquel verano, donde supuestamente se habían perdido, lo cual no era mentira, sin embargo omitieron el pequeño accidente que tuvieron. Aquel sucio y asqueroso mago había llamado a Helena "sangre sucia", un término que al moreno le había parecido un insulto… resultado. Hechizos por todas partes y la cicatriz sobre el brazo de aquel hombre, les había costado exactamente una hora calmar a su amigo y volver a casa fingiendo haberte extraviado – Calma – susurró comprobando que el temblor disminuía y la respiración se regularizaba.

-Gracias – dijo James cerrando los ojos y exaltando un profundo suspiro – Aún estoy algo molesto y debes revisar esa muñeca, Alex. Iré a recostarme.

-Bien – sonrió Alex soltando lentamente las manos de su amigo –

-Alex – le llamó antes de que cruzará el retrato – lo que dije… iba en serio.

-Lo sé – habló este serio. Había cometido el peor de los errores y lo asumía como tal – Descansa.

La suave firma de Hermione sobre el papel hizo eco en esa pequeña oficina muggle, lo único que hacía falta era trasladar el cuerpo sin vida de la madre adoptiva de su hija, sin pensar demasiado, el cuerpo había sido llevado hacia el hogar que había acogido a Helena durante toda su vida. Recibió la copia del certificado de defunción y se dispuso a llegar a dicha casa lo antes posible, sabía que su hija estaba junto a Harry, sin embargo deseaba estar a su lado lo antes posible.

Sin duda la muerte de la madre adoptiva de su hija, le había afectado en mayor medida y hacía eco en sí misma, principalmente porque había entablado un dialogo con ella durante esos años y por supuesto, el infinito agradecimiento que sentía por esa mujer que había cuidado y protegido a su hija, cuando ella no pudo hacerlo. No tenía palabras para agradecer el amor entregado y todos los años de preocupación, si bien ella y Harry habían recuperado a su hija, nunca desconocieron ni intentaron hacer a un lado a esa pareja que había adoptado a su hija.

Se apareció en el jardín trasero de la casa y evitar cualquier problema, pudo observar el féretro en medio de la pequeña sala y a su lado Helena y Harry acompañados de un par de vecinos y amigos, sigilosamente se acercó hacia su hija y la cobijo entre sus brazos. El corazón de Hermione se partía en dos de solo imaginar a su hija atravesar por todo ese proceso sola, no lograba imaginar que hubiese sido de ella sino nadie le hubiese acompañado durante la muerte de su padre adoptivo, abrazo a su hija con fuerza y observó a Harry abrazarlas a ambas con cariño. Sólo unos cuantos lograron percatarse del suave beso que Hermione le dio a Harry, sólo basto un ligero intercambio de miradas para darse cuenta que el moreno, sin darse cuenta, había pensado en sus padres y a los cuales no logro conocer y mucho menos enterrar formalmente.

-Estamos aquí – susurró Hermione sin dejar de abrazar a su hija ni mirar al moreno, de alguna forma le hablaba a ambos – Te amamos y estaremos a tu lado, siempre.

El ojiverde sonrió y beso a ambas mujeres, sereno fijo su mirada el ataúd color crema y agradeció internamente a esa mujer que había velado por la felicidad de su hija. Desvió su mirada y la poso en la castaña que sutilmente había señalado hacia su hija, sonriendo pudo dar cuenta que ésta se había dormido en brazos de su madre, suspiro, la noche se acercaba y sería bastante larga.

Los dedos del joven Potter golpeaban rítmicamente su cuaderno mientras mantenía su mirada fija sobre el techo del aula de transformaciones, lo poco que había dormido sólo provocaba que la imagen de su mejor amiga se paseará una y otra vez por su mente y eso sumado al alicaído ánimo de su tía Hermione, le hacía poner los pelos de punta: Hoy se llevaría a cabo el funeral de la madre de Helena y él… sólo le quedaba esperar, sólo esperar a que esa bendita clase terminase para poder hablar con su profesora, no había logrado localizar a su padre y supuso que este se encontraba en compañía de su castaña amiga.

El muchacho observó al Slytherin sujetar la pluma inquieto, él se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga y seguramente estaría preocupado, por un instante pensó en contarle la verdad pero luego optó por mantener silencio, apenas si él se había enterado de esa situación y supuso que su amiga no querría que su vida personal estuviese en boca de todos.

Apenas si la profesora Weasley anunció el fin de la clase, se levantó de su asiento como un resorte y se acercó raudo hacia su escritorio donde ella ya comenzaba a meter sus cosas al interior de su bolso, aparentemente él no era el único que tenía prisa por marcharse del salón. Espero paciente a que todos hubiesen salido del salón y sólo entonces se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó James observando a su profesora ordenar todo

-Apenada – suspiro ella sin mirarle y el muchacho intuyó que su amiga estaba algo más que "apenada" – Se encuentra bastante cansada, sólo durmió un par de horas. Tu padre volverá dentro de una hora y yo acompañaré a Helena al funeral. – Anunció colgándose el bolso y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida – Las clases de defensa no se suspenderán.

-Quiero ir – habló James deteniendo la marcha de su tía – Por favor, Helena no tiene familiares y quiero estar junto a ella.

-¿Y Alex? – Inquirió girándose hacia el muchacho quién endureció su postura ante la mención del pelirrojo.

-Intercedo por mí, tía. –

-Ya veo – murmuro ella pensativa. La situación entre los primos no había mejorado - ¿Rob?

-No lo sé – susurró desviando la mirada de su tía. Considerando la idea de ir junto al Slytherin – Puede ser…

-Tienes una hora para encontrar al señor Malfoy – Acusó Hermione retomando rumbo hacia su oficina donde esperaría al ojiverde – luego vayan a mi oficina – añadió antes de salir del aula

No necesitó escucharlo dos veces, cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente a buscar al rubio, el cual por horario le correspondía la clase de pociones junto al profesor Snape, inconscientemente sujetó con fuerza su mochila y siguió caminando, rezando internamente porque el odioso profesor "enemigo de los Potter, Weasley, Granger y Gryffindor al completo" no hubiese llegado al aula y así lograr sacar sin apuros a Rob. Dobló la esquina e intento ubicar al rubio entre los alumnos, vio a su primo hablar con algunas chicas de la casa y muy cerca del aula logró verle, se dio prisa y sin importarle con quién estuviese hablando, le cogió del brazo y lo alejó de la clase.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él intrigado por la intromisión del Gryffindor

-Helena – susurró James alejándose de la clase e iniciar el camino hacia la oficina de su tía. Rob a su lado frunció el ceño y su mirada se lleno de preocupación – Su madre falleció ayer y hoy es el funeral… ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Preguntó y sin siquiera pensarlo, el rubio asintió – Bien. La profesora Weasley podrá llevarnos.

-¿Y Alex? – Inquirió Rob y arrepintiéndose en el acto al notar la tensión de su compañero – Sin comentarios – añadió siguiendo el paso. – Supongo que la profesora acompaño a Helena ¿Cierto?

-Así es – asintió él doblando una esquina – Ella y mi padre lo hicieron, él vuelve dentro de una hora y nosotros podremos ir. Espero que Snape no nos castigue.

-Seguro la directora podrá hablar con él – menciono Rob deteniéndose frente a la oficina

No necesitaron pedir permiso, la puerta se encontraba abierta y Harry ya se encontraba de regreso, cansado por la falta de sueño e igual de alicaído que Hermione, algo incómodos ingresaron a la oficina y tomaron asiento a la espera de nuevas instrucciones.

-Habrá que avisar a Severus – Menciono Hermione dirigiendo su mirada al ojiverde, quien entrecerró los ojos y suspiro agotado – Sin reclamos Harry, no podemos perder tiempo.

-Si lo sé – suspiro Harry pensativo, se giro hacia los chicos y sonrió – Buen viaje – dijo apretando ligeramente el hombro de Rob y salir de la oficina de la castaña, sólo le quedaban veinte minutos para hablar con el profesor de pociones y prepararse para su próxima clase

Se revolvió el cabello y contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta de su ex profesor de pociones, no importaba los años de conocerse ni los años como colegas, simplemente su relación interpersonal no era buena y siempre tendrían pequeñas diferencia, en especial desde Severus hacia Harry, sólo por ser Potter y Gryffindor. Volvió a dar un profundo respiro e ingreso a la oficina cuando el jefe de casa se lo permitió, cerró la puerta tras de sí y le observó, tras su escritorio con un libro sobre sus manos le miraba expectante, sorprendido por la intromisión de su ex alumno y molesto porque fuera precisamente Harry Potter.

-¿Qué necesita señor Potter? – Inquirió Severus casi hablando con un alumno – No le vi durante el día de ayer y durante la mañana, pensé que solucionaba líos amorosos – atacó y el moreno sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían

-No hago vida social, Severus – aclaró Harry recomponiéndose – Vengo a informar la ausencia de dos alumnos durante su próxima clase de pociones, Rob Malfoy y James Potter – nombró y el profesor levantó una ceja, el ojiverde supo que debía dar más información, pese a no quererlo, tuvo que hacerlo – Están preocupado por la señorita Dawson, su madre falleció el día de ayer, y ellos decidieron acompañarle al funeral, volverán durante la cena.

-Vaya, es una sorpresa – meditó Severus cerrando su libro dejándolo sobre su escritorio – Debo suponer que usted y la señora Weasley, le acompañaron – menciono y el moreno tuvo que evitar fruncir el ceño ante la mención de Hermione, clara provocación del profesor

-Supone bien, Severus – sonrió él sosteniéndole la mirada – En fin, he cumplido con informar. Espero que comprendas la situación y no les culpes por faltar.

-Pierde cuidado, Potter – habló acomodándose en su silla – Aunque no lo creas, comprendo las situaciones familiares.

Por segunda vez, Harry evitó hacer cualquier mención y sólo se limito a asentir para luego despedirse cordialmente y salir de la oficina ante de perder la paciencia, su sexto sentido le gritaba y le pedía cautela, la situación cada día se salía de control y causaba algún nuevo problema, ya lo había vivido ayer con Alex y estaba convencido que pronto podría vivirlo con James, Ginny, Ron, Draco o Severus, en fin, la lista era interminable.

Agotado hizo ingreso al aula y organizó la clase, la experiencia acumulada le permitía la licencia de no preparar ciertas clases y sostener inconvenientes como esos, donde su mente estaba completa y absolutamente fuera de esas paredes y de ese castillo. La noche anterior había acompañado a su hija y no había dormido nada, permaneciendo siempre al lado de ella y de Hermione, juntos.

Mientras tanto y a pesar del ligero suspiro de frustración de James y Rob, se vieron obligado a esperar algunos minutos antes de acercarse hacia Helena, quién en primera fila estaba para despedirse por última vez de su madre adoptiva en compañía de Hermione. La muerte de un ser querido dolía y para joven bruja significaba perder cualquier nexo con el mundo muggle, después de todo, ella no poseía otros familiares y la mayoría de sus amigos pertenecían a Hogwarts, su mundo de ahora en adelante era el mundo mágico, su vida estaba allí, junto a sus padres biológicos, a los cuales amaba, y sus amigos.

Helena percibió a su madre alejarse por algunos minutos a lo que ella observaba el féretro descender lentamente, las lágrimas se habían secado y solo la nostalgia le embargaba, recordando su niñez y el inmenso amor que sentía por esa mujer que velo por ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió a alguien coger sus hombros suavemente, percibió su perfume y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, convenciéndose mentalmente que las probabilidades que él estuviese allí, eran pocas.

Tomando fuerzas abrió los ojos y se giró hacia esa persona, la mirada verde y negro chocaron entre sí, y sin poder evitar una sincera sonrisa salió de los labios de Helena gesto que el muchacho correspondió mientras le abrazaba afectuosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella separándose ligeramente de su amigo – Deberías estar en Hogwarts. – Añadió frunciendo el ceño ante la posibilidad de un escape del moreno del colegio.

-Tía Hermione – sonrió James desviando la mirada hacia su tía, Helena siguió la mirada y pudo percatarse que a su lado se encontraba Rob – No quería que estuvieses sola, ya pasaste por esto en primer año. También Rob está aquí.

-Ya veo – susurró Helena encontrando la mirada de su madre, quién sólo le dedico una cómplice sonrisa que le hizo sentir culpable. Sutilmente deshizo el abrazo con su amigo y fijo la mirada en el suelo, el recordatorio de que la persona que estaba frente suya, era su hermano, le perseguía – No debieron hacerlo, estoy bien. – Añadió intentando alejarse del muchacho. Sin embargo, este le tomo gentilmente la mano y la atrajo hacia él. – James.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo – susurró él buscando la verde mirada de su amiga – Te quiero demasiado y voy a dejarte sola.

-No podemos – negó ella sosteniéndole la mirada a su "hermano", le dolía sentir ese amor por él y dolía más cuando le miraba y comprobaba lo sincero que eran sus palabras. – No… no siento lo mismo.

-Mientes – sonrió James de lado y la castaña no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada – Te conozco y sé que estás mintiendo – le afirmo mientras le obligaba a mirarle – Ese beso…

-Fue un error, James – soltó alejándose del muchacho – Lo siento mucho – susurró y quiso besarle en ese mismo instante al comprobar la dolida mirada del moreno, sin fuerzas y algo mareada por la cansancio se dirigió hacia su madre y amigo, este último recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió. – El profesor Snape, te castigará – bromeó.

-El profesor Potter habló con él – informó él sonriéndole cálidamente – y aunque me castigará, no importa – resolvió encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado - ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida – acuso mientras le tomaba el rostro inspeccionándole

-Algo cansada – sonrió ella a medias – Gracias por estar aquí. A los dos – Añadió observando de reojo a James dándoles alcance

-Eres nuestra amiga – dijo Rob – Te queremos mucho. Aunque no estaría aquí de no ser por el arrebatado de tu amigo – observando al moreno

-Lo siento, todo ocurrió muy rápido que… -

-No te preocupes – negó el rubio – Lo importante, es que estamos contigo.

-Gracias – repitió ella acercándose hacia el rubio y abrazarle

-Helena – intervino Hermione – Debemos volver… debes descansar un poco.

-Sí – asintió.

Observando por última vez el lugar donde ahora descansaba su madre adoptiva, Helena emprendió rumbo junto a sus amigos hacia su casa. Con la incertidumbre de lo que debía hacer de aquí en adelante, le rompía el corazón tener que mentir de aquella manera, le dolía ocultar su amor sólo por el simple hecho de compartir la misma sangre, le dolía ser de alguna u otra manera cómplice de ese secreto que sabía tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y que le ocasionaría un dolor inmenso.

Se amaban y nadie podría desconocer esa verdad, sin embargo las circunstancias y las malas elecciones habían provocado un sinfín de complicaciones que sólo atraerían dolor y sufrimiento, y tanto Harry como Hermione lo sabían, ya no había tiempo para pensar, lo inevitable había ocurrido, y la felicidad de esos jóvenes dependía de ellos, cualquier duda podría significar ingresar a un circulo vicioso que ni siquiera ambos padres aún resolvían.

El tiempo expiraba.

**Continuará…**

**Holas!**

**Realmente la escusa es bastante… extraña. Al parecer este capitulo lo tenía hace mucho tiempo terminado, sin embargo, estaba segura que ya lo había publicado, por ende me encontraba trabajado en el capítulo 10 (que por cierto termine hoy). Se imaginarán la sorpresa de encontrarme con un capitulo hecho y no publicado, matándome por otro y apunto de escribir el capítulo 11. En fin, lo importante es que logre actualizar. Ahora, a lo que nos convoca….**

**Un nuevo capítulo, espero no haberles decepcionado… debo decir que sólo resta un capítulo de culebrones y allí ingresamos a tierra derecha a los últimos capítulos. **

**No podría hablarles del siguiente capítulo, ya que aún no lo termino pero a mi mente se vienen las palabras; divorcio, navidad, Harry y hermione (que hace rato que no tenemos, pido disculpas por ello.**

**En fin, cuídense mucho, que espero publicar pronto. **

**Chaoooooooooo **


	11. Reconciliaciones

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

**Destinados al secreto**

**Capítulo Diez**

"**Reconciliaciones"**

El sordo golpe del libro cerrarse hizo eco en la desierta sala común, por más que James quisiera concentrarse en la lectura, no lo conseguía, la imagen y el sinfín de sensaciones de él y su amiga besándose en ese mismo lugar le hacía coger desesperación y cierta frustración, las últimas semanas a penas si le había visto y cuando tenía oportunidades de hablar con ella, la presencia de Rob Malfoy se lo impedía. En silencio, volvió a maldecir al rubio y se paseo inquieto por el lugar, sintiéndose destrozado por la tajante respuesta de su mejor amiga; No podían estar juntos y la siempre pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿Porqué? ¿Qué le impedía estar junto a él?

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la posibilidad de otra pregunta ¿Quién le impedía estar junto a él? ¿Otro hombre? No lo sabía y tampoco tenía pruebas, lo único certero es que Alex quedaba descartado al igual que Rob, y las posibilidades de encontrar alguna respuesta disminuían. Cansado se recostó sobre el sillón y observó fijamente las llamas de la chimenea, ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cogió el diario de esa mañana y suspiro, sus tíos se habían divorciado y la noticia había dado la vuelta al mundo mágico, rumores y chismes se dejaron caer, y que por supuesto había llegado a Hogwarts, y obviamente habían afectado sobre manera a su mejor amigo, quién ciegamente había creído en cada una de esas palabras y había provocado un verdadero escándalo a la hora de almuerzo.

El moreno estaba convencido que sino hubiese sido por la intervención de la directora, su padre hubiese terminado en la enfermería y Alex expulsado del colegio, por suerte Hermione había intercedido por su hijo consiguiendo que él cumpliera con un castigo que se extendería hasta fin de año. Aunque la advertencia había sido clara, otro altercado de esa magnitud y Alex Weasley podía considerarse expulsado.

Dobló el diario y lo dejo sobre una mesilla, no tenía cabeza para ese tipo de problemas, y a pesar que hace algunos días había recibido una carta de su madre algo agobiada por las sospechas que su padre podría serle infiel, la imagen de su castaña amiga ocupaba toda su atención. Sintiéndose cada día más agobiado ante la muralla que había levantado entre ellos dos, sin permitirle el paso bajo ningún concepto, alejándose cada día más de él.

Ni siquiera el ligero pinchazo sobre su codo izquierdo le hizo disminuir el agarre de la cintura de la mujer que amaba, la besaba con intensidad y al mismo tiempo con cariño, feliz porque esa pesadilla poco a poco llegaba a su fin y poder compartir hasta el último día de su vida junto a ella y su hija, sólo restaba el último paso, el más importante y al mismo tiempo, el más doloroso para todos. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, no dispuesto a dejar que la felicidad se les escapará de las manos una vez más.

Una sincera sonrisa salió de los labios de Hermione al sentir el cosquilleo de los labios del ojiverde sobre su cuello, si bien lo había pasado mal ante el incidente del almuerzo, sólo el ansioso y emocionado beso del hombre que amaba le había hecho olvidar cualquier malestar existente, recordando que hace un par de horas podía decir que estaba divorciada de Ron Weasley, pasando simplemente a ser de nuevo, Hermione Granger.

-Hermione Granger – susurró encontrándose con la mirada verde de Harry – Es extraño.

-No será por mucho tiempo – sonrió él apoyándose sobre su codo sano, sin llegar a aplastarle sobre el sofá de su oficina – Te lo aseguro

-¿Una propuesta? – Le miró desafiante al tiempo que le besaba, insinuante y divertida – Le recuerdo señor Potter que usted sigue casado.

-Las cosas van a cambiar – dijo este mirándole fijamente y frunció el ceño ligeramente – Aunque, debemos sortear la cena de navidad.

-No puedo presentarme en la madriguera, Harry – negó Hermione con obviedad

-Si lo sé – masculló él incorporándose del sillón y sentarse – entonces me quedaré – sentenció seguro de sus palabras

-¿Estás loco? – Le miró ella preocupada – Todas las miradas están sobre nosotros, si te quedas abrirás más comentarios, sobre todo en Alex… no quiero lastimarlo, lo sabes.

-Lo sé – susurró atrayendo a la castaña y abrazarla por los hombros – Queda una semana, ya pensaré una solución. Además, me preocupa Helena… lleva varios días evitando a James y su relación con Alex no ha mejorado, no quiero pasar la navidad alejado de ustedes.

-Queda una semana – repitió acomodándose sobre el pecho del moreno – ya pensaremos en algo.

Harry asintió y guardo silencio, intentando de alguna u otra forma encontrar solución a ese problema que parecía liarse cada día más y más, sabía, por Hermione, de los sentimientos de su hija hacia James y lo que esto representaba para ella, no debía preguntar para saber las inquietudes y las contradicciones por las cuales pasaba. Muchas veces, tuvo la intención de hablar con Helena y decirle la verdad, sin embargo, conocía a su hija y sabía perfectamente que su culpa sería aún peor, y sólo por el hecho de colocarse en el lugar de James y sentir la idea de no ser hijo de él.

Estiró su brazo y sintió un nuevo pinchazo producto de la torcedura, pensó en Alex y cierta tristeza le embargo, conocía al muchacho desde que apenas era un bebé y sabía que las personalidades de Ron y Luna vivían en él, sobre todo de la rubia. Estaban conscientes que después de navidad, nadie saldría emocionalmente bien parado de esa situación, el pasado les condenaba y hoy volvería a cobrarles, siendo está la última oportunidad para seguir huyendo o enfrentar las consecuencias.

Subió el último escalón y le vio, alto rubio y un porte elegante heredado de su padre, y según su madre, de su abuelo, frunció el ceño al pensar en su madre y movió la cabeza alejando su recuerdo. Dobló la túnica sobre su brazo y le observó instándole a que hablará, estaba cansado después de cumplir su castigo y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

-Es tarde, Rob – instó él sin despegar su mirada del chico – estoy cansado y necesito dormir.

-Bien – habló en apenas un susurro – seré breve, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho… discúlpate con Helena y vuelvan a hacer amigos, no quiero verle llorar por tu estupidez y falta de madurez.

-Intento protegerla… -

-¿De quién? – Inquirió burlescamente bajando un par de escalones – De mí, del profesor Alonso, del profesor Potter… por favor, tú y James se han inventado historias sin sentido, y por lo demás – sonrió – causan gracia.

-Tú no escuchaste – negó Alex subiendo hasta el escalón donde se encontraba el Slytherin – la conversación entre mi madre y él, no tienes idea… no comprendes…

-No tienes pruebas – negó Rob – sólo estás despechado porque no te corresponde como quisieras. Porque ama a otro hombre y no sabes quién puede ser.

-¿Y tú sí? – Le miró curioso

-Ella necesita a sus amigos – recalcó él observándole – deja de un lado tu orgullo y deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años.

El pelirrojo apenas si emitió sonido alguno, sólo siguió avanzando y mascullando la contraseña ingreso a su sala común, dejando a Rob Malfoy ligeramente más tranquilo después de esa breve conversación, le disgustaba sobremanera el dolor por el cual su mejor amiga estaba pasando, la conocía desde que tenían once años y desde ese instante se había preocupado por ella, esa sencilla confianza que sentían, les llevo a compartir miles de secretos que nadie sabía y siendo estos mismos, los que habían forjado su amistad.

Siguió bajando las escaleras y camino hacia su sala común, esperando que para mañana, lograse ver a su castaña amiga en compañía de aquel testarudo pelirrojo, quién por lo demás no lo estaba pasando nada de bien. El divorcio de sus padres sólo suscito aquel rencor que sentía por su tío, culpándole por todo y sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que realmente sucedía, se había dejado influenciar por las revistas y los cientos de comentarios que escuchaba por los pasillos, y la confirmación del divorcio y saber que su madre volvía a ser "soltera", hizo arder sus entrañas y desquitarse con la primera persona que se le vino a la mente, su tío.

Alex se quedó quieto y pudo al fin comprender el todo, su racionalidad volvió y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, parado a la entrada de la sala común vio a su mejor amiga sujetar tristemente la revista de Quidditch, y supo entonces lo idiota que había sido durante las últimas semanas, supo entonces que había abandonado lo único que realmente tenía seguro en esa vida, su amiga. Se acercó lentamente y se arrodillo frente suya, le observó y limpió las rebeldes lágrimas que caían, algo confundida Helena quiso decir algo pero su amigo negó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le abrazaba.

-Lo siento – susurró Alex sintiendo a su amiga relajarse y acomodarse sobre su pecho sin dejar de abrazarle – Me perdí en el orgullo y los celos… te hice mucho daño, Helena, no estuve cuando más necesitabas de un amigo. Y no puedo concebir perder tu amistad.

-Nunca perderás mi amistad – dijo aferrándose a la cintura de su amigo – yo tampoco he tenido buenos días, no es tu culpa.

-No volveré a hacerte llorar – le prometió él abrazándole contra sí – Nunca más.

-Alex – nombro Helena en apenas un susurro – gracias por volver. Te extrañe.

-Yo igual – suspiro Alex besando el cabello de su amiga – yo igual.

Y por primera vez, el pelirrojo se cuestiono haber sido demasiado duro con su madre y sobre todo con su tío, a quién técnicamente había tratado como si fuese un desconocido. Fijo su mirada sobre el techo de la sala común y considero la idea de al menos hablar con su madre, a pesar de mostrar lo contrario, le dolía profundamente la suerte de indiferencia que ambos habían adoptado y se negaban a romper por el simple orgullo.

-¿Estás bien? – Escuchó este y volvió su mirada hacia su amiga – Alex…

-Pensaba – sonrió él a medias y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar – hubiese querido ser justo con mi madre… ni siquiera sé los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se separo. Sólo reduje posibilidades a base de los dichos y rumores del estúpido diario.

-Entonces, debes aclarar las cosas – ánimo Helena acariciando el rostro de su amigo – Sabes que el miedo es el inicio de una espiral de sentimientos que sólo te hará infeliz… nadie desea odiar a sus padres.

-Miedo – masculló Alex cerrando los ojos, admitiendo la realidad, temía saber los reales motivos del divorcio y siendo adolescente estaba ciento por ciento seguro del principalmente motivo: Infidelidad. Temía saber el nombre de la persona que había separado a su familia - ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo? Después de todo, le he tratado muy mal –

-Todo saldrá bien - aseguro incorporándose del sofá – Buenas noches – se despidió de su amigo besando su mejilla y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

Alex sonrió e imitó a su compañera y subió hacia la habitación de los chicos, y sintiéndose aliviado de poder recuperar la amistad de Helena y la esperanza de reconciliarse con su madre, se metió a cama y logro conciliar aquel sueño que por tantos días le había sido esquivo.

El apetito de James Potter había disminuido al tiempo que sus mejores amigos habían ingresado al gran comedor, riendo mientras se despedían de Rob. Les observó intercambiar algunas palabras y separarse, el pelirrojo caminar entre las mesas rumbo hacia la mesa de profesores y Helena caminar hacia el pelinegro, sentarse frente suyo y sonreírle tímidamente. James se vio correspondiendo aquel simple gesto y algo más tranquilo se dispuso a continuar con su desayuno.

-Puedo hablar contigo – habló Alex en apenas un susurro. Hermione detuvo su conversación con la directora y le observó por algunos segundos –

-Vamos – dijo incorporándose de su lugar. A paso lento abandonaron el gran comedor, sólo un par de metros les separaba del umbral - ¿Qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó y Alex se abstuvo de sonreír ante el tono distante.

-Lo siento – suspiró él mirando a su madre – sé que mi comportamiento te ha hecho daño, a ti y al tío Harry… me deje llevar por los diarios y por rumores de pasillo, que vienen al caso. Pensé tener razón y sólo conseguí alejar a las personas que amaba, a ti, el tío, James y Helena… hace un par de horas recuperé a mi mejor amiga y ahora quiero recuperar a mi madre – terminó sonriendo ligeramente. Inquieto, observó a su madre y cierta incertidumbre se alojo en su pecho cuando le vio fruncir el ceño.

-Nunca podrás perderme, Alex – sonrió Hermione gesto que tranquilizo sobremanera al chico – no importa cuántos errores puedas cometer, siempre estaré allí. Todos cometemos errores y podemos equivocarnos miles de veces, lo importante es reconocerlo y aprender de ellos.

-Observar que podía perder a las personas que amaba fue suficiente – sonrió él amargamente y casi de forma automática abrazo a su madre quién le recibió con los brazos abiertos – También estaré para ti. – Susurró Alex – Espero que James pueda perdonarme…

-Lo hará, estoy segura – le ánimo ella sosteniendo el rostro del pelirrojo – crecieron juntos y han vivido cientos de cosas, son primos y los mejores amigos.

-También le debo una disculpa a tío Harry – murmuro Alex echándole un vistazo a la puerta del gran comedor – Me siento culpable, le golpeé y amenace sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía, ni quisiera hemos tenido la posibilidad de hablar sobre el divorcio – miró a su madre y antes que ella hablará, añadió – Tenía y tengo miedo… no sé los motivos y hasta cierto punto, no me siento preparado para saberlo, lo único certero es que no tengo nada que reprocharte. Tienes razón, siempre estarás para mí y tal vez ahora mereces un tiempo para ti.

-Alex – susurró Hermione insegura ante las palabras de su hijo – Gracias. Cuando quieras una explicación, ten por seguro que te la daré. No lo dudes.

-Gracias – sonrió él

Un último abrazo cerró la conversación y luego volvieron a ingresar al gran comedor donde Alex se acercó hasta su mesa, y Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores, el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de su amigo y animadamente untó un par de tostadas, cruzó miradas con su amiga y sonrió ligeramente.

De reojo miró a su mejor amigo y le vio con la mirada fija sobre su desayuno, algo cabizbajo y triste, se abstuvo de girar hacia su amiga, sin embargo sabía que la mezcla de problemáticas sin resolver durante las últimas semanas, había causado estrago en todos. Dejando su desayuno a un lado, se cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa y miro con atención a su primo y mejor amigo.

-Te tengo una buena noticia, James – Habló él sin quitar su mirada de su amigo, el aludido levanto ligeramente la cabeza y le prestó algo de atención – Helena y yo volvimos a hacer amigos ¿Cierto? – desviando por algunos instante la mirada donde la aludida asintió algo aturdida – Además, acabo de hacer las paces con mi madre… he sido bastante impulsivo estás últimas semanas – dijo para sí mismo.

-Me alegró Alex – vocifero James permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa

-Sí, recuperé la amistad de mi mejor amiga y la confianza de mi madre – menciono – Y adivina qué – volvió a decir entusiasmado – Ahora quiero recuperar a mi primo y mejor amigo – habló captando al fin la total atención del pelinegro – Hemos crecido juntos y nunca nos hemos separado, y aunque hemos tenido diferencias, lo hemos resuelto. Somos los mejores amigos – elevando la mirada hacia Helena – Además, somos compañeros de trastadas. ¿Qué me dices? – extendiéndole la mano

-Slytherin debe pensar que hemos perdido el toque – sonrió James estrechando la mano de su amigo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Helena y capturo su mano sobre la mesa – Estaré aquí…

-Gracias – sonrió Helena comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo, si bien no comprendía su actuar al menos estaba dispuesto a estar junto a ella como amigo – Perdonados

-Perdonados – dijeron ambos muchachos - Tienes el listado de bromas – menciono Alex haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

Las frescas y relajadas risas de James, Alex y Helena, hicieron sonreír al ojiverde que complacido observaba la escena a un par de metros de él y pudo comprobar que a su lado, Hermione parecía igual de complacida con aquella imagen. De alguna manera, Harry sabía que tarde o temprano las diferencias, rencillas y peleas se solucionaría, por supuesto, siempre y cuando alguien colocase el grado de racionalidad suficiente en aquel trío y donde gratamente había sido Alex Wealey.

-Oficialmente la cena de navidad, se reanuda – sonrió Harry – verdad Hermione.

-Sabes que no podré ir – le miro – recién me separé de Ron, no puedo sentarme a una mesa y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

-Alex estará allí – menciono él y ante la obstinada mirada de su castaña, añadió – Me quedaré en el castillo – acusó sosteniéndole la mirada –

-No te rendirás – afirmó más que preguntó y Harry asintió enérgicamente – Veré que puedo hacer… la decisión no depende de mí, lo sabes

-No pienso separarme de ti –

-No quiero declaraciones románticas, Potter – interrumpió Minerva pasando a su lado al igual que algunos profesores – Aquí no.

-Lo siento – sonrió el ojiverde incorporándose de su lugar al igual que Hermione, y en silencio cada uno se dirigió a sus clases, siempre con una cómplice mirada.

Si el profesorado esperaba una tarde tranquila y pacífica, se equivocaron rotundamente. Las bromas hacia cualquier estudiante que estuviese en el lugar y minuto equivocado era presa fácil del grupo de bromistas, el cual estaba siendo intensamente buscado por los jefes de casa y la directora, y que es nadie se había salvado de las múltiples bromas y eso incluía a los profesores.

-No me digas – rió Harry al ver ingresar a la enfermería a su castaña – gelatina y pegamento – apuntó al observar la sustancia violácea sobre su túnica, Hermione asintió ofuscada – Lo sabía, tres alumnos acaban de irse por lo mismo. Allí hay un paño con el cual podrás sacártelo – señaló el escritorio de la enfermera que a esas alturas atendía a varios alumnos accidentados.

-Es la segunda vez – suspiro retirando la sustancia de su túnica – recibirán un buen castigo…

-Vamos Hermione, admítelo – siguió riendo acomodándose la túnica, hace poco había tenido un accidente en las escaleras y se habría magullado el brazo – es divertido… además, yo debo admitir que te ves guapa con eso encima.

Un ligero respingo ocasiono el imprevisto abrazo de Harry sobre la cintura de la castaña, quién se giro sobre el abrazo e intento colocar cierta distancia con sus manos, la enfermería se había convertido de transito público durante las últimas horas y cualquier alumno, profesor u otra persona podría verles in fraganti, acto que podría colocarles nuevamente en el ojo del huracán y a pocos días de navidad. Sin embargo, el ojiverde hizo caso omiso a la mirada reprobatoria y la acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo, se acerco a sus labios y como pocas veces se permitían, le beso con pasión.

Sintió los brazos de su castaña sobre su cuello profundizando el beso, dejándose llevar por el intenso palpitar de sus corazones que ansiosos parecían querer gritar el nombre de su verdadero dueño, sofocados por años tan sólo esperando oportuno. Un ligero ruido les hizo separarse asustados, sin embargo sólo atinaron a sonrojarse ante la presencia de Marcus, quién rió levemente mientras intentaban recomponerse.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el muchacho tranquilo – ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó al moreno que reflexiono su brazo a modo de respuesta – Me alegró, Minerva te busca. Al parecer atraparon a los bromistas y te necesita a ti y Severus.

-¿Severus? – Inquirió Hermione frunciendo el ceño, el joven profesor asintió – Es seguro que Rob estaba con ellos – menciono.

-Entonces me apresuro – apuntó Harry colocándose la túnica sobre los hombros – Severus es capaz de castigarles por lo que queda de año.

-Voy contigo – apuro la castaña siguiéndole el paso – Gracias Marcus – sonrió a modo de despedida y luego salir raudo a la oficina de Minerva –

-Él o nosotros – apresuro James observando a su amiga fijamente

-James – habló la aludida a modo de regaño – No es el lugar para discutir ese punto y no tiene nada malo que pase algunos días en casa de Rob.

-No confió – entrecerró los ojos observando al rubio – Hemos estado distanciados, lo justo es que logres quedarte toda la navidad junto a nosotros. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida.

-¿Podríamos discutir esto más tarde? – Preguntó Rob a sus amigos.

Los aludidos observaron a su alrededor y suspiraron resignados, los cuatros frente al escritorio de la directora Minerva Mcgonagall, quién no le había quitado la mirada de encima, a su lado Severus Snape les observaba atentamente y parecía reflexionar acerca de algo. Por otra parte, las túnicas chamuscadas y algo pegajosas reafirmaban que cualquier conversación debía darse fuera de ese lugar.

Aliviados vieron a su jefe de casa atravesar la puerta en compañía de la profesora de transformaciones, y aunque cierto nerviosismo se apodero del joven pelirrojo, se alegraba ver a su madre en ese lugar. Hermione se coloco tras el grupo de jóvenes mientras que el ojiverde se ubicaba al lado del profesor de pociones.

-Estos estudiantes – inició Minerva pasando su mirada por cada uno de los chicos – han causado durante tres horas una serie de problemas, han embarrado a estudiantes con sustancias malolientes y pegajosas, inundando de agua a salas comunes, colocando muérdagos en varios lugares del castillo – informó y Harry tuvo que recordarse transitar cauto por los pasillo – Y hubiesen dañado la entrada de Slytherin pero la poción que fabricaban salió mal.

-En realidad el caldero era pequeño – acotó Alex.

-¡Alex! – le regañaron sus amigos y Hermione apenas si logro disimular su sonrisa

-Yo sugiero – habló Severus – hacer cumplir castigo durante las vacaciones de navidad.

-¡¿Qué? – Soltaron los cuatro jóvenes y Harry y Hermione se abstuvieron de hacerlo – Las vacaciones de navidad comienzan en tres días y navidad está a menos de una semana, profesora – reclamó James – Sólo porque escuchó que hacíamos planes para navidad, quiere arruinarlos.

-James – Habló Harry serio y Helena le sujetó del brazo

-Por lo general ustedes – refutó Severus observando a James y Alex – se retiran las últimos días de las vacaciones y usted señor Malfoy lo hace tres días antes de navidad – y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Helena, añadió – y usted señorita Dawson, debo suponer que se quedará.

Ésta vez, James afianzo el agarre de su mano y Rob tuvo que sujetar a su pelirrojo amigo, quién tuvo claras intenciones de irse encima del profesor de pociones, la última frase lo había dicho con cierta malicia y sonrisa de los labios, que al grupo de jóvenes les hizo molestarse. Por su parte, Hermione quiso rebatirle a su ex profesor de pociones, sin embargo, quién se intepuso visualmente entre Severus Snape y el resto, fue Harry Potter. Dándole la espalda al resto, encaró a su ex profesor y le observó serio y bastante molesto.

-No te atrevas – dijo él en apenas un susurro, Severus le devolvió la mirada y volvió a sonreír. El niño que vivió conocía lo suficiente a aquel hombre para descifrar esa significativa mirada, lo intuía y ahora sólo podía confirmarlo, y él había caído – Te lo advierto – mascullo

-Bien – sonrió Severus encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué propones Harry? – Preguntó alzando la voz – Supongo que tienes una mejor idea.

-No descartó la opción de castigo – opino el aludido sin cambiar su semblante y girándose hacia los chicos en cuestión – Sin embargo, dejarles sin fiesta es excederse. Que no tengas vida social, Severus, no significa que el resto esté bajo las mismas condiciones. – Acusó devolviéndole el último golpe y una pequeña risa se escuchó entre los jóvenes – Y puesto que técnicamente las vacaciones se inician mañana, propongo dejar cualquier castigo devuelta de fiestas. No creo que algún profesor desee supervisar castigos durante el fin de semana.

-Siempre y cuando el castigo, no quede en el olvido – Acotaron reacio ante la opción del niño que vivió

-Por supuesto – sonrió Harry tranquilamente, se giró hacia Minerva y continuo - ¿Qué te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo – aceptó la profesora – Pero seré yo quien imparta el castigo, será objetivo.

-Claro – asintió él y vio de reojo a su colega asentir de igual forma.

-Gracias – soltó Alex incorporándose de su asiento al igual que su primo

-Espere allí – les detuvo la directora – Les advierto, sólo una broma y condicionaré sus vacaciones – dijo pasando su mirada a cada uno de sus alumnos. Estos asintieron apenados. – Pueden retirarse.

Los primeros en salir fueron Harry y Severus que raudos desaparecieron del campo de visión de los muchachos y Hermione, está última presintieron la posible plática que se llevaría a cabo entre ambos hombres, después de todo aquel instante de incomodidad, no había pasado desapercibido por nadie de esa oficina. Se detuvo a puertas del inicio de la escalera de caracol e intrigada espero a que cada uno pasase sin dificultad y sólo cuando pudo salir hacia el pasillo pudo dar cuenta del pequeño muérdago.

-¿Cuántos colocaron? – Preguntó ante la sonrisa cómplice del cuarteto – Rob.

-¿Cien? – Dijo observando a sus compañeros quiénes asintieron ligeramente. Hermione suspiro aliviada – Cien por cada uno. – Afirmó.

-En realidad es un poco más – Se atrevió a decir su hijo – Perdí la cuenta y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, no te preocupes – le dijo a su madre – algo diversión al castillo, le sentará bien.

-Espero que traigan consigo más problemas – murmuro Hermione, pensando que deberían transitar con cuidado estos días, sobre todo con el ojiverde.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se mantuvo frente al escritorio de su ex profesor de pociones, sosteniendo aquella mirada que había disminuido su tonalidad fría. Se cruzó de brazos y espero a que el hombre frente suyo tomara la palabra, gesto que Severus sólo se atrevió a hacerlo en cuanto se acomodo sobre su silla y dio un ligero suspiro.

-No te gusto el castigo, Potter. – Sonrió Severus descomprimiendo aquel tenso ambiente que se había formado, el ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa por algunos segundos y luego volvió sobre su semblante serio

-¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó él

-Me preguntas desde cuando sé tu relación con Hermione – indagó el mago sorprendiendo de nuevo al ojiverde – O preguntas desde cuando sé la existencia de tu hija. – Volvió a sonreír ante el evidente silencio del profesor, continuo – Aunque no lo creas… siempre pensé que tu esposa sería la castaña, la forma de protegerla y velar su seguridad. Me sorprendí bastante el anunció de tu boda con la pelirroja, nunca pensé que esos anteojos terminaría por volverte ciego.

No había duda que el moreno se hubiese esperado cualquier tipo de comentario o insulto, pero nunca se espero aquella apreciación de su vida, aquellas palabras le habían golpeado dejándole aturdido ¿Cuántas personas pensaron eso? No quería imaginárselo, de sólo pensar que la mitad del mundo mágico esperaba que se casara con su mejor amiga, le provocaba un profundo dolor, atormentándole y reviviendo la culpa de las decisiones no tomadas, de su cobardía y ciegues. Balbuceo algunas palabras y tuvo que tragar saliva, aclarar su mente y recobrar la compostura perdida producto de aquellas palabras.

-¿Y Helena? – susurró desviando la mirada

-No necesito ser un iluminado, Harry – menciono él apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio – Nunca habías protegido a otra estudiante como a Helena, y aquello lo hiciste desde el primer año. Y la verdad es que durante estos años, se ha vuelto más parecida a Hermione, su castaño cabello algo ligeramente menos ondulado – dijo mirando los ojos del moreno, añadió – y los ojos de su abuela son inconfundibles.

-Severus – susurró el ojiverde sorprendido por la repentina melancolía – Ahora entiendo las pocas veces que la castigaste.

-Cada vez que lo hice, tú intercedías – sonrió él – Sabes el revuelo mediatico que crearás cuando esto explote. Si el divorcio hizo que todos los ojos del mundo mágico se posarán en este castillo, imagina lo que será cuando sepan que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, están junto y tienen una hija, eso sin contar las repercusiones colaterales.

-¿Cómo? –

-Lógica, Harry – interrumpió Severus y el moreno asintió después de todo, no le sería difícil descifrar aquella compleja situación.

-No dirás nada ¿Cierto? – Inquirió él sin apartar su mirada, Severus le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros –

-Es tú familia, Potter – suspiro él acomodándose sobre su asiento – sólo procura no complicar las cosas, de ésta forma ya muchos saldrán perjudicados.

Harry le observó por algunos segundos y asintió, se acercó hasta el escritorio de Severus y sobre este extendió su mano, el aludido la observó y luego de algunos segundos la estrechó fuertemente. El ojiverde sonrió y salió tranquilamente de la oficina de su ex profesor de pociones, esperanzado que su familia podría salir de ese difícil momento.

-En serio Rob, ¿Te importa? – Le preguntó Helena a su amigo por décima vez. Se hallaban en la sala común de Gryffindor y esperaban a sus amigos quienes aun empacaban sus cosas para irse, si bien faltaban dos días para las vacaciones oficiales, ellos se irían antes – No quiero…

-Helena – le detuvo el rubio sin quitar su sonrisa – No importa, sé que esta será una navidad especial, ya habrá tiempo para otra navidad o incluso el verano. Sólo – se interrumpió mientras besaba la frente de su amiga – no te olvides de mi regalo.

-Gracias – sonrió la castaña abrazando a su amigo – Realmente es una navidad especial – susurró contra el pecho del chico – mis padres… mi hermano.

-Mortificarse, no solucionará nada – susurró Rob acariciando su cabello – Si lo piensas bien, nadie tiene la culpa de ésta situación. Ni él es culpable por enamorarse de ti y viceversa… por mucho que intentes negarlo – sonrió al notar la negación de su amiga – Si fuera distinto… te conquistaría. – Rió.

-Inténtalo – Bromeó Helena observándole

-¿Te decidiste o te secuestramos? – Preguntaron a espalda de Helena, quién se giro y observó a Alex cargando un baúl al igual que James que permanecía serio junto a su equipaje –

-Voy con ustedes – suspiro ella sonsacándole una sonrisa a ambos chicos – Odio elegir entre ustedes y Rob – masculló

-Entonces Rob, podría venir con nosotros – Habló Harry ya ingresando a la sala común – Te quedas durante algunos días y luego te puedo llevar a tu casa, claro si quieres – propuso al rubio quién paso su mirada por su amiga y luego por ambos chicos, al pelirrojo parecía no desagradarle la idea y el moreno tenía ánimos de reclamar pero se contenía. Sonrió, considerándolo divertido

-Tendría que escribirle a mi padre – dijo él alegre – y hacer mi baúl.

-Nos queda una hora, tienes tiempo – aviso Alex resignado ante la presencia del rubio – Por cierto, tío – le miró mientras el Slytherin se retiraba a hacer su equipaje - ¿Qué sucederá con mi madre? – Preguntó cambiando su semblante – Acabo de recibir carta de mi papá y si bien mi mamá se quedará hasta el día de navidad, él dice que sólo lo celebraremos junto a ustedes. Ella…

-Intente convencerla – sonrió Harry melancólico, gesto que sólo pudo ser captado por su hija – sin embargo, desea respetar la petición de Ron. Tu madre pasará las vacaciones de navidad en el castillo y sólo se presentará al día siguiente de navidad – informó llevándose consigo la mirada sorprendida de su hija, aquello no lo sabía – Lo siento, Alex.

-Me quedaré – anunció el muchacho sorprendiendo a todos – No quiero dejarla sola…

-Sólo causarás problemas entre tus padres – se atrevió a decir James

-Mi padre los causo primero – menciono sin mirar a su amigo, saco su varita e hizo desaparecer su baúl. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y escribió algunas palabras sobre un pergamino, lo dobló y se lo entregó a su tío – Dale esto a mi padre – dijo. Se acercó hasta a su primo y amiga, y se despidió de ambos, luego salió de la sala común

-Vaya – vocifero James sorprendido por el cambio de su mejor amigo – a eso le llamo cambiar de opinión…

El ojiverde asintió y fijo su mirada sobre el suelo de la sala, no quería mirar los ojos de su hija y observar cierto reproche por la información no entregada, ni siquiera él mismo estaba de acuerdo de dejar sola a su castaña pero la compañía de Alex le tranquilizaba y aunque aquella situación provocaría serios problemas con su pelirrojo amigo y más durante la cena de navidad, no cabía duda que aquel escenario era el más apropiado de todos.

**Continuará…**

**¡Lo sé! He demorado… ya ni siquiera me acuerdo. La única excusa que tengo son las actividades generadas a causa de la movilización estudiantil de mi país. Reuniones, papeles, discusiones con compañeros inconscientes, problemas de mi carrera y con algunos profesores, y término forzado del primer semestre ocupan el día, sin darme tiempo a nada. **

**Les debo una escena que si no mal recuerdo, dije que pondría aquí, y colocaré durante el próximo capítulo, no me atrevo a dar plazo de actualización, sólo que de este mes, no pasa jejeje. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentarios, criticas, etc. **

**Me voy… gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario. De verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Los veré pronto.**

**Chaooooo.**


	12. Feliz navidad si es que pueden

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

**Dedicado a los que no se rinden y vuelven a intentarlo una y otra vez, y que no bajarán la cabeza ni los brazos sólo porque sus convicciones son inquebrantables.**

**TODOS A LEEEEEEEEEEERRR!**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Once **

"_**Feliz Navidad… si es que pueden"**_

¿Por qué tenía que escuchar aquello? Si, Harry Potter lo recordó: Era su mejor amigo. Por mucho que hubiese puesto objeción a esa conversación, él sabía que debía escuchar y opinar acerca de los lamentos y escenas de irá de su mejor amigo, llevaban cerca de una hora y el pelirrojo había expuesto una y otra vez los motivos por los cuales mataría al amante de su ex esposa y que pronto iría en búsqueda de su hijo.

Ante la mención de Alex, él frunció el ceño se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso y sabía las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su mejor amigo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca media sus comentarios cuando el enojo le pasaba la cuenta. Se acomodo sobre su asiento y bebió un sorbo de su café, ya pasaba del mediodía y ya se había disculpado con Rob por no haberlo acompañado hacia su casa, sin embargo, James y Helena lo había hecho, por supuesto el primero no tan a gusto como su hija.

Inconscientemente sonrió y movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia un lado, aquel pseudo juego de conquista entre su hija y el rubio, le había hecho reír durante esos días, y aunque al principio le había incomodado puesto que técnicamente aquel coqueteo se daba frente a sus ojos, podía observar las intenciones de Rob.

-Le he enviado cartas – decía Ron paseándose inquieto por la oficina – Y la única respuesta ha sido que se quedará junto a su madre… - el ojiverde alzo las cejas, no gustándole el tono que había usado – Su madre… ni siquiera.

-Deberías agradecerle – interrumpió este molestándose. El pelirrojo le observó e hizo una mueca de desagrado – Se quedo a tu lado a pesar de lo que hiciste y ama a Alex como si fuera su propio hijo, recuérdalo.

-Bien busco un amante ¿No? – Sonrió él irónico y Harry movió la cabeza cansada, siempre que se intentaba abordar el tema de Luna, se evadía

-¿Qué querías? – Dijo alzando ligeramente la voz – Que siguieran siendo la familia feliz después de lo que tú hiciste.

-No te metas – acusó él fríamente sosteniéndole la mirada – Es asunto mío y no tienes porque opinar sobre eso.

-Entonces deja a Hermione en paz – masculló Harry ofuscado – y respeta la decisión de tu hijo.

-Alex vendrá, lo quiera o no – sentenció Ron saliendo a grandes zancadas de la oficina de su amigo

-Veo que sigue igual de testarudo – menciono Ginny observando a su hermano irse - ¿Crees que Alex vendrá?

-No lo sé – suspiro él incorporándose de su lugar y buscar un libro en su pequeña biblioteca personal – Alex es igual a su padre, ideas fijas. Les ha escrito a James y Helena pero no han dicho ni media palabra ¿Aún no regresa? – Preguntó preocupado

-No – respondió Ginny frunciendo el ceño. No importaba que sucediese a su alrededor, su esposo siempre había estado atento a Helena y luego de enterarse de la muerte de su madre, y la atención del ojiverde, algo había despertado en ella. – No debes preocuparte, saben cuidarse y sólo fueron a casa de Rob.

-La última vez que dijimos eso, se perdieron por una hora – meditó él hojeando un libro –

-Mientras lleguen antes de las seis – comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros – No pensé que Helena y Rob fueran novios – dijo luego de algunos segundos y observó a su esposo detener su lectura y devolverle la mirada, intrigado. – No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

-Algo – susurró él dejando el libro a un lado y buscar otro, pensativo – Aunque dudo mucho que sean novios, nunca les vi en actitudes cariñosas ni nada parecidas, de cualquier forma, no nos importa, es su vida.

-Te preocupas mucho – volvió a hablar sin moverse de su sitio –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó este frunciendo el ceño, guardo el segundo libro en su lugar y se acercó hacia su esposa – Ginny, si deseas decirme algo… simplemente dilo.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por Helena? – Preguntó la pelirroja sosteniéndole la mirada – Siempre atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar.

-Es mi alumna – respondió con sencillez – Hace poco perdió a su madre y se ha quedado sola, te hace sentido está explicación o deseas más detalles – añadió algo brusco, Ginny guardo silencio y él suspiro – Necesita toda la ayuda posible y si puedo dársela, lo haré sin dudar. No necesito dar explicaciones o aclarar segundas intenciones que tú podrías formular.

Lo siguiente que Harry escuchó mientras se giraba fue el portazo de su esposa al momento de salir, volvió a su escritorio y cogiendo una pluma comenzó a escribir una carta a Hermione, sólo tenía pecaría información de las cartas de Alex hacia los chicos y por precaución no se había atrevido a escribirle, sin embargo, la irrupción de su mejor amigo le obligaba a colocarle sobre aviso en caso que Ron quisiera aparecerse por el castillo.

En cuanto termino de escribir la carta, la ató a su lechuza y la envió. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, temía que la formulación de conjeturas de su esposa le llevará a un sinfín de problemas, que a esas alturas, no valía la pena solucionar.

Si no hubiese leído a quién iba dirigido habría hecho mil pedazos esa carta y es que durante tres días había recibido cartas de su padre exigiéndole volver a casa, la última dándole un ultimátum de presentarse a la cena de navidad de ese día. Alex Weasley se acercó hasta el escritorio de su madre y le tendió la carta, luego se acercó hasta el sillón y se tendió sobre él mientras continuaba con su lectura.

-Espero que no haya sido de mi padre – murmuro él bajando el libro y observar a su madre dejar a un lado el pergamino

-Tu tío – suspiro ella recostándose sobre su asiento – Discutió con Ron y salió muy molesto de su casa, piensa que puede venir hasta aquí y hablar contigo.

-Perdería el tiempo – masculló el aludido volviendo a su lectura – Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-No estoy segura – le miró Hermione preocupada por las intenciones de su hijo – Sé tus intenciones pero sería más sencillo si simplemente vas a cenar y yo…

-No mamá – negó Alex cerrando su libro y dejarlo a un lado, dejándolo por imposible – No importa lo enfurecido que podría llegar a estar mi padre, además tío Harry, no se molestará. Es tu mejor amigo ¿Cierto? Entonces, todo estará bien.

-Sólo no quiero que tengas problemas – sonrió ella – No tienes la culpa…

-Y tú tampoco – susurró él y antes que su madre pudiese contradecirle, añadió – No estoy listo, sólo cuando te lo pida ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y volvió a su lectura, seguían sin tocar el tema del divorcio y su hijo le había pedido no dar explicaciones, por lo menos hasta que él mismo se sintiera en condiciones de saberlo y aunque esa decisión le daba algo de tiempo a la castaña, sabía que hacía sufrir a su hijo quién ahora se veía enfrentado a su padre… su verdadero padre.

-Iré al campo de Quidditch – anunció él incorporándose de su lugar – y luego vendré por ti.

-Bien – dijo Hermione observando a su hijo salir de la oficina

Volvió su mirada hacia su libro y lo cerró cuidadosamente, ya hace un par días se sentía inquieta y algo nerviosa, algo le decía que aquella navidad no sería igual a otras, que esa navidad podría traerles más sorpresas de las que pensaban.

Sostuvo fuertemente el tenedor sobre sus manos mientras lo enjuagaba bajo la llave, y aunque el cubierto parecía estar limpio, Ginny apenas si se había percatado de ese detalle. Su mirada se posaba sobre su esposo, quién le enseñaba a golpear con un bate muggle una pelota después de los fallidos intentos de su hijo por enseñarle a Helena. Le observaba detrás de la chica y coger el bate mientras sus manos se rozaban, las risas inundaban el jardín luego del nulo intento por golpear la pelota.

-No es tan difícil – decía Harry sosteniendo la pelota, divertido ante la pareja que intentaba coordinarse – ustedes propusieron jugar y aun no han bateado nada.

-Silencio papá – rió James pegándose al cuerpo de su amiga – No pensábamos que sabías jugar.

-Te dije que debimos comprar raquetas de tenis – menciono Helena ligeramente sonrojada por la cercanía del muchacho –

-Pensé que sería más difícil – dijo él

-Parejita ¿Están listos? – Bromeó Harry y se abstuvo de reírse ante el evidente sonrojo de la pareja. Se coloco en posición y lanzó la pelota a la altura de la cadera, acto que ambos chicos lograron conectar y elevarla la dichosa pelota algunos metros en el aire - ¡Bien! – exclamó sonriendo

-La quinta es la vencida – rió James separándose de su amiga. Su padre volvió jugando con la pelota – Te toca a ti – tendiéndole el bate

-Harry – le llamó Ginny – podrías ayudarme – pidió. No sabía a ciencia cierta, soportar la escena de su esposo junto a esa joven

-Sigan ustedes – habló el moreno lanzándole la pelota a Helena – Vengo enseguida.

-¿Crees que vendrá Alex? – Preguntó la muchacha jugando con la pelota – No ha respondido a nuestras cartas – murmuro

-Estoy seguro que llegará – sonrió el chico indicándole que lanzará la pelota – Debe estar preocupado por su madre y lo más probable es que lleguen juntos. Aunque, no será del agrado de tío Ron. – Meditó preocupado al tiempo que conectaba la pelota y la lanzaba al otro lado del jardín – Soy un experto – sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Suerte – le desafió su amiga – Hace poco ni siquiera rozabas la pelota.

-¿Quieres apostar? – Le miró James alzando una ceja. Helena asintió – si gano, no pondrás objeción y si tú ganas, yo no pondré objeción ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece – Acepto Helena yendo a buscar la pelota.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina, Harry supo que aquella "ayuda" sólo consistía en una escusa para alejarse de Helena, le había visto observarles con atención y fruncir el ceño cuando abrazo a su hija. No cabía duda que su esposa comenzaba a crear una película donde él estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hijo. Sonrió y siguió fregando los platos al estilo muggle, convencido que aquello suponía una verdadera locura y de la cual nada podría salir bien.

Alzó la mirada hacia el jardín producto del grito de júbilo de su hijo y movió la cabeza feliz, deseando que aquel estado pudiese durar para siempre y donde las mentiras y conflictos no existiesen. Y aunque no lo pareciera, Harry estaba seguro que pronto viviría esa paz que por tanto tiempo añoro.

-¡Te lo dije! – Apuntó James botando el bate a un lado - ¡Gane! ¡Gane!

-De acuerdo, perdí – aceptó Helena acercándose hacia su amigo, quién seguía haciendo su baile de la victoria - ¡James!

-Un beso – Habló James sin perder su sonrisa, sorprendiendo a su amiga por la petición

-¿Hablas enserio? – Inquirió ella buscando algún indicio de broma

-Así sabré que aún puedo conquistarte – Aclaró él borrando su sonrisa y sostenerle la mirada a su amiga – Sólo pido eso.

Dudó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado… podría negarse y alejarse de su amigo, insistir en otra petición o seguir pidiendo explicación ante tan insólita petición, sin embargo, Helena dudaba y algo le impedía negarse. Lentamente se acercó hasta el chico y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo beso sutilmente en los labios, sólo un roce que le devolvió a la realidad: Estaba besando a su hermano.

-Nunca más – susurró Helena alejándose. Cogió el bate del suelo y camino hacia la casa

-Helena – le llamó James provocando que ésta se girará – Sonara extraño pero nunca especifique que tipo de beso – sonrió elevando una ceja

-No importa – negó ella – deseaba hacerlo – confesó y sin darle tiempo a su amigo de añadir algo más, ingreso a la casa.

-Lo quieres – Preguntó Harry apoyado en la nevera. Su hija asintió – Helena…

-No puedo quererlo – susurró ella evitando la mirada de su padre – sabes que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Debes hablar con él – volvió a decir preocupado – No quiero verte triste… sé que no quieres decirle la verdad, sin embargo, yo…

-No tiene caso, sufrirá – Interrumpió acercándose hacia el lavabo y tomar un vaso de agua – Déjemelo así.

El ojiverde suspiro y fingió buscar algo en la nevera al tiempo que su hijo ingresaba a la cocina, sin percatarse que esa conversación fue escuchada por Ginny, quién ya iniciaba el proceso de atar cabos a gran velocidad. La sangre se le congelo en las venas y apenas si lograba moverse de su lugar, ciento de imágenes de su esposo junto a esa adolescente se agolparon en su mente, desarrollándose durante los años en Hogwarts y aunque no lo quisiera, aumentando el calibre de dichas imágenes.

Ferozmente sacudió su cabeza y silenciosamente se escabulló hacia su cuarto mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre se imagino que su esposo tendría un amante y ésta podría ser su mejor amiga, sin embargo, la sorpresa e incredulidad de los hechos la golpeaba de sobremanera, algo que nunca espero.

Frente a esto, la tarde continuo con relativa normalidad y cierta cuota de tensión se apodero de la casa de los Potter ante la proximidad de la cena, a lo cual el ceño fruncido de Ronald Weasley, no ayudaba en nada en aquel lugar. Sólo cuando el reloj de pared daba las ocho y la aullar de la chimenea se hizo presente, todos los presente avecinaban la tercera guerra mundial, aproximándolos a todos hacia la cadena de lo inevitable y el inicio de la verdad silenciada.

Alex Weasley abrazó a su madre por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él de modo protector, sabía que desafiar a su padre podría costarle caro y ocasionaría un sinfín de discusiones y malas miradas, que él estaba dispuesto a asumir y no doblegarse. No estaba dispuesto y mucho menos por presiones de su padre, a alejar a su madre aquel día, por ello se había quedado en el castillo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla cuando hace menos de una semana la había recuperado de nuevo.

Para su alivio y de su madre, el recibimiento de sus amigos ayudo a descomprimir aquel incómodo silencio suscitado ante su llegada, y aunque Alex pudo observar el ligero intercambio de palabras entre su padre y tío, no se amedrento ante un posible comentario de su pelirrojo padre. Saludo a su mejor amiga y luego a su primo, logrando percatarse que su rubio amigo, no se encontraba allí, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, paso a saludar a su tía quién algo incómoda le recibió de buena gana al igual que a su madre.

-¿Cómo se atreve? – Masculló Ronald observando a su hijo ser recibido por sus amigos – Es un…

-Sólo un escándalo, Ron – Interrumpió Harry adelantándose un paso e impidiendo que avanzará hacia los recién llegados – Sólo uno y lamentosamente te pediré que te retires. Alex está aquí, es lo que querías ¿Cierto? – Le observó ceñudo – entonces acéptalo.

-Él sí pero –

-Basta – susurró haciéndole una señal de silencio – Es su madre, mi mejor amiga y mucho antes de ser tu esposa o ex esposa, tu mejor amiga.

Ronald se abstuvo de decir algo más y asintió en silencio, pesadamente se sentó sobre su silla y observó a su mejor amiga saludar a su hijo y a Hermione afectuosamente. Cogió una copa de vino y se la llevó a la boca bebiendo su contenido, intentando de alguna u otra forma sosegar aquel instinto que le imploraba, gritar, discutir y lanzar maldiciones por doquier, demasiado herido en aquel orgulloso para admitir que su hijo le había ganado en aquel tira y afloja y que finalmente se había salido con la suya, todo esto, a sabiendas que bajo ningún concepto él armaría un escándalo en la casa de su mejor amigo y más aún en época de navidad.

No pudo evitarlo y abrazo efusivamente a su "mejor amiga", la semana había transcurrido demasiado lenta para su gusto, sin su compañía diaria y sobretodo sin sus besos y abrazos. Y pese a que estaba en casa junto a su hijo, esposa y mejor amigo, se permitió por algunos segundos pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de su castaña mientras Alex escuchaba atentamente los últimos días en compañía de su Rob.

-Debo suponer que James hizo mal tercio – bromeó Alex recibiendo un codazo de su amiga y el ceño fruncido de su amigo – Que sensibles, no soportan ni una broma.

-Olvídalo – suspiro James moviendo la cabeza ligeramente –

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos? – Preguntó Ginny a lo que todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la mesa

-Te ayudo – habló Harry deshaciendo el abrazo y yéndose hacia la cocina junto a su esposa

Un nuevo e incómodo silencio se apodero de la mesa cuando Alex y Hermione se sentaron frente al pelirrojo, Helena se sentó junto a Alex y James junto a su tío. El silencio les invadió y las miradas se evitan a toda costa. Por suerte, James pudo desviar la tensión platicando y sacando ligeras carcajadas de la mesa, y donde minutos después se les unieron Harry y Ginny.

Si bien, Ron evitó hablar y sólo se limito a comer sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie en especial, la cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad y para suerte de todos, no tuvieron ningún comentario malintencionado de ninguna de las dos partes. Y ya una vez terminada la cena, se sentaron sobre los sofás para seguir platicando. Todos menos Ron, quién permaneció en la mesa, silencioso.

Mientras esto sucedía, Harry se dedicaba a limpiar los platos con un sencillo hechizo y Ginny secaba los cubiertos utilizados esa noche, ya llevaban diez minutos en aquella tarea y estaban próximos a terminar cuando James y Helena ingresaron en búsqueda de algunos vasos limpios.

-Debes sacarlos de arriba – Apuntó Harry a su hija quién luchaba por sacarlos mientras James buscaba algo de jugo – Déjame ayudarte.

Harry dejó de prestarle atención a los platos y se acercó hasta su hija quién dificultosamente lograba alcanzar los vasos, él se coloco a su lado y cogió los vasos entregándoselos caballerosamente al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su hombro, alejándose un par de pasos para permitirle espacio a James y que este llenará los vasos.

Con cierto dolor, Ginny desvió la mirada y siguió secando los cubiertos, no podía evitar recordar la mirada cómplice y dulce de ojos de ambos, no podía creer que por tantos años había sido engañada y que aquel engaño se realizo una y otra vez en su propia casa. Escuchó la voz de su esposo diciendo que había terminado y que les esperaba junto a los demás.

El ojiverde se arremango la camisa sobre los codos e ingreso a la sala encontrándose a Hermione y Alex sentados sobre el sofá, James y Helena sentados sobre el suelo, por instante pensó en sentarse junto a su castaña, sin embargo la constante mirada de su amigo sobre su ex esposa le hizo arrepentirse y aunque sentarse junto a su hija solo causaría sospechas ridículas sobre su esposa, decidió finalmente sentarse junto a su hija.

Desvió la mirada y con fuerza empuño su mano, impotente ante la pérdida de su familia y todo por lo cual llegó a sentirse orgulloso, por su mente la única preguntaba que asaltaba su mente desde ese día en que su ex esposa pidió el divorcio era: ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Quién le arrebato el amor de su esposa? No lo sabía, y nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntar, temeroso de saber y hacer realidad sus peores temores, aquellos que por mucho quiso ocultar y enterrar, no logro deshacerse de ellos. Volvió su mirada hacia su ex esposa e hijo y pudo encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana, la cual le devolvió la mirada triste, pensativa y algo preocupada, se preguntó que podría estar molestándola, sin embargo se sentía demasiado cansado para preocuparse por sus problemas.

Agotado se incorporo de su lugar y se acercó hasta su hijo, sabía que perdía el tiempo hablando con él pero al menos debía intentarlo. No quería causar problemas y la mirada de advertencia de su mejor amigo al acercarse, se lo recordó.

-Me voy – anunció él llamando la atención de todos – Alex – llamó - ¿Vienes o te quedas?

-Me quedo – Respondió el aludido observando a su padre de reojo. Este asintió y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, y despidiéndose ligeramente del resto, se marchó.

-Te quedarás en Hogwarts – menciono James a su amigo

-Sí – asintió él despreocupado – quedan pocos días para volver.

-Deberías intentar hablar con Ron – comentó Harry pensativo – Alguno de los dos deberá ceder.

-Por el momento, no quiero hablar – suspiro Alex mirando de reojo la chimenea por donde su padre había desaparecido.

La noche terminaba y ya Alex y Hermione se habían marchado hacia el castillo, James y Helena se habían ido a dormir, y Harry permanecía detrás de su escritorio leyendo un libro, no tenía ganas de dormir y prefería distraerse a mirar el techo de la habitación. Apenas si llevaba media página leída cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ingresar a su esposa, intrigado dejo su lectura y subió la mirada hacia la pelirroja quién le devolvió la mirada en una expresión poco descifrable.

Harry se removió algo incómodo en su silla y cerró su libro sintiéndose culpable ante ese último pensamiento, nunca había conocido lo suficiente a su esposa y aun así se atrevió a tomar la determinación de casarse, nunca concretando algún nivel de complicidad que les permitiese conocerse de verdad. Movió su cabeza y prestó atención hacia su esposa, cualquier recriminación, ya no valía la pena.

-Pensé que dormías – Habló Harry dejando el libro sobre su escritorio. La pelirroja por su parte se paro frente a dicho escritorio y se cruzo de brazos - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él inquieto ante la actitud de su esposa.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo – Expresó Ginny sin quitarle la mirada a su esposo, quién le devolvía la mirada confuso – Sé quién es tú amante –

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó él recostándose sobre su silla. Temeroso por las erradas conclusiones de la pelirroja y las consecuencias que podría atraer – Explícate.

-¿Quieres que te explique? – Le miró ella en una sonrisa torcida que puso en alerta al ojiverde, indicándole que algo no iba bien – La conversación de ésta tarde lo explica muy bien. Los escuché hablar en la cocina. Dime Harry ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a tu hijo que estás con la mujer que él ama?

Cualquier respuesta que Harry pudo dar murió en su garganta, rápidamente la conversación junto a su hija en la cocina, le hizo dar cuenta de los ribetes que podría tomar aquella situación, no importaba lo que diga, la connotación de esa charla dejaba entrever lo que Ginny Weasley concluyó equivocadamente. Aun turbado por sus palabras, se incorporo de su lugar e intento mantener la compostura, debía mantener la mente fría sino quería armar un escándalo.

-Estás equivocada – habló él sosteniéndole la mirada - ¿Cómo puedes inventar eso?

-Los escuche – volvió a decir ella – Helena no puede corresponderle a James. Están juntos y temen hacerle daño, no lo niegues. Ahora entiendo, tu preocupación y atención durante estos años.

-Es absurdo, te escuchas – Sonrió Harry volviéndose a sentar – Insinúas que tengo una relación con Helena, por favor. Es la mejor amiga de nuestro hijo, la conozco desde que era una niña y por sobre todo, es mi alumna. Es ridículo.

-¿Estás seguro? – Le miró Ginny desafiante – Entonces porque te vas, cada verano, una semana antes de que inicien las clases y ella cuatro días antes. ¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Estás loca – vocifero él alzando ligeramente la voz – Sabes al igual que yo, que se va a casa de sus padres.

-Y este año no tuviste tapujo en acompañarla durante el funeral de su madre – añadió

-Basta Ginny – dijo él volviendo a incorporarse – No voy a aguantar tus celos – añadió y cogiendo su túnica se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Sin quisiera detenerse a mirar a su esposa, salió del lugar y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, cogió algunos polvos flú y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo rumbo hacia el castillo. En cuanto llegó a su oficina se despojo de su túnica y la lanzó hacia el pequeño sofá mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla. Agotado y algo aturdido por la discusión con la pelirroja cerró los ojos, intentando de alguna forma salir de aquel embrollo y algo en su interior le gritaba que había llegado el día.

Apenas si logro formular alguna estrategia cuando la chimenea volvió a encenderse y antes que lograse visualizar la persona, supo que solo una persona sería capaz de seguirle hasta allí y continuar con esa absurda discusión.

-Ginny, no quiero hablar – dijo él manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-Yo necesito hablar – dijeron sorprendiendo al ojiverde, quién abrió los ojos de golpe. Frente a él se hallaba su hijo, James. – Escuche su discusión.

-No tiene sentido – masculló este observando a su hijo caminar inquieto por la oficina – Las conjeturas de tu madre…

-Helena ha tenido un impedimento para estar conmigo – vociferó él dolido y Harry lo noto – Pero nunca he querido decir cuál es. Eres tú

-Estás malinterpretando –

-¡Habla entonces! – Explotó él golpeando el escritorio - ¿Estás con ella? ¿Amas a Helena?

El ojiverde volvió a cerrar los ojos y se permitió coger un largo respiro, movió la cabeza y sonrió imperceptiblemente, la sola idea de seguir callando le parecía absurda y sabía que en cuanto iniciará les llevaría a una espiral sin retorno, ya nada sería como antes. Sólo por instante deseo poder sobre el pasado y haber tomado a su pequeña hija y a la mujer que amaba, y marcharse a cualquier lugar del mundo, lejos de las mentiras y las falsas apariencias, poder vivir a sus anchas junto a su familia sin importa nada ni nadie.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporo de su lugar, separado de su hijo por el escritorio, y sosteniéndole la mirada se atrevió a finalizar casi veinte años de silencio al cual cruelmente fue destinado junto a las personas que amaba.

-Sí, la amo – confesó él evidenciando la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo y antes que le interrumpiera, añadió. – Siempre la he cuidado y protegido, y sólo por una razón – hizo una pausa – Helena… es mi hija.

A James Potter podrían haberle dicho: Estoy enamorado de Helena o Somos pareja o Lo siento, fue inevitable enamorarnos. Cualquier frase similar hubiese sido menos dolorosa que esa, sólo tres palabras le bastaron para derrumbarle y hacer encajar la pieza que faltaba, ahora podía comprender la negativa de la castaña por él, podría comprender cientos de situaciones y discusiones que sólo hasta tenían sentido.

Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente y sólo una se repetía constante y fuerte, implorando por salir de sus labios y ser contestada a la brevedad.

-¿Quién es su madre? – Preguntó él apenas si sosteniéndole la mirada, demasiado confundido, que parecía viajar desde su padre hacia los cientos de pergaminos regados por el lugar. Casi por instinto fijo su mirada en el retrato que le daba la espalda, sin embargo sabía que allí se encontraba su padre y tíos. De pronto, la sangre se le congelo y su respiración se volvió pesada – No puede ser… - buscando la mirada de su padre – Imposible… tú… ustedes…

-No hay imposibles – sonrió Harry a medias – Hermione y yo… hemos mantenido una relación, que hasta el día de hoy se mantiene.

-Su divorcio – susurró James sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla. Sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que estaba a punto de explotar

-En aquel entonces – comenzó a explicar – temimos dañar a tu madre y tío, que la única opción fue dar a Helena en adopción. Intentamos alejarnos y por algún tiempo lo logramos, sin embargo, lo que sentíamos fue más fuerte. Cuando ingrese a Hogwarts, lo hice a razón de encontrarla y de alguna manera danos una segunda oportunidad.

-Alex – menciono James - ¿Qué sucede con él? Es hijo de…

-No – negó él – El día de adopción… Hermione llegó a su casa. Allí Ron le esperaba con un pequeño bebé en brazos, él había tenido una relación paralela. Luna. – Nombró sabiendo que aquel nombre le haría sentido al muchacho, el aludido asintió – Ella… falleció al momento de dar a luz, dejando a Ron a cargo del pequeño bebé, Alex.

James empuño sus manos y apretó los dientes, tenía tantas dudas y sin embargo, la única que podía formular apenas si lograba salir de sus labios, el miedo se apodero de él y hasta cierto punto, todo y nada dejaba de tener sentido a partir de esa pregunta. Buscó la mirada de su padre y la encontró, atenta y pasiva.

-Helena… - inició tragando una cantidad excesiva de saliva – es mi hermana ¿Cierto?

-No – respondió él

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, James había mandado a volar la silla y había salido raudo de la oficina a quién sabe dónde. El ojiverde intento detenerle pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que atino a hacer fue escribirle un pergamino a Helena pidiéndole que regrese a Hogwarts, en cuanto la lechuza se hubo ido, salió de la oficina dispuesto a seguir a su hijo.

-¡James! – Decía Harry corriendo por el pasillo y alcanzarle antes de llegar al aula de transformaciones – Dejame explicarte

-¡¿Qué tienes que explicar? – Exclamó él furioso – Que soy un idiota que siempre pensó que era tú hijo, que mi madre te engaño y te dio libertad de hacer lo que quisieras.

-¡No tienes idea! – Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Llegaste a nuestra casa por medio de otros magos! – Confesó a boca de jarro y casi de inmediato tuvo que callar, no había sido la mejor forma decir aquello –James – intento sujetarle pero a cambio sólo recibió un golpe.

-¡No me toques! – habló enfurecido y con varias lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos - ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre! ¡No eres nada! NADA

-¿Harry? – Pronunciaron a un costado, el moreno se giro y pudo observar a su castaña acompañada por Alex, este último visiblemente confundido por la conversación - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuve que decirle la verdad – masculló él incorporándose del suelo ayudado por Hermione –

-Voy a acompañar a James – anunció Alex desapareciendo por el pasillo

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le miró Hermione confundida - ¿Por qué?

-Discutí con Ginny – aclaró él apoyándose sobre la pared – Ella escuchó una conversación que tuve con Helena durante la tarde y se hizo una idea equivocada, creyó que tengo algún tipo de relación amorosa con Helena, al parecer James escuchó y me siguió hasta aquí para pedirme explicaciones… no tuve opción, le dije todo. Absolutamente todo. – Se revolvió el cabello y soltando una maldición, añadió – Y lo más importante tuve que gritárselo en la cara – se recrimino.

-No te juzgues – le miró Hermione obligándole a mirarle – Hemos esperado casi dos décadas para esto, nadie dijo que sería fácil.

-Alex pedirá explicaciones – susurró él apenado – Dudo mucho que James pueda retener ese tipo de información.

-Lo sé – suspiro ella –

Sintiéndose un paso más libre cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la beso, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, la necesidad pudo más que la racionalidad. Necesitando de las fuerzas necesarias para soportar de las horas más difíciles que toda su vida, ahogando en aquel simple e intenso beso, cualquier tipo de miedo existente, reafirmando de alguna u otra forma, que ya no había vuelta atrás y que pronto podrían iniciar una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Aquella que dejaron de vivir desde el momento en que dejaron a su pequeña hija en aquel hospital.

¿Podría haber previsto esa escena? Sí. Ginny Weasley, lo sabía. Siempre y de algún modo, supo que presenciaría esa escena, su esposo y mejor amiga. Besándose con pasión, aquella pasión que su esposo nunca pudo darle y que siempre perteneció a otra mujer, no importaba cuantos años pasarán nunca logró llegar al corazón al moreno, la atracción física había hecho su trabajo pero no había sido suficiente para consolidar un matrimonio demasiado apresurado.

La repentina melancolía de la pelirroja se transformo en rabia y dolor, no necesito de mayor reflexión para dar cuenta de la obviedad: Eran amantes desde hace años. Quizás desde que la castaña había ingresado a Hogwarts e incluso antes, ya ha pasado casi siete años y no importa cuántas veces lo imaginó o soñó; nunca pensó que dolería tanto vivirlo.

-Nunca fue Helena ¿Cierto? – Habló Ginny en apenas un susurro. La pareja se separo al instante, sorprendida por la interrupción - ¡Cierto!

-Ginny – murmuro Harry viendo a su esposa dolida por la situación. Jamás previeron que aquello se daría en aquellas circunstancias – Debemos hablar

-¡Hablar sobre qué! – Expresó furiosa dejando salir todo aquello que mantuvo guardado por años – ¡Que tienen una relación desde que trabajan en Hogwarts! ¡Que usaban sus reuniones para escabullirse, quién sabe dónde!

-¡Escúchame! – Exclamó el ojiverde sujetándole por los brazos - ¡Hermione y yo…!

-¡Harry! –

No lo vio venir y sólo cuando su espalda choco con la fría pared y por su brazo resbalo sangre, pudo dar cuenta del ataque dirigido desde el otro extremo del pasillo, aturdido observó la borrosa imagen a pocos metros de él, su pelirrojo amigo le apuntaba con su varita dispuesto a un segundo ataque. Instintivamente agarró la suya de su bolsillo y apuntó con la intención de desarmarlo, y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser porque la misma salió volando al igual que la varita de Ron, directamente hacia la mano de su castaña.

-No necesito varita para enfrentarme a Potter – vocifero Ronald acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el ojiverde, quién a duras penas si lograba incorporarse de su lugar. Sin embargo, la muñeca de Hermione empuñando su varita, le hizo desistir de su plan – Nunca creí el cuento del amante incognito… sólo podrías relacionarse con alguien a quién conocieras de verdad.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Preguntó Harry sujetándose el brazo herido, el ligero intercambio de miradas entre los hermanos le dio a respuesta – ya veo.

-Sólo vengo a confirmar mis sospechas – menciono él alternado la mirada entre su ex esposa y mejor amigo – Debí imaginar su amorío desde que ingresaste al colegio – le habló a Hermione – Ahora todo tiene sentido…

-No todo está dicho – habló Hermione manteniéndose alerta a pesar de bajar la varita – Hay muchas cosas que no les hemos hablado.

-No necesito saber nada más – masculló Ronald con rabia y girándose dispuesto a irse inicio su regreso pero la voz de Hermione le paralizó en su sitio –

-Tengo una hija – escuchó el pelirrojo y antes que lograse voltearse y observar a su ex esposa, añadió – Harry y yo, tenemos una hija.

Con el corazón en la mano, Helena llegó hasta la sala de los menesteres, hace apenas cinco minutos había regresado al colegio producto de la carta de su padre y la simple frase "Ya sabe la verdad", le hizo reaccionar y llegar lo antes posible a Hogwarts. Tenía el mapa del merodeador guardado en su bolsillo y se disponía a ingresar a la habitación, temía lo que pudiese encontrar allí, antes de echarse a correr había logrado identificar, no sólo a James sino a Alex.

Dio un par bocanadas de aire y se paseo por la puerta, al poco tiempo ésta apareció e infundiéndose valor hizo ingreso a dicha habitación. Allí sólo se hallaba un solitario sofá rojo y una chimenea, sentado se encontraba James; sus manos sobre su cabeza y la mirada pérdida, absorto en sus pensamientos y sin percatarse de la presencia de Helena, sin embargo quién si reparo en su presencia fue Alex.

El muchacho camino hasta Helena y sólo pudo besarle la frente antes de salir de la sala, la chica logro notar la tristeza de su amigo y cierta melancolía, la cual no estaba dirigida hacia ella. Fijo su mirada en su amigo frente a suya, lentamente se acercó y posteriormente se arrodillo frente a él, buscando su mirada pero su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos, intento tocarlo pero súbitamente este se apartó de ella. Ambos muchachos se incorporaron, James del sofá y Helena desde el suelo, se miraron y observaron, reconociéndose de manera distinta y la chica supo el dolor por el cual estaba pasado, aquel que tuvo que soportar desde el momento en que se convenció que estaba enamorada de su propio hermano.

-Lo sabías todo ¿Cierto? – Menciono él en una torcida sonrisa que sólo demostró sufrimiento – Siempre lo supiste.

-No fue fácil – susurró ella fracasando en la búsqueda de su mirada – Nunca dije nada porque no me correspondía hacerlo, sólo él debía decirte la verdad.

-Y lo hizo – sonrió James amargamente – Me contó sobre su relación con tía Hermione – se giró y la miró, y el dolor era patente en sus ojos – Que tú eres su hija… y que yo…

-Lo siento mucho – expresó Helena derramando rebeldes lágrimas que ya no podía ocultar – Quise alejarte para evitar esto… este dolor que siento por no…

-Ya no tiene sentido – negó él interrumpiéndole y antes que lograse recoger su chaqueta, pudo sentir el suave contacto de las manos de Helena sobre su piel

-Perdóname – murmuro sin despejar su mirada – perdóname por el dolor que te he causado, nunca quise ocultarte nada, simplemente sentía el mismo dolor que ahora posees.

-No es tú culpa – suspiro él logrando esbozar una ligera sonrisa – Admito que me sentí dolido al formular que sabías todo, por suerte, Alex logró sacarme de mi error… - y antes que la chica le interrumpiera, añadió – Si lo pienso bien, sólo fue producto de las circunstancias. No tienes la culpa que yo sea…

-Mi hermano –

-Adoptado – dijeron ambos alzando las cejas sorprendidos. El primero extrañado y la segunda aturdida por la nueva información, de cualquier forma y sin preverlo el muchacho lanzó una carcajada al aire, limpia y alegre sin ningún matiz irónico ni aquella melancolía que antes le invadía. En su mente los cabos comenzaban a atarse de nuevo, ésta vez cobrando un sentido mayor al actuar de su mejor amiga durante los últimos meses y donde el "No es correcto", cobraba un real significado, pensó en su padre y lejos de sentir algún rastro de resentimiento, sonrió ¿Habría cambiado algo si la información hubiese estado completa? No, él lo sabía y lo aceptaba como tal.

-¿Adoptado? – Repitió Helena observando la sonrisa de su "hermano" – James, no estoy para bromas.

-No es broma – negó él sujetando su chaqueta – Si bien, lo pensé en algún instante mientras salía furioso de la oficina de mi padre… él se encargó de aclarar ese punto

-Siempre pensé que… - susurró moviendo la cabeza – cuando supe lo ocurrido con Alex… asumí que tú… tú y yo.

-Eso te impedía estar conmigo – murmuro él acercándose hacia su amiga – Entiendo tus esfuerzos por mantenerme alejado de ti. Aunque, si lo sabías quizás nada hubiese cambiado y te hubieras alejado de igual forma ¿Cierto?

-Cierto – razono ella aun aturdida por esa información – De todas formas… eres su hijo.

-Helena – susurró James sujetándola por el rostro - ¿Me amas? – Preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la suya

Una hija. Ronald Weasley sintió ganas de vomitar y al mismo tiempo estrangular al hombre que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, quién bajo sus propias narices había mantenido una relación con su esposa y que además habían concebido un bebé: Helena. La pequeña niña de once años que había llegado a sus vidas durante el primer verano después del colegio, se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes, las miradas y sonrisas cómplices, las reuniones antes del inicio de clases, todo cobraba sentido. Todo.

-¡Una hija! – escuchó gritar desaforada a su hermana menor, comprendió y solidarizo con el dolor del engaño y la traición, sin embargo él había entendido que poco y nada podría hacer. Primero, ya no estaba casado y segundo, no se sentía con el derecho de reclamar un engaño que él cometió primero. – ¡Tuviste una hija! – Seguía Ginny golpeando el pecho de su esposo - ¡Una hija que tiene de la edad de James!

-¡Entiende Ginny! – Decía Harry sujetando a su esposa por las muñecas – ¡Si lo ocultamos fue porque no quisimos hacerle daño! ¡Tuvimos que separarnos de nuestra hija!

-¡De qué me sirve! – le gritó de nuevo soltándose del agarre de su esposo y caminar por la oficina de la castaña - ¡Si siguen siendo amantes!

-ES LA MUJER QUE AMO – Exclamó él desahogándose al fin. Ron alzó la mirada y observó a su ex esposa colocarse al lado del ojiverde, suspiró, como siempre fue y será. – Sé que esto podrá dolerles pero siempre ha sido así… las decisiones que algún día tomamos fueron apresuradas, los queremos a ambos pero no fue amor.

-James lo sabe – afirmó más que preguntó la pelirroja – Le vi seguirte hasta aquí.

-Sí – masculló sin apartar la mirada, dispuesto a enfrentar la segunda parte de esa discusión – Lo sabe… todo – aclaró observando significativamente a Ginny y luego a Ron. Este último, logrando descifrar la última palabra y sintiendo su sangre arder se aproximó en par de zancadas hasta su amigo sujetándole por la camisa y tumbándole sobre el escritorio

-IMBECIL – Gritó él - ¿Cómo te atreves a…? Si Alex se llega a enterar…

-Ya debe saberlo, Ron – Menciono Hermione empujándole bruscamente hacia atrás y darle espacio al moreno – Alex fue tras James y ya debe haber atado cabos.

-¡No tenías derecho, Harry! – Dijo la pelirroja – Sabes el sufrimiento que le causarás…

-Lo hice por su bienestar – habló Harry recuperándose de ataque sufrido – Me siguió pensando que tenía una relación con Helena, nos escuchó – aclaró – Tuve que decirle la verdad, James está enamorado de Helena ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Mentirle y decir que la mujer que ama es su hermana, cuando es mentira. Ya no más mentiras, ya hemos tenido suficiente durante todos estos años – sentenció alternando la mirada entre su esposa y mejor amiga.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el portazo que pegó Ginny después de salir de esa oficina, dejando solo al trío de amigos, uno de ellos demasiado herido para pronunciar palabra y al mismo tiempo permanecer en aquella oficina frente a las personas que le engañaron por casi veinte años.

Por otra parte, el pinchazo que Harry sintió sobre su brazo le hizo recordar que estaba herido y que debía curarlo, no había perdido demasiada sangre pero corría el riesgo que su herida se infectará. Observó a Hermione y recibió un ligero asentimiento de su parte, en silencio y confiado en que nada malo ocurriría, abandono la oficina dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería.

Sólo llevaba un par de metros y a la distancia pudo divisar a su sobrino, quieto en medio del pasillo y con las manos en los bolsillo, y pese a no querer admitirlo, cierto temor se apodero de él… conocía la impulsividad del chico y no tenía como defenderse ante un ataque. Siguió camino, siempre alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, siguió así hasta llegar a su posición y pararse frente a él, le observo y pudo notar cierta resignación y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Mi padre – menciono Alex fijando su mirada en el brazo herido de su tío

-Sí – respondió él sin quitar su mirada del chico – Ya sabe todo.

-Igual que yo – masculló dispuesto a seguir su camino, sin embargo el ojiverde le impidió el paso – tío…

-Necesitamos hablar – dijo seriamente – De tu madre…

-Voy ahora a hablar con ella – respondió él secamente – con permiso.

-No habló de Hermione – Insistió Harry – En realidad sí pero también de… Luna. Por favor.

-¿Por qué deseas dar explicaciones? – Inquirió Alex confundido – No te corresponde.

-Amo a Hermione – vocifero seguro de si mismo – y siempre le he tenido demasiado aprecio a Luna.

-De acuerdo – aceptó él volviendo su mirada hacia el brazo herido de su tío – Te acompaño a la enfermería.

-Gracias – sonrió Harry relajado

No pudo permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo y ya el cansancio comenzaba a golpearle, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada e intuía que aun faltaban muchas horas para poder dormir. Miro a su ex esposo, apoyado sobre el escritorio intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas en aquella situación tan compleja. Había llegado el minuto de confesarle a su hijo su verdadero origen, acto que Hermione sabía de antemano que no sería fácil, sobre todo para el pelirrojo quién siempre se había mostrado reacio a hablar sobre el tema, ni siquiera con ella.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo clavando su mirada en el suelo – Ya lo sabe todo.

-No todo, Ron – Aclaro Hermione pensativa – sólo escuchó lo que dijo James y querrá detalles.

-No puedo – masculló Ron cerrando los ojos – Prometí no decir nada.

-Ya lo sabe – repitió la castaña – comprendo tu promesa pero no puedes negarlo. Hazlo por Luna, no merece que la ocultes, no ella.

-No lo sé, Hermione – negó él paseándose por el lugar, visiblemente desconcertado por la situación – Sólo tú has sido su madre – le miro sorprendiendo a la castaña – no entiendo el interés que podría llegar a sentir él por saber algo más.

-Siempre necesitamos saber nuestro origen – sonrió ella reconfortando en algo a su ex esposo – debe sentirse confundido y con cientos de dudas en su cabeza, y respuestas que sólo tu posees. Y lo sabes.

-Gracias – vocifero el pelirrojo encontrándose con la mirada de su ex esposa – Creo que puedo entender lo que sentiste al dejar sola a tu hija… aunque, no sé si podremos recuperar nuestra amistad, han sido demasiados años.

-Lo sé – suspiro ella previendo lo que ello significaba, el perdón de su amistad podría nunca concretarse, habían sido demasiados años de mentiras y engaños, que reparar esa herida sería un imposible y donde sólo el tiempo decidiría la cura.

Continuará…

HOLA A TODOS!

Lo prometido es deuda y yo ya no quiero seguir debiendo a nadie. Quedan pocos capítulo para el final y ya algunas cosillas comienzan a desenrollarse, si mis cuentas no me fallan queda; la conversación pendiente entre Hermione y Ron con su hijo, Harry y Alex, James y Helena, Harry, Ginny y James. Entre otras cosas, que tal vez se me puedan ocurrir en el camino. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo intentaré publicarlo durante el fin de semana, ya que durante la primera semana de octubre será técnicamente imposible publicar algo, ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta si tenga el capítulo (aunque lo intentaré dejar listo ésta semana).

Bueno, sólo decir que espero que les haya gustado y espero verles en el siguiente capítulo.

Cuídense mucho, Saludos.


	13. Piezas

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Notilla: La pregunta que hace Harry a Alex sobre un abrazo del abrazo, tuve que responderla hace algunos años, por lo que mayores dedicaciones quedan a un segundo plano, simplemente Gracias.**

**A LEEEEEEEERRRRRRR! **

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Doce**

"_**Piezas"**_

Un torbellino de imágenes y sensaciones recorrió su cuerpo, la vida junto a sus padres le parecía tan lejana que dudaba seriamente si fuese real, se sentía a la deriva a punto de colisionar hacia lo desconocido. Ofuscado, se incorporó de su silla y camino por la enfermería mientras Harry le observaba, sereno, esperando a que él lograra aclarar su mente e iniciar algún tipo de conversación coherente. Tembloroso, el joven pelirrojo apoyo su frente en la fría ventana y lanzaba un profundo suspiro, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y apoyó sus manos sobre la pared.

-No es sencillo – Vociferó Alex sin mirar a su tío – Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar… si por el divorcio de mis padres o mi madre o ese estúpido diario que siempre tuvo la razón.

-No siempre tiene razón – Sonrió Harry tranquilamente – Ese diario recopilo antiguas noticias, al parecer todo el mundo mágico suponía o esperaba una relación entre tu madre y yo, suposiciones que en teoría nunca fueron ciertas – explicó – como sabes… siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos y luchamos juntos durante la guerra, tus padres me acompañaron en esa búsqueda para eliminar de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Ese viaje, nos cambió e hizo ver algo que siempre estuvo allí pero que ignorábamos.

-¿Cuándo mi padre les abandono? – Preguntó Alex contra el vidrio

-Sí – asintió él melancólico – en mi caso… el acercarme más a tu madre, despertó un sentimiento más profundo que la simple amistad que sentía por ella. En aquel entonces, yo me encontraba junto a Ginny e intente deshacerme de ese sentimiento, lo oculte y por algún tiempo logre mantenerlo así, primero por tu tía y segundo porque no podía permitir que Voldemort supiera el interés que tenía por tu madre, ya ser mi mejor amiga la colocaba en la mira de cualquier ataque.

-Pero –

-Cuando termino la guerra – interrumpió Harry sosteniéndole la mirada a su sobrino, quién se había alejado de la ventana – cada uno retomó su relación respectiva, dejando al olvido cualquier sentimiento. Ella se casó con Ron y yo con Ginny, todo funciono bien durante los primeros meses, sin embargo, los primeros problemas comenzaron y las relaciones se deterioraron rápidamente.

-¿Y cuándo se dieron cuenta qué..? – Inquirió Alex incómodo

-Unas semanas antes de navidad – confesó Harry sentándose al borde de la camilla – y navidad fue el inicio de todo, la atracción que sentimos durante las semanas previas… fue inevitable. Ya no había marcha atrás, pasaron unos meses y cuando estábamos decidido a decir todo a Ron y Ginny, nos enteramos que esperábamos un bebé – contó formulando una ligera sonrisa – no importó el miedo que nos embargó en ese momento, la felicidad que sentimos fue inexplicable.

-Si estaban decidido a confesar todo – comentó Alex pensativo - ¿Qué les detuvo?

-Fueron muchas cosas – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – miedo a perder el poco cariño que poseíamos de ellos o simple cobardía, no lo sé. Sólo continuamos, lo ocultamos y los meses siguieron su curso. Hasta que llegó el día del nacimiento, estaba realmente nervioso, durante esas horas sólo podía pensar en tu madre y el bebé que estaba a punto de nacer… y a pesar que sabía que no podría pasar más de un día junto a ella, la sentía parte de mí.

-Se hubiese largado – habló el pelirrojo reflexivo – Todos hubiesen hablado de ustedes pero al menos estarían junto a Helena.

-No sabes cuantas veces lo pensé – suspiro el ojiverde – sólo era cuestión de aparecernos en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin embargo, la decisión ya estaba tomada. La dejamos en aquel hospital, Hermione le dejó un colgante… lo debes conocer – miró y el aludido asintió – algo aturdidos regresamos a nuestros respectivos hogares, tu madre apenas si había atravesado la sala cuando se encontró con Ron, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Nervioso y entre lágrimas le confesó que el bebé había nacido hace un par de días, que su madre había muerto horas después del parto y él era el padre. Cuando logró calmarse y Hermione había salido del shock de haber dejado a Helena en aquel hospital y haber encontrado a su esposo con un bebé, este le confesó que la madre del bebé se trataba de Luna Lovegood.

El moreno dejó de relatar guardando silencio, deseaba que su sobrino lograse procesar toda la información y digerirla, el muchacho permaneció en silencio, pensativo y bastante concentrado. Intentando ordenar aquel escenario y de una vez por todas armar ese rompecabezas que no le dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tuvo mi madre con ella? – Preguntó él apoyándose sobre la pared – ¿Eran amantes? ¿La amo?

-No puedo responder eso – negó Harry apenado – Cuando nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, decidimos no acosar a tu padre con preguntas, teníamos dudas, sí. Pero la amistad y el cariño que sentimos por ella, nos hizo guardar silencio y no mencionar el tema, yo lo hice porque tu madre biológica, sin duda, es y será siempre una de las mejores personas que he conocido. No importaba la adversidad ni que todo estuviese hecho un caos… Luna siempre lograba sonreír y contagiar la felicidad y tranquilidad que no poseías.

-Entonces –

-Conozco a tu padre – dijo él – y sé que quería a Luna, no sé si al punto de sentir amor pero la quería y mucho.

-Estoy confundido – menciono el muchacho paseándose por el lugar - ¿Por qué mi madre aguanto eso? ¿Por qué simplemente se fue? Tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse de mi padre.

-La conoces – habló el ojiverde sorprendido por la reacción del chico, quién parecía preocupado por la situación de su madre que la suya propia – Había dejado a su hija hace par de horas, nunca se hubiese atrevido a dejar otro bebé, aunque no fuese suyo. No te recrimines por llegar a su vida… si tú y James no hubiesen aparecido, nos hubiésemos vuelto locos.

-¿Qué hago ahora? – Preguntó Alex observando a su tío – Ya no sé… quién es quién. Mi madre o mi madre biológica…

-Luna siempre será parte de tu vida – menciono él mientras se acomodaba el suéter y comprobaba que no existía ningún problema con su brazo – y aunque no logres darte cuenta, sólo puedo decirte que te parecer mucho a ella, no físicamente, sino tu personalidad.

-Y Hermione – murmuro – ella…

-Dime Alex – sonrió el moreno observando a los ojos a su sobrino – ¿A quién le has dado, durante todos estos años, el abrazo del día de las madres?

El joven pelirrojo desvió la mirada y la fijo en el suelo, se obligo a cerrar los ojos y respirar algunas veces de forma profunda y pausada. La pregunta le había desarmado por completo, ya ninguna excusa tenía sentido alguno y por su mente la única imagen que formulo fue a su madre; Hermione. Inconscientemente, sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia su tío quién le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Y Luna – menciono él - ¿Qué debe significar para mí?

-Lo que tu desees que signifique – respondió Harry – eso no implica que quieras más o menos a Hermione… son amores distintos.

-Gracias – agradeció Alex aclarando sus ideas – Tengo que hablar con ellos.

-Adelante – ánimo el ojiverde – Alex – le llamo antes que el chico cruzará la puerta – Nunca quisimos lastimar a tu padre.

-Lo sé – susurró él – también sé que amas a mi madre.

-Mucho – sonrió Harry

Observó a Alex salir de la enfermería, supuso que en búsqueda de Hermione y Ron, por lo que decidió que lo prudente sería buscar a James y hablar con él, se había distraído con la presencia de Ginny y Ron que había dejado solo al muchacho, quién estaría visiblemente confundido ante su verdadero origen.

Se incorporó de la camilla y se dedico a buscar a su hijo, quién supuso que seguiría en la sala de menesteres, no lo significo mayores problemas llegar hasta el lugar y a pesar de sentirse temeroso ante la reacción de su hijo, se atrevió a recorrer el último pasillo antes de llegar a la sala. Sólo cuando giro sobre la esquina se obligó a detenerse y observar a Helena y James besarse, si bien la tranquilidad perdida volvía a su cuerpo, sintió aquel pinchazo paternal celoso que tantas veces su castaña se burlaba de él. Resignado guardó silencio y suspiró, poco y nada podría hacer, no después de pasar por tanto dolor.

-¿James? – Habló él llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro – susurró el aludido cogiendo la mano de Helena

-Voy a buscar a Alex – murmuro Helena

-Helena – menciono Harry – Él debe estar hablando con Ron y Hermione… puedes quedarte.

-Pero –

-Quédate – pidió James apretando su mano - ¿Vendrá mi madre? – Inquirió el muchacho.

-Se fue – suspiro este - ¿Quieres hablar con ella? – Preguntó y el chico asintió – Entonces volveremos a la casa.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y siguieron al ojiverde de regreso hacia la casa a zanjar en definitiva aquel embrollo. Regresaron hacia la oficina, el primero en regresar fue James y antes que Helena lograse ingresar a la chimenea, él le sujeto por el brazo y le miro fijamente, comprobando que cualquier rastro de tristeza o miedo ya había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-Nunca quise ocultarte nada – susurró él apenado –

-No tiene sentido – negó ella sonriéndole, se acercó hasta su padre y le beso la mejilla – Vamos.

-Vamos – asintió

En cuanto Harry piso la sala se observó en la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a su hijo a controlar a su esposa, quién parecía no entender razones y deseaba a toda costa dar alcance de Helena. En apenas tres zancadas él sujeto las muñecas de la pelirroja y le obligo a sentarse sobre el sofá a pesar de los forcejeos.

-¡Nos engañaste! – Exclamó Ginny soltándose del agarre de su esposo - ¡Veinte años, Harry!

-¡Mamá! – Habló James sin despejarse del lado de Helena – ¡Quiero la verdad! Necesito saber mi origen.

-Debemos hablar, Ginny – dijo Harry sin atreverse a soltar a su esposa – No podemos seguir ocultando la verdad, lo sabes.

Lentamente el ojiverde disminuyó el agarre de su esposa, dejándola sentada sobre el sofá y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Miró a ambos jóvenes y les invito a sentarse mientras él permanecía en medio por precaución, a sabiendas que la presencia de Helena perturbaba de sobre manera a la pelirroja. Cogió algo de aire y se dispuso a relatar lo sucedido, ligeramente más tranquilo, sintiéndose que lo peor ya había pasado y había logrado sortearlo con éxito.

-Después de dejar a Hermione a su casa – inició Harry observando un punto fijo de la habitación – regrese aquí… lo primero que vi fue a tu madre y a ti entre sus brazos. Sorpresa, es decir poco lo que sentí, estaba bastante confundido…

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Inquirió James dirigiéndole la mirada a su madre, quién parecía reacia a hablar – Mamá, no tengo la culpa que las cosas entre mi padre y tú… hallan terminado así.

-Recién había llegado a la casa – susurró ella – estabas frente a nuestra puerta, enfundado entre cobertores sobre una pequeña cuna muggle, lo único que encontré fue una pequeña nota, decía que te cuidáramos.

-Al principio – continuo el ojiverde al observar la negativa a hablar de la pelirroja – no quisimos averiguar nada, sólo hasta que cumpliste un año, me atreví a indagar sobre el paradero de tus verdaderos padres y la verdad es que no fue nada fácil; podrías ser hijo de padres muggles, magos o mestizo. Opté por lo obvio y las circunstancias a las que te llevaron a nosotros, investigue a varios magos y al cabo de un par de meses pudo saber su paradero. Tú padre era auror y tu madre muggle hija de magos, él falleció algunos meses de la derrota de Voldemort, perseguía a mortifagos cerca de Bulgaria cuando su equipo cayó en una trampa. Su nombre era Franco Roller

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? – Preguntó el chico sintiendo su voz estrangulada por la emoción, a su lado Helena le apretó la mano fuertemente

-Vive – confesó Harry produciendo la sorpresa en su hijo y la indignación en Ginny, quién de inmediato se incorporó del sofá y sin decir palabra le propino una sonora bofetada. Acto que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes

-No quiero volverte a ver, Harry Potter – Masculló Ginny subiendo rauda las escaleras y dar un fuerte portazo

-No lo sabía – hablo James incorporándose de su lugar seguido de Helena, quién se interpuso entre ambos hombres - ¡No lo sabía! – repitió.

-Sí, lo sabía – suspiro él sentándose sobre el sofá antes ocupado por su esposa – Cuando averigüe la existencia de tu madre, prometimos no decir nada ni siquiera a ti. La muerte de tu padre, le afecto profundamente y al momento de dar a luz no estaba en condiciones optimas para cuidar de ti. Amigos de tu padre, decidieron darte un destino mejor y te trajeron a nosotros.

-Ella sabe que existo – se atrevió a decir el muchacho, su padre asintió - ¿Qué es de ella?

-Vive en Londres – confesó él – Perdió contacto mágico hace años y cuida de niños… algo así como una guardería. Desconozco los motivos que tuvo para autorizar separarse de ti… nunca he hablado con ella.

-¿Cómo puedo contactarla? – Preguntó James. Su padre soltó un suspiro y se llevo la mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un pergamino perfectamente doblado, extendiéndoselo.

-Ve al ministerio – informó él – El trasladador está reservado y tiene las coordenadas. Cuando regresen, háganlo por el caldero chorreante hasta aquí. Cuídense. - Les sonrió a ambos chicos, quienes asintieron.

El ojiverde recibió los abrazos de James y Helena, y al poco tiempo el estruendo de la chimenea ya le indicaba su partida. Con cientos de sensaciones se incorporó del sofá y camino lentamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraría su esposa, donde quizás se desarrollaría la última conversación.

-Te dije que no quería verte – hablaron a mitad de las escaleras, el aludido se quedo quieto al pie de ésta – Ya todo está dicho ¿Qué más quieres decir? Hablar de tus encuentros con tu amante.

-Ginny –

-No digas nada, Harry – negó ella – Lo único que deseo ahora, es separarme de ti. Aunque los papeleos ya poco valen… hace mucho que ya no somos nada.

-Nunca quise causar este dolor – menciono él apenado – ni mucho menos incumplir la promesa pero James…

-Lo hecho, hecho está – interrumpió de nuevo – James merece saber la verdad… al menos él. Ahora, debo irme –

-No tienes que irte – argumentó Harry –

-Es tu hogar, soy yo quien sobra – dijo ella en una media sonrisa – quisiera decir que un trío alguien siempre sobra, sin embargo, aquí nunca existió eso. Hasta pronto.

Sin desear dilatar la situación, Harry se hizo a un lado dejándole libre el paso a Ginny, quién sin mirar hacia atrás cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se marcho de la casa, dejando al ojiverde algo aturdido por esa conversación. Su mente se lleno de imágenes y retrocedió hasta esa noche en navidad, esa simple noche que lo cambio todo y que echo por tierra cualquier acto racional. Aturdido se sentó sobre el primer escalón y se perdió entre sus pensamientos, sólo reflexionando.

Pocas veces, Hermione Granger se quedaba sin palabras y es que observar a su hijo parado bajo el umbral de la puerta le dejó sin ningún argumento, por primera vez pudo evidenciar el parecido con su padre y la personalidad afable de su madre. Algo se removió en su interior y su mente voló hacia la primera vez que le sostuvo en brazos, el cómo su alicaído corazón volvió a latir ante la perdida, en ese entonces, de su pequeña hija, poco le importo la confusa explicación de su ex esposo, nunca podría dejar a la deriva, de nuevo, a otro bebé.

¿A quién abrazaba el día de la madre? Sólo a la mujer que tenía frente suyo, lo sabía, lo sabía una y mil veces, tenía cierto aprecio por su madre biológica, a pesar de no conocerla, pero siempre sería la mujer delante suyo a quién él podría llamar; madre. ¿Cuántas veces se quedó a dormir junto él por temerle a la oscuridad? Muchas. ¿Cuántas veces esa mujer veló su sueño cuando enfermaba? Cientos. De reojo observó a su padre y aunque cierta molestia se acunaba en su ser, no podía recriminarle nada, no cuando tuvo el coraje de cuidar de él.

Y antes que cualquiera pronunciara alguna palabra, el muchacho simplemente acortó distancia entre él y su madre, y le abrazo fuertemente, sólo como un hijo que comprendido la decisión de sus padres puede hacerlo, usando el silencio de un abrazo a modo de perdón y al mismo tiempo demostrando todo aquello que la estupidez adolescente se lo impidió. Sintió las suaves manos de su madre acariciar su rostro y sonreírle entre lágrimas, beso su frente y limpió sus mejillas, prometiéndose en silencio no volver a provocar llanto alguno de ella.

-Gracias – susurró Alex volviendo a besar el rostro de su madre – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – sonrió Hermione – hijo.

-Mamá – suspiro él limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su madre – Vuelve a casa, te espera – susurró sin apartar su mirada – no necesito explicaciones… sé feliz.

El muchacho vio la confusión de su madre y él simplemente se limito a asentir mientras sonreía, se apartó ligeramente y le dio espacio, algo turbada pero tranquila volvió a acariciar su rostro y recogiendo sus cosas salió de su oficina. Algo más relajado, se giro hacia su padre y le observó por algunos segundos, el cansancio y la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacer estragos en él y el sutil malestar de sus ojos le indicaba a él que necesitaba dormir, sin embargo, aun debía hablar con su progenitor, la última pieza del rompecabezas.

-Gracias – vocifero Ron sorprendiendo a su hijo – Te ama demasiado para perderte.

-Es mi madre – dijo Alex sonriendo levemente

-Harry te contó todo ¿Cierto? – Afirmó él – De qué forma llegaste a nosotros.

-Si – suspiro él – aunque no todo pudo decírmelo él… hay preguntas que sólo tu puedes proporcionármelas – hizo una pausa y vio a su padre debatirse entre hablar o largarse de allí, y antes que tomará la última opción, continuo – No pudo decir ¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con Luna? ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Necesito saberlo.

Ronald Weasley desvió la mirada y no porque no quisiese decirle la verdad a su hijo, sencillamente la punzante mirada sobre él sólo le hacía recordar aquella rubia mujer que caprichosamente se había colado en su corazón. Empuño furiosamente sus manos y respiro hondo, cualquier tipo de pensamiento acerca de esa época había sido suprimido porque lo quiera o no, la herida seguía abierta y hoy más que nunca sentía que la anestesia de frialdad e indiferencia se derrumbaban estrepitosamente.

-Llevaba casi un año de casado con Hermione – comenzó – Todo comenzó a tambalearse y las discusiones entre nosotros eran frecuentes. Cada uno se refugió en alguien… yo lo hice en Luna, podía hablar durante horas y olvidar los problemas, al principio sólo fue amistad, comunicándonos con mayor frecuencia que en Hogwarts. No logramos evitarlo, nos sentimos atraídos e iniciamos una relación, y aunque siempre dejamos en claro que no era amor… nos queríamos. – Hizo una pausa y se obligo a sentarse, Alex cerró la puerta de la oficina y le miro. – Me quede paralizado el día que supe de tu existencia… sentí miedo y no supe que hacer.

-Nos dejaste – afirmó Alex escrudiñando a su padre con la mirada, el aludido asintió – porque…

-Déjame terminar, sí – sonrió Ron y su hijo asintió – Lo hice pero sólo el primer mes… cuando logre colocar las cosas en orden, regrese junto a tu madre y la cuide durante todo el embarazo. Si bien, al principio te dije que sólo la quería durante el embarazo comencé a sentir algo más, aquel deseo por cuidar siempre de ustedes y no moverse de su lado, por desgracia, mi orgullo y el cariño que sentía por Hermione, me lo impedía. El día de tu nacimiento se adelantó, Luna no se sentía bien, me envió una lechuza y fui a buscarla a su departamento, de inmediato la lleve a un hospital muggle donde permanecí cerca de una hora intentando averiguar su estado. Cuando al fin pude ingresar al pabellón faltaba poco para tu nacimiento, tu madre lucho por otros quince minutos antes de escuchar tu llanto – Miro a su hijo y el muchacho sonrió ligeramente – Cansada y siempre sonriendo te sostuvo entre sus brazos… - carraspeo aclarándose la garganta – Ella eligió tu nombre… apenas había transcurrido cinco minutos y sus signos vitales iban decayendo, aun así, no te soltó. Me hizo prometer que no mencionaría nada… a menos que tú me lo pidieras algún día.

-¿Cuánto tiempo logro mantenerse con vida? –

-Veinte minutos – respondió él dolorosamente – Lo último que dijo fue que nos amaba…

-¿Y tú? – Inquirió de nuevo. Su padre se incorporo de su sitio y se apoyo sobre la ventana, lágrimas resbalaba por su rostro. - ¿La amabas?

-Sí, la ame – confesó mirando a su hijo a los ojos – Por desgracia, me di cuenta demasiado tarde… el único consuelo que he tenido durante estos años, es habérselo dicho al momento de tu nacer.

-Gracias – habló él a espaldas de su padre, quién había fijado su mirada a las afuera de Hogwarts donde el cielo comenzaba a aclarar.

Ronald cogió una bocanada de aire e intento tranquilizarse, los recuerdos estaban libres y viajaban por su mente, embargándole de esa felicidad que nunca pudo disfrutar en pleno. No podía arrepentirse de nada, sin embargo, deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y tomar otras elecciones, sabía que no podía luchar contra la muerte pero al menos lo intentaría. Movió su cabeza negativamente y sonrió, la palabra "iluso" se hizo presente, no podía retroceder el tiempo y sólo le restaba sentirse conforme con lo vivido.

Sintió la presencia de su hijo y se obligo a girarse sobre sus talones, le miro y comprobó con cierto alivio que la mirada de Alex ya no pesaba como antes, aquel brillo tan característico de Luna vivía en su hijo, invitándole a comenzar de nuevo. No paso ni cinco minutos cuando los brazos del muchacho le rodearon fuertemente, cualquier deseo por contener las lágrimas pasaron a un segundo plano.

Padre e hijo haciendo la muda promesa de seguir viviendo tal y como la mujer que ambos amaban, lo hubiese deseado.

Alrededor de diez pequeños niños jugaban y reían en aquel parque, disfrutando los últimos minutos antes de ingresar a la pequeña guardería donde probablemente seguirían jugando y riendo, felices.

Sentados sobre un banco se encontraban James y Helena, quienes permanecían abrazados y en silencio, ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana y el frío matutino parecía no afectarles. Apenas si había pasado quince minutos desde que el joven había hablado con su madre, larga y dolorosa conversación que termino a madre e hijo reunidos nuevamente. Rose Lars bajo las presiones y una profunda depresión después del fallecimiento de su esposo, se había visto resignada a dejar partir a su pequeño hijo y que hasta el día de hoy desconocía su paradero.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Helena sin quitarle la mirada a los niños que seguían jugando

-Bien – respondió este – es difícil procesar todo esto… ha sido tan rápido.

-Lo imagino – suspiro ella – hace poco creía que eras mi hermano.

-Y yo que salías con tu padre – rió él apartando la mirada de los niños y dirigirla hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado – Cásate conmigo – pidió sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¿Qué? – Inquirió ella con una ligera sonrisa en los labios – James, ni siquiera soy tu novia y me pides que sea tu esposa.

-Entonces sé mi novia – sonrió él incorporándose de la banca y arrodillándose frente a la chica – luego serás mi esposa y tendremos hijos – rió ligeramente y añadió – lo último no necesariamente podría ir en ese orden – acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de la chica que amaba

-Sabes que alguien podría matarte – bromeó Helena jugando con el cabello del chico –

-Mi padre es tu padre – reflexiono él encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que las posibilidades de salir con vida son altas y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo – sonrió – No quiero dejar pasar otros cinco o diez años, para recién darme cuenta a quien amo. No quiero esa tortura para los dos.

-Fueron sus decisiones apresuradas – menciono ella – se casaron pensando recuperar una vida sin detenerse a pensar si realmente amaban a las personas con quién se unían.

-Estoy seguro a quién amo – confesó James volviéndose a sentar – Sé mi novia.

-Si quiero – sonrió Helena

Helena se aferro al abrigo de su novio mientras sus labios se encontraban, sintiendo que todo el sufrimiento por el cual habían pasado había valido la pena. Entre risas, se incorporaron de la banca y caminaron por el pequeño parque al tiempo que los niños corrían ante timbre que sonaba, indicando el inicio de una nueva jornada.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían luchado? Harry lo sabía, y todo se resumía desde que se dio cuenta que el cariño hacia su mejor amiga, había evolucionado hacia algo más que amor de hermanos, y lucharon, primero para arrancar ese sentimiento de sus corazones y después para consolidar lo inevitable, aquel amor que busco miles de alternativas para salir a la luz y que al fin lograron aceptar ese día de navidad.

Habían vencido a ese caprichoso destino. Ese que cientos de veces les dijo "No se puede, es tarde" y que al mismo tiempo daba señales de unirles y más tarde separarles, y por un instante lo consiguió, la separación con su hija, calo hondo en sus corazones y por algún tiempo, lo olvidaron y continuaron sus respectivas vidas, sin embargo, aquel vinculo se había vuelto irrompible. Siguieron luchando, amándose bajo el manto del silencio y a escondidas de todos.

Y hoy, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger podían decir que habían vencido, en lo que era su más peligrosa de las aventuras. Juntos.

**Continuará…**

**HOLA! Aguarden reclamos... que este, podría decirse, es el pie al último capítulo, y por supuesto, es totalmente dedicado a nuestros queridos Harry y Hermione ¿Creen que les dejaré sin un capitulo de ellos? Nooo… ni siquiera yo me lo perdonaría. Es por ello, que les invito a leer este capítulo donde tendré que buscar alguna inspiración y harta música para lograr el capítulo deseado. **

**Espero sus comentarios con respecto a las escenas de los personajes, personalmente, me gusto mucho escribir la escena de Ron y Alex, quién por cierto hasta a mi me causo intriga lo que podría sentir hacia Luna, jajajaja bueno… cosas que sólo me ocurren a mí. Por cierto, no quise profundizar mucho en James y Helena, ya comenzaba a homologarse hacia Harry y Hermione y me liaba mucho. **

**Bueno, me despido… ¿Cuándo el próximo capítulo? Dudó mucho tenerlo para el próximo fin de semana… de todas formas intentaré avanzar lo máximo posible, sólo estoy escribiendo después de la universidad (a pesar de las movilizaciones aquí en Chile, hay muchas cosas que hacer) y hay días que no escribo nada. En fin, sólo decir que espero leer sus comentarios, por tiempo no he podido contestar pero siempre los leo. **

**Cuídense mucho…. Chaoooooooo**


	14. Juntos

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Uhhh… la única excusa que logro encontrar es la cantidad de cosas que tengo por hacer y sólo hasta ahora he logrado concentrarme en terminar la historia.**

**Desde ya, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han tomado la molestia de escribir un comentario, de verdad se agradece y da ánimo para continuar hasta el final. Por el momento, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, está cortito y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

"**La única causa perdida es la que se abandona"**

**Destinados al Secreto**

**Capítulo Trece**

"_**Juntos"**_

La risa de estudiantes dispersos por la estación lleno por algunos segundos los sentidos de la castaña, la sencilla nota de Harry "Ve a la estación", le había hecho correr hacia ese lugar que poco a poco comenzaba a repletarse de adolescentes que regresarían al castillo para celebrar el baile de navidad, y que después de varias peticiones la profesora Mcgonagall había accedido. Y aunque Hermione sabía que debía asistir, su prioridad sólo era atribuible hacia el ojiverde, le buscaba rápidamente por toda la estación, abriéndose espacio entre los jóvenes y padres presentes.

Se detuvo e intento normalizar su agitada respiración, girándose hacia el imponente tren escarlata que ya estaba listo y dispuesto para emprender el viaje hacia el castillo, de pronto la nostalgia le ataco y su mente le llevo hasta la primera vez que viajo en aquella maquina, el inicio de su vida como bruja y donde conoció al hombre que amaba – Y todo por un sapo – se había dicho la castaña, sonriendo ante ese recuerdo que hoy apreciaba como un tesoro. Es que, conocer al pequeño niño por el cual arriesgo su vida ciento de veces, dejando todo de lado, simplemente estando a su lado, cuidándole aunque él intentará por todos los medios alejarla, sin duda, sólo podía atribuirlo al amor que sentía por él, ese amor que creció y evoluciono con los años y que si bien Hermione temió, sólo pudo rendirse al evidenciar lo obvio, se había enamorado de Harry, sólo Harry, el pequeño niño que conoció en ese tren.

La había observado pasar desenfrenadamente entre estudiantes y padres, y tuvo que contener una sonora carcajada tras un grupo de magos, de igual forma, le miraba detenerse y contemplar el tren frente a ellos, no necesito mayores explicaciones, pues él sabía que la nostalgia le había atacado irrefrenablemente, por muchos años que pasaran, nunca podrían olvidar el día en que se conocieron y que al mismo tiempo, él encontraría a la mujer que amaría y por la cual, dejaría todo.

Sin preverlo, su amor fraternal había sufrido una radical transformación a través de los años y las temerosas pruebas sorteadas, y es que Harry, a pesar de haber estado atraído por Cho y Ginny, siempre coloco a su mejor amiga por sobre ellas, ya sea de forma consciente o inconsciente, sus cinco sentidos estaban enfocados sólo en ella. Y sólo hace algunos años, pudo descifrar la pregunta que siempre rondo su mente y que en su momento nunca pudo contestar ¿Por qué Hermione y no Ginny le había acompañado a ese peligroso viaje? Y la verdadera respuesta había sido simple; porque tenerle lejos hubiese significado un martirio, porque su preocupación hubiese sido mayor y probablemente estaría muerto, porque hubiese estado más perdido de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Cumplí – susurró Harry cuando estuvo tras de Hermione, la aludida se sorprendió y se giro para encontrarse su brillante mirada – Te dije que caminaríamos por ésta estación – y antes que la castaña lograra formular cualquier palabra, le sujeto la mano – Cogidos de la mano, libres.

-Sabes que ésta acción será portada de diarios, señor Potter – Le miró Hermione preocupada, el simple desplazamiento había traído consigo varias miradas de estudiantes – Estás tentando el destino.

-Él ya no puede tendernos jugarretas – formuló sonriente muy seguro de sus palabras – y si así fuese… volverá a perder – le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y otros pares de ojos de sumaron – gracias, por esperar a este ciego.

-Te esperaría siempre – susurró Hermione y Harry volvió a sonreír – ya sea como tu mejor amiga, tu novia, tu amante. Siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.

-¿Y cómo mi esposa? – murmuro él sonriendo a más no poder. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Infinitas. – ¿Serías mi esposa Hermione Granger?

-Sabes que sí – respondió en apenas un susurro –

No necesitó más palabras de por medio, y de un rápido movimiento Harry sujetó a su castaña por la cintura y con esa pasión que por tantos años se mantuvo en la oscuridad, la beso en los labios, sintiendo los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello. Pese a sentirse en su propio mundo, no pudieron evitar escuchar los grititos de las chicas y las exclamaciones graciosas de los chicos, y ambos profesores sonrieron durante el beso al escuchar "Lo sabía" o "Te lo dije", las eternas palabras que durante muchos años le persiguieron y por las cuales siempre intentaron escapar. Sin embargo, aquello formaba parte del pasado y sólo importaba el ahora, el día que habían ganado al destino y que podían ser felices junto a la persona que amaban, sin mentiras ni engaños.

Sólo el imponente ruido del tren anunciando su próxima partida, les hizo separarse y mirarse a los ojos, que hoy brillaban más que nunca y que a pesar del alboroto que se estaba armando por parte de los estudiantes, quiénes se debatían entre embarcarse en el tren o seguir contemplando la escena de sus profesores, siguieron abrazados y con una sonrisa que pocos habían observado en sus labios. Salvo los pocos buenos observadores que habían intuido algún tipo de relación en Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Y es que cualquier persona que usará sus ojos y la intuición podía afirmar que algo rodeaba a ambos adultos cada vez que se les veía junto.

-Vamos a casa – susurró Hermione sujetando la mano del ojiverde y guiándole hacia el tren

-Minerva nos matará – rió él siguiendo a Hermione. Y ambos, siendo seguidos por todos los estudiantes que hasta hace algunos segundos seguían debatiendo entre ellos – Supongo que el alboroto allí afuera podría ser comparada con incumplir reglas.

-Ya es costumbre –

Ambos volvieron a reír y se refugiaron en uno de los vagones, alejados del resto de los estudiantes y posibles curiosos al interior del tren. Escribieron una rápida nota a James, Helena y Alex, no muy seguros que asistirían al baile pero al menos debían saber que ellos debían estar en Hogwarts.

Abrazados y en silencio disfrutaron del trayecto hacia Hogwarts, no les importaba los cientos de murmullos que escucharían a su alrededor cuando pisaran el castillo y la posible edición especial de corazón de brujas que saldría al anochecer, y ya pronto tendrían tiempo de preocuparse por toda la atención mediática que vivirían los próximos meses, sobre todo considerando que les sería difícil ocultar a su hija y el efecto domino que se desencadenaría.

-Parece una ilusión – menciono Hermione luego de varios minutos en silencio –

-Sólo es la realidad – afirmó Harry afianzando el abrazo que mantenía con la castaña – nuestra realidad, la que siempre debimos mantener. Los errores que podremos haber cometido, ya forman parte del pasado. Ahora, importamos nosotros – añadió encontrándose con los castaños ojos de su mujer.

Volvieron a besarse, ésta vez, sin público ni prisas de por medio, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. El viaje continuo, platicando o simplemente guardando silencio, no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería la siguiente mañana, ya suponían que la mitad del mundo mágico estaría comentando lo sucedido, sin embargo, ya tendrían tiempo para ocuparse de esos asuntos.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo, esperaron un tiempo prudente para que todos los estudiantes lograsen llegar a los carruajes y encaminarse hacia el castillo. Después de todo, ellos se debían una conversación con la directora del colegio y estaban convencidos que la escena de la estación ya debía de ser de conocimiento público del castillo y parte del mundo mágico.

La simple mirada de reproche de su ex profesora sumado al cierre del periódico que dobló y dejó a un lado, les hizo saber que no necesito de ningún chisme para saber lo ocurrido. Incómodos y sintiéndose de nuevo un par de adolescentes a puertas de ser castigados por infringir las normas, se acercaron hacia el escritorio de la directora del colegio y tomaron asiento frente a ella.

-Debí suponer que este día llegaría – suspiro Minerva al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre su silla, Harry y Hermione relajaron sus posturas y sonrieron – No será sencillo soportar la presión, sobre todo cuando se sepa quién es realmente Helena.

-Lo importante – inició Harry tomando la palabra – es que las personas involucradas, lo saben. Quizás existieron eventos que no logramos controlar y tardarán en resolverse. Al menos, ya no existe ningún secreto.

-En Hogwarts, no será difícil controlar la situación – apuntó Minerva – sin embargo, el mundo mágico será su responsabilidad, lo saben – dijo observando a ambos profesores, quienes asintieron – En cuanto a esto – susurró sujetando el diario y extendérselos, Hermione lo tomo y leyó; ¿Quién dijo Tarde? Decía el titular y la fotografía desde un ángulo que suponía una cámara oculta, a ellos dos besándose, la castaña suspiro y extendió el diario al ojiverde. – Sólo es la punta del iceberg pronto sabrán más cosas.

-Lo sabemos, profesora – menciono Hermione, observó el reloj y sorprendida comprobó que ya pasaban de las siete – Queda una hora. Será conveniente…

-Deben presentarse – asintió la profesora – es mejor disipar los chismes ahora, de lo contrario mañana será peor… lo único que les pido es que se comporten

-Claro – sonrió el moreno dejando a un lado el diario – Confié en nosotros – volvió a decir mientras se incorporaba de su lugar.

¿Cuántos años escondiéndose? Minerva Mcgonagall, no lo recordaba. Observó a ambos adultos salir sonrientes de la oficina y verdaderamente, no les culpó. El camino recorrido siempre estuvo marcado por los desaciertos y malas elecciones, la amargura de ser parte de la vida de su hija recién nacida hace ya diecisiete años y por supuesto no poder demostrar su amor, confinándole al silencio y secreto de cuatro paredes. Sólo ahora y por primera vez, podrían desenvolverse como una pareja normal y que por tanto tiempo ocultaron.

Algo nerviosa se aferro al brazo de su acompañante y espero junto a los demás profesores que la puerta se abriera para pudiesen sentarse a la mesa. Sabía e intuía que aquel salón se llenaría de cuchicheos y miradas, que les tendría a ellos dos como protagonistas, después de todo lo ocurrido ese día en la estación no había pasado desapercibido por ningún estudiante.

La castaña observó a Harry devolverle la mirada y sonreír algo nervioso, aunque no lo admitiesen se sentían tímidos ante esa situación, acostumbrados a fingir y comportarse como los mejores amigos de siempre, y ahora redefinirse como pareja ante todos, les parecía irreal. Sin embargo, solo el silencio y respeto por parte de los demás profesores presente, les hizo sentirse cómodos y aun más cuando Marcus les deseo buena suerte y acompañado de una amigable sonrisa.

Tranquilos, avanzaron juntos a los demás profesores e ingresaron al gran comedor donde ya algunos estudiantes comenzaban a posicionarse entre las pequeñas mesas dispuestas. Harry y Hermione se sentaron en sus usuales asientos y esperaron. Logrando observar a sus hijos, algo perdidos y en compañía de Rob, dando cuenta de todos los rumores y cotilleos que estarían a su alrededor, por supuesto, con algún valor agregado.

-¿Estás bien? – Menciono el ojiverde apretando ligeramente su mano

-Lo estoy – respondió ella sonriéndole muy serena – sólo es… extraño.

-Lo sé – acotó él desviando la mirada hacia el gran comedor. No se hallaba la totalidad del estudiantado pero si una cantidad considerable – Tanto años, siempre al pendiente de quién pudiese vernos

Ambos adultos escucharon el inicio del discurso de la profesora Mcgonagall, sin embargo poca atención le prestaron y continuaron observándose, ajenos a las múltiples de miradas que posaron sobre ellos, obviando de igual forma las palabras de la directora, quien pese a percatarse de la distracción de los estudiantes y la posible causa, continuo.

Escucharon aplausos y la música inundar el gran comedor, instintivamente el ojiverde se incorporo de su asiento extendiendo su mano hacia la castaña, quién sin reparo lo acepto. Sonriendo, se unieron al resto y comenzaron a bailar suavemente.

-Es curioso – susurró Harry – navidad parece ser nuestra fecha predilecta.

-Tal vez siempre lo ha sido – respondió Hermione en el mismo tono – Durante los últimos años hemos tenido un motivo por el cual esperar la navidad.

-Te amo – susurro el moreno acariciando el rostro de su mujer –

-Igual yo – murmuro ella acercándose a los labios del hombre que amaba.

Lucharon toda una vida por su propia vida, exponiéndose a las duras pruebas y a la mismísima muerte, y durante casi veinte años, siguieron en la lucha, ésta vez, por su felicidad. Aquel esquivo bienestar que tantos años no consiguieron, no importo cuanto intentaron alejarse y dar olvido a ese amor adolescente, este mismo se encargo de salir a flote y comenzar a ocupar el lugar que siempre le correspondió.

Un simple y delicado rose hizo estallar en aplausos el gran comedor, y la algarabía de todo un colegio, que hasta cierto punto parecía ser conocedor de un secreto al fin expuesto, de pronto ambos profesores se vieron rodeados por estudiantes, quienes les felicitaban y hacían comentarios.

Lejos del alboroto, Helena observaba a sus padres y su felicidad sólo le hacía contagiarse de ella, sintiendo que los años de secretos , sólo darían paso a nuevos tiempos y donde finalmente lograrían ser la familia que siempre debió ser.

_1 enero_

_Una historia que siempre habíamos adelantado e investigado con la mayor seriedad posible, y que sólo hasta ahora da frutos concretos, ¡y que frutos! Y es que la escena que ciento de estudiantes y padres presenciaron en la estación del tren, sin duda alguna, es digna de admirar y archivar en el álbum histórico del mundo mágico, la escena protagonizada por Harry Potter y Hermione Granger y su apasionante –oculta- relación conmociono a todos e hizo conjeturar cientos de teorías del oculto romance, teorías que por supuesto, aun no están confirmadas._

_Cabe destacar que la escena se hizo presente de igual forma durante el baile de navidad en Hogwarts, y donde no tuvieron reparos para demostrar su amor, además de los fuertes rumores dignos de una telenovela muggle de largo aliento. Y es que el posible rumor de una hija entre ambos magos, ha sido materia de investigación y que sigue siendo un misterio. _

_Lo único certero, es que hoy se confirma lo que muchos dieron por imposible y sólo es la realidad, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger están juntos, y la evidencia de su vida junto desde que apenas si eran unos niños. _

_Historia en proceso… _

-Todavía lees eso – sonrió Hermione sentándose al lado del ojiverde. Ya había pasado un mes y todo parecía marchar bien – sabes que la noticia se centra ahora en Helena, James y Alex.

-Lo sé – suspiró él doblando el diario – Sólo me convenzo que ese diario siempre tuvo la razón.

-¿Incluso que jugaba contigo? – Inquirió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Quién sabe? – Rió y antes que fuese víctima de un golpe, la atrapo entre sus brazos y la beso –

Sintió los brazos de su castaña sobre su cuello y el metal del anillo de compromiso rosar, hace poco sus respectivos matrimonios habían llegado a terminó y no habían desperdiciado tiempo en comprometerse.

Porque lo quieran o no y a pesar de todos los obstáculos; Harry y Hermione formaban parte de un equipo que jamás logro separarse y que siempre encontraría la forma de unir sus vidas. Porque hicieron lo imposible y lo hicieron realidad, el secreto del destino, simplemente era amarse.

**FIN**

**No es sencillo finalizar con una historia, mas considerando que ya unos meses se dio por finalizado un ciclo, que sin duda, marco a muchos de nosotros, y es que observar las escenas finales y no asociarlo con algún momento de tu vida; escribiendo, platicando con tus amigos o simplemente alucinando con otra historia, es inevitable. **

**Por el momento, no tengo otro proyecto (al menos armado), sólo ideas aleatorias sin conexión entre ellas. Eso sumado al tiempo y a nuevos proyectos de los cuales debo concentrarme, dejan poco espacio a la escritura y reflexión. Espero, tener otra historia pronto. Aunque por el momento, sólo resta seguir leyendo. **

**En fin, estaré esperando sus comentarios. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a esta historia que solo hizo satisfacer lo que nunca pudo ser pero que siempre estará latente. Al menos en mi imaginación. **

**Saludos y Hasta la próxima.**

**Anita.**


End file.
